Hermione Voldemort ça fait des étincelles !
by coconi00
Summary: Voldemort veux Hermione pour lui Elle est belle puissante intelligente et surtout son caractère l'attire Il décide de la prendre pour femme Si elle accepte pour la vie de ses amis Elle n'a pas l'intention de se laissé faire LEMON a venir!
1. intro

Elle avait vingt ans, elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Blonde qui tirait vers le châtain, yeux verts, grande, mince, des atouts féminins plus que généreux. Elle était souriante. Bref, elle respirait la joie de vivre. Elle avait obtenu les meilleurs résultats de sa promo dans la plus célèbre école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre : Poudlard. A la suite de cela, elle avait pris la décision de devenir Auror, et encore une fois s'en était tirée haut la main. Elle avait grimpé les échelons et aujourd'hui, elle était arrivée à la direction du département des Aurors. Elle avait beaucoup travaillé pour arriver à cela. Elle avait passé toute sa vie dans les livres à étudier, créée de nouveaux sorts, de nouvelles potions. Elle avait un don pour inventer.

Aujourd'hui, elle était l'une des plus riches personnes. La sorcière la plus crainte, la plus célèbre, et la plus puissante de toute l'Angleterre, au même titre que Lord Voldemort. Mais pour des raisons bien différentes ! Hermione était une personne adorable en temps normal, malgré son caractère bien trempé. Les mots tels que "impossible" ou "échec" étaient bannis de son vocabulaire. Elle avait beaucoup de philosophie dont la principale était «Rien n'est impossible, quand on veut on peut !» Les gens ne doutaient pas une seconde que cette fille aux milles mystères avait été une ancienne Gryffondor, battante, courageuse, déterminée ! Elle réussissait tout ce qu'elle entreprenait.

Il y avait ses trois meilleurs amis. Il y avait tout d'abord Ginny Potter (anciennement Weasley) qui était poursuiveuse dans une équipe de Quidditch Harry Potter, lui, était professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (DCFM). Il avait longtemps hésité quant à son futur métier. Donc il avait prit la décision de faire les deux métiers et ainsi de voir ce qui lui plairait le plus. L'année dernière, il avait fini ses études d'Auror, qui consistait pour la dernière année à être sur le terrain avec un Auror confirmé. Cette année, il s'essayait comme prof de DCFM. Et enfin il y avait Ron Weasley qui lui était gardien dans la même équipe de Quidditch que sa sœur. Ils partaient tous vivre dans le manoir d'Hermione durant les périodes de grandes vacances de Poudlard. Malgré la seule année vécue tous ensemble à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie, (hormis Ginny), les liens de leur amitié étaient restés intactes. Et tout les quatres restaient malgré tout très proches. Lorsqu'ils se voyaient (tout les mois à Poudlard), ils se rappelaient les moments de bavures qu'ils avaient fait endurer aux professeurs, ainsi qu'aux Serpentards !!


	2. une visite de routine

Comme chaque premier dimanche du mois, l'après-midi d'Hermione était consacré à la visite de ses amis qui se rejoignaient tous à Poudlard. Ainsi ce début octobre ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

Hermione se rendit au château le sourire aux lèvres à 13h30. Elle aperçut Hagrid à son arrivée. Comme tous les mois, il l'attendait.

- Salut Hermione! Alors, comment ça va? demanda Hagrid avec son grand sourire habituel.

- Salut Hagrid, moi ça va très bien, comme d'habitude, la routine quoi! Elle se sentait heureuse dans ce château qui était pour elle son premier vrai « chez elle ». Elle avait toujours du plaisir à revoir ses amis, les futurs sorciers accomplis... enfin bref, c'était son moment de bonheur! Elle lui fit la bise et ils partirent en discutant sur le chemin du château.

- Alors, pas trop de travail au ministère? demanda Hagrid

- Ca va, comme d'habitude quoi, le problème c'est qu'à chaque fois que j'arrête un des mangemorts recherchés, il finit toujours par s'enfuir. Le Ministre ne veut pas voir que les détraqueurs ne sont plus de notre côté mais bien dans l'autre camp ! Que j'utilise la manière douce ou la manière forte il n'y a pas moyen c'est une vraie tête de mule! C'est certainement Voldy (grimace de Hagrid)qui est derrière tout ca!"

Hagrid voyait bien qu'elle était furieuse! Il préféra ne pas la contrarier davantage.

- Évite de l'appeler comme cela, ou il te le fera payer !

- Ben qu'il vienne tiens, je l'attends de pied ferme. Et puis comment tu veux que je l'appelle? ...Ca serait marrant qu'il me file un rendez-vous plutôt que de me laisser des indices pour que ce soit moi qui aille à sa rencontre. Il sait où j'habite et...

- QUOI?? Il sait où tu habites ? Mais tu es folle !

- Hagrid, respire, et non je ne suis pas folle, juste impatiente qu'il se montre enfin pour voir qui va gagner entre lui et moi! J'attends ce combat avec impatience, à chaque fois qu'on se croise, on discute comme si on était de vieux amis, mais il ne le jouera pas à la loyale !

- C'est de tu-sais-qui qu'on parle, Hermione! Bien sûr qu'il ne va pas la jouer à la loyale !! Fais attention à toi.

- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, je l'attends de pied ferme, il ne va pas être déçu du voyage !!! Ca fait sept fois que nos chemins se croisent.

- Fais attention, tu n'auras pas toujours de la chance Hermione ! - Je sais... Bon je te laisse, je vais retrouver les autres ! A toute !

- Passe un bon après midi!

- Merci.

Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers la grande salle pour aller rejoindre ses amis. Dès qu'elle les aperçut, elle sourit de plus belle et s'avança vers la table des professeurs. Ca allait être encore une belle journée, en compagnie de ses amis d'enfance !

- Alors, quoi de neuf les amis? demanda-t-elle

- Salut la miss! répondirent-ils en cœur avec un immense sourire

- La routine...

- Comme d'hab...

- Et toi ?

- Toujours à finir les phrases de l'autre à ce que je vois?

- Miss granger !"

Elle tourna la tête pour voir qui lui avait parlé.

- Dumby,s'écria-t-elle (c'était toujours un plaisir de lui parler). Mais appelle- moi Hermione ce n'est pas dur à prononcer, Her-mi-one ca fait 4 ans que je te le dis ! C'est pas la mer à boire quand même !"

Dumbledore lui fit un grand sourire. Il y avait une telle complicité entre ces deux-là que personne ne s'étonnait de voir Hermione Granger parler avec Albus Dumbledore en ces termes, elle étant la plus grande sorcière et lui le plus grand sorcier . Cependant, Hermione savait qu'il le faisait exprès et répondit à son sourire. Seuls les nouveaux élèves étaient étonnés puisqu'il n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir leur directeur de cette manière.

"- Ça fait tellement plaisir de voir !!

- La porte est ..

- Toujours grande ouverte pour toi...

- Passe quand tu veux."

Elle retrouvait bien là ses amis Harry, toujours à commencer la phrase, suivi de Ron qui développait et Ginny qui concluait.

"- Alors, on va faire une balade dans le parc?" demanda-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres

Alors qu'ils commençaient à se lever pour aller dans le parc lors de cette belle journée ensoleillée, elle se sentit observée. Elle regarda dans la direction de la sortie mais ne vit rien. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, et fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda Harry en la voyant perplexe.

Ne voulant pas affoler ses amis, elle répondit :

- Non ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Bon, on y va dans ce parc?

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent dans le parc sous le saule pleureur où ils avaient l'habitude de s'allonger lorsqu'ils étaient enfants pour parler de tout et de rien. Pendant que ses amis commençaient à discuter, Hermione se sentit observée. Il lui semblait que c'était de la magie noire. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et vit le professeur Dumbledore s'approcher d'eux. Il était en conversation avec Severus Rogue. Elle vit également beaucoup d'élèves dans le parc. Elle envoya un message par télépathie à Albus :

*il y a de la magie noire ici, tu la sens?*

Albus s'arrêta dans la conversation, regarda Hermione qui le regarda a son tour. Il hocha la tête.

*Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais je crois que Voldy est parmi nous. Je lance un sort de présence*

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre elle se leva, sortit sa baguette (même si elle n'avait plus besoin de baguette depuis longtemps,) et prononça, la baguette pointée vers le ciel :

- Hominum revelio !


	3. qui tourne mal

Avant même qu'elle ait pu faire quelque chose, elle sentit des bras l'entourer à la taille... Puis la sensation de transplanage.

Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, elle faillit perdre l'équilibre mais c'était sans compter sur les bras qui l'entouraient. Elle se retrouva dans un lieu sombre. Ses yeux mirent quelque temps à s'habituer à l'obscurité. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, elle devait se trouver dans une salle de réception au vu de la grande table avec un trône au bout.

Elle sentit les bras qui l'avaient entourée la lâcher... Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à Lord Voldemort. Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul. Ce qui fit sourire Voldemort.

- Coucou, bienvenue chez toi !

- Doit y avoir une erreur, car chez moi ma salle de réception est de couleur rouge et noire, or il se trouve qu'ici elle est verte ! Rétorqua-t-elle avec une grimace de dégoût.

- Je vais te faire visiter ta nouvelle demeure !

- Mon ancienne demeure me convenait parfaitement.

Sans relever la dernière remarque, Voldemort la prit par la main et la força à la suivre.

- Tu sais, depuis que j'ai un an je sais marcher toute seule, sans qu'on me tienne la main. dit-elle en se débattant.

Mais elle devait avouer que c'était peine perdue, il avait un peu plus de force physique qu'elle. Elle le suivit.

Il commença par le salon. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était splendide, bien que la couleur n'était pas son genre (il y avait du vert partout). Il continua par la bibliothèque qui était grandiose. « Au moins une chose positive » pensa-t-elle, bien que les livres étaient pour la majorité des livres de magie noire. Il lui fit faire le tour de toutes les portes. Les chambres des mangemorts les plus fidèles, qui étaient nombreuses. « Oh misère ! Que des Serpys ! Merlin, qu'ai-je fait pour te contrarier autant ? ». Les salle de bain, les bibliothèques, les salons, Une piscine d'intérieure, « géniale!! » les pièces de recherches, de réunions... Il ne restait que deux portes l'une à côté de l'autre.

- Celle-ci est ma chambre. dit-il en montrant la porte de gauche.

Elle prit les devants et entra dans la chambre dudit « Seigneur des Ténèbres ». Elle venait d'entrer dans un salon meublé d'un bureau, d'une bibliothèque, d'une armoire et de deux canapés face à face avec une table basse qui les séparait au milieu. Une porte à droite conduisait à une salle de bain. Une porte à gauche conduisait à une chambre où trônait un immense lit à baldaquin, une grande armoire et une commode. Dans cette même pièce, une porte à côté de l'armoire menait dans une autre chambre.

- Et ben dis donc, une seule chambre ne te suffit pas ? Il t'en faut deux ! dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Il la regarda avec un grand sourire.

- Cette chambre est la tienne.

BIP!!!Elle le regarda avec horreur. "Une chambre qui communique avec Voldy, et puis quoi encore ?!!!" pensa t-elle... Puis en voyant un verrou, elle se rassura un peu.

- Mmm... Ouais, et il y a moyen de mettre ma touche personnelle ? Non parce que ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas mais... en fait si, je n'aime pas !

Niveau couleur ce n'était pas la joie, de plus la pièce était peu accueillante.

- S'il n'y a que cela pour te faire plaisir ! Bien, on mange dans une heure donc je vais te laisser te préparer.

- Ouais c'est ça, j'arrive. Je fait un saut chez moi pour chercher d'autres fringues que du noir !"

Du côté d' Hermione :

Sur ce, elle transplana devant chez elle et rentra. Bidule (son elfe de maison) accourut :

- Hermione va bien? Elle a fait bon voyage?

- Je vais très bien. A part quelques soucis, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Bon, écoute, il y a des gens qui risquent de venir d'ici peu ! Tu connais Voldemort ?

- Oui tout le monde connaît Voldemort,Hermione! Dit l'elfe avec frayeur.

- Ok, alors écoute-moi, c'est très important, il risque de venir ici, lui ou ses toutous ! Sois un amour, évite de lui montrer que tu as peur. Tu ne dois pas laisser rentrer ses toutous, tu ne laisses que Voldemort rentrer ! Utilise tes pouvoirs pour les repousser... Ok, bon, je monte prendre une douche et me changer. Mets de la musique s'il te plait. A toute !

Comme prévu, elle monta dans sa chambre, qui était très spacieuse et lumineuse. On rentrait dans un salon qui avait une décoration bleu clair avec des arc-en-ciel dessinés sur les murs, et il y avait trois portes. La première, à gauche, était une petite bibliothèque de couleur mauve qui apportait de la chaleur. Il y avait aussi deux fenêtres qui apportaient une lumière naturelle. La porte en face était de couleur bleu nuit. Elle comportait un tapis en velours de couleur rouge puis des meubles de couleur noire, comme tous ceux de la chambre. Enfin la dernière pièce était la salle de bain, qui tout en elle, rappelait l'océan.

Elle se déshabilla pour prendre sa douche. Une fois rentrée dans la douche, la musique douce se fit entendre. Elle mit tous ses neurones en action. « Comment vais-je faire pour m'en sortir, il ne va pas me foutre la paix, tel que je le connais, il aura un moyen de pression pour que je le suive ! De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de réfléchir maintenant. Je verrai comment je ferai au moment voulu ! »

Sur ce, elle finit sa douche, prit son peignoir et fila dans sa chambre. « Bon, qu'est ce que je vais mettre ? Pas trop provocant, ça pourrait me jouer des tours ». Elle prit un jean bleu nuit avec un débardeur blanc. Une fois habillée, elle s'assit sur son lit pour retrouver son calme avant d'affronter le pire mage noir de tous les temps : Lord Voldemort.

Du côté de Voldemort:

La jeune fille venait de disparaître. « C'est impossible, on ne peut pas transplaner du manoir à part dans le hall. A moins que... ». Il essayait de transplaner, mais en vain. Il était rouge de rage. Ca faisait la huitième fois qu'elle lui échappait. Il descendit dans le salon, là où normalement tous ses fidèles devaient l'attendre. Lorsqu'ils le virent arriver, visiblement en colère, ils savaient que rien ne s'était passé comme prévu !

-Comment a-t-elle fait, on ne peut pas transplaner dans ce manoir !Comment a-t-elle fait pour transplaner? Hurla-t-il à ses fidèles.

Personne n'était fou pour prendre la parole.

- Elle est allée chez elle ! Allez me chercher Weasley. Pendant ce temps, moi je vais chez elle ! Et tâchez de ne pas revenir les mains vides, j'ai besoin d'un moyen de pression. Si je ne suis pas revenu à vingt heures, torturez-le toutes les dix minutes.

Sur ce, il partit vers le hall pour transplaner devant chez elle. Il pénétra dans la demeure et frappa. Il attendit quelques secondes... puis un elfe ouvrit la porte.

- Bonjour, puis-je entrer ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Vous êtes venu seul ? Demanda Bidule. - Pourquoi ?

- J'ai reçu des ordres, seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut entrer. Répondit Bidule avec fierté. « Au moins, elle l'attendait! »

- Je suis seul.

Bidule ouvrit un peu plus la porte pour le laisser passer. Elle l'emmena dans le salon. Voldemort ne put qu'admirer les pièces dans lesquelles ils étaient passés. Le hall était grand avec différents meubles en bois sur un luxueux tapis rouge. Les murs étaient de couleur pourpre, la salle de réception était composée de la même manière, avec une grande table en son centre, mais les murs étaient ornés d'une belle tapisserie bleue. Le salon, lui, était composé de plusieurs canapés et fauteuils de couleur noire disposés en cercle autour de trois tables basses en verre sur un tapis de couleur gris métallique. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie rouge. Certains meubles, qui entouraient la pièce, étaient noirs. Il s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils.

- Monsieur veut quelque chose à boire?

- un whisky pur feu.

Pendant que l'elfe alla servir le whisky, Voldemort décida d'essayer d'en apprendre plus sur celle qui allait devenir sa femme.

- Dis-moi, comment était-elle revenue?

- En se téléportant comme d'habitude ! Pourquoi Monsieur? Répondit Bidule en apportant le verre de whisky.

« C'est donc pour ça qu'elle a disparu, c'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas le "pop" distinctif du transplanage »

- Que fait-elle ?

- Elle a dit qu'elle allait prendre une douche et qu'elle revenait Monsieur.

- Elle est partie depuis combien de temps ?

- Elle est arrivée quinze minutes avant vous, elle ne devrait pas tarder à venir, Monsieur.

L'elfe devenait perplexe face à cette interrogatoire.

- Que fait-elle de ses journées ?

- Elle se lève, mange, part travailler, lorsqu'elle revient le soir, elle va dans la bibliothèque le temps que Bidule fasse le repas, ensuite elle mange, elle prend son livre, se détend dans le salon en buvant une tisane à la menthe, ou va dans son laboratoire puis monte dans sa chambre, Monsieur. Mais pourquoi posez-vous toutes ces questions Monsieur?

- Oh ! Comme ça, juste pour faire la conversation. Répondit-il mine de rien.

« Sale insecte » pensa-t-il

Cinq minutes plus tard.

- Et bien je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi rapide Voldemort. Dit une voix froide derrière son dos.

Il se leva pour se retourner face à Hermione.

- Je vois que tu es déjà servi ! Bidule, sois un amour fais-moi un chocolat s'il te plaît. Demanda-t-elle à l'elfe avec un sourire.

« Qu'elle est belle avec ce sourire » se dit Voldemort. Elle reprit sont visage froid et dur, puis se retourna vers Voldemort.

- Mais je t'en prie, assieds-toi.

Il s'assit en voyant Hermione passer devant et s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Alors, comme ça, tu as le pouvoir de te téléporter?

- Ca t'étonne?

- Non, c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas, t'en as encore beaucoup comme ça?

Elle sourit. « Si tu savais » pensa-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas idée ! Répondit-elle avec un brin de malice au fond des yeux. Puis reprit :

- Alors Voldy, que me vaut le ... déplaisir de ta visite ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire arrogant scotché sur son visage.

L'elfe arriva avec son chocolat.

- Merci, dit-elle à l'elfe. Tu n'es pas venu jusqu'ici pour faire un brin de causette avec moi, je me trompe ?

Voldemort ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle était grande, belle, avait de jolis cheveux bouclés, de couleur châtain qui faisait ressortir ses yeux verts. Elle était légèrement maquillée. Elle était mince, son débardeur lui moulait ses formes plus que généreuses. Il l'avait toujours voulue pour sa puissance, son caractère, mais surtout pour sa beauté. « Elle ferait une merveilleuse reine » Pensa-t-il. Il avait élaboré plusieurs plans qui s'était tous soldés par un échec à cause de ces incapables. Lors du dernier plan qu'il avait mis en place, il avait réussi à l'embrasser et depuis ce temps-là, il était obsédé par elle.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là, alors suis-moi ou tes amis mourront les uns après les autres ! Tu ne pourras pas tous les protéger !

- Tu sais que je ne te suivrai pas, tout comme je ne t'ai pas suivi les sept dernières fois. Crois-tu que ça va changer aujourd'hui ? Tu es chez moi, et tu ne peux rien faire, Tom ! Fais-toi une raison tu ne m'auras JAMAIS !! Cracha-t-elle.

- Oh mais je crains que cette fois tu n'aies pas le choix, Hermione. Vois-tu, à l'heure qu'il est, Ron Weasley est chez moi ( Elle pâlit). Si je ne suis pas de retour à 20h avec toi, il sera torturé toutes les dix minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il meure ! Ensuite, oui je suis chez toi mais je peux faire plus de choses, contrairement à toi ! C'est moi qui ai ta baguette, ma chérie !

Il lui montra une baguette qu'elle reconnut comme la sienne. Puis elle éclata de rire. - Je vois que nous avons eu la même idée, Tom. Elle lui montra à son tour une baguette qu'il reconnut aussi comme la sienne. Il était stupéfait.

- Comment as-tu...

- Quand nous avons transplané, j'ai senti ta baguette dans la poche droite, lorsque j'ai failli tomber, je te l'ai dérobée. Et si nous reprenions chacun notre baguette, Tom, je préfère largement la mienne !

Sur ce ils récupérèrent leur baguette, conscients que l'un comme l'autre avait le plus de maîtrise avec leur propre baguette.

- Cela ne change rien au fait que si tu ne me suis pas, ton ami mourra ! Dit-il avec un sourire aigu.

- Mes amis sont tous ou presque en sécurité, je ne peux pas te croire Tom ! Lui rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle essayait de ne pas montrer sa peur, mais sa voix la trahissait. Elle avait beau analyser la situation dans tous les sens. Et si c'était vrai ?! Elle n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir, elle savait que Voldemort ne mentait par sur ces sujets-là!


	4. Exces de colère

Merci pour les reviews. Pour l'instant, je publie tout les deux jours.

- Suis-moi et tu verras par toi-même... Lui dit-il en se levant et en lui tendant la main.

Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne voyait pas d'autre alternative cette fois-ci. S'il tenait Ron, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le suivre. Il était hors de question que son ami meurt par sa faute, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Elle connaissait Voldemort comme sa poche. Elle savait qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Tôt ou tard, il s'en prendrait à Poudlard, au ministère où la plupart de ses amis d'enfances travaillaient. Il détruirait et s'attaquerait à tous ceux qui la cacheraient, la protégeraient.

La dernière fois où il avait tenté de l'avoir, il avait réussi à l'embrasser. Elle n'avait pas répondu à ce baiser mais l'avait laissé faire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'elle faisait, et il s'était retrouvé à une vingtaine de mètres plus loin. Puis il avait dit « de gré ou de force, tu seras mienne !», elle lui avait ri au nez avant qu'il ne transplane. Elle revint à la réalité. Aujourd'hui Lord Voldemort était chez elle, et il tenait son ami. Si elle ne prenait pas une décision rapidement, il mourrait par sa faute.

- Que je vienne ou pas, tu continueras à t'attaquer à mes amis ! Que Ron meure aujourd'hui ou dans un an, il mourra quand même pour le seul fait de me connaître! Alors pourquoi je te suivrais ? Dit-elle avec dégoût.

- C'est là que tu te trompes ! Si tu me suis je ne m'attaquerai plus à Poudlard, tu as ma parole.

Il savait qu'elle ne le suivrait pas s'il ne lui faisait pas cette promesse. Elle savait que la parole du Seigneur des Ténèbres était sacrée. Il avait beau être ce qu'il était, il ne faisait pas de promesse en l'air. Pour cela ils se ressemblaient trop.

- Promis?

- Promis, maintenant il te reste 3 minutes pour venir avec moi sinon ton ami souffrira! Dit-il avec un sourire de victoire

Elle se leva d'un bond. Elle avait complètement oublié l'heure. Elle prit son manteau et s'adressa à l'elfe :

- Prépare mes affaires, rapporte-les-moi dès que je t'appellerais, tu sauras où me trouver, je te fais confiance. Pour l'instant, tu ne t'occupes que de mon linge et mes affaire de toilette, après on avisera!

- Oui Hermione, vos affaires seront prêtes!

- Je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer Bidule ! A tout à l'heure!

Sur ce, elle prit la main de Voldemort et l'attira jusqu'au perron où, de là, ils pourraient transplaner. Voldemort traînait les pieds mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle se mit à courir. Mais elle ne savait pas où se trouvait le repère de Voldemort et elle avait besoin de lui pour transplaner.

- Allez, dépêche-toi ! On n'a pas que ça à faire!!

Il profita de ce contact pour l'entourer par la taille avant de transplaner. Elle sentit ses pieds quitter le sol, puis la désagréable impression d'être dans un tourbillon, enfin ses pieds retouchèrent le sol. Elle reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Elle entendit des hurlements de douleur. Sans que Voldemort puisse la retenir elle courut jusqu'au hurlement. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle de réunion, elle vit Greyback en compagnie de Ron, tous deux entourés de quelques mangemorts encourageant Greyback.

- Le maître va se réga...

- Ron ! NON !!

A la vitesse de l'éclair, Hermione avait sauté sur Greyback. Sur le coup de la surprise, il tomba par terre. Hermione se mit à califourchon sur lui puis enchaîna coup de poings après coup de poings. Une telle puissance se dégageait de la jeune femme que tout le monde recula de plusieurs pas. Tout le monde sauf Voldemort qui pénétra dans la salle au bout du quatorzième coup de poing. Il attrapa Hermione par la taille pour la relever. Elle eut juste le temps de mettre un coup de pied bien placé à Greyback.

- Lâche-moi!! JE VAIS LE TUER! Hurla-t-elle folle de rage.

Il lui restait une minute. Une seule petite minute avant vingt heures, une seule minute. Qui sait depuis combien de temps il était en train de le torturer?? A cette pensée, la rage montait encore plus. Tout les mangemorts eurent un mouvement de recul à la vue de ses yeux noirs !

- Maître... dit Bellatrix

- Tais-toi! répondit-il d'un ton sec qui la fit taire immédiatement.

Hermione se débattait avec acharnement en se laissant tomber, puis se relevait d'un bond en espérant qu'il perde de son emprise, mais il collait ses bras à son ventre en serrant avec force, ses jambes donnaient des coups en l'air dans le vide. Elle avait du mal à respirer mais elle s'en foutait. Tout ce qu'elle avait envie, c'était de tuer Greyback, qui était dans un pauvre état, vu les coups qu'il s'était pris. Il était sur le point de perdre connaissance. Il avait du sang partout sur son visage, ses bras, son cou.

- Calme toi... s'il te plait... Hermione.

- QUE JE...ME...CALME...C'EST UNE BLAGUE... OU QUOI ? Hurla-t-elle à bout de souffle.

Il allait bientôt lâcher prise. Ça faisait dix minutes qu'elle se débattait comme une folle. Il la retourna d'un geste sec et la plaqua sur la table. Il remarqua ses yeux noirs mais n'y fit pas attention et l'embrassa. Elle fut dans un premier temps complètement hypnotisée, surprise, puis essaya de se dégager de l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle. Mais plus elle se débattait plus il la serrait ! Elle commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Puis d'un coup elle arrêta de se débattre. Voyant qu'elle avait arrêté de se débattre, il relâcha son étreinte puis petit a petit rompit le baiser. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Le noir commençait à s'éclaircir pour devenir bleu.

Elle regarda Ron au sol, il était dans un piteux état, ses vêtements étaient déchirés à plusieurs endroits, un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche. Ron regardait Hermione avec horreur et un peu de soulagement. Il l'avait déjà vu quelques fois dans cet état, mais c'était toujours impressionnant. A chaque fois, c'était Dumbledore et Rogue qui s'y étaient collés.

- Laisse-le partir, je t'en supplie, laisse-moi le ramener à Poudlard! Je te suivrai, je resterai avec toi mais je t'en supplie laisse-moi le ramener. Supplia-t-elle la voix cassé.

- Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? Pourquoi devrais-je accepter ta requête ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

- Je te donne ma parole que je resterai avec toi.

- Non Hermione, ne fais pas ça!

- Trop tard, j'ai donné ma parole, Ron, il n'est pas question que tous mes amis meurent les uns après les autres pour une bataille qui ne les regarde pas!

- Serais-tu prête à faire le serment inviolable? Demanda Voldemort

- Oui, répondit-elle dans un murmure en regardant Ron. Je suis désolé, Ron comprends-moi. S'il te plaît ne m'en veux pas.

Ron était sous le choc, sa meilleure amie venait de sacrifier sa vie, sa liberté pour que lui et ses amis aient la vie sauve. Décidément il ne comprendrait jamais cette fille!!

- Bien maintenant que c'est réglé, Lucius ramène-le! - NON, JE VEUX y aller !

- Certainement pas, je n'ai pas envie que tu t'enfuies. -

JE T'AI DONNE MA PAROLE, JE SUIS PRÊTE A FAIRE LE SERMENT INVIOLABLE, ALORS QUE TE FAUT-IL DE PLUS??

- Embrasse-moi.

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, elle se leva et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser de désespoir plutôt qu'autre chose mais elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que Ron retrouve rapidement Poudlard, là où il pourrait être soigné par Mme Pomfresh. Lorsqu'elle rompit le baiser elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec un profond dégoût.

- Satisfait?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre elle se précipita vers Ron, l'aida à se lever, mit un bras autour de son épaule. Puis commença à avancer vers le hall. Voldemort la rattrapa pour les suivre.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Ne sois pas idiot tu risques de te faire tuer, et ça me ferait plaisir!

- A toi d'être persuasive, si tu tiens à la vie de tes amis. Je ne te laisserai pas partir une neuvième fois ! Répondit-il sans prendre la dernière remarque en compte.

Sur ce, elle transplana, envoya un message par patronus à Dumbledore et attendit. Voldemort venait de transplaner à côté d'elle, elle ne dit rien, se contentant de soutenir son ami qui s'appuyait sur elle tellement il était faible, il n'arrivait pas beaucoup à marcher mais il n'en avait plus pour longtemps.


	5. Explications, au revoir

Dumbledore mangeait tranquillement quand une longue forme argenté tomba devant la table des professeurs, l'animal ressemblé a une panthère et ouvrit sa gueule, s'adressa à Dumbledore avec la voix d'Hermione granger.

« Je suis devant l'entrée de Poudlard j'ai réussi à négocier le retour de Ron, il est mal en point viens le chercher, Voldemort est avec moi »

D'un seul coup tout les élèves se mirent à crier.

-SILENCE

Tout les élèves s'arrêtèrent dans leurs actions.

- Jeune gens s'il vous plait pas d'affolement, regagnez vos dortoirs dans le calme absolu.

Sur ceux, les élèves se levèrent et rejoignirent leur salles communes dans le calme. Dumbledore partit avec Harry et Ginny vers l'entrée du château. Arrivés, tous sortirent leurs baguettes

- Hermione qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi tu es venu avec lui? Demanda Ginny, pendant que Harry se précipita vers son meilleur ami.

- Je n'ait pas eu le choix Ginny, je n'ait plus le choix, je pars avec lui, il me tient. Dit-elle d'une voix éteinte que ses amis ne lui connaissaient pas.

Elle qui avait toujours le sourire qui rependait la joie de vivre autour d'elle, aujourd'hui pour la première fois de leur vie, ils virent Hermione Granger triste, peinée.

- Explique toi, tu ne peux pas partir avec ce monstre, c'est impossible, tu as le choix, c'est toi-même qui répète toujours cette phrase « dans la vie on a toujours le choix » ce ne sont que des paroles pour toi?

Hermione retenait ses larmes, oui pour la première fois depuis de nombreuse années, elle avait envie de pleurer, il commencé a pleuvoir.

- Tu as raison dans la vie on a toujours le choix, et aujourd'hui j'ai fait un choix, je sais que c'est dur pour vous, tout comme sa va être dur pour moi mais je vous en supplie, pardonnez-moi!

- Comment tu peux le suivre après tout se qu'il nous a fait? Demanda Harry qui maintenant tenait Ron

- Mais tu ne comprends pas Harry, C'EST VOTRE VIE CONTRE LA MIENNE, si je ne le suis pas il vous persécutera il vous tuera, en partant avec lui, il ne s'attaquera plus a Poudlard!

Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie partir, partir très loin, fuir mais elle ne pouvait pas, la vie de ses amis en dépendait.

- NON, HERMIONE...

- NE FAIT PAS CA!

- j'ai fais mon choix Harry, respecte le,

* il ne sait pas que je suis télépathe du moins je ne pense pas, je te contacterai* avait-t-elle immédiatement envoyer à Dumbledore en pensée

- Faites pas cette tête, c'est pas vous qui allé vous tapé des Serpy a longueur de journée! Dit-elle pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Ses amis eurent un faible sourire. Voldemort ricana

- T'inquiète pas je ferai tout pour te faciliter la tâche

- oh mais t'inquiète pas non plus ce n'est pas parce que je viens que je vais être soumis mais toi bien sa dans ton foutu crâne de SERPENTARD DE MALHEURS!!! Rétorqua Hermione avec un regard de défi

- tu changeras d'avis, répondit-il simplement

- aucune chance

- c'est se qu'on verra

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi tom?

- c'est très simple, que tu te marie, que tu vives avec moi, sans compter un héritier qui ne sera pas mal venu à la liste, et enfin que tu règnes avec moi sur le monde des ténèbres

- Hey ben au moins ça à le mérite d'être clair rapide et sans discours! Génial, j'en saute de joie. Dit-elle avec ironie

- j'espère bien c'est un grand honneur de m'avoir comme mari!

- ha ha ha ... très drôle mais tu te doutes bien que je ne vais pas te suivre comme ça, j'ai mes conditions?

- je m'attends au pire, va y je t'écoute

- pour commencer, si un seul de tes toutous ose me toucher je le tue!!! Ensuite je vais vivre avec des Serpy 24H/24 7J/7 alors j'estime avoir largement de quoi mériter une journée de repos parmi mes amis, bien sur si Dumby m'accepte toujours.

Elle se retourna ver Dumbledore avec un regard triste et suppliant elle ne voulait pas être coupée du monde et espère qu'il l'accepte toujours, après tout elle aller se marier au plus grand mage noir de tout les temps.

- Poudlard te sera toujours ouvert Hermione bien entendu toi seule?

- heureusement t'espère quand même pas que ma journée sans Serpy ici c'est pour être avec des Serpy qui me colle au cul!! Rétorqua Hermione avec une voix scandalisée et effrayée que sa seule journée de liberté ne soit pu aussi libre que ça.

Dumbledore lui fit un sourire de compassion ses yeux brillaient de malice. Il savait que la jeune fille ne se laisserait pas berner et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que de mage blanc en puissance, elle devienne mage noir. Il avait confiance en elle et espérait de tout cœur que Voldemort fasse un mauvais pas qui lui coûterait chez car il savait que la jeune fille ne pardonnait rien même si c'était une petit vengeance de rien du tout au moins elle se serait vengée. Il en avait fait l'expérience en restant à l'état de statut pendant une après midi (sort inventé par ses propres soins (à Hermione) pour que personne d'autre qu'elle ne pouvait le libérer) pour ne pas l'avoir défendu devant son enseignant qui avait été plus qu'injuste envers elle. Elle était très puissante et cette manie de se venger était pour elle un moyen de tourner rapidement la page, et de faire voir qu'elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Dumbledore éclata littéralement de rire. Il en savait plus que Voldemort sur la jeune fille sur ses pouvoirs. Elle était très intelligente, et avait beaucoup de ressources et pour finir elle obtenait toujours ce quel voulait quelque soit la manière de l'avoir. Même si elle était adulte, elle avait gardé son âme d'enfant.

- Pourquoi tu ris Dumby? S'exclama Voldemort avec un brin de méfiance dans la voix

- Hey y a que moi qui ais le droit de l'appeler comme ça!! Enragea Hermione

- Et depuis quand!?

- Depuis toujours t'es pas son ami, t'es pas de son coté tu ne le respectes pas alors tu ne l'appelles pas comme ça! C'est clair??

- Très clair, bon et tu prêtes à te marier avec le plus puissant et le plus beau de tout les temps? Lui demanda-t-il avec un brin de malice sur son visage

- Je ne sais pas, tu sais ses lunettes en demi lune et sa barbe argenté m'ont font flancher mais il a quand même 100 ans de plus que moi!

Elle était bien décidée à l'enrager et autant commencer maintenant au moins il s'aurait à quoi s'attendre! Ses amis étaient morts de rire. Tous savaient qu'elle avait du répondant, et qu'elle parlait de Dumbledore. Ils s'avaient que Voldemort aller devoir faire preuve de sang froid avec leur amie.

- Quoi?? Je te parlais de moi

- Ah! Ben la prochaine foi précise par ce "puissant"?? Heu ouais, c'est vite dit et le plus beau, heu... c'est vrai que t'est pas mal mais ton sourire d'hypocrite gâche toujours tout et puis les yeux rouge ça te va pas non plus, beau petit cul par contre, la tête un peu trop Serpy à mon goût mais si non ça va.

Voldemort était stupéfié il ne savait pas que le jeune fille avait déjà fait attention à lui mais pour ne rien laisser paraître il la provoqua à son tour. Des qu'elles vu son sourire vainqueur et hypocrite sur les lèvres la première pensée avait été « bip mauvais plan ça » Jusqu'a ce qu'elle entende Voldemort lui répondre

- Je ne savait pas que tu m'admirais à ce point là!

- Admirer, c'est un bien grand mot mon cher j'ai une excellente mémoire, je te rappelle et au cas où tu l'aurait oublié ça fait sept fois que l'on se voit, si je ne sais toujours pas a quoi tu ressembles c'est malheureux quand même tu ne trouves pas? Avant qu'il est pu la remballer à son tour elle rajouta

- Bon on y va je n'est pas que ça a faire moi! ...Enfin ...façon de parler!

Elle se leva pour aller à coté de Voldemort, il était surpris d'une telle initiative Elle se retourna vers ses amis, elle savait que ça aller peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle les verrait. Sa gorge se nouait mais elle ne devait rien laisser paraître devant Voldy. Ses amis avaient tous les larmes aux yeux même Dumbledore qu'elle n'avait jamais vu aussi émotif. Elle écouta leurs recommandations.

- Ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds! commença Ginny

- fait lui vivre l'enfer! Continua Ron avec difficulté

- On sait de quoi t'es capable, tu y arriveras sans trop de mal! dit Harry

- il y aura toujours de la place pour toi à Poudlard Hermione! Avait sourit Dumbledore

- Merci a tous, j'espère qu'on se reverra! Voldemort l'enlaça par la taille, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de tout les amis d'Hermione.

- A ça va, ce n'est pas comme si j'aller la tuer! S'exclama Voldemort exaspéré.

Personne ne lui répondit seul Hermione avait le pouvoir de lui rétorquer sans en subir les conséquences. Mais vu la boule au creux de son estomac rien de voulait sortir. Histoire de bien leur faire comprendre qu'elle lui appartenait, il l'embrassa dans le cou tout en transplanant


	6. Première soirée, RAS

Jamais de toute sa vie Hermione ne fût aussi tendue que ce soir là. Mais, elle se disait qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises! Et elle avait raison! Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. La pendule accrochée devant la porte indiquait 23h, à cette heure là Hermione était confortablement installée dans son lit douillet à lire un livre, ou dans son laboratoire.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, elle aperçut une dizaine de mangemorts autour d'une longue table, avec un trône au bout qui était vide, depuis tout à l'heure, un autre trône avait été rajouté juste à côte, bien qu'elle savait que ce trône lui était destiné, elle n'en n'éprouva aucune joie à l'idée de manger parmi des Serpy tous plus répugnants les un que les autres. Elle voulut faire demi-tour mais au moment où elle y pensa, Son cher petit Voldy ne semblait pas être en accord avec elle, l'entraîna à ce qui serait désormais sa place, à sa droite !

Une fois assise, elle détailla chacune des personnes présentes, il y avait Queudver, Avery, Lucius, Bellatrix, Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle, Drago, Rogue, Nott et Greyback. Lorsque son regard tomba sur Greyback, ses yeux devinrent noirs, ce dernier baissa la tête et trouva son assiette tout à coup très interéssante, il était à peu près dans le même état qu'elle l'avait laissé à part que le sang ne coulait plus et ses plaies avaient été nettoyées. Elle ne l'avait pas loupé. « t'as pas fini de t'inquiéter » se dit-elle. Il avait torturé Ron et ça elle ne l'acceptait pas.

Elle réfléchit à tout allure pour se venger mais là rien ne lui venait réellement tout ses plans tombaient à l'eau. Voldemort était à côté et si elle tentait quoi que se soit, il serait là pour l'arrêter. Le repas apparut, elle n'avait pas vraiment faim, elle essaya de manger quelque chose mais il n'y avait pas moyen, son estomac protestait, Elle n'avait pas cessé de fixer Greyback, tout les autres la regardaient en mangeant, ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle lui resaute dessus, « et puis quoi encore, je sais me tenir!!! » Pensa-t-elle. Voldemort la surveillait du coin de l'œil, il s'avait qu'elle allait se venger. Et il se demanda ce qu'elle préparait. Lorsque le plat de résistance fût finin en attendant le dessert, il voulut lire dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle sentit que quelqu'un essayait de rentrer dans son esprit, elle détourna son regard de Greyback pour regarder Voldemort avec un énorme sourire !

* Alors on essaye de s'introduire dans la vie PRIVEE des autres, tu ne trouves pas que tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui*

* Que prépares tu?*

* T'inquiète pas pour moi, c'est pour eux que tu devrais t'inquiéter*

* tu sais que je ne te laisserais pas faire*

* et bien j'espère que tu es un excellent garde du corps, mon CHERI, MAINTENANT SORT DE MA TÊTE * lui hurla-t-elle en pensée avec un sourire machiavélique, à tel point que Voldemort avait une migraine qui pointait le bout de son nez.

Elle était vraiment puissante jamais personne n'avait réussi a lui faire un tel effet rien quand parlant par la pensée, il devait absolument garder un œil sur elle. Elle reposa son regard sur Greyback qui avait levé les yeux en ne se sentant plut observer. Cependant, lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle put y lire une peur immense. Et il détourna le regard, pour retourner à l'admiration de son dessert qui était un magnifique gâteau au chocolat.

- Il est magnifique ce gâteau n'est-ce pas Greyback? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Celui ci sursauta à l'entente de son nom.

- O..O..O...Oui. Répondit il en bégayant

Elle était très satisfaite de son effet sur Greyback. Ces yeux redevinrent vert, tirant vers le Rouge. Voldemort en conclut qu'elle était calmée. Il savait que ses yeux changeaient de couleur en fonction des humeurs fortes de la jeune fille. Le noir, il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir que c'était la couleur pour la colère, il n'y avait qu'à regarder l'état de Greyback pour savoir qu'elle avait été en colère. Il avait vu également le rouge, et le bleu. Le vert étant sa couleur naturelle. Le dessert étant fini, Voldemort se leva pour regagner sa chambre. Il invita Hermione à le suivre. Hermione commença à se lever et au lieu de suivre le seigneur des ténèbres elle décida de contourner la table afin de passer derrière Greyback, elle lui frôla de sa main, l'épaule droite suivit de la nuque puis l'épaule gauche. A peine qu'il sentit des mains l'effleurer qu'il fut pris de violents tremblements qui passa inaperçu aux yeux de beaucoup sauf d'Hermione et de Voldemort. Alors elle se baissa pour lui murmurer une simple phrase.

- Je vais m'amuser avec toi!!! Il se releva d'un coup pour lui faire face

- Tu as un problème Greyback, je ne croit pas que ton maître soit satisfait du fait que tu te lèves sans sa permission. Dit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres. en se levant, il avait marché un plein dedan.

- Greyback, assied toi, tout de suite! Dit Voldemort d'une voix froide et sèche.

Greyback se rassit ne voulant pas avoir la colère de son maître. Celui-ci fit le tour de la table pour prendre sa belle par la taille. Et la raccompagner dans sa chambre. Curieusement elle ne dit rien, elle l'avait déjà provoqué trop de fois ce soir pour en rajouter, Voldemort avait déjà eu beaucoup de patience avec elle. Elle savait que bientôt elle devrait payer pour les affront qu'elle venait de faire. Elle savait qu'il voulait se marier avec elle.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione. Il ouvrit la porte et entra avec elle, il referma le verrou. Elle avait peur, ça ne se voyait pas car elle savait bien le cacher, ayant fait diverses études, elle était quasiment la seule personne au monde à savoir les vrais sentiments d'une personne rien que dans le regard. Ce qu'elle vit lui fît froid dans le dos, Il avait un mélange de désir, de colère, et de vengeance. Il s'approcha d'elle, elle reculait, reculait, mais bientôt fut bloquée par le lit et ne put se retenir à temps, avant de tomber dessus. Elle sentit Voldemort sur elle. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage. En sentant ce corps sur elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver qu'il était bien musclé.

- Ne rêve pas tom! Lui dit-elle sur un ton agressif

- Ça c'est ce que tu dit, profite tant que tu as ton mot à dire, ...pour l'instant, précisa-t-il, mais lorsque nous seront mariés tu n'auras plus rien à dire, je te prendrais où je veux, quand je veux!

- On verra bien, mais en attendant ce n'est pas vraiment, ...comment dire,... traditionnel et en accord avec mes principes, de coucher avec un mec le premier soir tom!

- Le deuxième alors? Dit-il avec un sourire tout en lui caressante la joue , puis descendit au niveau de son cou, lorsqu'il commença à descendre au niveau de sa poitrine.

Elle ferma les yeux pour ne rien laisser paraître de ses émotions, elle savait que fatiguée elle n'arriverait pas bien longtemps à cacher ses émotions, elle dit d'une voix calme mais ferme, en articulant bien.

- Tom laisse moi, s'il te plait!!

- Demandé si gentiment je ne peux pas refuser, mais avant je vais m'emparer de tes lèvres une dernière fois ce soir I

l fit ce qu'il dit, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de protester. Son baiser était doux contrairement aux autres. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il embrassait bien, ses lèvres étaient douces, sensuelles avec un petit goût de Vanille. Puis il partit, Hermione restat là un instant sans bouger puis en réagissent au fait qu'elle n'ait même pas essayé de se débattre elle pris un oreiller et hurla dedans. Elle repensa à toute cette journée. Elle avait si bien commencée ! Elle partit prendre sa douche. Elle avait revu ses amis, Dumby, elle se dit qu'au moins son sacrifice ne serait pas vain, ils auraient la paix. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se fasse craindre des mangemorts, respecter, par la force s'il le faut « de tout façon il n'y a que ça qui va marcher avec eux », elle ne voulait pas se mettre du coté du mal mais une fois qu'elle aura été intégré, se sera plus facile d'assurer la sécurité de ses amis, elle avait déjà bien commencée avec Greyback. Elle sourit en pensant que ça n'avait été peut-être pas si mal d'avoir perdu son self-control. Puis elle tomba dans les bras de Morphé vers 4h du matin.


	7. Réveil en folie!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Elle se releva d'un coup et vit la porte claquer. Elle courut après la personne qui avait osé la réveiller de cette manière. Elle ne pouvait pas apercevoir qui c'était de là où elle se trouvait. Une course poursuite se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que son « agresseur » rentre dans une salle. Elle s'empressa de la suivre, lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, elle eu la bonne surprise de voir tout ceux de la veille.

- Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais, trempée et en petite tenue? Demanda d'un ton sec et froid Voldemort, en se levant pour la couvrir un minimum avec sa cape

En effet, dans sa quête de vengeance, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était en débardeur avec un shorty blanc. Mais elle n'était pas du tout gênée pour autant, elle n'en avait que faire de la tenue qu'elle portait, tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était se venger de celui qui avait osé la réveiller en lui balançant de l'eau gelée. Elle avait froid mais n'y fit pas attention. Elle les regarda tous, seuls deux ne lui rendaient pas son regard, Bellatrix et Greyback.

- Miss Granger! Dit Rogue en levant son visage vers elle, avec un sourire pervers.

Elle ne répondit pas. Greyback avait l'air normal, par contre Lestrange était essoufflée.

- Dis moi Bella, tu as fait ton jogging du matin pour être essoufflée comme ça? La-dite Bella eu un sursaut,

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Sans aucun signe, elle tendit la main vers Bellatrix. D'un coup, Bellatrix se retrouva dans une bulle d'eau

- Tu as de la chance, elle est chaude, voyons jusqu'à combien de degrés ton corps supporte le froid!

Elle tendit sa deuxième main, et la température baissa tout doucement. L'eau commença à geler, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort leve sa baguette, la dirige vers Bellatrix et prononce « incendio » . C'est là que commençait un véritable combat entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et la plus puissante des jeunes sorcières de tout les temps! Voyant que l'eau commençait à dégeler, Hermione qui avait suivit les intentions de Voldemort fit alors chauffer l'eau. Voldemort pensant gagner en voyant que de la vapeur s'echapper de la bulle d'eau, cessa le sort. Et regardant Hermione qui avait le sourire aux lèvres. Puis re-regarda Bellatrix, à présent l'eau commençait à bouillir. Il comprit qu'elle l'avait eu dans son propre piège, il lui baissa la main qui contrôlait la chaleur.

- Libère la! Lui dit-il au creux de l'oreille

- C'est un ordre?? Lui demanda-t-elle innocemment

- Non. Lui dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou

- Arrête. Lui dit-elle en essayant de rester calme

- C'est un ordre?

- Oui Tom c'est un ordre, arrête ou elle meurt!

Voldemort considéra un instant sa belle. Ce n'était pas une si bonne idée d'envoyer Lestrange, réveiller sa belle. Allait-elle vraiment la tuer? Elle n'avait jamais tuer personne à sa connaissance. Allait-elle la tuer pour un mauvais réveil? Il lui prit les deux mains sauvagement, et la plaqua contre le mur, en la regardant dans les yeux. Voldemort lui avait les yeux rouges !

- Premièrement, on ne me donne pas d'ordre ma belle, deuxièmement, tue la si ça te chante. Dit-il d'une voix et calme, trop calme pour être vrai.

Hermione était dans un état de rage, ses yeux étaient noirs. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de Voldemort, de sa main elle balança Bellatrix à travers la pièce la bulle éclata au contact du mur avant que Bella ne s'effondre au sol inconsciente! Puis elle bouscula Voldemort, et courut dans sa chambre pour se préparer et échapper à Voldemort. Elle alla dans la salle de bain. Mais à peine avait-elle tourné la poignée qu'elle se sentit violement plaquée contre le mur. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Voldemort.

Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage. Un silence s'installa. Elle était en petite tenue, et le regard pervers et colérique de Voldemort, lui fit perdre pied quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'entende lui dire.

- Tu ne croyais pas t'en sortir comme ça? Sans en payer les conséquences? Quelle jeune femme innocente et délicate fais-tu Hermione! Je te croyait plus intelligente que ça! Dit-il avec rage

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, à ce que je sache Tom! C'est toi qui m'a enlevée je te rappelle, qu'est-ce que tu croyais? qu'en m'enlevant j'allait être la gentille petite femme de monsieur? Hey ben désolé de te décevoir! Cracha-t-elle

Pour ce coup là Voldemort savait que la violence avec elle empirerait la situation, et donc parla d'une voix calme.

- Ecoute moi Hermione, tu t'es sacrifiée à vie pour sauver tes amis. C'est une noble cause je l'admet. Mais il ne tient qu'a toi que ta vie soit agréable!

- Ah oui, parce que c'est vrai d'être réveillée, avec de l'eau gelée à 7H du mat, alors qu'on a rien demandé, c'est ça que tu appelles avoir une vie agréable Tom? Demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

- Je reconnaît qu'elle y est allée un peu fort, et...

- UN PEU FORT, tu blagues ou quoi? Cette meuf me déteste.

- Et pourquoi te détesterait-elle?

- Oh, mais voyons je sais pas moi...( elle fit semblant de réfléchir)...(éclair d'illumination)..ah oui peut-être parce qu'elle n'a d'yeux que pour toi, et que toi tu n'as d' yeux que pour moi, sans compter tout ce que je lui ai fait à chaque fois que je la voyais.

- Je vais arranger ça, je te le promet! -

Et j'espère que tu seras efficace parce que la prochaine fois, je la tue cette garce, vu?

- Je sais être efficace quand il le faut, maintenant revenons à toi, je n'aime pas tellement ce manque de respect que tu as envers moi.

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire moi, d'être un toutou qui te suit partout?

- Je n'ais jamais dit ça! Mais un certain respect envers moi, te seras obligatoire Hermione.

- Et comment tu veut que je te respecte Tom, tu es le mal en personne, alors que moi je suis le bien en personne, on est trop différent!

- Le bien et le mal n'existe pas, il n'y a que le pouvoir.

- Parce que tuer des gens pour toi ce n'est ni bien ni mal?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, mais il faut parfois faire des sacrifices, tu as déjà lu énormément de livres, tu sais donc ce que j'attend de toi.

- Et t'espère que du jour au lendemain je vais quitter mes petites habitudes, pour devenir une femme noble avec des manières d'aristocrate?

- Pas du jour au lendemain je le conçoit, mais commence déjà par ne pas me couper la parole quand je parle, ni me défier devant mes fidèles, m'embrasser quand tu sors ou rentres dans une pièce, et une tenue autre que celle là serait plus respectable.

- Très bien, alors premièrement, ne pas te couper la parole je veut bien faire un effort, même si des fois c'est plus fort que moi, deuxièmement désolée de te le dire mais tes toutous; je ne peut pas les sentir, pour ce qui est de te défier avoue que ça ne serait pas marrant, (elle fit les yeux de chien battu), t'embrasser pourquoi pas, mais ma tenue ça c'est du à ta garce pas a moi, si je ne lui avait pas couru après j'aurait pris le temps de me préparer tranquillement. Maintenant j'accepte de te respecter avec un mélange de ma façon et la tienne en échange je fait ce que je veut?

- Qu'es-ce que tu entends pas TA manière et MA manière?

- Ma manière, c'est-à-dire mon monde, ta manière c'est à dire noble.

- D'accord. Mais...

- Ça aurait été trop beau!

Il la fusilla du regard

- Mais je veut être au courant de ce que tu as l'intention de faire.

- Il faut vraiment que je te détaille mes journées? Demanda-t-elle avec une grimace

- Pas détailler, mais ce que tu comptes faire!

- D'accord, satisfait? Demanda-t-elle résignée

- Presque. Dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement de ses lèvres

Sans qu'elle eu le temps de trouver quoi que se soit à répliquer, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ce baiser qui aurait du être possessif, était au contraire doux, espéré. Si elle écoutait son cœur, elle aurait répondu. Mais il était l'incarnation du mal, et elle ne pouvait ce résoudre à cette vie qu'elle allait mener. Elle espérait simplement qu'il ne la force pas à faire ce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire, (tuer ses amis). Mais elle devait avouer une chose, il embrassait comme un dieu!!! Voldemort rompit le baiser, il aimait le goût sucré de ses lèvres. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de dire.

- Je vois que tu apprécies!

Puis il partit vers la porte Hermione ce rendant compte de ses paroles, lui cracha

- Je me vengerais!!

Il sourit à ses paroles et repartit vers la salle à manger voir dans quel état était Lestrange.


	8. négociation

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, Bellatrix était allongée sur la table, elle avait des brûlures ainsi que de la glace sur le corps, sa peau était de couleur violette, bleue, rouge. Son corps était pris de convulsions. Il s'approcha.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

- On ne sait pas maître. Elle a des hématomes dus au choc contre le mur, elle est à le foi brûlé et gelé. Normalement elle ne devrait plus avoir de traces de glace, dûe à la chaleur, mais on ne sait pas pourquoi elle les a gardé, peut-être un sortilège. La seule qui pourrait nous répondre c'est Granger.

- Elle est très puissante, faites attention à ne pas la provoquer, ça pourrait vous coûter cher. Tant que nous en parlons, vous vous comporterez avec elle, comme vous le faites avec moi. Elle sera bientôt votre reine alors vous la traiterez comme telle. Si jamais l'un de vous ose s'en prendre à elle, non seulement elle se vengera d'elle-même, mais en plus vous aurez aussi affaire à moi. (frissons parmi les rangs). Tout ce qu'elle veut elle l'aura, pour l'instant tout ce qu'elle n'a pas le droit, c'est de sortir d'ici. Tant que je n'aurais pas fait d'elle ma reine!! (énorme sourire). Maintenant, elle la mit dans cette état elle doit pouvoir l'en sortir! Disparaissez, à part Severus.

Tout les mangemorts disparurent sauf Severus et Bellatrix toujours inconsciente.

- Serais-tu capable de faire la potion pour la sauver?

- Je suis désolé maître, mais je ne peut pas tant que je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a! Répondit Severus d'une voix mal assuré

- A ton avis que demandera-t-elle en échange?

- Avec Miss Granger, c'est impossible de prévoir maître.

- C'est-ce que je me disais aussi, exceptionnellement tu va me suivre dans ses appartements, nous aviserons par la suite.

Sur ceux, ils prirent le chemin de la chambre, arrivés devant, Voldemort frappa a la porte. Pas de réponse, il refrappa. Au bout de 2minutes Hermione vient leurs ouvrir, elle était habillée d'une robe de sorcier noir.

- Que veux tu?

- Nous avons besoin de te parler! Répondit Voldemort

- Nous?

Voldemort se poussa pour laisser voir Rogue à ses côtés.

- Ah je vois, entrez messieurs. Elle se poussa pour les laisser rentrer. - Alors que puis-je pour vous?

- Hermione tu sais très bien pourquoi nous somme là. Ne te fait pas plus bête que tu ne l'ais! - Ah, je vois, vous avez découvert mon petit cadeau. Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il?

- Ne joue pas à ça Hermione, comment fait-on pour la remettre en état?

- Une potion et un sort.

- Quelle potion? Quel sort?

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais tout te dire tom?

- Que veux tu en échange? demanda-t-il méfiant

- Tu aura besoin de moi pour cette potion, Elle n'est pas sur le marché. Et je veux récupérer ma baguette.

- Tu fais de la magie sans baguette, alors pourquoi il te faut ta baguette?

- Je fais n'importe quel sort sans baguette, du basic au compliqué. Cependant les sorts que j'invente me demande un peu de temps avant de savoir les faire sans baguette, de plus cela demande une certaine concentration, et devine ce à quoi je serais concentrée lorsque je verrais le visage de ta garce?...Non aucune idée... Je vais être dans une concentration extrême pour ne pas l'achever. Voilà pourquoi j'ai besoin de ma baguette, car avec elle je n'ais pas besoin de me concentrer!

- Quel est ton marché?

- Je fais la potion, seulement pour aller plus vite je vais avoir besoin de Severus, puisque c'est 9H non stop, de plus il est le plus qualifié que j'ai sous la main. Ensuite, il faut, que j'aille chez moi ou à Poudlard. Ce sont les deux endroits à ma connaissance à avoir le matériel dont j'ai besoin. Ensuite, je suppose que tu ne voudras pas que je continue à être Auror.

- Cela va de soit!

- Par conséquent, je doit démissionner, ou tu auras tous les Aurors du pays qui me rechercheront, et je ne pourrais pas faire un pas sans qu'ils me tombent dessus, donc il faut que je me rende au ministère de la magie. Et enfin pour finir, je veux continuer de travailler et à...

- Pourquoi tu veux travailler, tu es riche tu n'as pas besoin de travailler!

- Je veux travailler pour avoir quelque chose à faire de mes journées tom!

- Je t'embauche!

- ahahah.. Très drôle, mais désolée, je ne mélange pas plaisir et travail!! Donc je veut continuer de travailler et avoir une pièce rien qu'à moi où seule moi pourrait entrer pour continuer mes expériences. Alors tom, acceptes-tu?

- Pour ce qui est de travailler si ça ne te dérange pas, tu patienteras quelque temps avant, ensuite d'accord pour le ministère, mais tu seras accompagnée de Severus et Lucius.

- D'accord, et ma baguette? Demanda-t-elle avec un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

- Ok

- Pour ma pièce?

- D'accord également, mais je te préviens que moi aussi j'aurais le droit de rentrer.

- Où vais-je pour la potion?

- A Poudlard chez toi ce serais trop facile pour t'échapper.

- Vive la confiance!!

- Je vais chercher ta baguette, vous m'attendez là!

Sur ceux, il partit.

- A moi 9h de tranquillité

- Si on peut dire, tu dois faire une potion, je te rappelle.

Elle lui répondit avec un sourire. Il trouva ça louche mais ne dit rien pour l'instant. Voldemort revient avec sa baguette. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers Bellatrix, elle fit un moulinet avec sa baguette, et Bellatrix était transformée en statut.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de baguette pour la transformer en statut!! Lui reprocha Voldemort.

- Bien sûr, mais être à l'état de statut, ne fait pas ralentir pour autant sa condition, ça empêche juste les convulsions. Mais avec quelque sort en plus elle est pour ainsi dire comme morte, sauf que dès que je lèverais le sort, elle reprendra vie et il lui faudra une nuit pour qu'elle se remette sur pied, ensuite elle devra continuer à prendre la potion pendant deux jours peut-être trois tout dépendra de son état à son réveil. Si tu n'as plus rien à ajouter nous pouvons peut-être y aller. Nous serons de retour à minuit.

- Ta baguette reste là. Pas de bêtise ça va de soit! Lui dit-il

Elle prit son courage à deux mains, s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Elle lui accorda l'ouverture pour approfondir le baiser. Lorsqu'elle rompit le baiser, elle le regarda dans les yeux, et dit en lui remettant sa baguette

- Ça va de soit!

Puis elle partit, pour rejoindre le hall afin de pouvoir transplaner à Pré-au-lard. Severus la rejoignit quelques secondes après puis ils partirent vers Poudlard.


	9. Poudlard

Merci pour les reviews:

Q : Pourquoi Hermione a les yeux vert?

R: dsl de vous le dire comme cela, mais vous le découvriré lord du chapitre 22.

Q : voldemort a quelle apparence ?

R : Il a l'apparence de Tom Jedusor. (jeune si vous préféré)

R : oui je poste vite les chapitres. Ce qui est normale car j'en est plein d'avance. Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire le 53 qui devrait être fini ce soir.

Je remercie ceux qui m'encourage. J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant.

Arrivés à Poudlard, Severus ouvrit la porte, Hermione s'y précipita pour aller au plus vite dans la grande salle. Severus sur ses talons, lorsqu'il la vit se diriger dans la grande salle, l'interpella.

- Où vas-tu comme ça? Tu as une potion à préparer je te rappelle.  
- Je sais et il se trouve que j'ai un peu de temps devant moi.  
- Je savais que c'était louche, se dit-il plus pour lui. Puis repris : Combien de temps pour la potion?  
- Oh, quelque chose comme une heure, peut-être deux, Lui répondit elle comme si de rien était.  
- Tu as menti au seigneur des ténèbres!!! S'exclama-t-il choqué.  
- Oui et non, répondit-elle en entrant dans la grande salle, même au vu des circonstance, elle était heureuse. Enfin c'était sans compter ce cher Severus pour lui rappeler ce pourquoi elle était là!  
- Mais enfin tu es folle ou quoi, tu as menti au seigneur des ténèbres, tu as envie de mourir ou quoi?  
- C'est vrai que c'est tentant, mais je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir!  
- Et comment crois tu qu'il va le prendre quand il l'apprendra?

Exaspérée, elle se retourna vers lui, tout les élèves étaient dans un silence total et abasourdit par cette soudaine apparition. Tous croyaient qu'elle avait était tuée par le Lord.

- Écoute moi bien une bonne fois pour toute Severus. Pour commencer oui la potion met 2h à être prête, le problème, ce sont les ingrédients à trouver, étant donné que le plus simple étant la foret interdite, je dois m'y rendre. Ce qui va me prendre 1h avec de la chance ou 3 avec de la malchance!! Ce qui fait déjà 5H au minimum.

Ensuite je ne suis PAS particulièrement pressée de remettre cette garce en état. Voldy (frissons et grimaces de la part de la salle) a beau être un excellent legilimance. Je le suis également, en plus d'une télépathe. Pour ce qui est de toi tu es également un Occlumance accompli donc pas de soucis qu'il l'apprenne, et même s'il l'apprend, il ne va pas me tuer, puisqu'il veut faire de MOI sa FEMME (cris de la part de la salle). Et il ne va pas non plus me torturer puisque je le provoquerait en duel, et il n'est pas bête à ce point là.

Et pour finir je ne suis PAS un de tes ELEVES, alors t'es prié de me parler comme à une personne civilisée, et ton regard de glace j'en ai ni chaud ni froid. Si ça marche avec tes élèves j'en suis ravi pour toi, en attendant faire une potion, c'est pas compliqué, mais avec ce que je crée depuis 7 ans, je ne suis pas forcée de tout me rappeler surtout qu'il doit y en avoir une centaine, et donc j'ai besoin que quelqu'un aille chez moi chercher mes livres et pas n'importe qui puisque avant de partir, j'ai bien pris soin de fermer mon manoir à tout le monde excepté Ron, Harry, Ginny, et Albus. Donc seuls eux peuvent me rendre ce service, ce qui veut dire vu l'heure qu'il est que je doit faire un tour obligatoire par la grande salle.  
Et puis moi j'ai faim. Conclut-elle en retournant avancer vers la table des professeurs.

Tout les professeur avaient un sourire aux lèvres, jamais de tout leur vie, ils avaient vu Rogue se faire remballer comme ça. D'habitude elle se contenter de petites pics mais vu les circonstances, tout le monde la comprenait un peu.

Dans la salle, tout les élèves, n'osaient plus bouger, ni respirer. Rogue avait un regard meurtrier, et ils étaient certains qu'ils en feraient les frais! Jamais personne n'avait osé parler de la sorte au pire prof de tout Poudlard, la terreur des cachots.

Rogue bouillonnait de rage. Lorsqu'elle était élève ici, elle avait toujours eut le don de l'agasser, quoi qu'il disait, quoi qu'il fasse, elle lui tenait toujours tête. Comme quoi certaines habitudes ne changaient jamais.

Et pourtant elle en avait passé des heures en retenue, cela n'avait strictement rien changé. Elle continuait de le défier, plusieurs fois il avait été tenté de faire ressurgir ses instincts de mangemort, et la tuer sur le champs!! Mais elle avait un charme bien à elle. Ce qui d'ailleurs avait attiré le seigneur des ténèbres.

Il avait essayé de l'en dissuader, mais au contraire, il n'avait fait qu'attirer sa curiosité!!! En même temps cette maudite gazette ne l'avait pas aidé d'un pouce!! Il prit conscience d'où il était et suivit les pas d'Hermione en lançant des regards meurtriers à tout les élèves qui le regardaient! Arrivé à la table des professeurs, ils étaient en train de finir les politesses, lorsque Albus lui demanda la raison de sa visite. Elle répondit tout en piochant dans les desserts sur la table.

- Bien vois-tu cher Albus, dit-elle d'une voix mal assuré, j'ai comment dirais-je...  
- Lestrange est entre la vie et la mort grâce à elle! Répondit Severus à sa place  
- A cause de moi, à cause de moi, NON MAIS C'EST UNE BLAGUE OU QUOI! S'emporta-t-elle ce qui eut pour effet de faire régner un silence de mort jusqu'à ce que Rogue intervienne.  
- Officiellement, c'est de sa faute, officieusement, c'est celle de Lestrange dit-il pour se rattraper.  
- Et en quoi puis-je t'aider Hermione? demandant Albus le sourire aux lèvres.  
- Et bien voila en fait, Je l'ai légèrement massacrée, et j'ai besoin de faire une potion seulement il faudrait que quelqu'un aille dans mon laboratoire chez moi afin de chercher mon livre de potions et de sorts.  
- Nous avons besoin que de ton livre de potions Hermione! Rétorqua Rogue  
- Oui Sev mais je veux avoir mes deux livres!  
- et si le seigneur des ténèbres le lit, tu te mets...  
- Malheureusement pour lui, si l'envie lui en prend, il ne verra que des images ou des sorts ou des potions basique de première année. Je suis la seule à pouvoir le lire, il y a un système de mot de passe et de reconnaissance vocale. Puis ensuite il faut .... Bref il ne pourra pas le lire. ( comment est-ce que j'ai pu leur dire ça!! Elle se mit une baffe mentale avant de poursuivre) Donc il me faut mes livres!  
- Je vais aller m'en charger! Se proposa Albus  
- Merci Dumby, moi en attendant je vais dans la foret.  
- Je viens avec toi, lui dit Rogue  
- Aurais-tu peur pour moi Sev? lui demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.  
- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me ramasse à la petite cuillère, quand j'aurai dit au seigneur des ténèbres que tu es morte!  
- Tiens, c'est marrant pendant une seconde j'ai cru que tu avais un cœur! Et non tu ne viens pas avec moi, si je doit me préoccuper de te sortir de là en plus des créatures, sans compter les ingrédients, ben là c'est sur je suis foutue!! Bon c'est pas tous ça mais le temps presse, il faut que j'y aille!

Sur ceux, elle partit, laissant Rogue sans voix, les professeur essayant de retenir leurs rire, et Albus avec un sourire et ses yeux pétillants de malice. Albus se leva pour aller chercher les livres de celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite fille.

Rogue lui alla s'installer sur les marches de l'entrée en attendant le retour de celle qui avait le don de le mettre mal a l'aise. Et ça merlin sait que ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde! Au fond, il savait qu'il tenait a elle, c'était comme une amie, et dans une semaine, elle allait devenir Madame Hermione Jane Granger Elvis Jedusor. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de la sortir de là.

Fuir, elle ne voudrait pas, elle avait donné sa parole, et lorsqu'elle la donnait, personne ne pouvait la convaincre. Il le savait, tout ceux qu'il pouvait faire, c'était la protéger, même s'il savait qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne pour la protéger, mais il pourrait tout de même faire passer des messages, la réconforter, l'écouter, la consoler, l'aider, la soutenir... Bref tout faire pour l'aider dans sa tâche.

Cela faisait bientôt 30 minutes qu'il était là, dans de profonde réflexions, Albus était revenu, lui avait donner les livres d'Hermione et s'était assis à côté de lui, il était également dans ses pensés. Puis ce dernier rompit le silence

- Tu va devoir l'aider Severus.  
- Et comment puis-je l'aider, elle est plus forte que moi, elle pourrait prendre tout les élèves ensemble en duel se bander les yeux et en sortir haut la main, et ce en même pas cinq minutes! Lui répondit il de son éternelle voix sarcastique.  
- Pas l'aider à se défendre, là ne l'aide jamais, elle sait se défendre et toi tu t'attirerais les pires ennuis ennuie de la terre. Je te parlais de l'aider dans les manières d'aristocrates.  
- Comment ça Albus? Dit-il méfiant.  
- Allons Severus, tu sais tout comme moi qu'Hermione à beau être une femme, elle a gardé son âme d'enfant, elle n'a jamais eu d'éducation noble. Il va falloir que tu l'aides.  
- Si vous parlez de mon éducation, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir lui faire la même chose, non seulement je ne souhaite ça à personne, mais en plus elle me tuera avant même que j'ai fait quoi que soit!  
- Hermione n'est pas une meurtrière. Je reconnais que ses manière de se venger son un peu spécial, mais...  
- Spécial !! Vous n'avez pas vu comment elle a mis Lestrange! Et ceux, en même pas 30 secondes  
- Tout dépend de qui elle a en face d'elle Severus. Elle ne t'a jamais fait quelque chose de terrible, parce qu'elle t'apprécie, t'admire ainsi que la matière que tu enseignes, et pourtant vous avez passé un temps disons...hors norme ensemble, même si elle avait fait ses 7ans d'enseignements, Elle n'aurait jamais passé autant de temps en ta compagnie. En ce qui consterne Bellatrix, elle lui en veut pour le mal qu'elle a fait à ses amis, notamment aux parents de Neville, là tu reconnaîtras qu'il ne s'agit plus de points retirés injustement.  
- Je suis strict pas injuste, Albus.  
- Le fait est là Severus, elle a de grands pouvoirs, mais n'est pas du tout digne d'être parmi les nobles, elle a des manières disons...trop amicales pour être parmi les nobles et elle va avoir besoin de toi.  
- Elle a lu des milliers de livre. Avec tout ce qu'elle a lu, elle sait ce qu'attend le seigneur des ténèbres.  
- La théorie et la pratique ne sont pas la même chose. Regarde la fois où elle avait étudié ta théorie sur une potion, mais elle a pratiqué d'une autre manière qui a eu pour effet d'avoir un meilleur goût, et finit plus rapidement. Dit Albus avec son éternel sourire et ses yeux remplit de malice.  
- Très bien même. répondit-il avec un léger sourire. Je lui avait enlevé des points et mit en retenue pour lui faire recommencer avec la recette de départ. Lors de la retenue, elle m'avait fait tout un discours sur les effets de chaque ingrédient et donnée mille explications sur le résultat infect au goût. Qu'il fallait garder l'eucalyptus à la fin pour garder son goût.  
Un jour lorsqu'elle était à l'infirmerie, elle avait remarqué que j'avais appliqué ces conseils pour la potion pour les sommeils sans rêve.  
Elle me la bien fait remarquer. Bizarrement, depuis qu'elle est sortie de Poudlard, Pompon a plus d'élèves qui viennent se faire soigner. Elle a toujours su appliqué un ingrédient qui au final donnait un meilleur goût a ses potions.  
- Je crois également que c'est grâce a ça que depuis sa 5° année ( donc 3° a Poudlard pour Hermione). Vous avez arrêté de vous disputer, vous avez commencé a apprendre chacun l'un de l'autre. Dit malicieusement Albus.  
- Oui. Je me suis aperçu qu'elle avait toujours un tour dans son sac! De même, c'est lors d'une retenue que j'ai découvert qu'elle pouvait faire la magie sans baguette. Lorsque je lui avait donné tout le château a nettoyé à la moldu pour avoir fait exploser le chaudron de Eric Limper à sa 3° année (celui-ci faisait tout pour la dragué depuis sa 1ère année). Et qu'elle avait mit deux jours seulement pour nettoyer le château entier.  
- En y repensant, je n'est jamais vu le château aussi brillant de tout ma vie, comme s'il venait d'être construit. Rajouta Albus en souriant.  
- Elle a vraiment plus d'un tour dans son sac, je me demande se qu'elle compte faire pour le seigneur des ténèbres!  
- Ça, c'est tout son mystère mais crois qu'elle va apprendre à le connaître.  
- QUOI!  
- Tu as parfaitement compris, Severus  
- Mais c'est impossible.  
- Puis-je te rappeler que impossible ne fait pas partit de son vocabulaire!  
- Mais enfin Albus, vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'Hermione et une célibataire endurcie, qui a toujours tout fait tout seule, et...  
- Avec un homme comme Voldemort (grimace de Severus) qui va toujours être dans ses jambes, elle va craquer! Voyons Severus vous savez comme moi que rien n'est impossible avec Hermione, Je les apprit a mes dépends, lorsque vous vous étes disputés à sa 3eme années, et que je n'ait pas prit sa défense.  
- Le jour où vous avez été transformé en statut ou le jour où elle vous a expulsé de votre propre bureau quand vous lui avez que si elle pensait faire mieux que vous en temps que directeur, elle n'avait qu'à prendre votre place? Demanda Rogue sarcastiquement  
- Les deux, et pas seulement. N'empêche en y repensant, elle avait fait un bon travail durant cette semaine de vacances, je croit que le jour où je prends ma retraite je vais penser à elle! Dit-il songeur.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel! C'est pas possible, en même temps c'est vrai qu'elle avait fait du bon travail. Mais bon ce vieux fou avait l'air d'oublier qu'elle allait bientôt être mariée au plus grand mage noir de tout les temps. Il cessa ses réflexions lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Déjà? Demanda-t-il  
- Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir Sev.  
- C'est que tu es en avance par rapport a ce que tu avait prévu  
- Je sais mais je ne voulait pas que tu rates ton cours qui a lieu dans 15 minutes. Il est 13h45  
- C'est trop d'honneur. Lui répondit-il sarcastiquement.  
- Bon Dumby, c'est pas que je ne t'aime pas mais là faut que je me dépêche  
- Je viens avec vous, de tout façon je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire le lundi, enfin si vous m'acceptez, je ne voudrait pas m'imposer  
- Chouette peut-être que ses élèves vont se décrisper, et réussirent leurs potions!!!  
- Tu insinues quoi la?  
- Sev tu va pas me dire que a tu as cessé d'être la terreur des cachots quand même?

Elle s'empressa de prendre la direction des cachots avant qu'il est pu répliquer. Arrivée devant la salle, tout les élèves la regardèrent les yeux rond.

- J'ai une potion à faire, et j'aimerais que vous me rendez un service, je veut que personne ne rate sa potion, j'ai envie d'enrager Sev! Vous inquiétez pas il ne vous feras rien, réussissez juste la potion. Leur dit-elle avec un grand sourire

Les élèves étaient enthousiasmés, pour une fois le cours allait être passionnant, Rogue ne pourrait rien leur faire temps qu'elle serait la. Rogue arriva derrière elle, en la voyant avec un sourire en coin il eut une mauvaise impression

- Qu'es-ce que tu as fait?  
- Voyons Sev ne deviens pas parano. J'ai même plus le droit de sourire, lui répondit-elle avec une déprime feinte.  
- Si tu le dit... Mais ce sourire là je le connaît trop bien.  
- Alors tu sais que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter!  
- Pas si sur. Dit-il plus pour lui, que pour les autres  
- Bon tu nous fait rentrer ou tu attends qu'on gèle!

Il rentra devant en invitant le reste de la classe à faire de même. Elle leur adressa un clin d'œil avant de rentrer suivie de Dumby.

- Bien les instructions sont au tableau vous avez deux heures, je ne veut entendre aucun bruit!  
- Tu sais Sev, rien que le fait que tu sois la, c'est le silence de mort, alors t'inquiète pas! Voyant le regard meurtrier, elle ajouta comme si de rien était.  
- Bon moi je m'incruste sur ton bureau.

Elle déposa ses ingrédients qu'elle avait encore dans les mains, prit ses livres et commença sa potion. Tout en guettant le reste de la classe et les aider comme elle pouvait par télépathie, ainsi elle envoya plusieurs « message », du style « pas maintenant » quand elle voyait un élèves prêt à mettre un ingrédient trop vite, ou alors « rajoute une pincé de poudre d'aconit » puis à d'autres c'était du pititon et ainsi de suite. Bref elle venait de finir sa potion au bout de 1H45.

Rogue était toujours étonné face à la réalisation de sa potion qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que tous les élèves avaient fini en même temps qu'elle.

- Bon ça devrait faire l'affaire, as-tu 8 fioles à me donner s'il te plait.

Lorsque Severus partit dans une pièce derrière le bureau, elle se dépêcha de faire le tour des tables afin de voir les différentes potions, puis revint au bureau en s'exclamant joyeusement.

- Il va nous faire un syncope!!  
- Il sera que ça viens de toi, hermione. Dit Albus avec néanmoins un sourire aux lèvres et ses yeux pétillant de malice.  
- Dumby tu m'a vu bouger pendant qu'ils réalisaient leurs potions, dit-elle innocente. Ils ont réalisé leurs potions tout seuls. Ce n'est pas moi qui leur est faites, en plus tu devrais être fière d'eux, il sont en 6éme années et ils viennent de faire une potion de 7eme année. Alors ne joue pas les rabat-joie Albus. En plus tu connaîs aussi bien que moi que notre cher et adoré Sev « pas de châtiment sans preuve ». J'y peux rien moi s'il a des élèves doués. Rajouta-elle

- On verra, mais n'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu y es pour rien!  
- Tu fais preuve d'une grande mauvaise foie Albus tu me déçois! Dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait déçu

Mais au bout d'un moment, elle éclata de rire avec Albus, pendant que tout les élèves les regardèrent ébahis.

Rogue revint, il regarda la classe puis de son habituel air de mépris il dit  
- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous ne faites rien?  
- Oh je sais pas, dit Hermione, c'est peut-être parce qu'ils ont fini.

Rogue passa parmi les rangs et revient vers Hermione.

- Puis-je savoir comment tu as fait?  
- Tu arrêtes de toujours tout vouloir savoir, et puis fait quoi? Je n'ai rien de spécial !!  
- De toute ma carrière, je n'ai jamais vu une classe entière réussir sa potion et comme par hasard, tu viens et ils réussissent tous!  
- Tu sais faut bien un début à tout, dit-elle innocente, bon tu me les donne ses fioles! Puis après un instant elle rajouta, s'il te plait.

Sur ceux, il lui donna les fioles qu'elle remplit

- Bon je vais pouvoir te raccompagner, dit Rogue (la cloche sonna) vous mettez un échantillon de votre potion avec votre nom sur mon bureau.  
- Tu sais je ne suis pas pressée puis j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire avant de repartir!  
- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça quand même, et que contes tu faire?  
- Je vais aller voir Harry, et...  
- Il est en cours  
- Et alors, tu sais très bien que je ne suis gênée de rien! Et en plus j'ai un service à te demander!

Il arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

- Oui, je sais c'est bizarre mais, ...j'ai besoin d'une éducation. Dit-elle mal à l'aise  
- Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte? Dit-il moqueur  
- Oh c'est bon arrête tes sarcasmes!! Si tu ne veut pas c'est pas grave, je mettrait Voldy en colère et c'est vous ( les mangemorts) qui en ferez les conséquences!  
- Du chantage, hein? Tu n'as pas changé.  
- Tu peux parler, tu inspires toujours la peur dans les cachots!  
- Bon on y va ?  
- Pas maintenant Sev la je vais voir Harry, en plus t'a cours!

Sur ceux elle pris les fioles. Elle arriva devant la salle frappa et après le « rentrez » elle rentra.

- Hermione?!  
- Tu as toujours une bonne vue. Dit-elle moqueuse. Alors qu'es-ce que tu leur apprends?  
- L'art du duel, en approndissement sur la défense pour l'instant.  
- Génial, nous avons cas leur montrer l'exemple. Dit-elle avec une joie non dissimulée  
- Merci, mais non merci, je n'ait pas envie qu'on me ramasse à la petite cuillère, répondit-il avec un sourire jaune.  
- Oh allez, tu ne va pas me dire que tu as peur de te battre contre une fille. Dit elle suppliante et moqueuse  
- Hermione, sache que ça fait longtemps que j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas une fille normale!  
- Je me battrais avec une baguette.  
- Ce n'est ça qui va m'empêcher de me faire écraser.  
- T'inquiète pas. Il me faut une baguette, la mienne a prit un congé sabatique.

Bizarrement toute la gente masculine lui tendit leurs baguettes, elle prit la première venue, puis se mit en place.

- Il nous faut un arbitre, déclara Hermione  
- Je pense que Peter sera bon dans ce rôle.  
- bien alors commençons!

Au décompte de l'arbitre ni Harry, ni Hermione n'avait lancé de sort.

- Bon, je te fait plaisir, je commence. Dit Hermione. Stupéfix

Et là s'enchaîna un merveilleux combat entre les deux amis. Toutes les couleurs fusaient des baguettes.

Harry savait qu'Hermione ne le laissait pas se ridiculiser devant sa classe, et la remercia intérieurement. A chaque fois qu'il faisait un combat contre elle, il tenait 3 secondes. elle était plus forte quand elle utilisait ses mains ainsi que sa baguette, puisqu'elle attaquait en même temps qu'elle protégait.

- C'est bon Hermione met fin à mon cauchemar, tu as gagné comme toujours. Dit-il essouflé  
- D'accord j'arrête va falloir que je me trouve quelqu'un qui est a ma hauteur. Dit-elle déçue  
- Hermione le jour où tu le trouveras fait moi signe. (il se retourna vers sa classe)Bon vous avez compris le principe maintenant c'est à vous par deux.

Pendant que les élèves réalisé le travaille demandé sous le regard attentifs d'Harry et Hermione. Ces derniers discutaient des dernières nouvelles au ministére, et la nouvelle vie d'Hermione, auqu'elle Harry lui souhaita bonne chance!

Ensuite, elle alla rejoindre Rogue dans ses cachots, qui lui avait un cours de troisième année.

- On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer. Demanda-t-il de son habituelle voix sarcastique  
- Bonjour mon amour moi aussi je vais bien et toi comment s'est passé ton cours cet après-midi. Riposta-t-elle à son tour sarcastiquement.  
- Que veux-tu?  
- J'ai besoin d'un rattrapage en potion. Répondit-elle avec une légère pointe d'ironie  
- Arrête, tu sais très bien que ...  
- Oui je sais je suis la plus forte en tout,....  
- Ta modestie te perdra!  
-... on se demande même si je suis invincible. Tu devrais faire journaliste a la gazette du sorcier, il gagnerait un très bon élément.  
- Ça ne me dit pas ce que tu veux?  
- T'assister puisque je ne peux rien faire temps que tu n'as pas fini les cours. Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire charmeur  
- Ne me fait pas ce sourire charmeur, ça ne marche pas! Et non je ne veux pas de toi comme assistante. Va faire un tour dans le parc  
- pourquoi je suis excellente en assistante.  
- Vu le résultat d'il y a une heure, merci mais non merci!!  
- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas admettre que tu es un bon prof, et que les élèves on réussit grâce à ton enseignement!!  
- C'est ça et pourquoi tu ne leur demandes pas! Et tu les as aidé, ne te fous pas de moi!  
- Bon, Disons que s'il ne voulait pas avoir à faire à moi, il devait tous réussir leur potion, satisfait,  
- Et on dit que c'est moi la terreur des cachots, mais en faite tu es...  
- ... J'ai eu un excellent prof! Coupa-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres  
- je suppose que la flatterie est censée m'aider à t'accepter dans cette salle.  
- T'a tout compris.  
- De tout façon il ne reste que 15 minutes de cours, tu ne pourras rien faire.  
- Tu es un amour Sev! S'exclama-t-elle toute joyeuse.

Rogue la regarda bizarrement. Les 15 minutes se passèrent dans un silence religieux. (inutile de dire que les élèves étaient stupéfiés dont la manière que leur prof s'était fait avoir et encore pire de la conversation qui s'était déroulée devant eux).

En attendant le repas, elle passa dans les salles commune pour aider aux devoirs. Tout le monde savait qui elle était et par conséquent tout le monde lui demanda de l'aide pour leurs devoirs exceptés les Serpy. Elle leur donna des conseils pour les devoirs de potion, à savoir non seulement répondre au sujet qu'il leur était donné mais aussi de traiter tout ce qui tourne autour, le rôle des ingrédients utilisé etc.  
Elle arriva donc en retard au repas.

- Évite d'être en retard. Je ne crois pas que tu apprécieras qu'il vienne te chercher! Attaqua d'entrée Rogue  
- Une femme doit savoir se faire désirer! Riposta Hermione  
- Évite quand même de te faire trop désirer surtout pour ton mariage, ça pourrait jeter un froid pour ta nuit de noce! Dit-il avec un énorme sourire, pendant qu'Hermione grimacait.  
- Ouais bon et que dois-je savoir d'autre?  
- Pour commencer ton langage, Tu dois parler sur un ton courtois, poli, vouvoyer devant les invités, mais au vu de la position que tu tient, ça ne tiendras que envers le seigneur des ténèbres. Ensuite ta posture, tu dois toujours être droite, quand tu rentres ou sort d'une pièce tu dois embrasser ton mari, c'est soit disant pour se faire « pardonner » de ton absence.  
- Dans quelle galère je me suis encore fourrée?  
- Tu as toujours eue le don de t'attirer les ennuis, et bien considère que c'en est un de plus  
Hermione lui lança un regard noir, qu'il ignora superbement.  
- Pour ce qui est du mariage et de la nuit de noce, c'est comment chez les nobles?  
- C'est Lucius qui présidera la cérémonie. Dans ton cas, c'est la témoin qui t'accompagne jusqu'à ton cher et tendre. (nouveau regard noir). Lucius ne s'attardera pas sur le blabla traditionnel. Il y aura l'échange de vos consentements jusqu'au baiser, un baiser approfondit. (grimace d'Hermione) et oui, et ce devant vos invités et témoins, pour toi ce sera Drago, et pour le seigneur des ténèbres ce sera moi!  
- Et vous quels sont vos rôles? qu'avez-vous à faire en temps que témoin?  
- Juste jurer sur l'honneur et signer les papiers officiels.  
- Et ensuite.  
- Et bien ensuite, c'est la fête.  
- C'est-à-dire?  
- Vous remercierez d'abord vos témoins, ensuite vos invités, puis le vin d'honneur,...  
- J'ai horreur du vin!!  
- Là, il va falloir te forcer, car tu dois « trinquer » avec ton mari!  
- Génial, bien je ferais semblant de prendre une gorgée puis dès que je trouverais un pot de fleur, je viderais mon verre!  
- Bonne chance je te rappelle que tu dois rester avec le seigneur des ténèbres, donc après le vin d'honneur vous dansez le premier slow seuls au milieu de la piste. Ensuite, prépare toi à danser, parce qu'il ne rêve que de ça, depuis qu'il a vu dans l'esprit de Drago, ou il te regardait en train de danser diaboliquement!  
- Génial, donc il sait que je sais danser à la perfection. Dit-elle d'un ton las

Severus donna ainsi toutes les instructions, les petit trucs a savoir pour sa vie de femme noble, et femme du seigneur des ténèbres. Vers 11h, elle sortit de Poudlard , pris la main de Severus pour transplaner. Après avoir administrée la potion a Lestrange, ainsi que quelques sorts pour qu'elle s'en remette vite. Elle alla dans sa chambre réfléchir a tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle était légèrement stressée de ne pas être a la hauteur. « Pourquoi je m'inquiéte de ne pas être à la hauteur moi? Je m'en fou complètement !!!» Après de nombreuses heures de réflexion elle tomba dans les bras de morphée.

****************************

Dit moi ce que vous en pensé.


	10. Un réveil normal, ça existe?

Merci pour les reviews. La suite bonne lecture

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR, SORT DE CETTE CHAMBRE! Hurla Hermione en sautant du lit, arrachant la couette au passage pour se couvrir.

Tom, qui, à 9H, n'avait pas vu sa belle descendre pour le petit déjeuner, était monté la réveiller. Dés qu'il l'avait vue, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui caresser la joue et de l'embrasser.

Elle était avec un haut blanc, un boxer blanc, la couette avait glissé sur la moitié de son corps, dévoilant par la même occasion ses formes.

- Quelle voix mélodieuse tu as au réveil!! Dit-il avec un sourire ironique.  
- Sort de cette chambre! Lui dit-elle en prenant sur elle pour ne pas hurler, et le mettre dehors par ses propres moyens.  
- C'est un ordre?? Demanda-t-il en se levant pour se mettre face à elle, toute trace d'ironie était partie.

Elle ferma les yeux pour réfléchir à toute allure, si elle lui disait oui, il ne sortirait pas, si elle lui disait non, il partirait peut-être! Mais ça l'embêtait puisse qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait avec elle.

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Il était là. Seuls quelques centimètres les séparaient. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage. S'il n'était pas le plus puissant mage noir de tout les temps, elle l'aurait sûrement embrassé, tellement elle était hypnotisée par ses yeux d'un noir profond.

- Non, finit-elle par répondre en baissant la tête

Il mit son index sous son menton pour lui relever la tête, et plongea son regard dans le sien. Puis il combla les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient en l'embrassant, tout en passant un bras derrière son dos pour rapprocher le corps de la jeune fille.

« Il a beau être ce qu'il est n'empêche qu'il embrasse comme un dieu!! » pensa-t-elle  
« Ah mais qu'est-ce que tu nous fait Hermione, repousse le!!! »  
« C'est pas tous les jours, qu'une personne te fait cet effet-là! »  
« Arrête-le avant que ça n'aille trop loin!!! Tu risques de le regretter »  
« N'importe quoi la conscience, et depuis quand on regrette les vrais baisers!! »  
« Ah, misère! C'est le mage noir, tu te souviens? Voldemort? Ses mangemorts? »  
« pas faux »

Elle le repoussa avec force à tel point qu'il tomba sur le lit derrière lui. Seulement comme il la serait à la taille, elle tomba avec lui et pire, sur lui!  
Il la retourna afin de se retrouver sur elle.

- Fallait le dire si tu en voulais plus! Lui dit-il avec un grand sourire  
- ne rêve pas, ça n'ar...  
- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais, il y a 2 minutes.  
- J'ai était surprise ce n'est pas pareil.  
- Surprise pendant 2 minutes, il t'en faut du temps pour te remettre de mes surprises. Si c'est ça, je t'en ferais plus souvent, ou alors tu as apprécié? Répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.  
- Mais tom, la seule chose qui me dérange dans ce baiser, c'est le fait que ce soit toi, je n'ai jamais dit que tu embrassais mal, bien au contraire (ne put-elle s'empêcher de rajouter) mais le problème c'est toi, tu es le mal en personne!

Lorsqu'elle vit son sourire encore plus grand si c'était possible, elle ferma les yeux, « c'est pas vrai, comment j'ai pu lui dire ça ? Comment j'ai pu lui dire qu'il embrassait bien!! C'est dingue ça, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être franche!! Tu ne pouvais pas lui mentir, pour une fois ça t'aurait été bénéfique, mais non il a fallu que tu lui dises, t'a cas même lui en redemander temps que t'y est! » pensa-t-elle avec rage.

Elle rouvrit les yeux mais ne put dire quoi que se soit pour se rattraper car il s'empara une fois de plus de ses lèvres, cette fois-ci elle ne prit pas le temps de la réflexion et se débattut!!

Mais c'était sans conter la force physique qu'il avait. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle se figea d'un coup, se concentra, puis d'un coup, une bulle bleue se matérialisa autour d'elle, ce qui expulsa Voldemort au plafond. Elle se dégagea avant qu'il ne retombe sur elle, puis fit disparaître la bulle avant qu'il ne voit quelque chose.

Mais elle se rendit bien compte qu'il ne pourrait rien voir : il était inconscient. Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller, descendit dans la salle à manger où tous les plus fidèles étaient là. Elle fit style de rien et alla s'asseoir en bout de table, à sa place.

Tout le monde la regarda mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Comme au dernier repas, elle ne cessa de fixer Greyback, qui, lui, trouva un intérêt grandissant pour son verre cette fois. Elle sourit intérieurement en se disant qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Puis Crabbe  
interrompit ses pensées.

- Où est le seigneur des ténèbres?

Hermione lui envoya un regard noir dont elle avait le secret, ce qui fait que Crabbe se tassa sur sa chaise et la regarda bizarrement. Puis elle répondit avec une voix qui faisait froid dans le dos, tellement elle était fausse.

- Qui t'a autorisé à parler Crabbe ? Qui t'a autorisé à m'interrompre dans mes pensées ?

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle s'écria:

- REPONDS !  
- Je n'ais pas d'ordre à recevoir de ...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un couteau, qui était sur la table, fonça droit sur lui, et se planta à 1cm de son visage.

Hermione, qui avait entendu le début de sa phrase, s'était levée d'un bond en lui envoyant le premier couteau qui lui tomba sous la main. Crabbe n'avait rien eu le temps de voir.

Hermione avait apprit les arts martiaux. Elle avait apprit à se battre comme les moldus. Cela lui permettait à la fois de canaliser sa magie, tout en évacuant sa rage qu'elle ressentait quand elle se battait, mais ça, personne ne le savait encore, parmi les mangemorts en tout cas.

Au vu de la surprise que Crabbe avait eu lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle savait viser extrêmement bien, il se tut. Hermione, qui l'avait vu effrayé, savait qu'elle avait également réussi à en effrayer un de plus. Elle avait réussi également à faire peur aux autres. Sauf Drago qui lui avait déjà eu une expérience semblable à celle de Greyback, lorsqu'il avait attaqué une fois de plus ses amis. Drago savait qu'elle pouvait être une redoutable adversaire.

- Comment as-tu osé me parler sur ce ton? Dit-elle presque dans un murmure froid, en se rapprochant doucement de lui. Comment as-tu osé parler comme ça à la future femme de ton maître? Imagine ce qu'il pourrait te faire s'il l'apprenait?

Elle lui caressa doucement la joue. Crabbe eu un sursaut à ce contact. Elle avait lu des centaines, des milliers de livres, et quelques uns sur la psychologie. Ainsi en maniant la parole et le ton adéquat ainsi que les gestes, elle torturait ses victimes mentalement. Elle s'en servait que pour les interrogatoires quand un mangemort capturé ne voulait pas parler c'est elle qui s'en occupait.

- Mais je vais être gentille pour une fois, je vais te laisser! Dit elle en reprenant sa voix normale.

Hermione avait eu ce qu'elle voulait. Crabbe avait peur d'elle. Elle se doutait que avec lorsque son maître serait là, ça changerait mais quand ils seraient seuls, il ne dirait plus rien de travers.

Elle reprit son couteau en le lançant dans les airs, puis en le rattrapant sans même le regarder. Puis elle repartit à sa place en s'adressant cette fois-ci à tout la table, avec une voix autoritaire.

- Un conseil pour vous chers amis, demandez toujours la parole avant de parler et quand vous avez la parole, faites gaffe à comment vous me parlez. Que votre maître soit là ou pas, je vous aurais tôt ou tard. Sachez le! Maintenant si quelque un veut me dire quelque chose, je vous en prit!

Personne ne parla pendant près de 5 minutes puis Rogue se lança en s'attirant les regards ébahis de tous les autres.

- Excusez-moi.  
- Je t'en prit Severus, exprime-toi!  
- J'aurais plusieurs questions à vous poser.

Elle trouva bizarre qu'il la vouvoie mais ne dit rien.

- Fais donc!  
- Comment devrons-nous vous appeler ?  
- C'est une bonne question, pour ça, il faudrait que j'en parle avec votre maître je suppose qu'il aura cette exigence, autre chose?  
- Oui, où est le seigneur des ténèbres?  
- Ici et là, partout et nul part, répondit-elle énigmatique.  
- c'est-à-dire??  
- Je suis ici! Répondit une voix glacé dans le dos d'Hermione.

Hermione savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à recevoir la première vengeance du seigneur des ténèbres, on ne l'assommait pas sans en subir les conséquences. Au son de sa voix, elle se raidit un peu tout en continuant de faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Bonjour ma belle! Dit-il sur une voix normale comme si rien ne c'était passé en venant l'embrasser.  
- Bonjour tom! Comment vas-tu ce matin, tu as bien dormi?

Elle continua de faire comme si de rien n'était tout en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer et ne pas trahir la crainte qu'elle avait. Il ne pouvait rien lui faire, mais il pouvait toujours se venger sur ses amis.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, et lui prit la main. Elle ne dit rien, se laissa faire, ne voulant pas aggraver son cas!

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous? Pourquoi avez-vous tous cette tête du condamné à mort?  
- Bonjour maître! Scandèrent les voix des mangemorts.  
- Alors ma chérie, que comptes-tu faire de ta journée?  
- C'est pour l'instant classé confidentiel, mais si tu tiens tant que ça à le savoir, ce matin, je vais réfléchir et je vais aller démissionner cet après-midi.

Après une pause où elle lui laissa le temps d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle reprit, toujours sur le ton de la discussion :

- Et toi tom, que comptes-tu faire?  
Tous les mangemort suivaient l'échange.  
- Moi, je doit partir cet après-midi à 14h, je ne reviendrais que ce soir au dîner, et ce matin, je dois avoir une conversation avec toi, puis je fais une réunion après avec eux.  
- Auriez-vous l'obligeance de nous laisser seuls ? Demanda-t-elle aux mangemorts.

Qui eux ne bougèrent pas jusqu'à ce que Voldemort leur fit un signe de la main.  
Une fois seul à seul, il lui demanda :

- Alors, comment tu as fait ça?  
- Ça quoi? Répondit-elle innocente.  
- M'assommer.  
- Oh, ça, c'est très simple. Je vais te confier un secret ! Je suis une sorcière !!  
- Ne te fous pas de moi, Hermione ! Je te connaîs un minimum, alors c'était quoi cette boule bleue ?

Là, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en sortir avec une pirouette cette fois-ci.

- Cette boule bleue comme tu dis, était un boule électrique, ça demande beaucoup de concentration, pour la faire apparaître.  
- As-tu d'autres surprises comme ça Hermione?

Elle le regarda sur un air de défi.

- Tu n'as pas idée!  
- Tôt ou tard je le saurais alors pourquoi ne pas me le dire?  
- Ça ne serait pas intéressent à mon goût. Je ne doute pas que tu le découvres un jour, mais tu le découvriras quand quelqu'un en fera les frais.  
- C'est-à-dire?  
- Je n'aime pas tes toutous. Donc, s'il font un pas de travers, je me vengerais. Pour les conditions au fait que je te suive, je n'ait pas eu le temps de toutes te les dire mais tu les sauras au moment voulu, acceptes tu ce que je te demandait?  
- Pas toutes, certaines oui, d'autre prendront du temps avant que je les accepte, et d'autre je te les accepterais que lorsqu'on sera marié, et que tu auras la marque des ténèbres.  
- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser me mettre une horreur noir sur le bras?  
- Tu n'auras pas le choix si tu veut sortir de ce manoir en liberté, et qui a dit qu'elle serait noir et sur le bras?  
- Ce qui veut dire?  
- Tu ne veut pas m'en dire plus sur toi, pourquoi devrais-je en dire plus?  
- Par ce que ça me concerne?! Tenta-t-elle  
- Quelle piètre plaidoirie!  
- Nous en reparlerons donc de mes conditions? Tu t'expliques ?  
- Pour ce qui est de mes fidèles, chacun d'eux à reçu l'ordre de ne pas te toucher, ne serait-ce que d'un cheveux, tu es à moi!

Elle grinça des dents avant de lui cracher :

- Je n'appartiens à personne tom !  
- Pour ce qui est de ta journée, continua-t-il, ça ne sera pas possible...  
- Quoi ? Mais tu veut me tuer ou quoi??  
- Non, et arrête de me couper la parole ! dit-il en haussant la voix, puis en reprenant sur un voix plus calme. Je n'ait pas dit que je ne te l'accorderais jamais, seulement pas pour l'instant, tu dois d'abord faire tes preuves, me montrer que je peux avoir confiance en toi! Ensuite pour ce qui est de ta soumission, je ne te prend pas pour me servir mais pour être ma femme, donc en temps que telle, tu me devras respect et loyauté.  
- Ces mots font partis de ton vocabulaire à présent ? Dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.  
- Ne me cherche pas Hermione ! Donc, comme je te le disais, tu me devras respect et loyauté et à partir de là, je ferais de même avec toi. As-tu d'autre questions ?  
- Oui, pour tes toutous. Comment ça va se passer ? Comment doivent-ils m'appeler ? Leur comportement vis-à-vis de moi?  
- Dans 4 jours, tu seras ici en tenant le titre de reine des ténèbres. Par conséquent, ils te devront le même respect que moi, à toi te faire respecter. Vu qu'ils avaient tous la tête baissée quand je suis arrivé, je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il c'est passé mais je suis sur que tu t'en sortiras à merveille! Lui répondit-il avec un sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas de tout façon je leur dirais tout tout à l'heure lors de la réunion. Autre chose?  
- Et moi tom, comment dois-je t'appeler? En tout cas, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'appeler maître je ne suis pas un de tes toutous.  
- Mais je n'y contais pas, je te laisse le choix, de toute façon je vais t'imposer quelque chose, tu ne le feras pas, mais je te déconseille tout de même les insultes, si tu tient à avoir certaines faveurs.  
- mmm...ouais, bon je te laisse avec tes toutous. Il est déjà 11H.  
- Tu est très jolie comme ça! Dit-il avec désir.  
- C'est ça, bon à toute ! Dit-elle en commençant à se lever.

Voldemort resserra la prise sur sa main pour pas qu'elle s'en aille. Elle se retourna avec un soupir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore?  
- Tu ne partiras pas d'ici temps que tu ne m'auras pas embrassé.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Parce que c'est comme ça, lorsqu'une femme veut disposer...  
- Elle doit embrasser son homme, afin de se faire pardonner de son absence, de même lorsqu'elle revient. Famille noble, Chapitre 7, respect de la femme envers son mari, je sais tout ça, mais tu oublies un détail, je ne suis pas encore ta femme tom, et ...  
- Ça sera le cas dans 4 jours ma belle, mais le fait est que tu ne sortiras pas temps que tu ne te feras pas pardonner, Dit-il avec un sourire de victoire.

Elle se rapprocha et l'embrassa avec détermination et résignation. Puis repartie vers la sortie.

- Le repas est à 12h, ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher.

Elle claqua la porte. Ce qui attira un sourire au Lord.


	11. Le lion, le serpent, et le phénix

Merci pour les reviews. Je publierais désormais un chapitre tout les vendredi, sur chaqu'une de met fic. Hermione Voldemort ça fait des étincelles, et Miss Jedusor

Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle appela son elfe pour pouvoir faire tourner en bourrique Voldy et ses toutous! Elle rangea ses affaires et envoya son elfe rejoindre la cuisine. Il lui restait 20 minutes avant le repas. Elle fit apparaître son piano à queue et se mit a jouer. Comme à chaque fois, au bout de quelques minutes, ses animaux apparurent.

Ses animaux la suivait depuis ses 8ans. Elle possédait un lion, Angelo, qu'elle avait rencontré sous sa forme animagus lorsqu'elle était aller courir pour se calmer. Ils étaient devenus très vite ami malgré des débuts difficiles.

Puis un serpent, Aconit, qu'elle avait rencontré lors d'une ballade en forêt avec l'école. Il l'avait renseignée. Le serpent qui était très excité à l'idée qu'un être humain sache parler sa langue, ne l'avait plus quittée.

Puis pour finir, il y avait son phénix, Zaphira. Elle l'avait sauvée avec ses larmes, depuis ils étaient devenus inséparables.

Ses trois animaux s'entendaient à merveille. Ça avait était assez dur au début. Mais après plusieurs discussions houleuses, ils avaient réussi a communiquer malgré leurs différences.

Comme tous les animaux magiqueq, ils pouvaient parler par télépathie. Par la suite, elle leur avait appris à comprendre le « langage » de chacun. Car même s'ils pouvaient parler par télépathie, faire une discussion à plusieurs n'était pas faisable. Angelo était le seul à parler la langue des humain.

A chaque fois qu'Hermione jouait de la musique, ses animaux venaient s'installer autour d'elle. Aconit s'entourait autour d'un de ses bras pour passer derrière son cou et poser sa tête sur son épaule. Angelo, lui, était affalé sur la queue du piano, les pattes de part et d'autre de la partition mais à distance, et Zaphira se tenait entre les pattes d'Angelo et la partition.

Au bout de 15 minutes, Hermione constata, que, comme à son habitude Angelo et Zaphira s'étaient endormis.

-_ Dit-moi, Aconit, ça te dirait un peu de... diversion? Demanda-t-elle à son serpent dans un murmure et un grand sourire.  
- Tu ne crois pas qu'après le nombre de fois où tu lui as joué ce tour, il va encore marcher dedans? Répondit son serpent avec un rire rentré.  
- Vois-tu mon cher, c'est ça qui est marrant avec notre lion adoré, c'est qu'il pense toujours à son estomac avant de penser à autre chose.  
- Tu vas prendre quoi cette foi-ci?  
- Mm... un lapin?  
- Va pour un lapin. _

Hermione fit apparaître un lapin, prit le contrôle de ce dernier, et « commanda » au lapin d'aller se frotter près du museau du lion.

Le lion, sentant l'odeur de la bonne odeur de viande fraîche, commença à sortir de son sommeil. Tout doucement, il ouvrit un œil afin de voir d'où provenait cette odeur alléchante. Lorsqu'il vit le lapin il lui sauta dessus.

Hermione, qui contrôlait le lapin, le sauva juste à temps avant de le faire courir dans toute la pièce. Le lion suivit le lapin ardemment, renversant tout sur son passage. Table basse, canapé, armoire, chaise, moquette,... tout y passa.

Hermione s'était depuis longtemps laissée aller à un fou rire avec Aconit et Zaphira qui s'était réveillé et avait compris que sa maîtresse « martyrisait » une fois de plus leur lion adorait. Dans un élan de « bonté », Hermione laissa le lion rattraper sa cible, au moment où celui-ci sautait dessus pour l'attraper, Hermione fit disparaître le lapin. Le lion rugit de frustration, avant de se retourner vers Hermione qui allait bientôt mourir à force de rire, Aconit et Zaphira qui sifflaient moqueusement. Ainsi, le pauvre lion comprit qu'on c'était une fois de plus moqué de lui (pauvre lion! lol)

- Et ça vous amuse, hein? Cracha-t-il rageusement.

En voyant la « tête » que faisait leur petit lion adoré, ils repartirent de plus belle. Hermione se mit temps bien que mal debout pour se mettre à l'entrée de la chambre et évaluer les dégâts. Dire que la chambre était en désordre était un euphémisme. Elle essaya temps bien que mal de tout remettre en place en tenant sur ses jambes, pendant que Angelo pestait dans son coin en retournant s'installer sur le piano qui avait été le seul épargné.

Hermione ne vit pas tout de suite que Voldemort, qui avait entendu du bruit, s'était rendu en courant dans sa chambre. Il était resté stupéfait devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous son nez.

Alors imaginer Hermione morte de rire, Aconit toujours sur son épaule, l'air amusé, et enfin un lion qui pestait.

- Vous n'avez pas d'autre victimes dans votre liste d'adresse?  
- Tu es l'un des rare... à ne pas avoir... peur de moi... je te rappelle. Donc, Ça ne serait... pas marrant si c'était... quelqu'un d'autre, Réussit à dire Hermione entre deux fous rire.

Quand deux bras l'entourèrent par la taille, elle se raidit d'un coup, surtout en entendant la voix qui lui était tellement familière.

- Tu m'expliques?  
_- Non mais quel con celui-là, ça ne se voit pas qu'Angelo a foutu son bordel ou quoi? Si jamais il... _- Euh... Aconit... Il parle le fourchelangue. Répliqua Hermione mal à l'aise.  
- _Vraiment? Demanda ce dernier en changeant radicalement de ton. Voilà qui change tout, et c'est quoi son nom? Tu l'aimes? Tu vas te marier? Et les bébés, c'est pour quand? Moi j'adore les bébé! _S'emballa Aconit excité (ndl: j'adore le serpent!^^)

Hermione qui avait bien remarquée que son serpent avait l'air totalement emballé, avait pâlit, puit rougit quand le mot "bébé" était sorti. « Merlin, tu ne pouvait pas le dévier de ma route celui-là? » pensa-t-elle

- Je crois que je vais bien l'aimer ton serpent!  
- Euh... il n'a pas tout sa tête, tu sais, il ne faut pas faire attention à tout ce qu'il dit. Répliqua-t-elle pour essayer de se sortir de là.  
- _Hey... comment ça je n'ai pas toute ma tête? Et tu crois que ton estomac sur pattes là-bas l'a lui?_ Rétorqua Aconit.  
- Je peux savoir ce qu'un lion, un serpent, et un phénix font dans ta chambre? Demanda Voldemort d'une voix menaçante.  
- Euh... Voldy je te présente Angelo, Aconit et Zaphira. Ce sont mes animaux pour ainsi dire domestique.  
- Ah... t'en a d'autres des comme ça?  
- Oui, il y a aussi, Léonore c'est un dauphin donc c'est rare que je la vois.  
- Et eux, que font-il ici?  
- Euh... ben... en fait... Il sont d'une certaine manière reliés à moi, ce qu'il fait qu'ils « savent » ce que je fait. Et quand je me suis mise à jouer du piano, il sont venu me rejoindre.  
- Et depuis quand des animaux savent transplaner? Surtout dans un manoir ou il y a une protection?  
- Ben en fait, il n'ont pas transplané,ils se téléportent.  
- T'es sur que ce sont bien des animaux qui sont là ? Ils sont beaucoup trop intelligents.  
- On a eu un bon maître, c'est tout! Rétorqua Angelo dans son langage de lion.  
- Et je suppose que tu les comprends vu le sourire qui ais apparut sur ton visage à l'écoute de ses rugissements? Demanda Voldemort à Hermione  
- Exact.  
- Qu'a dit la boule de poils?  
- _Hey, y'a que moi qui ait le droit de l'appeler comme ça! C'est clair?_Gronda Aconit.  
- Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un, ce discours! Donc qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?  
- Qu'il avait eu un bon maître! Dit-elle en rigolant. On va manger?  
- J'adore quand tu parles comme ça, Mione! Dit Angelo tous a cou heureux.  
- Il est hors de questions de te voir aller à table avant nous! Dirent Hermione et Aconit d'une même voix.  
- Quoi? Pourquoi?  
- On n'aura même pas le temps de s'asseoir qu'il n'y aura déjà plus rien! Répondit Hermione  
- Que la vie est injuste! (lol ^^)  
- Hermione, je refuse de voir tes bestioles dans ma demeure!  
- Dans mes souvenirs, tu as dit que je devait faire comme chez moi. « traître à sa maison! » pensa Voldy. En plus, on est chez les serpents ici, donc Aconit ne vas pas être dépaysé. Pour Angelo, il repartira cet après-midi, quand j'irais démissionner. Donc, ce n'est que pour une heure tout au plus. Accepte le! Allez ! Ne fait pas cette tête ! Dit-elle en l'embrassant jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende:  
- _Angelo vient me sortir de cet enfer. Je vais étouffer! _

En effet, Aconit se trouvait toujours sur les épaules de sa maîtresse, et il commençait à étouffer face à ce baiser qui devenait de plus en plus entreprenant.

Voldemort et Hermione se regardèrent avec un sourire complice. Leur premier vrai sourire. Puis, ils prirent le chemin de la salle à manger, sur leurs talons, Aconit et Angelo.

Dès qu'ils rentrèrent dans la salle, un silence total se fit. Tout d'abord, c'était la première fois que les mangemort voyaient leur maître et Hermione avec le même sourire franc sur leurs visages, puis la présence du lion faisait également beaucoup.

Hermione et tom prirent leur place habituelles, tandis qu'Angelo, lui, ne se gêna pas pour sauter sur la table, pour « inspecter » la nourriture.

- Angelo. Gronda doucement Hermione  
- Ça va, j'ai compris! Répondit-il grognon

Le repas commença, sauf pour ce malheureux Angelo, qui, lui, devait se contenter de regarder. Il regarda alors chaque personne assis autour de la table. Hermione qui avait bien vu son manège, lorsque le regard du lion se posa sur Greyback, elle n'hésita pas une seconde, connaissant parfaitement la réaction du lion.

- Angelo, je te présente Greyback! Après « examen » de Greyback, qui d'ailleurs n'en menait pas large, Angelo répondit :  
- Pour que tu me le présentes, et surtout au vu de son air plus que paniqué, que t'as-t-il fait?  
- Rien, pourquoi cette question?  
- Hermione te fous pas de moi ! Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu as changé de manoir? Qui sont ses hommes? Où sommes nous? Nous connaissons tout tes amis proches, très proche car seuls eux, sont autorisés à pénètrer chez toi sans se prendre une de tes barrières cuisantes! Et ils se comptent sur les doigts de la main. Eux, je ne les jamais vu! Pourtant je suis tout le temps au manoir. Alors crache le morceau, si non je te préviens je me fait celui-là (il montra Greyback avec sa patte) en entrée. Dit-il rageusement  
- J'avais presque oublié, que tu étais un lion intelligent, observateur...  
- J'ai eu un bon maître!  
- ... patient, protecteur...  
- Continue comme ça, je me fait ceux-là (il montre avec sa patte Drago et Lucius) en repas.  
- N'essaye même pas Angelo, ou je te prévient que c'est à moi que tu auras à faire. Répondit Hermione en se levant tranquillement en mettant ses mains sur la table, en regardant le lion buté.

Aconit, pendant l'échange, qui s'était déroulé entre le lion trop protecteur et sa maîtresse, se doutait que ça ne finirait pas calmement. Il était par conséquent partit sur les épaules de Voldemort, qui suivait également l'échange avec intérêt.

- Tu me menaces? Demanda-t-il en sortant ses griffes  
- Non, je te menace pas Angelo, je t'avertis. Ce n'est pas la même chose. Maintenant, je te le conseille Angelo, ne touche pas à Drago et Lucius.  
- Avoue que c'est marrant ça! Tu ne veux pas que je touche à ces deux là, mais l'autre ça ne te dérange pas. D'habitude, tu m'aurais fait un de tes sermons mémorables, sur le fait de passer mes dents sur des humains!! Que t'as-t-il fait Hermione?  
- Je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé depuis la dernière fois, mais avant tu vas me faire le plaisir de ranger tes griffes et de ne pas les ressortir, quoi que je te dise. Ai-je ta parole Angelo?

Après une trentaine de secondes a s'affronter du regard, Angelo céda. Ainsi, Hermione expliqua tout à ses animaux. Une fois fini, Angelo avait une fois de plus sortit ses griffes, mais un regard noir d'Hermione l'avait dissuadé de faire quoi que ce soit. Angelo reprit la contemplation de Greyback, qui d'ailleurs avait encore la menace de servir d'entrée. Ce dernier était pâle à la fin du repas et avait au plus vite disparu sans toucher ou presque à son assiette, au plus grand plaisir de notre lion affamé. Quand il s'aperçut qu'il était observé par les deux dernières personnes restantes, soit Hermione et Voldemort, il dit:

- Quoi?  
- C'était bien joué! Dit simplement Voldemort qui avait remarqué le petit jeu du lion qui avait fait d'une pierre deux coup.  
- Je te rappelle au passage, que j'ai eu un excellent maître en la matière. D'ailleurs cela m'étonne que tu n'ais pas encore remarqué comment était ta future femme. Tu sais, elle peut être une vraie tigresse quand elle veut, pire! Tu n'as pas idée! Tu n'as pas choisi la plus facile!  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi! Dit-il en se retournant vers Hermione. Bon il va falloir que j'y aille. A tout à l'heure ma belle.

Sur ce, il l'embrassa avec... tendresse?? Puis partit


	12. visite explosif

Hermione, elle, monta dans sa chambre afin d'enfiler une robe de sorcier pour ce rendre au ministère. Une fois fait, elle était partagée entre deux envies : le fait d'aller au ministère seule ou de demander à Lucius de venir avec elle. Elle n'avait pas envie, ni besoin de lui, mais peut-être qu'avec Lucius, Voldy serait peut être plus confiant envers elle.

Elle demanda donc à Lucius de l'accompagner. Celui-ci refusa catégoriquement, en lui disant qu'il était hors de question qu'il lui serve de nounou! Elle s'énerva, lui déclara d'aller se faire voir, et partit seule au ministère. Arrivée au ministère, on la regarda comme d'habitude avec admiration, respect, méfiance et crainte. Arrivée dans l'ascenseur qui la mènerait au ministre, elle tomba sur quelques collègues. Après quelques banalités, elle se retrouva face à la secrétaire du ministre.

La secrétaire avait peur d'Hermione. Une fois, alors qu'elle s'obstinait à lui refuser l'accès au bureau du ministre, alors qu'il s'agissait de vie ou de mort, Hermione avait fait exploser la porte du ministre. Il n'avait pas était heureux mais désormais dès qu'elle voulait le voir, la secrétaire se précipitait dans le bureau pour l'avertir. C'est comme ça que 2 minutes après son arrivée, elle se retrouva dans le bureau du ministre.

- Miss Granger, comment allez vous? Ça fait deux jours qu'on ne vous a pas vu. Dit-il d'un ton mielleux  
- Oui, je sais, je m'excuse de ne pas vous pu avoir contacter plus tôt mais...  
- Oh non, ne vous excusez pas voyons! La coupa-t-il  
- Si vous pouviez éviter de me couper la parole, monsieur le ministre. Dit-il d'un ton sévère.

Le ministre blanchit, il connaissait la jeune fille. Et mieux ne valait pas la provoquer. Hermione avait plusieurs fois fait exploser le bureau du ministre pour lui faire entendre raison sur plusieurs choses. Mais malheureusement cela avait marché lorsqu il s'agissait de chose simple et banale comme des autorisations, mais les choses se corsaient quand il s'agissait plutôt d'action. Après un moment elle reprit:

- Donc je suis ici pour une raison bien particulière. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Je démissionne.  
- QUOI! Fut tout ce que trouva le ministre a lui répondre! « Merlin, pour la prochaine génération donne leur un cerveau! Pathétique »  
- Je démissionne.  
- Mais enfin vous ne pouvez pas démissionner vous êtes le meilleur élément de tout le ministère. Je refuse votre démission. Dit-il catégorique.  
- Je le peut et je le fait. Vous n'avez pas le choix. Elle prit une grande aspiration pour annoncer ce qui allait suivre « Heureusement, il est assit!! »  
Je ne peut pas continuer à être Auror et être mariée à Lord Voldemort. Répliqua-t-elle calmement.

Dire que le ministre était choqué était un euphémisme. A cause de Rita Skeeter, toute l'Angleterre, si ce n'est le monde, savait que Voldemort voulait Hermione dans son camp.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas épouser Vous-savez-qui de votre grès.

Là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Elle explosa, à tel point, qu'elle était certaine que sa voix résonna dans tout le ministère:

- VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE OU QUOI? VOUS CROYEZ VRAIMENT QUI SI J'EPOUSE VOLDEMORT C'EST DE MON PLEIN GRES? LES VIES DE MES AMIS, DE POUDLARD SONT EN JEU. VOUS N'ÊTES VRAIMENT QU'UN VIEUX CON, ET LA SEULE CHOSE QUI VOUS INTERRESSE C'EST DE GARDER VOTRE PLACE!!!!! VOUS EN AVEZ RIEN A FOUTRE DE CE MONDE! JE VOUS AVAIT PREVENU VOUS NE M'AVEZ PAS ECOUTE, MAINTENANT DEMERDEZ-VOUS! ESPECE DE CRETIN!

Le ministre aurait voulu se glisser dans n'importe quel trou de souris. Sa magie sortait de ses doigts, ses yeux était devenus noirs. Elle avait passé ses deux dernières années à essayer de résonner ce con, de lui supplier de prendre des mesures nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse donner des cours de défense aux Aurors, pour les aider à en ressortir vivant. Mais non, monsieur n'avait pas « de temps à perdre ».

Hermione partie en claquant la porte. Toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait sur sa route se dégagèrent, et chuchotèrent sur son passage. Elle avait raison, sa voix avait porté à travers tout le ministère de la magie. Une fois sortie, elle s'arrêta pour réfléchir. Comment allait-elle rentrer au manoir alors que Voldemort était son propre gardien du secret, et qu'il ne lui avait pas encore confié le secret ?

« Bon réfléchit Hermione! Tu ne peux pas voir Sev, il doit avoir cours. Les Malefoy doivent être dans le manoir ténébreux. T'enfuir, c'est même pas la peine d'y penser, non seulement je ne vais pas lui laisser ce plaisir, en plus, mes amis seront en danger, et pour finir si ça me permet qu'il est confiance en moi plus vite, ça m'arrange. Je pourrais sortir plus souvent, et ce, sans « escorte », ce qui est tout bénèf! Bon, ben, y pas 36 solutions faut que je le retrouve, lui non plus n'est pas dans son manoir donc, il doit certainement attaquer quelqu'un sans défense! Bon faut le retrouver, le tout en me battant contre ce que ma nature a toujours tout protégé! Et ben ça va pas être facile! Bon allez ! Assis toi et repère-le! »

Après une concentration de 5 minutes, Hermione parvient enfin à le repérer du coté de Liverpool. Elle y transplana et ce qu'elle vit lui fit mal. Toute la ville avait été ravagé par un incendie. On voyait quelques mangemorts qui s'amusaient a torturer quelques moldus. Elle dut se battre intérieurement pour ne rien faire. Elle savait qu'elle allait en souffrir. Une douleur au bas ventre la saisit. Grâce aux cours de Drago contre des cours de défense, elle prit un air impassible.

Elle vit Voldemort pas très loin d'elle en train de tuer tout le monde sur son passage. Et naturellement pas de trace d'Aurors! « ça ne m'étonne pas, peu de Mangemorts étaient présents. Cette information n'avait pas été transmise à tout les mangemorts, et Sev n'avait pas pu mettre l'ordre au courant, si lui-même n'avait pas été au courant. »  
Le seul moyen qu'elle trouva était la télépathie, en espérant que ça marche. A une distance comme celle-là, c'était assez simple pour quelqu'un comme elle, mais avec la douleur au ventre qu'elle avait, ce n'était pas aussi simple.

Elle s'avança vers Voldemort, en priant merlin pour qu'il ne lui fasse pas une scène. Elle avait réussi a se calmer après la sortie au ministère. Mais ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau. Et dans cet état, si elle réussissait à rester calme, du moins en apparence, c'était que vraiment elle avait une bonne étoile. Inutile de préciser dans quel état était Voldemort en la voyant arriver.  
- Tu m'espionnes? Cracha-t-il avec rage en la giflant  
- Non. Répondit-elle calmement tout en le traitant de tout les noms dans sa tête.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? comment es-tu sorti du manoir? Toujours avec rage  
- Je suis aller démissionner. Je te l'ai dit ce matin. Répondit-elle toujours avec calme  
- NE ME PARLE PAS COMME CA!!! Hurla-t-il en la giflant de nouveau avec une telle force qu'elle en tomba par terre.

Pour Hermione, ce fut de trop. Elle venait de s'engueuler avec le ministre et maintenant, Voldemort passait ses nerfs sur elle. Elle se releva, le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui hurla dessus à son tour.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ TOUS AUJOURD'HUI? JE NE SUIS PAS LA POUR T'ESPIONNER MAIS POUR QUE TU ME RAMENNES, MAIS PUISQUE C'EST COMME CA, ALORS VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE! JE SERAIS A 18H DANS L'ALLEE DES EMBRUMES. ALORS SI ET SEULEMENT SI T'ES CALME QUE L'ON VIENNE ME CHERCHER!!!

Sur ce, elle transplana. C'était le calme plat, les cris d'Hermione raisonnaient encore dans le village. Voldemort était partagé entre deux idées « Comment ose t'elle me parler ainsi, je n'y crois pas ! ! Quel tact elle a, je n'ai jamais vu ça. C'est la seule fille qui ose me dire ce qu'elle pense, rien que pour ça je l'adore ! Mais il va falloir un peu la dompter! Rebelle, j'adore mais pas trop quand même!» D'un geste de la main, il annonça à tout ses fidèles que c'était fini pour aujourd'hui, et il transplana à son tour.


	13. Les jumeaux

Chapitre un peu cour. Je ferais deux publications par semaine pour cette fic. Le lundi et le vendredi. Pour l'autre fic, Miss Jedusor, je ne publirais que le vendredi. Je suis pour l'instant bloqué pour pouvoir faire deux publications.

Hermione avait transplané au chemin de traverse qui était désert à cause de la menace de Voldemort. Elle décida d'aller faire un tour chez les Jumeaux.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mit les pieds au chemin de traverse, elle se contentait de commander dans les catalogues.  
Les jumeaux avaient un peu forcé Hermione à les aider dans la mise au point de certaines de leurs farces, et surtout dans les contres « sorts ». En échange, elle pouvait se servir à volonté dans leur magasin (ils s'avaient qu'elle n'allait jamais s'en servir), et elle n'était plus la cible de leur farce (ce dont ils avaient à volonté utilisé pour qu'elle craque, et leur dise oui). Elle avait accepté pour avoir la paix, surtout que ça devenait de plus en plus rare qu'ils lui demandent, car à chaque fois, elle leur expliquait pourquoi leurs essais rataient. Grâce à elle, ils avaient découvert de nouveaux ingrédients, et de la rapidité à la construction de leurs farces.

(ndl: Pour faire simple dans la prise de parole, quand c'est Hermione qui parle je le dirait, parce que je me vois mal écrire: dit Fred ou dit George a chaque fois! ^^)

- Non, c'est pas vrai! S'exclama George  
- Ben, si! Répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire  
- Pincez moi je rêve! s'exclama Fred  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé à sortir de ton travail, manoir... commenca George  
- Recherche, livre... continua Fred avant d'être coupé par Hermione  
- Voldy. Répondit-elle sérieusement  
- Il est fort ce mec.  
- Même Dumbledore n'a jamais réussi!  
- Je savais que je n'aurais jamais du venir! Dit-elle en se retourna pour partir  
- Non reste. Répondit Fred en l'arrêtant  
- C'est bon, on arrête. Dit George  
- Alors que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite? Demanda Fred  
- Qu'avez-vous en stock, pour rendre la vie infernale aux mangemorts? Attaqua-t-elle directement

Dire que les jumeaux étaient sous le choc était bien loin de la vérité. De toutes leurs vies, ils n'avaient jamais vu Hermione parler avec autant de colère et de rage, tout en étant calme. En un échange de regard, les jumeaux étaient arrivés à la même conclusion : il s'était passé quelque chose.

- Raconte nous ce qui t'ai arrivé  
- Pour que tes sorts sadiques..  
- Et on sais quelque chose  
- Pour en avoir goûté un  
- ...ne te suffisent plus?

Elle leurs raconta toute son histoire. De son arrivée à Poudlard, à la scène à Liverpool. Elle n'était pas du genre à se confier, mais là il y avait urgence. De toute façon, ils faisaient partit de l'ordre et seraient bientôt au courant, pour la plupart des choses qu'elle leur avait confié.

- Donc je vais avoir besoin de vous, pour leur faire passer quelques moments... disons inoubliables à Voldy à travers ses mangemorts. Demanda Hermione  
- Bien sûr  
- Tu nous prends pour qui?  
- Seulement faut préciser ta demande  
- Quelque chose de pas méchant, crise de rire, changement de coloration. Les choses classiques, de préférence qui ne sont plus en vente. Expliqua Hermione  
- Pourquoi?  
- Pour me discréditer. Réfléchissez, ils savent que je vous fréquente. Vous risquez de voir des mangemorts venir, pour voir vos inventions. S'ils les voient en rayon, il sauront que ça vient de moi. Je vous enverrait Zaphira, pour la transmission. Pas tout de suite, ça serrait trop flagrant si dès que j'arrive et il leur arrivent plein d'aventures. Expliqua Hermione  
- Ok.  
- Mais on veut des photos.  
- Ok, j'inventerais un sort pour que je mémorise la scène et la retransmetrais sur une photo. Dit Hermione  
- Mais tu déjà inventée ce sort.  
- Non, j'ai celui donc vous parlez, j'ai besoin de ma baguette pour mémoriser la scène. Là non, il faut que ça sorte de ma mémoire. Expliqua Hermione  
- Pas bête. Tu nous le dira quand tu auras trouvé!  
- Essaye de pas faire compliqué pour la formule!  
- Pas un truc imprononçable.  
- Je ne fait jamais de truc imprononçable. Riposta Hermione  
- Au non bien sûr que non  
- Juste prononçable pour toi  
- Ok j'ai comprit! Bon il va falloir que j'y aille, ils doivent être à ma recherche. Quelqu'un doit me chercher à 18h dans l'allée des embrumes.  
- Pas de problème vient nous voir quand tu veux.  
- Et fait leur vivre l'enfer.  
- Et n'oublie pas les photos.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Demanda Hermione avec un sourire  
- On n'est pas du tout inquiet pour toi  
- Mais pour eux!! Répondirent les jumeaux, avec un énorme sourire  
- Ok, dit-elle en riant. Passez le bonjour à tout le monde, et faite passer un message pour moi, rassurez les et demandez à Albus de mettre les réunions de l'ordre l'après midi. Et de me prévenir par Fumseck, il transmettra a Zaphira qui me transmettra.  
- Et comment vas-tu faire, pour y assister?  
- Tu verras! Répondit-elle énigmatique en partant.


	14. Les captifs

A partir de cette semaine, un plubication tout les lundi et vendredi.

Elle se balada sur le chemin de traverse. Elle remarqua bien vite qu'elle était suivie. Il ne lui restait plus que 1H15 à attendre. Elle se dirigea vers Gringotts la banque des sorciers, afin d'aller chercher de l'argent. Ensuite, elle fit l'achat d'un sac afin de mettre tout ses achats. Elle fit un tour vers fleury & bott et acheta quelques livres. Elle alla chez l'apothicaire afin de voir s'il y avait quelques ingrédients nouveaux mais ne trouva rien de particulier. Il lui restait 30minutes et elle décida d'aller au chaudron baveur, boire un chocolat chaud.

Elle arriva 5 minutes avant l'heure dans l'allée des embrumes. Qu'elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Lucius arriver. « finalement, il fera la nounou! » pensa-t-elle amusé.

- Il est calmé? Lui demanda-t-elle d'entrée  
- Pourquoi cette question? Demanda-t-il perplexe.  
- Ça ne te regarde pas, Alors?  
- Il ne m'a pas semblé en colère.  
- Si tu es encore en vie, je suppose qu'il ne doit pas être au courant.  
- Au courant de quoi?

« Putin, c'est pas vrai! Il est pas blond pour rien celui-là! Ça commence à déteindre sur le cerveau! » (Je ne critique pas les blond j'en suis une)

- Que tu as refusé de m'accompagner au ministère!  
- Et pourquoi, je devrais être mort?  
- Oh j'en sais rien moi... Attends, réfléchissons... Peut-être parce que j'ai du aller le déranger pour rentrer, puisque je ne connaîs toujours pas l'endroit...Ou peut-être parce qu'il avait dit que tu devais m'accompagner pour pas que d'après lui je m'enfuis... Ou encore pour ce que tu m'as répondu quand je t'ai demandé de m'accompagner, alors que dans mes souvenirs, vous me devez tous le même respect qu'à lui, dont l'obéissance sauf si nos ordres sont contradictoires.

Jamais de toute sa vie Hermione avait pu croire qu'on puisse pâlir au même point que Malefoy était à ce moment. Bien sûr dans ces argumentations, tout a l'heure, elle avait donné des arguments minables, pour qu'il ne cède pas. Elle voulait y aller seule. D'autant plus que lorsque Voldemort lui avait autorisé à y aller et précisé que Lucius l'accompagne, il n'y avait que Rogue avec eux.

- Donc tu comprends que si tu es encore vivant, ce n'est plus pour longtemps! Dit-elle avec un sourire  
- Et ça te fait plaisir. Dit-il avec arrogance  
- Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, non ça ne me fait pas plaisir du tout. J'ai l'habitude d'être seule, et je n'aime pas être suivie. Cependant, je t'aiderais à en sortir vivant.  
- Pourquoi ferais-tu ça? Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes?  
- C'est une bonne question, disons que tu me devras un service! Je ne pense pas que j'arriverais à te faire échapper au Doloris, mais la mort, ça il n'y a aucun doute!  
- Et comment compte tu t'y prendre?  
- Je n'en sais rien pour l'instant, je crois que je vais commencer par ne pas préciser la conversation que nous avons eu, surtout sur le fait que tu ne veux pas joué à la « nounou ». Pour le reste, j'improviserais au fur et à mesure que se déroule l'échange, mais si tu veux un point positif pour toi je te suggère de me ramener à l'heure!!!

Elle se retrouva bien trop vite à son goût devant son Voldy. Par pur défi, elle ne l'embrassa pas, sachant que cela faisait partit du respect, et resta à une distance raisonnable. Les deux gifles de l'après-midi étaient encore trop présentes dans sa mémoire.

- Tu es calmé? Demanda-t-elle simplement  
- Sortez! Demanda-t-il aux mangemorts.

Même si elle avait bien comprit qu'il ne s'adressait pas à elle, encore par défi, elle amorça également la sortie.

- Toi, tu restes ici! Lui dit-il.

Rien que dans sa voix, on sentait la colère. Seulement, qu'il lui donne des ordres, ça, elle avait du mal à le supporter.

- C'est un ordre Tom? Demanda-t-elle simplement  
- Oui, c'est un ordre. Tu restes ici. Dit-il d'une voix qui n'autorisait aucune discussions à n'importe qui.  
Seulement voilà, Hermione n'était pas n'importe qui.  
- Je t'ais dit cet après-midi que ...  
- Tais-toi! Cria-t-il  
- Non, je ne me tairais pas Tom. J'ignore pourquoi tu es autant en colère, mais tu n'as pas à passer tes nerfs sur moi. J'ai dit que tu m'envoyais quelqu'un seulement si tu était calmé. Visiblement ce n'est pas le cas. « Au moins Lucius n'aura rien! »  
- J'ai une ... surprise pour toi. Dit-il avec un sourire qui ne vaille rien de bon.

Il se leva, s'approcha d'elle, qui recula aussi. Mais comme partout, à un moment ou à un autre, on rencontre un obstacle. Et là, il n'y avait pas moyen de s'échapper. Il l'embrassa avec fureur et défi. Défi de cesser ce baiser. Au bout d'un moment, il interrompit son baiser, lui passa un bras autour de la taille pour qu'elle le suive.

Arrivés devant une porte, qui visiblement était gardée par trois mangemorts, Voldemort se mit derrière Hermione, lui prit les mains et les serra autour du ventre de la jeune fille. Hermione n'était pas confiante du tout. Si Voldemort « l'emprisonnait » de cette manière, c'était qu'il savait que ce qu'elle allait voir n'aller pas lui plaire. Elle était dans une partie du château très sombre, qui lui donné la chair de poule. Elle avait descendu plusieurs escaliers et ils devaient certainement se trouver dans les cachots.

Après un signe de tête de Voldemort, la porte s'ouvrit. La seule chose qu'Hermione pu dire c'est « oh! Merlin ». En effet, elle avait une vision d'horreur! Devant elle se tenaient trois hommes qu'Hermione avait reconnu au premier coup d'œil. Il s'agissait d'Arthur Wealsey ainsi que deux jeunes Aurors avec qui elle travaillait du nom de Peter et Pierre. Ils étaient légèrement blessés. « certainement du à la capture » pensa-t-elle. Mais rien de bien méchant.

- Tu m'avais promis Tom! Tu m'as trahis espèce de salopard! Cria-t-elle en essayant de se débattre.

Un signe de tête de Voldemort et les trois captifs se tordirent de douleur sous un doloris. Hermione arrêta de se débattre pour s'écrouler à terre.  
Voldemort l'avait suivie dans son mouvement pour qu'elle ne tente rien. Épuisée par sa journée, Hermione recula sa tête pour la poser sur l'épaule de Voldemort. Au moment où elle s'était laissée tomber sur le sol, les tortionnaires avaient cessé le sort.

Voldemort tenait ses mains d'une seul main et de l'autre main, il dégagea les cheveux d'Hermione pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tom, tu m'avait promis. Dit-elle dans un murmure  
- En effet, je t'ait promis que je ne m'attaquerais plus à Poudlard, comme tu vois, il ne font pas partit de Poudlard. Lui répondit-il d'une voix... douce?!  
- Laisse les partir. Ils ne te servent à rien.  
- C'est là que tu te trompes ma belle. Je ne les relâcherais que je lorsque j'aurais eu tout ce que j'attend de toi. C'est en quelque sorte une façon de t'insister à ne pas te rebeller.  
- Et qu'attends-tu de moi? Lui demanda-t-elle incertaine.  
- Que tu portes la marque des ténèbres, que tu m'appartienne dans tout les sens du terme et...  
- Je n'appartiens à personne Tom! Lui cracha-t-elle

Mais quelle ne fut pas son erreur ! A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase, que des hurlements de douleurs remplirent les cachots. Instinctivement, elle essaya de les protéger, mais s'était sans compter Voldemort qui la retenait. Et dans sa position, à moitié allongée, elle ne put rien faire.

- D'accord, lui dit-elle, mais les hurlements ne cessèrent pas pour autant.  
- J'AI DIT D'ACCORD!!!! ALORS ARRÊTE CA. Lui dit-elle en envoyant un regard noir au tortionnaire qui avait bien pris soin d'être masqué!

Voldemort la regarda également pour juger de sa crédibilité. Dans son regard, il put voir que ses yeux avait de nouveaux changés de couleur, mais il put y lire également de la détermination. Après un mouvement de tête, les hurlement cessèrent.

- Donc je disais, reprit-il d'une voix plus froide qu'avant, tu m'appartiens entièrement et de ce fait, tu vas me respecter dans tes paroles, et surtout dans ton attitude envers moi, et m'obéir. Chaque fois que j'aurai un manque de respect ou une désobéissance de ta part, c'est eux qui en feront les frais! Tu m'as déjà défiée trop de fois ma belle. Et avant que tu ne te mettre dans l'idée de les faire évader, sache que s'ils disparaissent, je serrais moins clément et c'est la mort qui attendra les prochains captifs!  
- Tu es un monstre Tom! Et qui me dit que tu ne les tueras pas dès que j'aurais le dos tourné? Combien de temps vont-ils rester captifs?  
- Tu ne peux pas le savoir. Il va falloir apprendre à me faire confiance. Ils resteront captifs aussi longtemps que nécessaire! Maintenant, il te reste 15 minutes avant l'heure du repas. Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher.

Sans demander son reste, Hermione alla dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche. Le seul moment de la journée qu'elle appréciait tant. Le seul moment où ses problèmes étaient loin, comme si l'eau qui coulait le long de son corps lui enlevait le poids du monde de ses épaules. Elle se sentait si bien, que si cela ne dépendait que d'elle, elle vivrait dans sa douche (^^). Elle quitta à contre cœur ce moment reposant, pour aller s'habiller. Elle mit une jupe noir qui lui arrivait mi-genoux, avec un cache cœur blanc, puis prit la direction de la salle à manger le cœur lourd.

Elle embrassa Voldemort et s'installa. Elle remarqua bien vite que tout les mangemorts autour de la table devaient être au courant de ce qui s'était passé. En temps normal, ils n'osaient pas la regarder, tandis que là, ils ne se gênaient pas. Elle le supporta jusqu'au dessert, tout en pensant à ses amis. Elle se fit la promesse de ne rien dire, de ne rien faire à Voldemort. D'être un peu comme une morte. Elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup, comme d'habitude. Elle n'était pas une grosse mangeuse, ce qui lui permettait de réfléchir. Puis à voir les regards moqueurs de Crable senior et junior, elle en eut marre. « Et puis après tout, c'est à Voldy que je doit respect et tout le tralala! Pas a eux »

- Vous avez rien d'autre à foutre que de me regarder? Dit-elle avec une voix qui trahissait sa colère.  
- Je serrais toi, je me reprendrais, sinon je ne sais pas si tes amis sortiront d'ici vivant. Lui rétorqua Crable senior avec trop de joie au goût d'Hermione dans la voix.

Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire qui le surprit.

- Et pourquoi ça, je te pris?  
- Tu sais très bien que si tu nous respectes pas, c'est eux qui en feront les frais! Lui dit-il simplement.  
- Ah oui, mais dit nous Crable, je doit respect et tout le tralala à TON maître, pas à TOI. De qu'elle droit oses-tu te prendre pour lui? Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de me regarder comme ça. Parce que après ce putin de ministre, suivit de ton précieux maître, sans compter le crétin qui m'a suivit tout cet après-midi avec la même discrétion qu'un Hippogriffe dans une bibliothèque, je ne suis pas sûre de tenir encore longtemps sans me défouler sur quelqu'un.

- Alors je vais me charger d'apaiser toutes ses tentions! Répliqua Voldemort.

En effet, durant sa dernière tirade, Hermione s'était levée, prête à bondir sur Crabbe.

Voldemort, qui avait vu à quel point Hermione était à bout de cette journée, avait décidé d'en profiter un peu. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu se lever, il avait légèrement reculé sa chaise. Ainsi à la fin de sa tirade, il l'avait prise par la taille et l'avait assis sur ses genoux. Il passa sa main à l'intérieur de ses jambes et entreprit de faire des va-et-vient le long de sa cuisse, en montant toujours plus haut sans jamais descendre plus bas. « bénit soit celui qui a inventé les jupes! » pensa-t-il.

Hermione, qui s'était retrouvée brutalement assise sur les genoux de Voldemort, avait vite compris ses intentions avec cette main baladeuse. « Non il ne va pas faire ça là maintenant tout de suite, surtout avec les mangemorts qui nous regarde! Maudit soit celui qui a inventé les jupes » pensa-t-elle. N'en pouvant plus, elle resserra ses jambes brusquement.

- Tss, Tss... claqua la langue de Voldemort tout bas pour qu'elle seule l'entende. N'oublie pas tes amis! Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il souffre par ta faute! Laisse toi aller!  
Avec ses deux mains, il la força a écarter ses jambes afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à son intimité. Il reprit ses caresses toujours en montant de plus en plus haut tout doucement. Lorsqu'il effleura son intimité, il sentit Hermione se raidir.

- Tom...pas là... pas maintenant! Lui murmura-t-elle suppliante en fourche langue.

En entendant sa voix suppliante, Tom arrêta ses caresses indécentes et profita du moment de faiblesse d'Hermione.

- D'accord, mais dès ce soir tu porteras la marque!

Hermione se crispa, choisir entre faire l'Amour là maintenant devant des crétins et porter une marque. Le choix n'était pas difficile. Même en étant peu pudique, ce n'était pas une raison pour que ces grosses brutes mattent son corps.

A la fin du dessert, Voldemort la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre et l'allongea sur le lit. Elle ne dit rien en pensant à ses amis. Il lui leva son cache cœur, avec un sourire à vous faire dressé les poils du dos, il l'embrassa en bas de son ventre, du côté gauche. Elle comprit que c'était là qu'il voulait lui mettre la marque. Il lui abaissa un peu sa jupe et sorti sa baguette. Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : se retrouver sous sa douche.

Elle ressentit une vif brûlure. Comme si on venait de lui mettre un fer chaud. Elle ne dit rien, ne bougea pas, pas une larme. Elle se sentait humiliée, salie, honteuse. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle venait de trahir son camp. Elle rouvrit les yeux et constata que Voldemort était parti. Elle regarda la marque, elle était rouge représentant un serpent. « pas de tête de mort? » se demanda-t-elle.  
Sans même s'en rendre compte, Hermione tomba bien vite dans les bras de morphée.


	15. mariage

Cela faisait trois jours qu'Hermione était telle un mort vivant. Elle ne faisait rien, disait rien, se laissait guider, enfin bref, un vrai pantin. Bien sûr cela était volontaire. Elle avait bien remarqué que Voldemort préférait la voir avec du répondant, que de la voir comme une loque. Elle se souvenait de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu la veille, après que Voldemort lui ait fait l'amour.

Flach back

- Hermione j'en ai marre de te voir comme ça!

- Tu ne peux pas faire semblant de ne rien ressentir!

- Mais bordel tu vas répondre!

- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça? je préfère encore que tu te mettes en colère que tu restes indéfiniment comme ça!

- Tu te rends compte au moins que ça fait quatre fois qu'on fait l'amour? J'en est marre de faire l'amour à une poupée de chiffons.

- Bon d'accord, tu as dix secondes pour me parler, après je descends dans les cachots.

« SERPENTARD!! Cria Hermione intérieurement. Du chantage, c'est du Serpentard tout craché! »

Hermione savait très bien que s'il descendait aux cachots, ce n'était certainement pas pour faire causette avec ses amis! Alors elle prit une profonde inspiration, regarda Voldemort droit dans les yeux, et demanda:

- Puis-je parler librement? ... sans représailles? Demanda-t-elle simplement

Après un instant de réflexion Voldemort accepta d'un mouvement de tête.

- Oui je compte rester comme ça encore longtemps. Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu m'as mis une pression. En capturant mais amis et en menaçant de les torturer à cause de moi, tu me met la pression. Pourquoi? Et ben, c'est simple. Je ne fait rien, je ne dis rien tout simplement pour pas que mes gestes ou mes paroles soient mal interprétés. Pour ce qui de faire l'amour, c'est pareil. J'ai également la pression, qu'un de mes gestes ou une parole soient interprétés comme un refus. Alors Tom je te le demande enlève moi cette pression, et je te promet que l'on prendra bien plus de plaisir si je m'y met avec toi, que si tu continues seul.

Fin du flach back

Hermione était allongée sur son lit, les yeux dans le vide. Il était 15h, dans une heure, elle serait mariée à Lord Voldemort.

Après s'être préparée, elle s'allongea dans son lit, les yeux fermés à repenser à ses trois derniers jours. Elle avait repoussé ses animaux qui avaient sentit la détresse de leur maîtresse. Elle s'était laissée faire par les mangemorts. Elle se consolait en se disant que demain après-midi il y avait une réunion de l'ordre du phénix, et par conséquent elle allait revoir ses amis.

On tapa à la porte. Hermione se releva pour aller ouvrir. Seulement à mi- chemin, la porte s'ouvrit toute seul et Voldemort rentra dans la chambre. Lorsqu'il vit Hermione, il en eut le souffle coupé. Elle ressemblait à un ange ! Elle était sublime.

La robe avait une longue jupe de soie qui s'évasait en amples plis creux jusqu'à ses pieds, terminée par une courte traîne. Le haut était un bustier recouvert de broderies de fils d'argents. Des milliers d'éclats brillaient partout sur la robe. On aurait dit de petits morceaux de diamants. Hermione avait les chaussures appropriées et un ras de cou blanc avec une perle en forme de goutte qui pendait en son centre. Des boucles d'oreilles assorties.

Elle avait relevé ses cheveux avec pleins de petits clips en diamants. Les boucles retombaient de ci de là à la perfection. Une fleur était posée dans ses beau cheveux, quatre mèches encadraient son visage et sa nuque. Elle avait mit de l'ombre à paupière blanc nacré avec un rouge à lèvres à paillettes. Elle rayonnait littéralement.

Le seul défaut qu'il observa, fut son visage. Elle ne souriait pas, ses yeux devenu bleus depuis ce soir là, étaient voilés de tristesse, malgré un visage neutre. Bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué même sous la torture, ça lui faisait de la peine de la voir comme ça. Pas qu'il ait pitié pour elle, mais c'était la seule dans tout sa vie, à le traiter comme son égal. Et bien que cela lui paraisse bizarre, avec le temps il avait trouvé ça agréable.

Les autres le traitaient soit avec une admiration infinie, soit avec une peur infinie ou encore avec une haine infinie. Non, Hermione, elle, le regardait normalement, comme son égal. C'est pourquoi, ce matin il avait prit une décision importante, et il espérait que ça lui redonnerait le sourire. C'était limite si ça ne le déprimait pas de la voir déprimer.

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement. Et lui parla d'une voix douce, enjoué.

- Tu es magnifique.

- Cependant, il te manque un petit quelque chose

- Un petit quelque chose que je pense être en mesure de te donner

- Je commence à te connaître tu sais

- Il te manque une lueur dans tes yeux

- Une lueur de joie, de malice qui donnerait des frissons dans le dos des jumeaux Weasley.

Il l'embrassa avec douceur.

- J'ai relâché tes amis.

Après un instant de silence où les informations montèrent au cerveau d'Hermione, elle fini par bégayer avec espoir:

- C'est... c'est vrai?  
- Oui. Répondit-il et comme pour se justifier il rajouta : De toute façon, ils ne me servaient a rien, tu ne parlais plus, tu ne faisais plus rien, donc à quoi les garder ?

Hermione, elle, n'en revenait pas. Elle n'avait absolument pas crut à son excuse. Non, il avait fait ça pour elle, rien que pour elle. « Se pourrait-il que Lord Voldemort laisse de temps en temps la place à Tom Elvis Jedusor? » Puis dans une bouffée de joie indescriptible, sans réfléchir elle se jeta au cou de Tom pour l'embrasser avec reconnaissance, passion, et joie.

- Merci Tom.  
- Mmm ... Si ça te fais cette effet-là, je crois que je vais enlever plus souvent des gens! La taquina-t-il gentiment  
- Oui comme ça je laisserais une fois de plus tes mangemort me marcher sur les pieds? Dit Hermione en sachant très bien que ça l'avait rendu fou furieux que ces mangemorts s'en prennent à elle sans qu'elle ne réagisse.  
- Je te retrouve bien là! Lui répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur. Mais quoi qu'il se passe ne te laisse plus emmerder! Allez ma rebelle, il faut y aller. Drago t'attend à la porte.

Une fois Voldemort partit, Hermione rejoignit Drago à la porte de sa chambre. Celui-ci était également en état de choc en la voyant. Autant qu'un Malefoy peut l'être en public. Puis il se reprit bien vite.

- Tu es magnifique! Dit Malefoy époustouflé en lui tendant le bras  
- Waouh... Malefoy junior qui fait un compliment, c'est à marquer dans les annales. Merci, tu es pas mal non plus! Dit-elle en lui prenant le bras  
- Merci, ce n'est pas la première fois que je te fais un compliment! Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.  
- Je sais la première fois c'était au bal de noël à ma 5éme année. Tu t'étais lancé comme défi de coucher avec moi...  
- Et j'ai réussi, la coupa-t-il. Je me souviens avoir fait beaucoup de jaloux chez les garçons qui auraient payé chez pour être à ma place! Dit-il fièrement  
- J'ai également adoré nos heures de retenues, je suis certaine que tu faisais tout pour me provoquer pour qu'on se batte en duel, et récolter une retenue, ai-je tort?  
- Pas tellement, mais au bout de 2 fois tu as compris le truc, et on ne s'est plus jamais fait prendre par les profs.

Arrivés devant la salle où les portes étaient ouvertes, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, un silence régnait. Tout le monde avaient les yeux rivés sur elle avec la même pensée : « un ange ».

La cérémonie pu commencer. Après l'échange des « consentements », et du baiser, on pu passer au vin d'honneur!

Hermione avait bu une gorgée, en « trinquant » avec son mari, puis voyant que Rogue avait fini le sien, elle fit un discret mouvement de main, en échangant son contenu avec celui de Rogue. Lorsque celui-ci s'en aperçut, et qu'il comprit, il fit un de ses regards digne de la terreur des cachots, auquel répondit Hermione avec un magnifique sourire.

Quand vint l'heure d'ouvrir le bal Hermione se rendit compte que Rogue avait dit vrai. Son cher petit Voldy ne l'avait pas lâchée d'une semelle. Bizarrement cela ne la dérangeait pas.

Ils s'avancèrent vers la piste de danse vide. Ils débutèrent par un slow comme le voulait la tradition. Voldemort la prit par la taille en croisant ses bras dans le bas du dos, pendant qu'Hermione l'enlacait les bras croisés à la nuque de notre petit Voldy. Ils tournèrent ensemble avec grâce comme si chaque mouvement avait été mûrement réfléchit, étudié, tout en se regardant dans les yeux. Ils se sentirent planer, couper du monde, plus rien autour ne les intéressaient. Chacun d'eux auraient voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

Voldemort se sentait pour la première fois de sa vie heureux tout simplement, pour rien au monde il aurait voulu être autre part, et il se rendit conte que la femme qu'il tenait dans les bras, était merveilleuse, rien que par sa présence, elle pouvait l'apaiser. Une fois ses conclusions tirées, il se promit de faire d'elle la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Il ferait tout pour la protéger.

Hermione, quand à elle, venait de suivre le raisonnement de Voldemort. Serait-il capable de l'aimer? Elle se promit de tout faire pour qu'il apprenne à aimer, et qu'il est également droit à une seconde chance! Elle savait qu'il était doué et que personne à part elle ne pouvait le tuer, mais elle était née pour tué une seul et unique personne.(ndl: Vous comprendrez plus tard) Alors si Voldemort changeait, ça ne ferait de mal à personne!

C'est sur cette fin de musique qu'ils s'embrassèrent mutuellement avec le besoin de faire ressentir ce qu'ils pensaient.

C'est sur cette dernière note, que notre couple entama à la suite une valse, une danse latine et un rock, avant que Hermione décide qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller boire un jus de citrouille. Ils se dirigèrent vers le buffet où Drago y était également. Hermione se servit pendant que Voldemort qui était derrière elle, l'enlaça en nouant ses mains sur le ventre de sa femme.

- Tu danses toujours aussi bien! Lui dit-il un peu gêné face au couple surtout face à son maître

- Merci. Alors dit-moi. Pas encore marié?  
- Non, juste fiancé, et c'est suffisant, si tu veux mon avis!  
- Qui est l'heureuse élue? Demanda Hermione  
- Pansy, répondit Drago avec dégoût  
- Quoi, tu veux dire que tu vas épouser cette sangsue? Demanda-t-elle en pouffant de rire  
- Malheureusement oui! J'ai réussi à faire reculer le mariage pour un oui, ou pour un non, mais là je suis à court d'arguments. Si tu en as hésite pas!  
- Je crois que je vais faire beaucoup mieux que ça. Dit-elle avec un sourire à faire frémir les maraudeurs. Dans ... Allez on vas dire avant le dîner tu es célib!  
- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre? Demanda Tom qui jusque là était resté silencieux.

Hermione se retourna vers lui, lui sourit, l'embrassa puis lui dit:

- Admire et prends-en de la graine. Drago juste une question, elle n'a pas changé depuis Poudlard?  
- Euh... non c'est toujours la même.  
- Parfait, si tu veux que ça marche, joue le jeu quand je commencerais. Répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire. Elle finit son verre.  
- QUOI??? TU ES FIANCE A PARKINSON!!! MAIS TON PERE AVAIT LES NEURONNES GRILLES CE JOUR LA OU QUOI? Hurla-t-elle en essayant de ne pas rire face au visage surpris du pauvre Drago qui se demandait ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus.  
Puis elle partit vers Pansy.

Voldemort regarda vers Drago en lui disant avec un sourire malsain.

- Je crois que nous allons assister à un match comme je les aime. Pansy contre Hermione. Qui va gagner d'après toi?  
- Euh... Hermione sans hésiter, elle n'a jamais perdu! Répondit Drago abasourdit par l'attitude de son maître envers lui  
- On compte les points?  
- Avec joie.


	16. hermione Vs Pansy

Tout la salle était devenue silencieuse face aux cris d'Hermione.  
Hermione arriva vers Pansy, qui était en train de discuter avec Lucius avant son interruption. « Parfait, Lucius ne ratera rien du spectacle » pensa-t-elle

- Pansy, aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'accorder cette danse?  
- Vas te faire foutre Granger.  
- Quelle vulgarité! Désormais ce sera Jedusor ensuite je ne te laisse pas vraiment le choix!  
1 - 0  
- Pourquoi ? Tu préfères les femmes? Demanda Pansy avec un sourire narquois.  
- Si je préférerais les femmes, il est certain que ce n'est pas toi que je choisirais. Même Bulstrode est plus présentable que toi. Maintenant tu viens danser sans discuter, ensuite n'oublie pas que rien ne m'empêche de te faire souffrir!  
- Quel est ton but?  
- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.  
2 - 0

Après un regard haineux de la part de Pansy, elles se retrouvèrent sur la piste de danse qui était vide. En effet, la conversation entre Pansy et Hermione avait attiré la curiosité de tout le monde. Elles venaient de faire trois danses différentes. Pendant toutes les danses, Pansy n'avait fait que marcher sur les pieds d'Hermione, bousculée, trompée de mouvements. Trois danses où tout le monde se mit d'accord sur un point : Pansy ne savait vraiment pas danser.

Puis vient le coup de grâce qu'Hermione attendait. Elle se retrouva par terre, la cheville tordu, à la fin de la troisième danse. Pansy l'avait bousculée tout en marchant sur sa cheville.

- Putin mais tu ne peux pas regarder où tu fous les pieds! Cria-t-elle à travers la salle en prenant bien soins au passage de paraître furieuse alors qu'elle jubilait intérieurement.

3 - 0

La salle retenait son souffle, personne n'osa bouger. Le souvenir de Bellatrix était encore présent dans leur esprit.

Elle releva légèrement sa robe et tout le monde pu voir sa baguette qui avait été cachée en dessous. ( et ouais c'est chiant mais pratique les longues robes! Lol) Puis elle se soigna d'un sort informulé et se retrouva sur pieds.

- Je ne vois pas ce que Drago te trouve. Tu ne sais pas embrasser, ni même danser, même Neville sait danser!  
4 - 0  
- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait des leçons pour savoir embrasser!! Rétorqua Pansy.

A la surprise générale, Hermione lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Drago et Voldemort se regardaient avec un air qui signifiait « qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore inventé? ». Hermione, elle, jubilait littéralement « Là, c'est sûr, elle ne s'y attendra pas du tout! »

- Mais je t'en prie, Pansy, donne moi une leçon!

Pansy devient subitement pâle. Tom, lui, se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Drago se dit qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de boire, ça lui donnait des hallucinations auditives, quand au reste, ils restaient choqués de cette audace. ( n'oubliez pas, c'est des aristocrates!!)

- Pardon? Fut tout ce que fut capable de dire Pansy  
- Tu suggères qu'il me faut des leçons, je te demande de m'en donner, puisque tu sembles si callée sur le sujet! Dit-elle en s'approchant de Pansy qui, elle, reculait  
- Ça va pas la tête! Jamais je ne t'embrasserais!  
- Bien puisque ça semble être moi le problème, acceptes-tu un défi?

Pansy sembla hésiter quelques instants. Mais sa fierté prenait le dessus et elle lui demanda en quoi consistait le défi.

- C'est très simple, tu choisis trois personnes. Nous les embrasserons à tour de rôle et ils nous donneront chacun leurs avis sur la question!  
- D'accord, j'accepte!  
- Mais attention, il y a bien sûr quelques conditions. Pour commencer, les personnes choisies ne devront pas être mariés, sauf le tien ou le mien!

Deux « QUOI? » retentir dans la salle. Hermione jubilait toujours autant. « Osera-t-elle choisir son maître? »

- Ensuite, ils seront soumis au véritaserum pour répondre à la question, et uniquement à la question. Et pour finir, ceux que tu auras choisi ne pourront pas se défiler. Acceptes tu les termes de notre contrat?  
- J'accepte, mais où vas-tu avoir du veritaserum?

Hermione ferma les yeux un instant, et prononça « Zaphira ». Aussitôt un Lion, un Serpent et un Phénix. Quelques cris de surprises s'élevèrent de la foule.

- Tu t'es enfin décidée à nous dire ce que se passe? Demanda un Angelo grognon.  
- Plus tard, pour l'instant j'ai besoin de Zaphira.  
- Et pourquoi? Demanda Zaphira  
- Tu es la seule à pouvoir encore pénétrer dans ma réserve et qui puisse attraper des fioles avec tes griffes.  
- Qu'as-tu besoin dans ta réserve?  
- Sur la dernière étagère tout au fond, il y a des fioles transparentes. Je souhaiterais que tu m'en ramènes une s'il te plait.  
- J'accepte, mais sache que tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça!  
Sur ce, Zaphira disparut dans une fumée blanche.

- Eh ben, dit donc, qui aurai cru que Hermione Granger puisse un jour avoir pour seul ami des ... Animaux! S'exclama Pansy  
- Pansy, c'est pas une bonne idée, tu t'avances sur un terrain glissant. Dit Hermione d'un ton calme en voyant ses animaux prêts à lui sauter dessus.  
- Ah oui? Demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement. Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire?  
- Moi rien, mais je connais mes animaux par cœur, je vit avec eux depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Et crois moi pour une fois, vaut mieux pas que tu t'amuses à ça! Ces animaux n'ont pas un caractère sage quand il s'agit de défendre leur maîtresse.  
- Je n'ait pas peur de tes bâtards! S'exclama Pansy

Lentement, ses deux animaux sortirent griffes et crocs, tout en se retournant vers Pansy qui pâlit légèrement.

- Pansy, c'est le moment ou jamais pour toi, de mettre ta fierté de côté et de reculer doucement. Dit Hermione en se déplaçant doucement pour se mettre entre Pansy et ses animaux.

Pansy ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Hermione s'accroupit, prit la truffe de son lion dans la main pour croiser son regard. Hermione expliqua, par télépathie, à son lion son plan. Une fois fini, le lion rugit pour ensuite aller se coucher aux pieds de Drago qui était le plus près du buffet et qui n'en menait pas large non plus. Elle s'occupa ensuite de faire la même chose à Aconit qui finit également par aller du côté de son nouvel ami, Voldemort, qui le prit sur ses épaules en lui demandant quelques explications sur ceux qui s'était passé.

Zaphira revint avec la fiole. En voyant le silence de mort sur la salle, elle demanda si elle avait raté quelque chose. Hermione l'envoya à son tour vers Rogue qui était à côté de Drago.

- As-tu décidé des personnes que tu prends pour ce défi?  
- Oui, je prend Drago, Severus, et le maître.

Hermione se retourna vers les trois concernés. Ils étaient dans, un bel ensemble, bouche bée, exepté Drago, qui, lui, se doutait d'être choisi.  
- Acceptes-tu Drago? Demanda Hermione avec un sourire qui était né à la vu des trois élus.  
Il murmura un vague « qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour toi? » à la suite duquel il se prit un regard noir de son maître  
- Acceptes-tu ... mon cher époux? Demanda-t-elle avec sarcasme.  
Il souffla un vague « oui » en envoyant un regard noir à Pansy  
- Sev? Lui demanda-t-elle incertaine. Elle était l'une des seules à savoir que Rogue était marié, mais ne sachant pas si Voldemort le savait, elle avait prit soins de demander à chacun des élus s'ils acceptaient.  
Celui-ci réfléchit longuement avant de dire un vague « d'accord »

Hermione était étonnée de cette réponse mais comme à son habitude n'en montra rien. Hermione fit signe aux élus de s'avancer. Pendant que Pansy embrassait ou plutôt essayait d'aspirer Drago, Hermione embrassait Rogue. Bien que cela lui fasse bizarre, elle essaya de l'embrasser un minimum par respect pour sa femme. Ensuite, Pansy faisait de même avec Voldemort, pendant que Hermione faisait la même chose à Drago, qui en son fort intérieur, se sentait soulagé d'avoir enfin un vrai baiser digne de son nom, plutôt que d'être aspiré. Pansy eu du mal à lâcher Tom. Ce dernier, au bout d'un moment, la poussa et lui foutu une baffe. Pendant que les autres essayaient de retenir leurs rires, Drago glissa à son parrain un « bonne chance », et Voldemort, lui, but un verre de jus de citrouille pour effacer « le cauchemar Parkinson» . Après, le dernier baiser, Hermione leur demanda de sortit leurs langues. Vu les regards interrogateurs qu'ils lui lancèrent, elle se justifia.

- Pour le veritaserum! Seules trois gouttes suffisent, je ne vais pas vous balancer ça dans un verre quelconque de plus elle a un meilleur goût! Chocolat! J'avais envie de chocolat quand je l'ai faite. Mentit-elle rougissante en pensant au pauvre mec qui avant de faire cette potion, s'était retrouvé couvert de chocolat partout sur le torse ainsi que sur certaines parties de son anatomie.  
Reprenant ses esprits, elle versa trois goûtes sur chacune des langues. La réponse fut unanime, Hermione embrassait largement mieux que Pansy.

5 - 0

Mais ce qui fut le pire pour notre chère Pansy fut lorsque malgré l'interdiction d'Hermione à poser d'autres questions que celle demandée, posa quand même celle-ci:

- Drago, tu m'aimes?

Un rire froid lui répondit, suivit de :

- Non Pansy, je ne t'ai jamais aimée! Tu n'étais pour moi qu'un joujou. Au début, c'était marrant, je te l'accorde. Mais par la suite, ta manie de toujours coller les gens nous à tous vraiment fait chier. Si tu n'as pas était rejetée des autres Serpentard, c'est uniquement grâce à moi. Si je ne leur avait pas dit de te foutre la paix, tu aurais été regniée de la totalité des Serpentard. Ils sont tous venus me voir, pour me demander de te tuer. Mais je ne ....

Hermione venait de lui mettre la main sur la bouche pour pas qu'il en dise trop, ce qui pourrait lui coûter la vie. Puis Pansy, dans un dernier effort de se justifier cria les yeux remplis de larmes, vers Hermione:

- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute!Tu es jalouse parce que moi j'ai Drago et toi tu ne l'as jamais eue à part dans tes rêves. Tu as toujours tout fait, pour l'avoir dans ton lit et c'est moi qui l'ai eu. Cracha Pansy  
- Tu vois Pansy, c'est la seule chose que nous ayons en commun toi et moi. Et pour te répondre, j'ai eu Drago dans mon lit bien avant toi! A moins que tu l'as eu avant le bal de noël en 4° année? Demanda Hermione avec un sourire  
- Tu couches avec lui! Répliqua Pansy avec rage  
- Rectification, je couchais avec lui. Tu sais Pansy, entre lui est moi il y a eu beaucoup de choses. Ça a commencé avec de la Haine, de l'attirance puis on a couché ensemble, ensuite de l'amitié, bien sûr autant qu'il est possible de voir une amitié entre une Gryffy et un Serpy, et pour finir je dirais une relation ... fraternelle. Tu vois, pour moi Drago est un peu comme un grand frère. Je n'ait pas la prétention de dire que c'est réciproque, mais je pense que ce qu'il y a entre lui et moi et beaucoup plus réciproque qu'entre toi et lui.

6 - 0

Hermione jubilait littéralement. Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, Pansy avait prit toutes les teintes, rouge, jaune, bleue, vert, blanc  
- Tu n'es qu'une sale vipère. Lui cracha-t-elle.

Hermione lui répondit du tac au tac tout en se retournant pour aller voir Lucius

- Sais-tu au moins ce que c'est une vipère? Demanda-t-elle en rigolant.

Au bout de deux pas, elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers Pansy. Dans son caractère Pansy aurait du lui répondre, ne serait-ce que pour avoir le dernier mot.

- Tu sais ce que c'est une vipère n'est-ce pas? Lui demanda-t-elle effrayé.  
- Bi..bien sure, c'est...euh... un animal. Dit-elle pas sûre du tout  
- Mais encore?

La salle était silencieuse, tout le monde était sous le choc ! Une Serpentard qui ne savait pas ce que c'est une vipère!!!

- Putin, pincez moi je rêve ! Toi qui est à Serpentard, ne sais même pas ce que c'est une vipère alors que tu en as une sous les yeux !

- Je vais te résumer ça. Une vipère est un Serpent. Nagini est une vipère, et ...  
- Oh ça va hein, c'est pas parce que je suis à Serpentard que je doit connaître toutes les formes de serpent.

7 - 1

- Non mais quand on traite les gens de quelque chose, on s'assure d'avoir la bonne définition. Et ce, même si la personne ne correspond pas à ton insulte. De plus la marque des ténèbres que tu as de tatouée sur le bras est également une vipère.

8 - 1

Sans autre forme de procès, Hermione se retourna vers Lucius

- Lucius, croyez vous réellement que Pansy ait toutes les qualités requises pour faire partie de la légendaire et respectable famille Malefoy? Demanda Hermione avec un visage neutre  
- Il est certain qu'après ce que je viens de voir, il est tout à fait impensable que Miss Parkinson fasse partie un jour de la famille Malefoy. Je rompt les fiançailles de mon fils.  
- Si je peux me permettre Lucius. Si tu veux réellement trouver quelqu'un qui soit digne de ton fils, présente donc tes prétendantes à ma femme. Dit Tom qui venait d'arriver derrière Hermione pendant que Drago, lui, rejoignait son père en essayant de cacher sa joie.  
- Ce sera avec un immense plaisir. Assura Lucius

Hermione embrassa Tom pour le remercier de son soutien.

Ce fut le coup de grâce pour Pansy qui partie en pleurant.

Hermione et Drago, eux, se regardaient. Les paroles d'Hermione avaient énormément touché Drago. Il n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un qui tenait à lui de cette manière, à part sa mère. Et en réfléchissant bien, c'est vrai que lui aussi tenait beaucoup à Hermione. Il se rendit compte que ce qu'elle avait dit sur leur relation depuis le début était entièrement vrai et réciproque.

- On se fait une danse? T'inquiète, je n'ai absolument pas les gènes de Parkinson! Dit-elle en pouffant de rire, suivit par Drago  
- Allons-y, petite soeur! Je te doit bien ça de toute manière. Répondit Drago en espérant que le message passe.

Hermione fut émue de cette appellation. En tout cas, le message était passé. Ils dansèrent sur une valse.

- Tu as fait fort quand même. Tu as mis 27 minutes pour rompre mes fiançailles.  
- Je sais en même temps, elle m'a bien facilité la tâche. Elle a marché dans chaque piége que je lui tendais. Elle avait quelque possibilité de me remettre à ma place si elle avait réfléchit plutôt que de montrer ses crocs.  
- Je revois sa tête quand elle s'est répandue en excuse après t'avoir fracturé la cheville.  
- En tout cas, je crois que t'es tranquille pour un moment. Mais fait attention à toi, elle risque de se venger ou de te récupérer d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
- C'est pas grave j'aurai ma petite sœur qui me protégera, j'ai tort? Demanda-t-il incertain  
- Non, mais fait attention a toi, si elle te tue d'un Avada je ne pourrais rien.  
- T'inquiète, je serai sur mes gardes. Au fait, t'aurais pu éviter de dire devant tout le monde qu'on avait couché ensemble.  
- Désolée, c'était trop tentant. Elle avait l'air si sûre d'elle. Dit-elle faussement compatissante  
- J'ai bien cru que le maître allait me tuer!  
- C'est pour ça que j'ai fait quelques précisions supplémentaires.  
- Tu sais, t'aurais dû aller chez les Serpentard. T'aurais parfaitement eue ta place.  
- T'aurais pas apprécié la rivalité. T'était le seul prince des Serpentard. Chez les Gryffy c'était moi et Harry.  
- C'est vrai  
- Puis-je récupérer ma femme Drago ? Demanda Voldemort  
- Bien sûr. Répondit-il en lui tendant le bras d'Hermione


	17. nuit de noce

désolé a se qui ont du lire le gros bloc d'avant!! merci de m'avoir prévenu, j'avais zapé que j'avais pas fait la mise en page! encore dsl

D'un signe de Tom,la musique démarra, résonnant dans toute la salle et la danse commença, légère, instinctive. Hermione se laissa guider. Elle avait les yeux mi-clos. Elle ressentait les caresses de Tom, les attouchements discrets. Elle jurait les avoir ressentis mais ils étaient tellement éphémères qu'elle doutait d'elle. Son sang était en ébullition et son désir grandissait.

A un moment, elle décida de s'éloigner de son cavalier, sous les regards surpris. Mais elle se retourna d'un seul coup et avec un regard prédateur, elle s'avança et tourna autour en lui faisant de légères caresses, lui passant une main dans ses cheveux. D'un coup, il la serra par la taille et la fit basculer légèrement en arrière et grâce à sa main droite qu'il fit passer sur ses formes, il la fit monter en équilibre sur sa jambe gauche. Et sur les dernières notes de la musique envoûtante, il l'embrassa sauvagement.

Après cette magnifique danse, le buffet apparut. La table était en forme de U qui faisait le tour de la salle, pour laisser au milieu la piste de danse. Hermione et Tom s'installèrent naturellement au milieu du U, leurs témoins respectifs à leurs côtés. Hermione discutait tranquillement avec Drago.

- Alors, maintenant que tu n'as plus d'obligations, bien que je doute que tu en es eu un jour pour t'éclater, tu vas chercher la femme de ta vie?

- Non, je vais d'abord m'éclater un peu comme tu dis!

- Je vois, demain soir je t'emmène.

- Où?

- Ça, c'est une surprise! Dit-elle mystérieusement.

- Et tu crois que ton mari va te laisser? Dit-il

Elle s'approcha de Drago pour que lui seul entende

- Il va tellement prendre son pied ce soir, que crois moi, il va être de bonne humeur toute la semaine.

- Évite de le faire languir comme tu m'as fait, il risque de mal le prendre.

- Malefoy, je ne suis pas aussi cruelle. Mais demain, il risque tellement d'être crevé qu'il va me laisser sortir pour se reposer.

- Au fait, comment tu faisais pour être toujours fraîche au matin, comme si t'avait dormie pendant des heures d'affilées alors que moi, même avec une potion j'avais une sale tête.

- Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de dormir beaucoup! Quelques heures me suffisent.

- Attends pendant toute une semaine, on a dormi que 2 voir 3 heures par nuit! Et toi ça te suffit ? T'es pas normale. S'exclama-t-il désespéré.

- Chacun ses secrets!

Puis elle se retourna vers Tom, après tout, c'était son mariage, elle avait le droit également de s'éclater.

- Mon chéri?

Tom la considéra un instant, lorsqu'elle l'appelait comme ça, surtout avec le grand sourire hypocrite qu'elle avait, c'est qu'elle avait quelque chose à demander.

- Oui ?

- Je peux m'éclater sur la piste?

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça? Demanda-t-il méfiant.

- Ben, tu sais... Pour l'instant, ce sont surtout des chansons... comment dire... vieillottes, et moi j'aimerais chanter et danser avec des chansons de jeunes.

- Tu te débrouilles avec Blaise, c'est lui qui s'occupe de la musique.

- D'accord. Drago, tu me suis!

- Quoi?! Pourquoi moi?

- Tu verras! Suis moi et ne discute pas, sinon je te marrie à Bulstrode.

Après une grimace, Drago finit par suivre Hermione en traînant les pieds.

Une fois avoir négocié, (menacé d'après Drago) avec Blaise, tout fut en place. D'un coup de baguette Hermione avait agrandi la salle. Hermione s'était aménagée un coin, qui pour l'instant était caché avec un puissant sortilège d'illusion pour le révéler qu'à la dernière minute. Elle se changea également, car danser avec une robe de mariée n'était pas évidant du tout. En un coup de baguette, sa robe avec laissée place à un baggy noir et un cache cœur or qui descendait juste en dessous de sa poitrine, ce qui laissait voir son piercing au nombril en forme de scorpion.

Sur le son de la musique, elle s'avança vers son décor. Ce décor représentait tout à lui la plage, la mer, le sable. Dans les premiers mouvements de danses, ceux qui n'avaient pas encore compris ce qu'elle avait fait, comprirent. La musique était plus pour les jeunes. Elle commença à danser tout en chantant. Ses déhanchés captivèrent vite les mangemorts. Elle dansait sensuellement.

Au fur et à mesure de la soirée, elle avait dansé sur des musique telles que Rihanna, Shakira, ... (en bref vous imaginez toutes les stars qui savent se déhancher). Tous les jeunes étaient venus la rejoindre. Les adultes avaient eu un peu plus de mal face à la musique qu'ils considéraient comme « indécente », mais Hermione avait bien joué son jeu. Elle les avait tous attirés un par un, en se tortillant avec eux. Comme la plupart étaient légèrement ivres, un regard et ils se retrouvèrent sur la piste. Elle savait vraiment mettre l'ambiance. Après tout, elle ne possédait pas une vingtaine de boites à travers le pays pour rien!!

La dernière danse fut naturellement accordée à son époux. Suite à ça, elle remit sa robe, pour aller manger le gâteau. Qui fut vite mangé. La fête battait son plein, lorsque Voldemort lui murmura qu'il était temps pour eux de rejoindre leur chambre. Il la prit par la taille et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Sa chambre qui était désormais leur chambre.

Hermione stressait légèrement. C'était d'une certaine façon une première fois entre eux deux. Puisque les fois d'avant, elle se contentait de rester allonger et se laissait faire en se concentrant pour avoir le moins de réaction possible. Puis elle se reprit en s'intimant de se décontracter.

Elle resta debout au milieu de la chambre, faisant apparaître des bougies par pur esprit de romantisme! Voldemort s'avança derrière Hermione en l'enlaçant.

Cette fille avait le don de l'apaiser, rien que par sa présence. Il commença à lui

picorer le cou avec des baisers passionnés, fougueux et de plus en plus insistant. Voldemort voyait que Hermione commençait à perdre pied. Il la retourna pour se trouver face à face. Hermione releva sa tête et Tom lui enleva la fleur de ses cheveux, sentit son parfum si léger et la jeta derrière lui comme si, tout d'un coup, elle n'avait plus aucune importance. Il passa ses mains dans le dos d'Hermione et trouva la fermeture éclair de sa robe, il l'a descendit tout en douceur, comme pour la faire languir. Il arriva en bas du dos d'Hermione et enleva délicatement le bustier de la jeune fille et glissa le vêtement le long de ses jambes et l'enleva.

Hermione se sentit un peu gênée d'être sans soutien gorge devant lui, il lui sourit et la regarda comme la plus belle chose au monde. Il déposa des petits baisers dans le cou de la jeune fille, qui frémit à chaque contact des lèvres sur sa peau. Puis ses mains commencèrent à redécouvrir le haut du corps de la jeune fille.

Hermione enleva la chemise de Tom. Elle fit glisser la chemise tout en lui caressant le torse ainsi que ses bras. Une fois torse nu, Hermione passa sa main derrière et lui caressa le dos, tout en embrasant à son tour son cou. Tom ferma les yeux de plaisir.

L'ambiance, qui était à la base romantique, devenait de plus en plus électrique. La pièce diffusait une chaleur presque étouffante, due aux bougies, mais aussi aux deux corps en ébullition sous le flot des caresses de l'un comme de l'autre.

Il commença à descendre ses baisers, il passa entre ses seins, descendis le long du ventre, déposa un léger baiser sur le piercing de la jeune fille, ce qui la fit rire, il pris bien son temps sachant qu'elle devenait folle. Il remarqua que ses yeux étaient devenus mauves.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle était au comble de l'excitation, les mains de Tom sur sa chair la faisaient devenir folle. Elle voulait qu'il se dépêche, elle n'en pouvait plus de cette barrière de vêtements, son corps ne réclamait que le contact avec l'autre peau nue. Et le fait que Tom la fasse languir l'existait d'avantage. Mais comme on dit chacun son tour.

Il remonta puis l'embrassa, se battant avec la langue d'Hermione. A son tour elle déboutonna le pantalon du garçon. Elle fit glisser le vêtement qui alla rejoindre les autres affaires éparpillées à leurs pieds.

Ils se retrouvèrent maintenant l'un contre l'autre en sous vêtements, il n'y avait à présent qu'un petit bout de tissu qui barrait leur plaisir. Tom embrassa Hermione. Il l'a pris dans ses bras, la déposa doucement sur le lit, et l'allongea. Il pris place sur elle tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Il laissa courir sa main sur le corps de la Griffondor, il voulait découvrir la moindre parcelle de sa peau. Et quelle peau douce elle avait ! Il avait l'impression de toucher de la soie. Il laissa sa main caresser la poitrine de la jeune fille qui laissa échapper un petit gémissement, qui le fit sourire.

Quant à elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser ses cheveux bruns. Elle les adorait. Tom fit courir ses mains le long du corps d'Hermione, puis il prit l'élastique du boxer blanc d'Hermione entre son pouce et son index et le fit glisser lentement, l'enleva et la jeta négligemment comme les autres vêtements.

Il déposa des baisers dans son bas ventre. Il sourit à l'entendre gémir, alors qu'il n'avait pratiquement rien fait pour le moment. Il enleva à son tour son boxer noir. Allongé sur elle, il la regarda comme la plus belle chose au monde, l'embrassa comme jamais il n'avait embrassé. Ils se regardèrent avec une intensité extrême. Hermione savait qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer en elle, c'était le moment ou jamais pour sa petite vengeance.

Sans qui ne puisse rien faire, il se retrouva allongé sur le dos, Hermione au-dessus de lui assise à califourchon sur lui, avec un de ses sourires qui vous promettait milles tortures. L'ex Rouge et Or embrassa la poitrine de son mari, s'attardant sur ses mamelons. Tom gémit en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa femme. Hermione descendit sur son ventre où elle déposa des baisers mouillés avant de s'approcher de son membre.

« Hermione ... je ... » Murmura Tom le souffle court.

« Tu veux quelque chose mon chéri ? » s'enquit Hermione taquine.

« Hermione ! » lança le brun à bout ce qui fit rire sa femme.

Magnanime, Madame Jedusor passa sa langue sur le gland de son époux qui gémit bruyamment. Puis au bout d'un moment elle se décida à le prendre dans sa bouche et à amorcer un mouvement de va et vient. Tom haletait et gémissait. Il finit par faire remonter son épouse, puis de la retourner pour qu'elle se retrouve de nouveau sous lui. Hermione ferma les yeux et il entra en elle.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier de plaisir aussi rapidement. Tom lui lança un regard narquois ayant très bien compris le manège de cette dernière.

Il commença le vas et viens avec prudence et douceur. Hermione sentit son corps s'enflammer, jamais elle n'avait imaginé pouvoir ressentir une telle palette d'émotions en même temps, surtout venant de Tom. Elle se sentait si bien sous son corps chaud et rassurant, elle le sentit en elle et comprit que maintenant qu'elle et Tom ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Tom sentit le plaisir monter en lui, bien sur, il n'était pas à sa première fois, mais cette fois, c'était vraiment différent. Il découvrait une nouvelle façon de faire l'amour, une nouvelle sensation jusqu'alors inconnue, c'était la meilleure qu'il ait découverte. Il avait fait de nombreuses fois l'amour avec différentes filles, mais jamais il n'avait pris autant de plaisir.

Il regarda Hermione, le corps ruisselant de sueur. Il lui enleva une mèche de cheveux qui lui collait sur le front. Tout deux sentirent le désir s'intensifier au creux de leurs ventres. Tom accéléra son va et vient, sentant en lui la douce chaleur l'envahir. Hermione ressentait la même chose à ce moment même, ne pouvant plus se retenir, et laissa échapper quelques gémissements. Ils étaient au comble de l'excitation.

Sentant leurs corps s'embraser, tout deux atteignirent en même temps le 7ième ciel. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme à l'unisson. Tom planta sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille pour ne pas hurler. Il sentit les ongles de la jeune fille s'enfoncer dans son dos, ce qui lui procura encore plus de plaisir.

Une fois leur passion consumée, Tom se laissa tomber sur le corps moite d'Hermione, lui-même en sueur, en poussant en soupir de soulagement. Il releva la tête, et la vit les yeux fermés, le sourire aux lèvres, cette vue lui réchauffa le cœur. Il ne comprenait pas comment une simple fille pouvait lui procurer autant de bien être. Il redéposa alors sa tête sur la poitrine de la jeune fille en se disant qu'il allait bien dormir cette nuit.

Le seul problème à son plan, fut que la jeune fille n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter de sitôt. Loin, très loin même d'être contrarié, Tom ne se fit pas prié pour remettre ça.

Ils finirent par se coucher, épuisés, quand le soleil commença à pointer le bout de son nez. Évidemment en ce mois de novembre, ce fut vers 7H30, 8H00. ( je sais pas si c'est vrai, c'est pas grave!!! ^^)


	18. Revirement de situation

Il est en effet, éventuellement possible d'avoir des chapitres plus souvent que deux fois par semaine, MAIS... mais oui il y a mais, si non ca serais pas drôle *sourire colgaite*... si j'ai au mimum cinq reviews par chapitre. Des que je les ai, je met tout de suite un chapitre. PROMI!

Hermione se leva à midi. Tom était encore endormi. Elle décida d'aller faire sa toilette, puis de descendre manger. Une fois bien installée à sa place elle laissa libre recours à ses pensées.

Ses pensées vagabondaient principalement sur la nuit qu'elle avait passé. Elle avait découvert une autre personnalité de Tom. Il avait été doux, tendre, prévenant, à l'écoute de ses désirs. Cette nuit avait tout simplement été parfaite. Au fond d'elle, elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle appréciait ce côté. Mais le seul hic au tableau, c'est qu'il était comme ça uniquement en privé, et lorsque c'était en public, c'était uniquement pour faire voir qu'elle lui appartenait. Il n'était pas Serpentard pour rien, les effusions de sentiments ce n'était pas pour lui.

Cependant en y repensant bien, durant tout la fête il avait toujours été à ses côtés, l'embrassant, l'enlaçant, presque la câlinant. Bien qu'elle avait eu l'impression d'étouffer, elle avait tout de même apprécié. Elle qui avait toujours été quasiment seule la plupart du temps, cela lui faisait bizarre d'être suivie, de devoir rendre des comptes! Le comportement de celui qui était désormais son époux pouvait s'expliquer d'après elle, de deux manières possible. Soit il voulait à tout prix faire comprendre qu'elle lui appartenait, soit il commencait à changer. Ou alors un peu des deux. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Drago qui venait d'entrer dans la salle.

- Salut, tu t'assois à côté de moi? Demanda-t-elle sous le regard à la fois ébahi, et jaloux des autres mangemorts présents.

Voyant qu'il regardait la place d'à coté avec crainte. Elle comprit de suite que la place de Lord Voldemort était la place de Lord Voldemort. Elle se leva prit la place de son époux et lui montra sa place d'un signe de tête. Cependant, elle voyait bien que Drago s'assit avec un teint livide.

- T'inquiète pas. De tout façon vous devez m'obéir, je lui dirai que je t'ai promis milles tortures. Et puis de tout façon il n'avait qu'à être levé.

- Passée une bonne nuit? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

Hermione répondit avec le même sourire.

- Désolé, la questions aurait du être. Passée une longue nuit? Redemanda-t-il

- Très, si tu veux tout savoir on s'est couché vers 8H. Je m'étonne de te voir déjà levé!

- A mon grand soulagement, j'ai passé une nuit seul.

- Elle a déjà déménagé de chambre? Lui demanda innocemment Hermione.

- Je suppose que c'est à toi que je le dois ce déménagement rapide.

- De quoi tu parles? Lui demanda-t-elle faussement surprise

- Tu sais, ça ne te vas vraiment pas ce petit air un peu trop innocent.

- Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il se passe un truc, il faut tout de suite que je soit impliquée! S'exclama-t-elle faussement indignée.

- Parce que si tu n'était pas impliquée, il ne se passerait rien, et on mourrait tous d'ennui.

- Je suppose que je dois prendre ça comme un compliment, grommela-t-elle ce qui fut suivit par un sourire moqueur de notre adorable Serpentard.

- Alors que m'as-tu prévu ce soir.

- Justement, c'est ce soir donc tu le sauras ce soir.

- Je suppose que je n'en saurais rien avant ce soir, même sous la torture.

- Exact, tu vois, t'es pas si idiot pour un Serpentard!

D'un coup, elle vit le visage de Drago devenir inquiet, livide, pâle. Elle comprit pourquoi deux secondes plus tard quand une voix taquine lui susurra a l'oreille:

- Tu crois que tout les Serpentard sont des idiots?

- Bien sur que non, mais tu reconnaîtras que presque tous ceux qui étaient de mon âge a Poudlard, n'étaient vraiment pas des lumières!! Déclara-t-elle de la même manière, en se retournant vers cette voix.

Lorsque son regard croisa celui de son mari, elle l'embrassa. A sa grande surprise, il approfondi le baiser tout en mettant un bras sous ses jambes, et l'autre à la taille pour la porter afin de s'asseoir à SA place, tout en mettant Hermione sur ses jambes. Cette foi-ci, elle n'était pas assise devant lui face à la table, mais face à Drago qui lui était toujours assis à sa place en se demandant quand son maître allait le tuer.

« Ça c'est pas net. Il me parle d'une voix taquine, il me prend dans ses bras. Putain, mais il est pas net ce type, normalement il aurait du tuer Drago, m'engueuler, ou un truc de ce style. A croire que je l'ai mit de bonne humeur cette nuit. Bon poussons un peu le vice. »

Hermione mit une mains autour du cou de son charmant mari, afin de se nicher un peu plus dans les bras de son mari, qui d'ailleurs l'entoura de ses bras. Ce dernier lui caressa les cheveux.

« Bon ben y a pas, je suis trop forte pour mettre les gens de bonne humeur. »

Après une dizaine de minutes, notre chère Voldy lut la gazette du sorcier. Ben oui, c'est pas parce que on se prend pour le centre de l'univers qu'il ne faut pas se renseigner!! Hermione découvrit donc en même temps la gazette. Elle fut attirée par un article la concernant. Skeeter avait encore déliré sur elle. Après toutes les fois précédentes, pour Hermione s'en fut trop.

« Très bien elle veut jouer à ça! Pas de problème, non mais de quoi je me mêle franchement! Celle-là elle vas le regretter!! »

Hermione se releva d'un coup sec, s'assis face à la table en les regardant tour a tour. - Bien, j'ai une bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle pour vous! Tout dépend du point de vue où on se place. Elle laissa un petit un moment pour digérer ses paroles, puis reprit.

- Aujourd'hui, je me fait reine des ténèbres. Vous allez me chercher Rita Skeeter. Je la veux vivante, et en bonne santé. Vous avez 24H pour me la trouver et me la ramener. Tous ceux qui n'ont pas de mission y vont. Seul Drago reste là. Il est une heure. Vous avait jusqu'à demain une heure. Si vous échouez, tout ce que j'aurai prévu pour notre adorable Rita, c'est vous qui l'aurez! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

- Oui.

- Des questions?

- Oui, pourquoi Drago reste ici?

- Parce que j'avais déjà prévu autre chose pour lui. Autre chose?

- ...

- Les Malefoy et les Lestrange reste ici, ma belle.

- Alors c'est réglé! Au travail!


	19. Réunion

Je sens que j'ai intéret a faire plusieurs mise en page tout de suite! qu'elle idée j'ai eu la de promettre des chapitres des que j'ai cinq reviews. franchement, je vous le demande! lol

Hermione se retourna embrassa Tom et remonta dans la chambre. La réunion de l'Ordre commençait à une heure. Elle s'allongea dans le lit et se concentra sur la salle où se tenait la réunion. Lorsqu'elle y parvient plusieurs cris de frayeur se firent entendre. Elle les taquina doucement.

- Alors on a peur d'un fantôme?

- Comment tu as fait?

- Projection astrale.

- Ça veux dire que tu es dans deux endroits à la fois?

- Exact, comme je ne l'utilise jamais, j'ai cette forme translucide au lieu de compacte.

- Et ton autre toi, il fait quoi?

- Il fait semblant de dormir. Bon on est pas là pour discuter de moi. Quelles sont les nouvelles?

- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça!

- Moi ça va très bien, l'ambiance et assez bonne pour des Serpentards. Les mangemorts me craignent. Drago fait des jaloux. Rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire

- Depuis quand tu l'appelle comme ça!

- Tu sais, être auprès de Voldemort donne quelques avantages. La famille Malefoy n'est pas si mauvaise que ça. En les sondant bien, chose que peu de gens savent le faire, tu vois que s'il font ça c'est plus par peur qu'autre chose. Voldemort les a séduit, ils ont accepté. Quand ils ont vu l'ampleur du plan de Voldy, c'était trop tard.

- Mais ils auraient pu être des espions pour nous.

- Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir le courage de trahir son camp Ron. De plus en étant Serpentard et sang pur. Si un jour Voldy apprenait que Sev est un traite je ne donne pas chère de sa baguette. Et tôt ou tard ça arrivera.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Dumby

- On l'espionne. J'ai découvert que tout les mangemorts sont espionné à leurs insu. Ils sont espionné par d'autre mangemort. Et je doit dire que Voldy a bien joué sur ce coup là! Chaque mangemort espionne celui qu'il déteste le plus. Il sont soumis au fidelitas ainsi ils ne peuvent pas en parler.

- Mais pourquoi prendre des personne qui se détestent? Il aura du mal à le faire parler.

- Ron réfléchi. Prenons un exemple. En prenant une personne qui déteste Sev, elle aura moins de scrupule à le dénoncer. Pour ce qui est de se parler de toute façon, les mangemorts qui se parlent réellement sont rares. Ils travaillent ensemble, mais il sont tous en compétition pour être le plus estimé de Voldy. Mais, tout leurs plans vont tomber à l'eau...

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je suis là moi.

- Et que compte tu faire?

- Je ne vais pas tout te dire, mais en résumé disons que leurs journées risque d'être longue. Je vais m'occuper personnellement de les faire tourner en bourrique.

- Voldemort avec? Demanda Harry avec un immense sourire sachant très bien les capacités de sa meilleur amie.

- Bien sur que non, enfin peut-être un peu. Mais je ne le fixerai pas personnellement. Il faut qu'il soit de bonne humeur et qu'il s'amuse avec moi sur les pauvres aventures des mangemorts. Dit-elle sur un ton mélodramatique.

- D'accord, as-tu entendu parlé d'une attaque en plus de celle de Watford? Demanda Albus

- Non, lorsque j'ai sondé son esprit...

- Sondé? Demanda Ron

- Oui, ceux qui pratique la legilimancie rentre dans l'esprit de sa victime, et y voit des scènes. En temps que télépathe, je sens en plus les sentiments propre de la personne, pas ce qu'elle doit ressentir mais ceux qu'elle a vraiment ressentit. Donc a propos de Voldy, je dirai que c'est bizarre. Je ne sais pas comment vous expliquer, c'est comme s'il était divisé en deux, déchiré entre deux avis, comme si il n'était pas maître de lui-même.

- L'impérium?

- Non, son aura est trop puissante pour se laissait dominer par un imperium! C'est quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort et puissant. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais tôt ou tard je le saurais. Le seul moment où il est lui, si on pars de l'idée qu'il a deux personnalités, c'est quand je suis avec mais pas tout de suite. Comme si au bout d'un certain temps ma présence l'apaise. Je sais c'est confus mais ça l'est encore plus pour moi. Dans ces moment là, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas aussi cruel qu'il veut le montrer.

- D'accord, si tu as du nouveau envoie moi Angelo. Dit Dumby

- De tout façon je ne vois pas qui d'autre je pourrai envoyer, si je passe par Sev ça sera trop louche, et il n'y a qu'Angelo que vous pouvez comprendre... Elle fit une grimace

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'enquis les autres pas très rassuré.

- Mon cher époux croit que je dors, il est en train de me réveiller de manière pas très catholique. Il faut que je me sauve. Au fait prévenait manu que ce soir je vais avec Drago aux Zaphra.

- Quoi??

- Je vous expliquerai ce soir, ne venez pas trop nombreux, ça ferai trop louche si je suis suivie. A plus !

Et elle disparut sans autre forme de procès. Son corps astrale ne lui faisait pas réellement sentir se que son vrai corps subissait. C'était comme étouffé. Ainsi quand elle revient dans son corps, elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Tom pour « réveiller » sa belle, c'était mit a lui faire des bisous partout, tout en laissant ses mains se balader. Il lui envoya un regard moqueur quand il l'entendit gémir et devenir rouge de honte. Hermione bien décidée a ne pas le laissé gagner comme ça, le retourna pour se retrouver sur lui. Elle le regarda qui vous promet mille tortures. Elle lui prit sa baguette, et d'un geste de poignet il se retrouva complètement nu sous une Hermione au sourire aguicheur.

- C'est quoi ce sort? Demanda-t-il.

Tout en ne le lâchant pas des yeux, elle s'approcha de son époux l'embrassa, puis entreprit de lui répondre, tout en l'embrassent doucement en descendent vers l'objet de son désir ( Chaque ... et ponctué d'un baiser)

- Tu ne crois ...tout de même pas ...que je vais te donner ...mes armes? .... Ce sort... est vieux... comme le monde...

- Hermione! Souffla Tom à bout.

Et oui, notre gentille Hermione faisait tout pour retarder le moment ou elle arriverait à la fin de sa ligne imaginaire! ( Ben quoi faites marcher votre imagination!!). Voyant que la patience de son époux commençait sérieusement à s'effriter, elle décida de mettre en bouche le membre de son chéri et à amorcer un mouvement de va et vien. Se fut à son tour de lui lancer un regard moqueur a l'écoute du gémissement, qui ressemblait plus que bien à un gémissement de délivrance. Tom haletait et gémissait. Il fini par faire remonter son épouse à qui il retira ses vêtements d'un geste. « Heureusement c'est une robe » pensa-t-il. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la guida pour qu'elle s'empale sur lui. Ce qu'elle fit sans opposer de résistance et les époux gémirent de concert. L'atteinte du plaisir intense ce fit ardemment confirmer par les cris des deux époux qui arrivèrent à un niveau de décibel très élevé! Après avoir remit ça plusieurs fois de suite, ils se rendirent dans la salle a manger. Hermione stressait légèrement. C'est maintenant qu'il fallait annoncer à son cher et tendre qu'elle sortait ce soir. Le fait qu'elle sorte était une chose, mais le fait qu'elle sorte avec Drago et uniquement lui, là les choses allaient se corser!


	20. Drago

- Je peux sortir ce soir? Demanda-t-elle sachant pertinemment que valait mieux faire style de demander

- Où vas-tu?

« Bon au moins il n'avait pas clairement refusé!... Petit problème comment lui répondre sans que Drago le sache... Heureusement pour moi il est fourche langue »

_- Je vais aux Zaphra avec Drago. _

_- Quoi?! Mais c'est une boite de nuit!_

« tiens, il connaît les boites de nuit lui maintenant! Peut-être parce que c'est l'une des miennes! »

_- Exact, Drago a besoin d'oublier le cauchemar Parkinson! Ainsi, je vais joué les entremetteuse! _

_- Tu ne peut pas lui foutre la paix 5 minutes! _

_- Cela ne serait pas marrant. J'adore faire chier le monde. Et puis dis-toi que je serai avec Drago. _

_- Justement, tu seras avec Drago. C'est comme tout bon Serpentard qui ce respecte, c'est un coureur de jupon!_

« Pas faux.. Bon trouve quelque chose! »

- _Piètre défense mon chéri!_

« Là, c'est la mienne qui est nul! » Après un silence religieux entre les deux fourchelangues, Hermione décida le tout pour le tout

- _Allez accepte... qu'est-ce qui pourrais m'arriver? Je vais pas me faire bouffer! Lui dit-elle avec des yeux de chien battu. _

_- ça ne sert a rien de me faire ses yeux là! Il est hors de question que tu aille dans une boite de nuit avec tout des hommes assoiffé de sexe! _

_- Je prend Aconit._

« Heureusement que j'ai prévu une des boites du côté sorcière! »

- Non, c'est non.

- _Mais tu connais le caractère d'Aconit quand il s'agit de protéger sa maîtresse! Je t'assure que je ne risque rien. Et puis je pensait que tu n'avait qu'une parole. Tu as dit a Lucius que je pouvais l'aider dans la recherche des prétendantes et en plus tu m'as dit que je pourrai sortir temps que tu sais où je suis! _

_- J'ai dit à Lucius de te présenter les prétendantes, pas que tu ailles les chercher. De plus j'ai dit que tu pourras sortir mais pas maintenant! _

_- S'il te plait!_ Supplia-t-elle

« Qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire, on dirait une gamine qui veut des bonbons! Celle-là Drago tu me la revaudra!! »

Voldemort la considéra un instant, il ne voulait pas qu'un autre que lui l'approche, mais en même temps s'il refusait, il allait avoir le droit à une belle crise de colère dont elle avait le secret!

- _D'accord, mais tu prend Angelo _

_- Quoi?! Mais tu veut qui tue tout le monde ou quoi! _

« Aconit, ça vas encore mais Angelo c'est pire! »

- c'est à prendre ou a laisser. Soit tu sors avec Drago et Angelo, soit tu restes ici! Répondit Tom avec un sourire de victoire

« Bon pas trop le choix! »

- D'accord! Dit elle résignée

- Vous partez à qu'elle heures?

- Vers 22h

- Et le retour?

- Je ne sais pas encore! Dit-elle incertaine

- Je te donne jusqu'à 3h

« Non mais alors là je rêve. Il décide de mes sorties, de mes heures de rentrée, non mais oh ! Je suis une grande fille, faudrait pas qu'il l'oublie. Bon en même temps je sort après une semaine de captivité, c'est déjà pas mal. Moi qui croyais que j'aurai du attendre au moins un mois ou deux! N'en demandons pas trop pour l'instant, comme on dit c'est tout beau tout neuf, enfin beau? Ouais, c'est vite dit... quoique la nuit et même l'après midi étaient... splendides.» perdue dans ses pensées elle ne vit pas le sourire niais qui s'était installé tranquillement sur son visage.

- C'est quoi ce sourire niais? Demanda Voldemort normalement.

- Rien de spécial. Répondit-elle en reprenant ses esprits. Bon faut que j'aille me préparer.

Elle revint vingt minutes plus tard. Habillé d'un jean, un tee-shirt simple blanc et une paire de basket. Tom ne dit rien.

« Au moins, elle n'attirera pas tout les regards! » Elle vit Drago descendre qui lui était habillé comme d'habitude. Elle soupira.

- Donne moi ta baguette?

- Pourquoi? Lui demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet.

- Là où on va, ton style n'est pas du tout adapté!

Il lui passa sa baguette, et quelques sortilèges plus tard, il se retrouva avec un jean bleu foncé, éclairci à certains endroits stratégiques, avec un tee-shirt blanc moulant puis une chemise blanche ouverte qui lui donnait l'air rebelle.

- Voila qui est mieux. On peut partir maintenant. Avant que quiconque est pu rajouter un mot elle tira Drago par le bras pour l'emmener dans le hall, le seul endroit où on pouvait transplaner. Ils transplanèrent dans un bureau classique, chaleureux avec des meubles rustiques.

- On est où? Demanda Drago

- Je crois que c'est le moment de te dire où nous sommes. Là dans cette pièce tu te tiens dans mon bureau principal. Et ce bureau se trouve dans une de mes boites de nuit. Bienvenue au Zaphra!

- Au fait, depuis quand tiens tu des boites de nuits? Puisque ça ne fait que 3 ans bientôt que tu est majeur. Et je me souvient avoir entendu de cette boite lorsque j'était en 5° ou 6° année a Poudlard.

- Comme tu le sais je suis née le 24 Janvier en 90. Lorsque je suis rentrée à Poudlard je n'avais que 10 ans. Lorsque je suis sortie de Poudlard, j'en avais 14 puisque chaque année, je sautais une année tellement je me faisait chier. Seulement à 14 ans tu ne peux pas travailler, ni rien faire a part tes études à Poudlard. Donc avec le soutien de Dumby, j'ai pu m'inscrire aux cours d'Auror, de médicomage, de potions.

- QUOI?! Tu as fait tous ça comme étude?

« Heureusement je ne lui ai pas tout dit »

- Tu sais quelque part tout est lié. Les potions tu en as besoin pour soigner les gens, de même pour les Aurors lors des empoisonnement ou autres. Pendant ce temps avec le chaos de Voldychou, j'ai pensais que les gens avaient besoins de s'amuser un peu et de temps en temps oublient les problème extérieurs. C'est pourquoi, j'ai inventé une nouvelle identité pour ouvrir un espace où il y a une boites de nuit, des jeux divers, et un resto. Bref de quoi passer une bonne soirée entre amis. Ça à été un tel succès que j'en ai ouvertes plusieurs dans le monde sorcier comme moldu.

- Et c'est pour ça que notre famille est en compétition avec toi pour le titre de la plus riche?

- Oh il n'y a pas que ça, mais c'est la moitié en effet.

- Et c'est quoi l'autre moitié ?

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te donner toutes mes armes? Tu sais j'ai travaillé dur pour arriver à ça. En dernière année à Poudlard, je prévoyais déjà ce que j'allais faire en sortant. J'avais déjà tout prévu pour gérer mon temps. Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne passe pas toutes mes journées au bureau des Aurors. Je fait d'autres choses à côté. Mais pour l'instant allons danser. Dit-elle pour clore le sujet.

En un coup de baguette elle leva le sortilège d'illusion qu'elle avait mit en place pour pas que son Voldy ait une crise cardiaque. Ainsi elle était vêtue d'une jupe blanche qui lui arrivé aux genoux avec quelques froufrous, une paire de tongue blanche. Elle adorait ses trucs qui lui laissaient l'impression d'être pieds nus, puis un cache cœur blanc qui laissait la vue jusqu'au nombril.

- Heureusement que le maître ne t'as pas vue comme ça. Là il t'aurait sauté dessus, et on était pas près de sortir.

- Je sais.

- Mais tu n'aurais pas du le tromper comme ça. S'il l'apprend, tu risques d'être interdite de sortie.

- Écoute, il a qu'à me faire confiance. Et puis de toute façon, je vais profiter de la soirée, pour danser et m'éclater, et pas pour faire une partie de jambes en l'air!! Pour ça crois moi, il est largement à la hauteur! D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, Drago tu as trouvé ton maître, bonne chance pour le dépasser dans ce domaine!

- En même temps, il doit avoir pas trop de difficulté, il a 20 ans d'expérience de plus que moi! Fit-il un peu grognon.

- Aller viens, Allons danser. Dit-elle rieuse

Ils arrivèrent devant les gardiens, qui à la vue de leur patronne les laissèrent passer. Ils pénétrèrent dans une immense salle qui grouillait de monde. Elle se dirigea comme d'habitude vers le bar. Après avoir salué les serveuses, elle se prit une bouteille de menthe, de violette, de la limonade, un bac à glaçon. Après avoir demander à Drago ce qu'il comptait boire, elle prit également du whisky pur feu, deux verres et se dirigea vers la cabine du DJ qui n'était nul autre que Manu. Drago avait un peu de mal à la suivre à travers tout ce monde, mais il remarqua qu'à la vue de la patronne les gens s'écartaient pour lui laisser la place. Il entendit également des rumeurs sur son passage. Plusieurs mots tels que « mangemort », « assassin » lui parvint aux oreilles. Il en avait strictement rien à faire. La présence d'Hermione y était pour beaucoup.

Arrivés à la cabine, Manu lui lança un regard noir mais ne lui dit rien. Faut dire aussi que Hermione avait été convaincante, en lui disant qu'elle pouvait sortir, mais pas seul. C'était ça ou elle serrait encore dans ce maudit manoir. Ils dansèrent beaucoup puis elle vit Drago se faire tirer par plusieurs jeunes filles. Elle parla de tout et de rien avec ses amis. Au bout d'un moment, Drago vient la voir pour lui dire qu'il partait. Lorsque Hermione vit une très jolie fille derrière lui. Elle su tout de suite qu'il avait trouvé de l'occupation pour la soirée. Finalement ça s'était fait beaucoup plutôt que prévu. Il n'était que 1H30 du matin. Elle aurait bien voulu rester mais elle savait que Tom allait entrer dans l'esprit de Drago pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle embrassa ses amis qui lui firent encore milles recommandations puis transplana vers le manoir des ténèbres. Maintenant qu'elle avait la marque elle pouvait désormais entrer à sa guise. Bien sûr, il lui fallait tout de même l'autorisation de son cher et tendre.


	21. Petit souci

J'ai vraiment fait une belle connerie en vous disant 5 reviews= un chapitre!!! Je vous préviens tout de suite ca s'arrête a 54! lol bon allé une mise en page en plus et de une! je crois que je vais en faire cinq six d'avance.

Pour répondre au reviews:

zaika: WOW WOW WOW doucement les reviews! lol (il y a que moi pour demandé moins de reviews, ou alors je devrais monté les enchéres! *sourire sadique*)

- c'est tom jedusor que l'on a pour l'apparence

misskitsune93: Angelo, le lion parle la langue humaine (faut pas cherché, c'est un de mes délires!lol). Entre la fille est drago, c'est juste pour s'amusé, rien de plus, un soir et basta!

Pour le reste des question la réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre, si mais souvenir sont bon! Merci pour tout les reviews.

**Chapitre 21**

Elle prit la direction de sa chambre. Elle ouvrit tout doucement la porte de la chambre pour ne pas réveiller son mari, Quand deux bras puissant la ceinturèrent, elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

- Dit moi, il me semble que ce n'est pas avec cette tenue que je t'ai vue partir! Claqua la voix de Tom a son oreille

« hey merde, j'avais complètement oublié la tenue! »

- Euh... - Oui... l'encouragea dit-il doucement.

- Euh ... ben en faite... euh... tu vois... Bafouilla-t-elle comme un enfant prit la main dans le sac

- Tout ce que je vois c'est que tu es gênée de m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as trompé!

- QUOI?! Mais je ne t'ais pas trompé! S'écria-t-elle scandalisée

- Très bien, alors comment t'appelle le fait que tu me fait croire que tu pars dans une tenue alors qu'au retour ce n'est pas la même?

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal! ....Enfin de grave je veux dire. Rajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix

- Tu m'as menti Hermione. Alors que je commençais à te faire confiance! Siffla-t-il. Maintenant vas te coucher. Ordonna-t-il avant de partir.

Hermione fila prendre un bain pour se détendre. Elle se sentait honteuse. Dans un sens, il avait raison, elle l'avais trahi.

« -Oh hey puis zut! Je n'ai pas de compte à lui rendre! Non mais c'est vrai, j'ai encore le droit de choisir comment je m'habille!

-En même temps, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit?

-Il ne m'aurait pas laissé sortir!

-En es-tu sûre?

-Certaine!

-Je ne croix pas non, il a été très déçu par ton comportement!

-Et alors? Je ne lui est pas demandé de m'enlever!

-Non, Mais tu ne peut pas nier que tu te sens bien dans ses bras!

-Quel changement de sujet, et puis t'est qui toi d'abord!

-Ta conscience ma chère!

-Et depuis quand tu la ramènes toi?

-Depuis que ton cœur et ton esprit ne sont pas d'accord!

-Ils sont tout à fait d'accord.

-Non

-Si

-Non

-La paix, la conscience, la paix! Je profite de mon bain là! Dégage

- Et c'est moi qui fait les changement de conversation? tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça!

-Si tu le dit!

-c'est ça!

- Bon du balai l'asticot, j'ai autre chose à faire!

-... »

Voldemort était partit dans le salon, il s'était senti trahi!

« - Mais si tu avais vu sa tenue tu l'aurais laissé sortir?

- Bien sûr

- C'est ça!

- De quoi tu te mêles toi!

- De ma baguette comme d'habitude! Tu es jaloux et tu ne supportes pas de la perdre.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux!!!

- C'est ça! Avoue qu'elle ne te laisse pas indifférent!

- Et alors je ne vois pas où est le mal!

- Tu t'attaches!

- Pff, n'importe quoi!

- Alors comment tu expliques que tu te sent trahi simplement pour une tenue!

- Elle m'a menti.

- Techniquement elle ne t'as pas menti. Bon elle ne t'as pas dit la vérité non plus, mais elle ne t'as pas menti - Elle aurait pu me faire confiance!

- Pourquoi t'aurait-elle fait confiance alors que toi tu ne lui aurai pas fait confiance en la laissant sortir comme ça! Va lui parler!

- Non!

- Non mais quelle tête de mule toi alors! Tu vas lui parler, et dès que Drago rentreras, tu pénétreras dans son esprit pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Putain, tu fais chier!! Et puis t'es qui toi?

- Je suis ta conscience mon cher!

- Tient voila que j'ai une conscience maintenant, et depuis quand?

- Depuis toujours, seulement tu n'en faisais qu'à ta tête et tu ne m'as jamais entendu! Maintenant va lui parler! Avoue que tu la préfères dans tes bras?

- ...Bon je vais la voir et on verra ensuite »

Tom se dirigea vers sa chambre en se demandant s'il devait lui faire payer ce mensonge, lui demander des explications, pénétrer dans son esprit quand elle dormira pour voir comment s'était passé la soirée? Car il en était sur, ce n'est pas réveillée qu'il pourrait avoir ses informations! Dès qu'il la vit là, endormie dans son bain, il abandonna bien vite tout ses idée. A la vue de sa femme nue dans son bain avec un air serein sur son visage qu'elle avait que lorsqu'elle dormait, il n'avait plus qu'une envie ; la rejoindre. Hermione se réveilla lorsqu'elle sentit des caresse plus qu'explicites sur son corps. Elle sentit une personne derrière elle. Au vue de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, aucun doute sur la personne derrière elle. Elle se retourna de manière à se retrouver face à son mari.

- Tom...je...

- Chut, lui dit il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. On réglera ça plus tard. Finit-il en l'embrassant.

Hermione comprit explicitement les intentions de Tom. Bien qu'elle préférait régler ses problèmes au jour le jour, la proposition de son mari était bien plus qu'alléchante. Elle répondit à son baiser. La nuit pour nos deux jeunes mariés fut aussi intense et chargée que la précédente.


	22. réglement de compte

L'heure du petit déjeuner arriva bien vite. Après le petit déjeuner, Voldemort avait convié Hermione et Drago dans le salon. C'était l'heure des règlements de comptes. Hermione et Voldemort étaient assis sur le même canapé pendant que Drago était à genoux devant eux. Hermione était à moitié allongée sur le canapé et avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Voldemort qui, lui, avait passé son bras autour de la taille de sa belle. En entrant dans la salle, sachant que Voldemort était droitier, elle s'était mise de ce côté afin de monopoliser son bras pour éviter que son époux sorte sa baguette. Et vu comment l'entretient commença, Hermione avait eu bien raison. Elle ne pouvait se décider sur l'issue favorable ou non de l'entretien.

- Je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance en te confiant ma femme. Siffla-t-il d'une voix froide où perçait une colère clairement feinte qui n'échappa pas à Hermione vu l'habitude qu'elle avait de s'en servir.

- Maître je... Fit Drago d'une voix mal assurée auquel Hermione le sorti.

- Chéri, si nous sommes ...

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adressais! Claqua la voix de Voldemort

- Mais...

- Peux-tu te taire le temps pour lui de s'expliquer! Coupa-t-il

« Au moins c'est une question, pas un ordre! »

- D'accord.

- Drago. Lui dit Voldemort pour l'encourager à parler.

- Maître, cette soirée était organisée par Hermione « Ben voyons, j'ai dû supplier Voldychou comme une gamine pour sortir, et l'autre il met tout sur mon dos! Ah je vous jure les jeunes! », c'est elle qui avait prévue cette soirée, afin de me faire rencontrer d'autres filles.

- Et pourquoi voulait-elle te faire rencontrer d'autres filles?

« Non, il ne va pas oser » pensa-t-elle, mais en rencontrant le regard de Voldemort qui avait un sourire à son encontre elle fut bien obligée de constater qu'il allait obligé Drago à lui parler de sa nuit d'ébats.

- Afin de me faire oublier le cauchemar Parkinson. Déclara Drago le plus naturellement du monde

« Celui là n'est pas Serpentard pour rien! » Quand Hermione vit la tête de son Voldychou, elle sut qu'il venait de faire le même raisonnement qu'elle. Elle retint un fou rire.

- Hermione, à ton tour. Dit-il simplement

- Et bien voilà, commença-t-elle en le regardant. Tu sais comme moi que Parkinson est idiote et moche? Alors imagine au lit ce que ça doit être! Alors maintenant que Drago est libéré de son emprise, je voulais lui faire plaisir en allant dans une boite de nuit pour qu'il trouve une fille à son goût. Tu ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir de m'avoir laissé après qu'une charmante créature l'ait accostée pour finir la nuit dans un plaisir absolu, puisque toi-même t'était bien content que je rentre plus tôt que prévu!

A sa grande satisfaction, elle vit pour la première fois de sa vie le grand Lord Voldemort attraper de légères rougeurs aux joues!

- Cela n'explique pas ta tenue!

- Ma tenue n'as rien avoir avec le fait qu'il m'est laissé à la fin de la soirée!

« Qu'est-ce que je peux être une bonne Serpentard quand je veux! » - je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Oh, ben on est arrivé, on a...

- Je veux le voir

- Quoi? Mais tu ne vas pas pénétrer dans son esprit, il a déjà dû avoir une courte nuit, alors si en plus tu pénètres son esprit, il va être encore plus fatigué! Tu ne vas pas faire ça! S'exclama Hermione

- Je vais me gêner!

- Mais...

- Suffit! Siffla-t-il. Je vais rentrer dans vos deux esprits! Il y a intérêt à se qu'ils soient pareil!

- Mais comment pourrais-tu voir la même chose, alors que pendant un moment, il est parti à la chasse aux donzelles!

- Le temps que vous avez passé ensemble doit être pareil. Et tu as intérêt à me laisser pénétrer dans ton esprit pour me laisser voir la scène !

« Merveilleusement Serpentard! En nous prenant de court, on ne peut pas se mettre d'accord sur nos souvenirs! La poisse! En plus il va voir cet homme, comme je sais pas si Drago la vut, je vais devoir le laisser voir» - D'accord. Dit-elle résignée.

- Bien je commence par toi, Drago, comme ça après tu pourras récupérer de ta folle nuit!

- N'oublie pas d'être là à 1H cet aprèm, je fais la fête à Skeeter! Hermione vit Voldemort pratiquer la legilimancie sur Drago.

Quand ce fut fait, elle vit Voldemort en colère. Elle se doutait qu'il avait vu la scène avec l'homme. Maintenant ce qu'il avait vu rester un mystère pour l'instant. Elle se laissa à son tour revivre la soirée. La discussion avec Drago, l'arrivée près de ses amis, cet homme qui la regardait avec envie, le regard noir qu'elle lui avait lancé à son approche. La tentative de l'embrasser, le coup de poing et de genoux qu'il s'était prit à un endroit bien placé, puis l'annonce du départ de Drago, et enfin son départ à elle. Quand elle vit Tom poser son regard sur elle, elle put y voir du soulagement, de la colère, du ...remords?!

- Tu peux nous laisser. Dit-il à Drago Une fois Drago parti, Hermione demanda.

- Qu'as-tu vu chez Drago? J'espère que tu n'es pas allé jusqu'à sa vie intime!

- Non je me suis arrêté avant, juste après t'avoir quitté. Allez viens-là! Dit-il en passant une main derrière sa nuque pour l'approcher afin de l'embrasser dans un long moment.

- Tu n'es plus fâché?

- Comment pourrais-je l'être ? Excellent coup de genoux!

- Merci

- Cependant tu m'as quand même menti! Pas conséquent tu ne mettras plus un pied dehors jusqu'à nouvel ordre!

- Mais ça n'a rien engendré de grave. Et puis je me suis bien rattrapée cette nuit! Dit-elle d'une voix coquine.

- Alors comme ça Drago a trouvé son maître, hein? Demanda Tom d'une voix enjouée et taquine.

Hermione prit soudain une belle couleur rouge, comme jamais elle n'en avait prit. Voldemort éclata de rire en voyant sa gêne. Pas un rire froid, faux comme on avait l'habitude de le voir, mais un rire franc. Quand elle fut arrivée à cette conclusion, elle prit le coussin du canapé pour le lui envoyer en pleine face, puis se dépêcha de sortir. Tom était à ses trousses, il lui lança des sortilèges de stupéfiction. Elle s'en sortit de justesse en prenant sa forme animagus, grâce à laquelle elle le distança d'une dizaine de mètres. Sans savoir où elle allait, elle se retrouva à l'entrée. N'ayant aucun échappatoire, elle reprit sa forme humaine puis ouvrit la porte et s'engouffrer dehors. A peine elle mit un pied dehors qu'elle stoppa net. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait dehors. Elle aperçut un lac pas très loin entouré de quelques arbres nus. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle s'aperçut que le manoir était placé en hauteur et dominé de toute sa splendeur. Une petite forêt entourait la propriété. Elle sentit deux bras l'encercler, ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle était poursuivit.

- Que fais tu dehors? Je te rappelle que tu es privée de sortie!

- Les circonstances ne sont pas réellement les mêmes Tom! Je suis avec toi.

- Même avec moi, je ne veux pas te voir dehors. Dit-il froidement

- Je ne vais pas m'échapper tu sais!

- Techniquement, oui tu voulais m'échapper. Dit-il d'une voix taquine

- Faut toujours que tu joues sur les mots! S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire en l'embrassant

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise. On ne se refait pas! Dit-il rieur en répondant à son baiser.

« C'est ce qu'on verra! » Pensa-t-elle

- Bon, allons manger, ensuite j'ai une journaliste à recevoir!

- Et que comptes-tu lui faire? Demanda-t-il souriant

- Ça, c'est un secret que tu auras le plaisir de découvrir en même temps que tout le monde! Dit-il en partant pour rentrer

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire? Demanda-t-il en la rattrapant

- Parce que je ne le sais même pas moi-même.

- Ah. Fit-il simplement


	23. Skeeter

Le moment était venu pour Hermione « d'accueillir » la journaliste. Ils étaient tous réunis dans la salle de réception. Seuls deux trônes étaient au bout de la salle. Hermione y était assise à côté de son mari. Les mangemorts étaient debout face à eux, en cercle autour d'une Skeeter au teint pâle. Personne ne bougeait, ne parlait depuis près de 20 minutes. Hermione se contentait de fusiller Skeeter des yeux. Au bout d'un moment, Tom lui demanda en fourchelangue ce qu'elle attendait

- Ceci est une forme de torture morale. Elle se demande se que je vais lui faire, elle panique. Elle est en train de s'imaginer les pires choses. L'imagination est une chose pire que des coups physiques, surtout dans une pareille situation. Lui répondit-elle de la même manière.

- Tu es vraiment sadique, Drago avait raison tu aurais parfaitement eu ta place à Serpentard!

- Je suppose que je dois prendre ça pour un compliment. Bon, corsons un peu son imagination. Lui dit-elle en fermant les yeux pour se concentré.

- C'est-à-dire?

Mais avant qu'Hermione ait pu répondre, trois animaux bien connus à présent de nos mangemorts apparurent. Hermione prit un sourire vraiment des plus sadiques en souriant à son époux qui avait le même sourire. Puis elle se retourna vers Angelo, Aconit, et Zaphira, et leur dit en fourchelangue.

- Faites lui peur, mais uniquement peur, ne la touchez pas.

Angelo, lui, se mit à la tache confiée sans plus attendre. Il lui tourna autour en forme de cercle en se rapprochant de plus en plus près d'elle. De temps en temps, il poussa des rugissements lorsqu'elle ne le voyait pas. Ce qui fit automatiquement sursauter notre journaliste adorée. Pendant ce temps, Zaphira, elle, s'était posée sur l'épaule de Rita, et avait poussé un cri pour demander l'autorisation à Hermione de lui enfoncer ses griffes à chaque fois qu'elle sursautait. D'un signe de tête, Hermione lui permit. La torture physique commençait également, bien que de ce côté-là Hermione ne voulait pas aller trop loin non plus.

Aconit, lui, s'était avancé vers Hermione. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait, il lui avait répondu qu'il faisait semblant de venir prendre des instructions, pour ensuite aller vers elle plus vicieusement. Aconit et Hermione avaient échangé deux ou trois phrases pour ne rien dire. Puis Aconit était partit sournoisement vers Skeeter qui le fixait avec crainte. Ce qui fait que cette dernière oublia complètement le lion, qui ce dernier, en profita pour rugir, la faisant sursauter de plus belle. Zaphira ne se gêna pas non plus pour lui rappeler qu'elle était là! Mais ce qui lui fit perdre son merveilleux plan fut quand Aconit, en s'approchant doucement, laissa Angelo passer pour ne pas casser son mouvement de cercle. Ce dernier lui répondit que

« c'était trop d'honneur",

et reparti de plus belle, plus fier, la démarche d'un prince. A cette vue, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Tom la regarda avec un sourire mi-amusé, à cause d'Angelo, mi-exaspéré, à cause de sa femme qui commençait à avoir les yeux humides. Comme pour se justifier, elle dit:

- Comment tu veux rester sérieux avec eux!

Puis, toutes ses pensées dérivèrent vers les années à Poudlard lorsqu'Angelo se faisait passer pour la conscience des Serpentard! Ses animaux, étant des animaux magiques, avaient la capacité de se rendre invisible. Ils avaient accosté des Serpentard qui erraient seuls dans les couloirs et se faisaient passer pour leurs consciences. Cela avait marché deux ans, jusqu'à ce qu'Angelo pousse le vice, et qu'Hermione cachée sous la cape d'invisibilité avec Harry et Ron, avaient pouffé de rire en entendant les paroles, et s'étaient ainsi fait démasquer. Cette fois-là, ils avaient écopé d'une retenue, puisque Hermione n'avait dit à personne qu'elle possédaient des animaux. Seuls Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient au courant. Seule Zaphira était connue de toute l'école.

Angelo s'était fait démasqué lors de la remise des diplômes. Il était tellement heureux que sa maîtresse est réussie qu'il lui avait sauté dessus. Ainsi, Hermione dut leur expliquer ce qu'un lion faisait dans l'école. Elle avait alors tout dévoilé, sous le regard noir de Sev qui lui aussi avait était une victime de ses animaux. Les animaux étaient présents depuis quatre ans à Poudlard. Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais raconté toutes les bêtises qu'elle avait faites avec eux. Mais rien qu'à voir le regard pétillent de malice de Dumby, elle se doutait qu'il était au courant que ses animaux n'étaient pas innocents dans les nombreuses visites à l'infirmerie des Serpentard. Rien de bien méchant : chutes dans les escaliers, dans les couloirs,... Quand elle reprit enfin conscience avec la réalité, elle vit Skeeter lui sourire. Ce qui la calma tout de suite.

- Pourquoi tu souris?

- Comme tout le monde le sait, tes animaux sont loin d'être méchants, lui répondit Skeeter en prenant peu à peu de l'assurance.

- En effet, mes animaux sont loin, même très loin d'être méchants, sauf quand il s'agit de défendre leur maîtresse, tu n'as qu'à demander à Greyback qui a failli servir d'entrée. Lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire hypocrite qui fit pâlir Skeeter.

- De plus, eux ne sont pas méchants, mais moi c'est autre chose!

Bien qu'elle ne voulait pas arriver à cette extrémité, elle sortit sa baguette, fit apparaître une épaisse plaque de bois, de la taille d'un être humain. Elle fit léviter Skeeter et l'attacha bras et jambes écartés.

- Alors, si je t'ais fait venir jusqu'ici, c'est pour plusieurs raisons. La première est bien entendue de me venger. Les autres fois, tu t'en es sorti avec un simple avertissement, mais visiblement ce n'est pas suffisant, n'es-ce pas? Lui demanda-t-elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Skeeter perdit le peu d'assurance qu'elle avait acquit, lorsqu'Hermione, d'un mouvement de baguette fit apparaître un chariot à côté d'elle. Sur ce chariot, se trouver pleins d'instruments de torture. Poignards, arbalètes, pistolets,... On trouvait les différents instruments en différentes tailles, différentes munitions... Ainsi qu'une boite transparente comprenant 6 fioles d'un liquide transparent.

- Ensuite, je t'ai également fait venir afin de travailler avec toi ton prochain article!

Elle prit un poignard, et fit style de se curer les ongles avec.

- Alors que vas-tu mettre dans ton prochain article?

- Je...

Hermione prit le poignard par la pointe et le lança. Il se planta entre ses doigts. Elle fit la moue comme pour montrer qu'elle était déçue d'avoir raté sa cible.

- Dommage! Donc tu disais? Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant sa main droite, ou un autre poignard disparut du chariot pour réapparaître dans sa main.

Pendant trente minutes, Hermione recommença le même manège. Si bien que tout le corps de la journaliste était entouré par soit des poignards soit des fléchettes. Hermione commençait à perdre patience. Elle n'avait rien obtenue. Elle se leva avec rage, en se dirigeant vers Skeeter.

- Très bien fini de jouer! On passe aux choses sérieuses maintenant. Dit-elle en lui assénant un coup de point qui fit voler les poignards qui entouraient sa tête.

D'un coup de baguette, Hermione fit apparaître une table avec un parchemin un plume et de l'encre. Elle tira Skeeter par les cheveux. De ce fait, les liens qui la retenaient se déchirèrent, sous le hurlement de douleur de Skeeter. Hermione la jeta sauvagement sur la table auquel Skeeter prit automatiquement place. Elle se mit devant la table les mains posées aux extrémités.

- Maintenant tu vas me faire ton article. Tu tournes les phrases comme tu veux. Je veux des excuses, ensuite si je suis ici, c'est uniquement pour que mes amis est une chance de survivre.

Voyant l'air interrogateur de Skeeter elle ajouta.

- Hey oui, quand on fouine, on s'assure de bien fouiner! Demande-toi ce que tu aurais fait si pour un mariage tu pouvais sauver Poudlard d'une attaque!

Elle lui asséna un autre coup de poing. Elle retourna près de Voldemort. Une fois en face, elle lui dit en fourchelangue:

- Il faut que j'aille me défouler. Peux-tu venir avec moi.

- Que veut-tu faire?

- Je veux aller dehors dans le jardin.

- Tu es interdite de sortie!

- Justement, je suis interdite de sortie, c'est pour ça que je te demande m'accompagner.

- A quoi ça sert de te priver de sortie, si tu sort quand même? Tu ne sors pas d'ici.

- Justement, le jardin fait également parti d'ici!

- Oui mais lui n'est pas protégé contre le transplanage!

- Écoute, si je voulais m'enfuir je l'aurai déjà fait! Alors ou tu m'accompagnes ou j'y vais seule, Dit-elle en se retournant

Elle asséna un autre coup de poing a Skeeter, puis se retourna vers les mangemorts.

- Si elle s'enfuit c'est vous qui me le payerait! Angelo tu viens?

- J'arrive Puis elle s'en alla vers la sortie avec Angelo.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible d'avoir une femme pareille! Pesta tout haut Tom

- Toujours en train de faire le contraire de ce qu'on lui dit! Rajouta-il en prenant la même direction qu'Hermione.

Il la rattrapa vite.

- Hermione! L'appela-t-il

-...

- Hermione, répéta-t-il en l'attrapant au bras, mais tu n'es pas possible toi! Ça t'arrive d'écouter ce qu'on te dit! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « non tu ne sors pas! »

- Il y a une légère différence entre comprendre et appliquer. Tu as été prévenu par mes amis, puis par mes animaux. Comme tout Gryffondor, j'en fais qu'à ma tête. J'ai autant horreur que toi, de recevoir des ordres. J'ai besoin de me défouler avant de faire une chose que je pourrais regretter par la suite. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer une fois de plus avec toi surtout aujourd'hui, alors garde moi bien au chaud tes répliques et tout le reste, et ressert les moi plus tard. De tout façon, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur qu'on aura encore plein d'autres occasions de se disputer. Alors maintenant, je vais aller tranquillement dehors, courir jusqu'à ce que je me sente épuisée, puis je rentrerai pour en finir avec Skeeter. Dit-elle d'une traite en l'embrassant.

Lorsqu'elle rompit le baiser pour partir, il la retint par le bras.

- Garde moi quand même quelque force pour ce soir. Lui dit-il avec un regard lubrique.

Il l'embrassa à son tour puis reparti à l'intérieur retrouver cette chère journaliste.


	24. Timothé

Une fois dehors, Hermione prit sa forme animagus la plus connue, une panthère noire et courut avec Angelo autour du manoir, puis autour du lac. Ensuite, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt qui entourait le manoir. Ils étaient en train de faire la course quand des pleurs se firent entendre. Ils s'arrêtèrent net. Les oreilles relevées, ils approchèrent de la source de pleurs. Ils virent au loin un landau. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. « Comment peut-on abandonner un enfant dans une forêt remplie d'animaux sauvages ? » Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent du landau, ils virent un bébé d'environ 1 an, 1 an et demi. D'après leurs odorats et l'aspect physique, ce petit bébé était un garçon. Il avait les cheveux bruns, les yeux bleus, et il ne devait pas avoir mangé depuis longtemps.

Le bébé, en voyant les deux animaux qui s'approchaient, les regarda avec les yeux ronds. Il les détailla environs 10 minutes, avant de leur faire un semblant de sourire. Hermione et Angelo remuèrent la queue, sautèrent, tournèrent sur eux même afin d'amuser le bébé. Vite, le bébé se mit à rigoler. Hermione appela Aconit qui était resté avec Tom. Quand le serpent se téléporta avec Zaphira, le bébé eut un sursaut. En voyant le bébé, après les explications de Hermione, Aconit lui fit des chatouilles avec sa langue, pendant que Zaphira chantait une douce mélodie. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione décida qu'il faisait trop froid pour qu'un bébé reste dehors. Il n'y avait pas d'humain dans le secteur, donc elle prit la décision de rentrer avec le bébé. Elle demanda à Zaphira de prendre le bébé, et de l'emmener dans la salle de réception. Une fois parti, Angelo, Aconit et Hermione se téléportérent à la suite.

- Je peux savoir comment en partant seul, tu reviens avec un bébé? Demanda Voldemort, pendant qu'Hermione reprenait sa forme humaine.

- Tu voulais un héritier, je t'en apporte un! Répondit-elle tout sourire, en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras.

Elle fit apparaître un biberon, une serviette, s'installa à sa place et nourrit le nourrisson.

- Je voulais un enfant de toi! Cria-t-il. Tu ne sais même pas si c'est un enfant moldu ou un sorcier!

- Ce n'est pas dur à savoir ça!

Par un accio, elle fit venir sa baguette, lança un sortilège sur l'enfant et une bulle dorée entoura l'enfant.

- C'est un sorcier. De toute façon, je m'en doutais. Comment aurait-il put survivre au froid dehors en étant moldu ? Dit-elle en regardant l'enfant qui décidément n'avait pas du manger depuis des siècles.

- Et que comptes-tu faire de ce bambin? Demanda-t-il sans vraiment vouloir la réponse.

- Je vais déjà commencer par le nourrir, le faire dormir. Et ensuite je vais prendre une photo que notre journaliste va publier avec un article, pour voir si quelqu'un le réclame et si ce n'est pas le cas, ben je ne sais pas... Je verrais.

- Et tu me demandes mon avis quand dans l'histoire? Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

- Quand on aura moins d'oreilles indiscrètes! Lui dit-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

- Rita, as-tu fini ton article?

- Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante

- Bien Narcissa, veux-tu bien me prendre mon protégé, il n'a pas encore fini de manger.

- Euh... oui bien sur.

Hermione avait vu ses yeux s'illuminer lorsqu'elle avait vu Zaphira avec le bébé, d'où la raison de l'avoir choisie. Hermione lui fit signe de prendre sa place, chose qu'elle fit avec crainte. Elle lui installa le bébé, lui donna le biberon et partit vers Skeeter afin de lire l'article.

Dans cet article tout était présent : des excuses de la part de Skeeter, et de la gazette, l'explication de son mariage, les conditions qui ont fait qu'elle était aujourd'hui Madame Hermione Jane Granger Elvis Jedusor. Elle fut surprise que Skeeter avait rajouté qu'elle était digne de sa maison Gryffondor, et qu'elle lui souhaitait bonne chance. Elle signa en bas de l'article, Skeeter en fit de même. Puis elle écrit un mot destiné à Albus, lui demandant de prendre un hibou anonyme, puis de l'envoyer à la gazette. Elle fit apparaître un appareil photo, elle remit l'enfant dans le landau puis le prit en photo. Après avoir remit l'enfant aux mains de Narcissa, elle s'occupa de l'article avec Skeeter pour retrouver ses parents. Une fois le tout fini, elle envoya Zaphira porter les articles ainsi que la lettre. Elle reprit l'enfant dans ses bras et fit un signe à Tom de le suivre. Alors qu'il allait sortir, il entendit Skeeter leur dire

- Et moi qu'est-ce que je fais?

- Toi tu repars dans les cachots. Dit Hermione froidement

- Mais ...

- Exact, tu as remplit les conditions pour partir, mais tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce que je vois l'article publié, ensuite seulement je verrais pour te relâcher. Inutile de te dire qu'un prochain article de ce genre, et tu te retrouveras dans les cachots. Donc si tu les aimes temps que ça les cachots, tu sais ce qu'il te reste a faire! La coupa-t-elle d'un ton sec. Elle se retourna vers les mangemorts. Les Malefoy vous nous suivez.

Ils entrèrent tous dans la chambre du seigneur des ténèbres. Les Malefoy étaient clairement pas à l'aise. Ses animaux eux par contre étaient très à l'aise. Aconit et Angelo eux suivaient Hermione comme son ombre. Comme d'habitude sauf que là ils étaient visible. Hermione les soupçonnaient de suivre le bébé plutôt qu'elle. Tel qu'elle les connaissait, ils avaient déjà décidé dans leur sub-conscient de le protéger. Maintenant restait plus qu'a le faire accepter par Tom. Car si les recherche ne donnaient rien, il était hors de question qu'elle l'abandonne. Ils s'installèrent tous dans le petit salon. Hermione entrepris de faire dormir l'enfant dans ses bras. Une fois fait, elle le reposa dans le landau.

- Bon, une simple question. Pouriez-vous garder ce petit bout ce soir? Les yeux de Narcissa s'illuminèrent!

- J'en serais enchantée.

- Bien alors je vous le laisse pour ce soir, je viendrais le récupérer demain soir. Vous pouvez partir.

Une fois les Malefoy partis, Hermione alla se nicher dans les bras de son mari.

- Si on ne retrouve pas ses parents, tu vas vouloir le garder n'est-ce pas? Lui demanda-t-il

- Aussi bien toi que moi, nous n'avons pas été élevés avec l'amour de nos parents. Toi tu étais dans un orphelinat, et je te défis de dire que tu étais heureux!

- ...

- Quand à moi, mes parents n'étaient pas très présents. Sans compter le fait que j'ai toujours était une fille solitaire. Et je suppose que tu serras de mon avis quand je dit que je ne souhaite ça à personne! Même à mon pire ennemi. Alors, oui en effet, si nous ne retrouvons pas ses parents je pense le garder, mais je suis également consciente que cette décision ne se prend pas tout seul. Et ton avis, ainsi que ton accord compte pour moi, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que toi tu en penses. « Je suis trop forte, voila que je le prends par les sentiments! »

- Je te donne mon accord, mais je te préviens, je participerais à son éducation, il sera le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps, à l'image de ses parent adoptifs, ...

Pendant encore une heure, Tom faisait des projets pour l'enfant. De ce qu'il allait acheter pour lui, son avenir,... Hermione était satisfaite qu'il le prenne comme ça, et qu'il veuille autant s'impliquer. Et à sa grande surprise, il ne parla pas une fois de faire de l'enfant un mage noir. Hermione elle comptait bien lui apprendre quelques sorts de magie noire. Surtout au niveau des sorts de protection.

Elle le coupa dans ses belles paroles pour lui dire qu'il était temps d'aller manger. Tom prit l'enfant dans les bras pendant qu'Hermione prenait le landau. Le repas se passa sans incident majeur. Le petit bonhomme s'était réveillé et faisait d'immenses sourires à Tom, qui lui rendait bien. Après le repas, Hermione le laissa comme convenu aux Malfoy. Elle partit prendre un bain. Elle fut vite rejointe par Tom. Ils parlèrent pendant un moment, d'un prénom à lui donner si on ne retrouvait pas ses parents. Ils finirent par en trouver un, lorsqu'ils se mirent au lit. D'un commun accord, l'enfant se prénommerait Timothée.


	25. Chapter 25

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva comme d'habitude aux aurores. Tom n'était pas encore réveillé. Elle décida d'aller faire sa toilette. Une fois faite, elle se mit à son piano, où, peu de temps après ses animaux et Timothée la rejoignirent. Ainsi, elle put apprendre que Timothée commencait à marcher ( bien que pour l'instant, il s'appuyait sur Angelo pour s'aider), ainsi qu'à parler bien que pour l'instant, ayant quitter le langage enfantin depuis 17 ans, elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Tom se réveilla. Il ne fut pas surprit de ne pas voir Hermione installée a ses côtés.

En effet, il était rare de voir Hermione dormir plus de quelques heures par nuit. Il se leva et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte pour aller faire sa toilette, il entendit le piano, ainsi que des gazouillis qu'il identifia comme étant Timothée. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il s'installa derrière cette dernière en plaçant ses jambes de part et d'autre d'Hermione, il fit pareil avec ses mains. Aconit qui était toujours autour du cou d'Hermione vint se placer sur Tom. Hermione qui vu Tom s'installer derrière elle, se colla un peu plus à lui, tout en continuant à jouer et à chanter. Cela marcha encore une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que Tom eu la bonne idée de chatouiller Timothée. Celui-ci riait et se tordait tellement qu'il fut impossible pour Hermione de continuer à jouer. Elle profita de ce moment de détente pour lancer son mari sur son idée

- Tom, il va falloir que j'aille faire des courses. Dit-elle avec un sourire à la vue de l'enfant qui essayait de se dérober aux chatouilles de Tom.

- Qu'as-tu besoin? Lui demanda-t-il sans s'arrêter pour autant de chatouiller Timothée.

- Il va falloir acheter des vêtements, des meubles, des jouets, et encore plein d'autres choses pour Tim.

- On ira ce matin

- On? Demanda Hermione incertaine sur les intentions de Tom

- Oui, je viens avec toi.

- Mais enfin Tom t'es pas sérieux?

- Bien sûr que si, pourquoi?

- Tu es le mage noir le plus connu, et tu crois qu'on va réussir a faire les boutiques, alors que a peine arrivé, on aura toute une tribu d'Aurors aux fesses!

- Temps qu'ils se tiennent à distance de Timothée, je ne vois aucun inconvénient! Dit-il d'un voix qui n'emmenait pas à la discussion.

Depuis bientôt deux semaines, Hermione avait apprit à savoir lorsqu'elle était en mesure de le faire changer d'avis. Et là, c'était même pas la peine d'essayer. Il lui avait bien fait comprendre que désormais le moindre pied dehors, devait être accompagné uniquement par lui, alors aller faire les boutiques, c'est même pas la peine d'y penser! Avant de partir, Hermione appela Bidule pour lui demander de tout transférer de son ancien labo et sa réserve à celui-ci. L'elfe sautait tellement de joie à l'idée de pouvoir enfin faire quelque chose pour sa maîtresse qu'Hermione lui dit que lui seul s'occuperait de leur chambre à Tom et à Tim. Puis elle partit rejoindre Tom et Tim à l'entrée du manoir.

Ils transplanérent dans le chaudron baveur. A peine arrivés que tout le monde se leva dans un bel ensemble et hurla pour ensuite se sauver. Une fois redevenu calme une seule personne était encore présente. Tom le barman. Il restait là, la bouche grande ouverte comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Et bien, au moins voilà LE côté positif d'être mariée à un mage noir.

- Lequel? Demanda son époux avec un sourire sarcastique.

- En ta présence tout le monde s'en va, ça fait place net. Moi qui ai horreur de faire les boutiques, je me sens déjà mieux! Dit-elle en souriant

Ils partirent sur le chemin de traverse, où le même phénomène se reproduit. Arrivés devant la banque des sorciers, pas une personne était en vu. Hermione voyait du coin de l'œil dans les boutique des gens qui se croyaient discret à regarder la rue. Elle ne dit rien pour autant. Elle regarda son mari qui lui avait l'air amusé de la situation. Voyant le regard mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré, il lui dit de manière théâtral:

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est ça la célébrité!

Hermione pouffa de rire, l'embrassa et le laissa avec Timothée pour aller chercher de l'argent. Cinq minutes après elle se retrouva dehors. Elle fut horrifiée par ce qu'elle vit. Voldemort, qui avait Timothée dans les bras, était en train d'essayer de se défendre tant bien que mal, seul face à une trentaine d'Aurors. Hermione réagit lorsqu'elle vu un rayon vert éviter de justesse Timothée.

- SUFFIT !! Hurla-t-elle rouge de rage, à tel point que les vitrines de la plupart des magazin explosèrent.

Tout le monde stoppa. En la regardant, tout le monde eut un mouvement de recule sauf Tom, et Timothée qui était toujours dans ses bras en train de pleurer. Tom se mit à lui parler d'une voix calme pour le calmer. Ce qui fonctionna au bout de deux minutes. Voyant Timothée calmé, Tom jubila intérieurement. Il commençait à connaître Hermione. Et s'attaquer à l'un de ses protégés était la meilleur façon de l'avoir sur le dos! Les Aurors allaient s'en prendre plein la tête. Cependant, il était quand même en colère, ils avaient osé s'en prendre a lui en lâche!

- Comment pouvez-vous vous attaquer à un enfant? Demanda Hermione avec une voix remplie de colère.

- Ce n'est pas lui que nous...

- Avez-vous réfléchi une seconde avant de lever vos baguettes?

- C'est...

- Vous n'avez pas trouvé ça bizarre, que Lord Voldemort ait un enfant dans les bras, en plein milieu du chemin de traverse?? ... Et c'est CA qu'on appelle Auror!

Hermione et Tom les virent devenir blanc à l'écoute des réflexions qu'elle venait de leur donner. Aussie que le fait qu'elle ait sous-entendu qu'ils étaient nuls comme Auror.

- A mes souvenir des cours d'Aurors, il me semblait qu'on vous apprenait à régler chaque affaire dans le calme, avant de lancer des sorts à tort et à travers! Vous avez de la chance qu'aucun de vos sorts n'ai atteint l'enfant, parce que si c'était le cas je peut vous assurer que ça aurait été un aller-retour pour sainte mangouste! ... Maintenant DEGAGEZ!

Sans autre forme de procès, ils transplanérent tous en les laissant seul sur le chemin de traverse.

- Ça également du bon d'être marié à la sorcière la plus puissante, déclara Tom.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire puis il transplanérent également vers Pré-au-Lard qui comptait plus de boutiques pour enfant. Toujours le même phénomène et ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la rue. Comme si de rien était, ils entrèrent dans une boutique de vêtements.

Au bout de 10 minutes, ils virent que les Aurors, les professeurs et même le ministre étaient présent dans la rue et semblaient attendre qu'ils sortent. Ils n'y firent pas attention, et continuèrent leurs achats. Une fois avoir choisit trois tenues pour la nuit, trois tenues pour les jours froid, trois tenues de soirée, que Tom avait insisté pour prendre, trois tenues pour sortir, divers accessoire pour la toilette, ... ils sortirent enfin après avoir déposé la somme du à leurs achats sur le comptoir vide. Hermione fut étonnée que ce soit le ministre qui s'avança d'un pas pour lui parler.

- Miss Granger, puis-je vous parler?

- Désormais ce sera Madame Jedusor, ensuite de quoi voudriez vous me parler? Dit-elle d'un ton sec et froid

- De l'enfant.

- Avez-vous retrouvé ses parents? Demanda Tom à la surprise de tout le monde.

Voir Lord Voldemort parler calmement n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

- Non mais vous ne pouvez pas garder l'enfant, il doit ...

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse, s'il a été abandonné c'est qu'il y à une raison, laquelle, je l'ignore. Mais il est hors de question que cet enfant aille dans un orphelinat. Coupa Hermione

- Vous ne pouvez pas garder cet enfant. Il n'est pas en sécurité...

« là, il est temps que ma célébrité me serve! »

- Vous pensez que je ne saurais pas le protéger? Combien d'enfant ai-je sauvés lors de mes missions?

- Ils n'avaient pas le même âge!

- Avez-vous une meilleure personne que moi pour protéger cet enfant? Pensez vous que vous avez de meilleurs Aurors que moi pour le protéger?

- Vous savez bien que non, vous êtes la meilleur Auror, et ce depuis des générations, mais le protéger et l'éduquer sont deux choses différentes! Tenta le ministre

- Je suis marraine d'un petit garçon que je garde tout les week-end depuis qu'il a 6 mois, aujourd'hui il a 3 ans. Croyez-vous réellement que je soit incapable de m'occuper d'un garçon de 18 mois?

- Ce que veut dire le ministre, c'est qu'il ne veut pas qu'un enfant grandisse au près de Lord Voldemort! Lui dit Dumbledore avec un sourire, en sachant très bien qu'Hermione ne lâcherait pas son protégé.

Mais le ministre avait insisté pour qu'il soit présent.

- Monsieur le ministre vous sous entendez qu'on vas faire de lui un nouveau mage noir? Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me pique la vedette! Rétorqua Tom avec un sourire sarcastique. De plus, dois-je vous rappelez que toucher à un de ses protégés, c'est encore pire que si vous vous attaquez directement à Hermione?

Tout le monde resta la bouche grande ouverte à la fin de ses paroles.

- Quoi? Demanda-t-il énervé en regardant Hermione

- Oh rien de spécial, sauf qu'il faut mettre une grand croix rouge sur le calendrier, pour une fois que nous somme d'accord! Répondit Hermione. Bon vous nous excusez mais nous avons encore quelques emplettes à faire!

Sur ce il transplanérent du côté moldu pour les meubles, les peluches, les jouets,... et rentrèrent au manoir afin de tout installer.


	26. Evolution, blague de Timothé

Chapitre un peu cour, trop même. Mais bon. C'est une sorte de récapitulatif avant de passé a la suite. La prochain chapitre devrait vous plaire. Perso, j'ai prit mon pied a l'écrire

En trois semaines, la présence d'Hermione avait changé la vie au manoir du Lord. Tout d'abord, Il était rare de voir un vrai sourire sur les lèvres de Tom. (ben oui avant il n'existait pas), bien qu'il était réservé à Hermione, et nouvellement à Timothée Hermione commençait à connaître Tom. En privé, ou plus précisément avec elle, il était plus humain, non, n'en demandons pas trop, moins Voldy que lorsqu'il y avait une tierse personne. bien sur lorsqu'il s'agi de taquinerie les conversations se passaient en fourchelangue, ce qu'Hermione avait respecté.

En effet, elle n'avait pas très envie de voir ce qu'il se passerait si elle s'amusait à taquiné Lord Voldemort devant les mangemorts. Il est clair que sa finirait en jolie dispute, voir plus. Ensuite elle commençait à discerner le vrai du faux. Car même s'il disait tout de la même voix froide et sèche qu'il réservait en public, ses yeux eux ne disaient pas la même chose. Elle avait également apprit les sujet sur lesquels s'étaient négociables et d'autres où il n'était même pas la peine de penser ressortir vainqueur.

Quand à Timothée, il s'adaptait très vite. Bien qu'il soit méfiant envers les mangemorts, certain passaient. Il faut dire aussi qu'il regardaient comment Hermione agissait avec les mangemorts, et selon les réactions de Hermione, il laissait ou non approcher la personne. Il était d'ailleurs à l'aise avec les Malefoy, les Zabini, Severus et Tom. Lorsque quiconque d'autre essayait de l'approcher, il hurlait à la mort, jusqu'à ce qu'il y a une personne qu'il connaisse qui soit la.

De plus, le petit avait également de sacrés regards, mais ça, Hermione soupçonnait Tom d'être impliqué dans l'affaire. Bien qu'elle est beaucoup appréciée le spectacle lorsque Bellatrix s'était un peu trop approché de lui. En effet, Timothé avait tellement était paniqué d'être seul dans une pièce avec elle, qu'il l'avait balancé contre le mur. Hermione avait béni de tout son cœur la magie instinctive lorsqu'elle avait vu Bellatrix les pied en l'air, sa robe retourné sur le haut de son corps. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas était la seule. Bien qu'elle soit la seule à avoir rit ouvertement, elle avait vu plusieurs sourires se dessiner lorsque la moitié des mangemorts avaient accouru suite aux hurlements de Timothée. T

imothée avait également adopté Severus, Drago et Narcissa comme doudou. En effet à chaque fois que l'un deux était présent, Timothée ne se gênait pas pour aller sur leurs genoux. Hermione avait également bien rigolé lorsque le petit Timothée voulait faire la conversation avec Greyback. Au bout d'un moment, agacé, Greyback, qui ne comprenait rien au langage baragouiné lui avait répondu:

- Moi pas comprendre langage morveux!

- Toi connait doloris? Avait rétorqué Timothée innocemment avec un magnifique sourire

A la vue du visage devenu pâle de Greyback, Hermione avait failli se pisser dessus, et Tom n'était pas très loins non plus derrière.

" malin le gamin, il a comprit que quand quelqu'un s'approche trop de lui, Hermione accourt"


	27. Les malheurs de Severus

- Tonton Sev! S'exclama un petit garçon qui venait de pénétrer dans le laboratoire de Sev

Le dit tonton Sev sursauta comme pas permis. Il n'avait pas entendu ce gamin entrer. Heureusement pour le gamin et surtout pour lui que sa baguette n'était pas à portée de main. Salazard sait quel sort lui réserverait Hermione et pire ! Le lord noir. Il appréciait le petit. Surtout quand il s'agisait de ridiculiser les mangemorts sans cervelle. Et franchement, Severus ne savait pas s'il le faisait exprés ou pas, s'il en était conscient ou pas mais il était très doué. De plus ce qu'il appréciait chez le gamin, c'est qu'il s'en prenait à tout ce que personnellement Severus n'appréciait pas du tout. Et quand cela arrivait, Le gamin montait dans son estime.

- Tu as une porte, c'est pas fait pour les chiens Timothée. Quand tu veux rentrer dans un pièce qui est l'espace privé d'une personne, tu dois frapper sur la porte pour signaler ta présence. Expliqua-t-il calmement

Severus ne savait pas si le gamin avait comprit, mais il avait la vague impression qu'il en avait littéralement rien à foutre. La manière d'hausser les épaules en signe de fatalisme était pour beaucoup dans son impression. Bien que ce genre d'attitude ne lui plaisait gére, il aurait était a la place du môme il en aurai fait pareil. Être protégé par deux sorciers que personne -à part les imbéciles- n'oserait défié cela apportait assurément de la confiance en soit.

- Où sont Hermione et Voldy? Demanda-t-il en priant pour que ce dernier ne soit pas dans le coin, sous peine de mort.

En effet, ces dernier temps, enfin surtout depuis que Hermione était avec eux dans le manoir, elle lui avait trouvé divers surnoms qui faisaient bien rire les mangemorts lorsqu'ils étaient certains que le seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas dans le coin. De plus, Severus ignorait si le babin connaissait comment les serviteur appelaient Lord Voldemort.

- Sais pas. Dans pac?

- Tu veux peu-être dire le parc? Demanda-t-il plus pour lui que pour Timothée

- Wé

- oui

- wé

- Non, on ne dit pas wé, mais oui.

- Ok.

- Une manière de détourner la conversation. Si tant est qu'il y a une conversation possible entre nous.

Puis sans autre forme, il retourna à la préparation de ses potions. Il avait complètement oublié la présence du gamin. Son laboratoire se composait de trois partie. Sur la moitié de la pièce se trouver un multitude d'étagères remplies d'ingrédients disposés comme dans une bibliothèque. Puis, au centre de la pièce un énorme bureau avec tout les ustensiles utile à la préparation des potions. Et enfin sur le reste de la pièce se disposait également des étagères sauf qu'elles étaients remplies de potion réalisées.

- Oh, oh. Entendit Severus du fond de la pièce du côté des potions réalisé.

- Qu'est-ce qui...

BOUM....BOUM....BOUM

Le bruit se répétaient de plus en plus fort à mesure que sa avancait. Et là, en cinq secondes, Severus comprit. Les étagères étaient en train de tomber l'une sur l'autre telles des dominos. Ce rendant compte qu'il allait dans quelques secondes se faire ensevelir par les étagères, il couru hors de la pièces, puis regarda impuissant la moitié de son laboratoire s'écrouler.

C'était devenu un carnage, toutes les potions que le seigneur des ténèbres lui avait demandé venaient d'être réduites à néant. Il devait rendre le tout dans trois jours. Le travail d'un mois entier venait de s'écrouler en 2 minutes. 457 potions. Sans compter les potion qui n'étaient pas finies et qui étaient en train de mijoter sur les étagères.

Il reprit conscience avec la réalité lorsqu'un petit « Oups » s'échappa des lèvres de ce maudit garnement! Il allait le tuer! Ce satané gamin venait de réduire à néant un mois de travail intensif et la seule chose qu'il trouvait a dire c'était « oups ». Il allait lui faire ravalé son "oups" par les trous du nez!

Enfin son plan aurait peu-être était réussi, si Madame-la-sauveuse-de-la-veuve-et-l'orphelin-, Hermione n'avait pas accouru à l'alerte de bruit, suivit bien évidemment du seigneur des ténèbres.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Demanda Tom, pendant que Hermione se dirigait vers Timothée pour voir s'il n'était pas blessé

- Il se passe que ce môme vient de détruire toutes les potions que vous m'aviez demandé. Conclusion, il ne reste rien. S'emporta Severus avant de s'apercevoir qu'il venait de pratiquement crier sur son maître.

- Severus, commença Voldemort d'une voix douce, Y'a-t-il une raison, une bonne raison qui expliquerait le fait que tu passes tes nerfs sur moi. Fini-t-il d'une voix dangereuse Hermione profita du fait qu'il est le dos tourné pour poser les mains sur le visage de Timothée qui était égratigné, quelques secondes plus tard Timothée n'avait plus aucune trace.

A l'entente de la dernière phrase de Tom, Hermione savait que Severus risquait sa vie. Même si les Doloris ne venaient plus aussi souvent, il n'empêche qu'on ne parle pas comme ça à Lord Voldemort comme Severus venait de le faire. Bon Étape 1: Éloigner le sujet.

- Severus, As-tu un journal, un plan avec toutes les potions qui ont été détruites? Quelle organisation avait ta réserve?

- Il...Il était classé...par...ordre alphabétique...je...je tiens un... registre dans la bibliothèque pour quand je suis à ... Poudlard

- Arrête de bégayer ça ne te vas pas! Répondit Hermione, vas me chercher le registre et dépose Timothée au salon, on te rejoint. Lui ordonna-t-elle, puis elle rajouta par télépathie

« Et prend ton temps pendant que je le calme »

Étape 1: réussi, Étape 2: Calmé Voldychou, en cas d'échec évident, le faire changer de cible

- Tom... commença-t-elle

- Il n'y échappera pas! Coupa le dit Tom. N'essaye même pas de me convaincre de l'épargner, ni d'alléger sa punition.

- Loin de moi cette idée. Répondit doucement Hermione

- Oh non, elle n'est pas si loin que ça l'idée. Je commence à te connaître, et je sais déjà par avance que tu vas essayer d'alléger, si ce n'est annuler son châtiment.

- Tom, je t'ait déjà parlé comme ça, et même parfois pire ce n'est pas pour ça que tu as...

- Tu es ma femme, ça fait tout une différence! S'écria Tom

- Pas temps que ça! Tom s'il te plait, tu lui as demandé de te faire des potions complexes, certaines qui prennent beaucoup de temps, et en l'espace de 10 secondes tout son travail vient d'être réduit à l'état de poussières tu pourrais au moins le comprendre.

- Je le comprends, mais cela n'est pas une raison pour passer ses nerfs sur moi, est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Très clair, mais s'il te plait soit ... bon pas humain n'en demandons pas trop mais clément? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante

- Je n'est pas pour habitude d'être clément! Siffla-t-il

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit? Il y a que les imbécile qui ne changent pas d'avis!

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues?

- je n'insinue rien, je le dit c'est tout! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, arroguant, égocentrique, frimeur, imbu de lui-même, fier. Tu n'es qu'un beau con, prétentieux Tom Elvis Jedusor.

- Pour qui te prend-tu?

- Mais pour ta femme mon cher.

- Tu n'as aucun droit de me manquer de respect Hermione Jedusor! Est-ce que c'est clair? Demanda-t-il Dangereusement

- Cela ne seras clair que lorsque tu rempliras ton devoir conjugal, peu-être que je verrais ce que je peux faire. Demanda-t-elle d'une voix taquine

- Je rêve ou quoi? On est en train de se disputer, et toi, la seule chose à laquelle tu penses, c'est de faire l'amour! Demanda-t-il stupéfait

« - Et temps donné qu'il n'y a que ça qui te calme réellement, faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue!

- Je vois que cela ne te déplait pas temps que ça!

- Au tiens, la conscience, comment ça va depuis le temps?

- Vive le changement de sujet!

- C'est ça! Bon c'est pas que tu me gène mais,... en faite si, tu me gènes j'ai des choses à faire moi!

- Pff »

- Tu y vois un quelconque problème. Demanda-t-elle en haussant les épaules d'un air indifférent.

- Absolument aucun! Répondit-il en la prenant par la taille pour l'embrasser et ainsi passer un moment tendre, bien que légèrement brusque.


	28. Marché

_étant donné que je n'est plus de mise en page de prête, et que je suppose vous allé continué a se rithme la. *sourire sadique* je monte les enchéres! 8 reviews= 1chapitre. Je pense que vous etes suffisament a la lire pour pouvoir le faire. Et moi sa me laisse du temps, surtout que je boss tout cette semaine._

_- Bien, alors commençons. Tom, quel est le délai laissé à Severus pour refaire les potions détruite? _

_- Deux semaines. _

_- Deux semaines pour refaire 457 potions? Tu plaisantes ! _

_- Non _

_- Tom, tu n'auras jamais toutes les potions dans deux semaines ! Sachant que 50 des potions que tu as demandé mettent entre 15 et 27 jours pour finir. Pour celles qui mettent seulement quelques heures, c'est-à-dire environ 300 potions, ça tu pourras les avoir dans environ 4 jours. Quand au reste, soit il faut les faire en fonction de la lune, soit il faut seulement quelques jours. Je ne peux pas faire mieux. _

_- C'est d'accord. Accepta-t-il. Mais n'oublie pas notre marché. _

_- Bien, Sev, tu me suis, on va voir les dégâts, réparer ce qui peut l'être, et tout recommencer. Combien as-tu de chaudron? _

_- Je doit en avoir une vingtaine. _

_- Aie, ce ne sera pas suffisant. Bon c'est pas grave je vais les dupliquer. _

_Sur ceux, Severus et Hermione partirent, laissant Tom à ses occupations. _

_- Bon on va déjà commencer par réparer les étagères et le bureau avant de commençait, ensuite on ramène tout les instruments sur le bureau, on nettoie puis on commence les potions. Mais je te prévient, jamais de toute ta vie les potions ne vont te paraître aussi chiantes que pendant les prochain jours. _

_- Et pourquoi ça? _

_- Tu verras. Lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire _

_Ils avaient déjà commencé leur programme depuis une heures en silence quand Severus se rappela d'un détail. _

_- C'est quoi le marché que tu as conclu avec le seigneur des ténèbres? _

_- Si j'arrive à refaire les potions dans un temps record, il abandonne ce qu'il avait prévu pour toi suite à ton emportement. _

_Bien que Severus en fut surpris et touché, il n'en montra rien. _

_- De plus, si je veux pouvoir respecter les délais, dormir va être un problème. Il accepte à la condition que je remplisse mon devoir conjugal. _

_- Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il doucement Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite _

_- Disons qu'il est différent quand il n'a pas une réputation à maintenir. _

_- Cela te fait peur? _

_Hermione le regarda longuement, comme pour juger si Severus était capable de l'entendre. _

_- Je n'ait pas peur à proprement parlé. Cela me fait juste drôle de m'attacher à quelqu'un. A quelqu'un qui est complètement différent en privé et en public. Autant il peut être sympa dans la mesure du possible pour Lord Voldemort en privé, qu'il peut être dur, froid, distant en public. _

_- Il n'est pas si distant avec toi en public. _

_- Ce n'est pas la même chose Sev. Il est distant, et quand il est proche, c'est uniquement pour montrer que je lui appartient à lui et à lui seul. _

_- Et ça te donne l'impression de n'être qu'un objet. _

_- Exact. _

_- Je ne sais pas si ce que je vais te dire va t'aider mais rappelle-toi que Voldemort n'as jamais eu quelqu'un à aimer, à prendre soins, à rendre heureux. Je ne vais pas te faire l'affront en disant que tu ne sais pas comment il traite ses mangemorts. Mais il y a encore trois semaines, je serais probablement enfermé dans un cachot et souffrir pendant des heures avant même d'avoir eu le temps de m'excuser. Tu le changes Hermione. A ton contact, il est différent. Pourquoi crois-tu que tout les mangemorts rêve de devenir ton ami? _

_- Moi qui croyais qu'ils voulaient tous me tuer. Répondit-elle avec humour _

_- Ca c'est pour les plus fous. Mais ils ont bien remarqué que les sorts de tortures étaient beaucoup moins présent sur ce à qui tu parlait ... disons... amicalement que ceux que tu déteste. Et pour les plus intelligents, ils ont bien comprit que tu avais une fois de plus mis ton grain de sel. _

_- Et ça te dérange? Demanda-t-elle moqueuse _

_-__ Pas spécialement. Malgré les regards noirs qu'on s'envoie entre nous. Ils ne sont pas assez fou pour s'en prendre à ceux que tu protéges, l'aventure de tata bella est restée graver dans leurs mémoires. _

_- Tata bella? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire hypocrite _

_- Invention de Timothée! D'ailleurs tu as loupé quelque chose quand il lui a sortit. Très intelligent ce môme. Il l'embête quand il est avec quelqu'un en qui il a confiance, et il l'envoie dans le mur quand ils sont seuls. _

_- Bon on les fait ses potions? _

_- C'est parti. _

_- Alors que je t'explique comment on va faire pour gagner du temps. En fait c'est simple mais pour un amoureux des potions comme toi, ça va être chiant. _

_- C'est-a-dire? _

_- On vas tout ensorcelé. Tu as 150 chaudrons, disposés sur les étagères pour les potions qui mettent du temps pour les faire, c'est par cela qu'on vas commencer. On va chercher les ingrédients et tout disposer à côté de chaques chaudrons. J'ai déjà marqué le nom des potions devant chaque chaudron. On commence par celles qui mettent le plus de temps pour se réaliser, autrement dit celles sur les étagères. Ensuite je te montrerais quelques sorts de mon cru pour que la potion se fasse toute seule. _

_- Et comment fait-on pour aller en haut des étagères ? Quand il s'agit de les poser, il y a une échelle à chaque étagère mais là, pour les faire, on aura besoin de nos deux mains. Remarqua-t-il _

_- C'est pas un problème. Zaphira. Appela Hermione _

_- Tu veux dire que ton phénix va nous transporter à chaque étagère? Demanda-t-il incertain _

_- Non, je te rappelle que nous sommes deux ça prendrait trop de temps de plus, il lui faut de la place pour voler et elle risque de casser quelques trucs en passant. Nous allons tout simplement utilisé des tapis. _

_- Des tapis? _

_- Oui, un jour, je me suis justement fait la même réflexion que toi. Et je me suis souvenue d'un dessin animé que j'avais vu quand j'était môme et j'ai piqué l'idée. J'ai ensorcelé des tapis qui obéissent à la seule volonté. Ces un peu déstabilisant au début mais on s'y fait vite. Il faut juste éviter de se tourner quand il bouge rapidement. Quand on a que quelques potions à faire on peut les mettrent sur les étages à sa hauteur mais là, on en a trop pour y penser. De plus monter et descendre les échelles pour aller chercher les ingrédients à l'autre bout de la salle puis revenir ici pour les déposer, c'est pas vraiment le top. _

_- Et comment ça marche. demanda-t-il d'un voix qui se voulait rassurée. _

_- Par la pensée. Tu penses au chemin dans ta tête et ensuite tu t'imagines en train de le parcourir avec le tapis. Au début tu vas te concentrer puis ensuite tu n'y feras plus vraiment attention. Et prends un panier pour mettre plusieurs ingrédients en même temps. Je m'occupe des 7 dernieres étagères et toi des Trois premières. _

_- Et pourquoi tu en a 7 et moi 3? _

_- Parce que le temps que tu t'y fasses j'aurais fini les 7 en même temps que toi les trois. Une heure après Severus devient bien avouer qu'Hermione avait raison. Il s'y était habitué au bout de la deuxième étagère. C'était beaucoup plus pratique. _

_Et en effet Hermione avait fini en même temps que lui. _

_- Tu sais faire la cuisine façon sorcière? _

_- Bien sur, pourquoi? _

_- Pour ensorceler les couteaux, c'est les mêmes sorts que pour couper les oignons ou autre. Donc tu ensorcelles le couteau pour qu'il coupe les ingrédients comme tu veux. Et ensuite tu lances les sorts pour que toutes les actions que tu doit faire, ce soit les instruments qui le fassent pour toi c'est pour ça que j'ai rajouté les bol en terre cuite. Tu mets tout les ingrédients préparés dans l'ordre où tu les mets dans la potion, ensuite tu lances le sort du temps pour qu'il se rajoute dans la potion quand tu le veux. Je commence par les étagères du fond. Et n'oublie pas d'ensorceler la spatule pour qu'elle tourne pour toi! _

_A la fin de cette journée, toutes les potions mettant plus d'une semaine à être prête étaient en cour de réalisation. Bien sur, il fallait toujours avoir la surveillance de quelqu'un et Hermione envoya Sev au lit a 22h. Il avait dit que c'était plus tôt à elle d'aller se coucher. Hermione lui rappela qu'elle ne dormait que quelques heures par nuit, elle pouvait très bien s'en passé. Quand il avait évoqué en dernier son devoir conjugal, elle lui avait répondu qu'elle le ferait le matin et donc qu'il était attendu à 7h ici. Voyant sa défaite, Sev était parti. _

_Pendant les 8h, toute seule, Hermione avait réalisé 75 potions qui mettaient aux alentours de 3h à faire. Une fois terminée une potion, elle nettoyait puis remettait en route une autre potion, rangait celle finie par ordre alphabétique sur les étagères prévues à cet effet. Elle avait également fait l'inventaire des ingrédient restant et passée une commande, elle demanda au jumeaux Wesley de se charger de la transaction. Elle avait envoyé Zaphira déposer la lettre puis le bon de commande. Puis elle envoya également une lettre à la banque des sorciers pour faire un transfert de 3800 galions sur le compte des Wesley. 3300 pour la commande, et 500 pour la transaction. A 7h pile, Severus pointa le bout du nez. Il fut stupéfait d'entendre tout ce que Hermione avait réalisé cette nuit. Mais un détail le retient. _

_- Pourquoi une aussi grosse commande? _

_- parce que je vais utilisé ton labo. Donc j'ai fait le plein des étagères et rajouté des ingrédients que sont peu connu ou très rare. Par contre, je tient à ce que personne ne soit au courant que les jumeau Wesley s'occupent de mes transactions. _

_- Cela va de soi. _

_Le jour suivant se passa de la même manière excepté Aconit qui avait élu domicile sur les épaules d'Hermione . En deux jours, ils avaient réussi à refaire presque que toutes les potions. Il n'en restait plus qu'une cinquantaine de potions à refaire et Severus devait rentrer à Poudlard le lundi matin. Hermione commençait à ressentir la fatigue. En effet cela faisait 4 jours qu'elle n'avait pas dormi. Avant la catastrophe du labo, elle avait du passé sa nuit à rassurer Timothée qui faisait des cauchemar, puis la nuit d'avant, elle avait parlé presque tout la nuit avec Drago et Blaise. Bien entendu Tom n'en savait rien._


	29. Les malheurs de Tom

Ca y est. Toutes les potions qui devaient être réalisées dans un délai de 4 jours étaient finies. Ce soir Sev devait être convoqué pour avoir ou échapper à sa punition. Les potions mettant moins d'une semaine à être réalisé étaient également finies. Restez plus que les potions mettant moins d'un mois. Hermione était naze. De plus, elle avait aprit par Drago que Tom était sur le point de pendre Timothée par les pieds.

En effet ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de réaliser que vomir sur Lord Voldemort était passible d'une peine de mort. En même temps quelle idée de jetter en l'air un enfant pour l'amuser alors que ce dernier venait juste de manger. Et c'est ainsi qui Lord Voldemort s'était retrouvé plein de vomi sur le visage et la chemise. Hermione avait aussi eue la bonne idée de lui dire que au moins sa changeait de la couleur noire habituelle.

A peine Hermione avait fini sa phrase que plus aucun mangemort n'était présent dans un rayon de 3 Kms. Hermione l'aurait bien embrassé pour se faire pardonner mais avec du vomi, elle préférait passer son tour. Et le pire pour elle fut d'avoir exprimée sa pensée à voix haute. Tom l'avait approchée avec un de ses regards qui avaient allumé toutes les ampoules d'urgence dans la tête d'Hermione.

Elle avait prit Timothée sans geste brusque, avait dit à Tom qu'elle revenait, avait était confier Timothée pour la semaine aux Malefoy en qui elle avait confiance. Lorsqu'elle était revenu Tom n'avait toujours pas bougé de place, et la regardé haineusement en s'approchant d'elle. Jamais de toute sa vie Hermione avait détallée comme un lapin, ou plutôt dans son cas comme une magnifique panthère blanche.

Suite à ça, une course poursuite s'était engagée dans le manoir à présent vide, pour s'arrêter à la piscine. Hermione avait hésité à sauter sous sa forme Animagus, mais consciente qu'elle séloignerait plus vite du bord avec le saut d'une panthère que par le saut d'une humaine, elle sauta en hauteur aussi loin que possible du bord. Puis reprit sa forme humaine à l'approche de l'eau. Revenue a la surface, elle réalisa que Tom ne l'avait pas suivie dans l'eau. Elle le regarda d'un air moqueur.

- Alors mon chéri, on veut pas faire trempette?

- Si tu crois que je vais me mouiller pour tes beaux yeux, tu rêves!

- Tu l'as bien fait pour Timothée. Rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur à son allusion.

- Tu ferais bien de sortir, je n'ait pas l'intention de bouger de la.

Comme pour joindre le geste à la parole, il fit apparaître une chaise longue, sur laquelle, il s'installa se nettoya du vomit et ne la quitta pas une fois des yeux. Hermione prit ses dispositions également. Elle fit apparaître la même chose mais version plastique, puis s'installa dessus. Une heure passa comme ça. Hermione prit les choses en main. Elle voyait clairement que la colère de Tom était retombée pour laisser place à l'amusement. Alors, elle enleva tout ses vêtement pour se laisser en sous-vêtement.

- Tu te trompes ma chère, si tu crois que je vais accourir parce que tu te déshabilles, tu rêves! Déclara-t-il amusé face aux tentatives de sa femme

- En es-tu sur? Demanda-t-elle en dégrafant son soutif avec des geste sensuels, sans pour autant l'enlever.

- Pour que tu t'enfuis dès que je vais approcher, c'est certain même. Répliqua-t-il un sourire moqueur.

« comme si je ne l'avait pas vu arriver! »pensa-t-il amusé

Une heure après Hermione n'avait pas conté sur son état de fatigue et ainsi s'était endormie avec un sourire aux lèvres. Tom en profita, il se déshabilla ne laissant que son boxer, puis se glissa dans l'eau en veillant à ne pas trop la faire remuer, et ainsi s'approcher de celle-qui-s'était-surestimée. Il s'approcha doucement de sa chaise longue en plastique. Monta dessus tout doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle ouvrit cependant ses yeux embrumés de sommeil lorsqu'elle senti quelqu'un de mouillé assis à califourchon sur elle. Nul besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que Tom l'avait eue à son propre jeux.

- Alors charmante créature, tu croyais pouvoir m'échapper indéfiniment alors que tu as 3 jours de sommeil en retard? Demanda-t-il avant de l'embrasser

« 5 jours » Pensa-t-elle avec amusement

- Tom je suis naze!

- C'est ton problème ma belle, j'ai rempli ma part du marché, à toi de remplir la tienne. Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix moqueuse en voyant le regard embrumé de sa chère et tendre.

- J'ai remplit mon devoir conjugal ce matin en te réveillant de la plus douce manière me semble-t-il.

- A bon? Demanda-t-il innocemment

- Hum.

- Dans ce cas, tu me vois dans l'obligation de te rendre la pareille. Répondit-il en laissant parcourir ses main sur le corps de sa dulcinée.


	30. Blague

Merci pour tout vos reviews qui m'ont fait enormément plaisir. Comme convenu voila la suite! 8 reviews= 1 chapitre. Par contre profitez-en je ne suis pas la de jeudi a mardi, donc pas de chap durant cette période.

Le lendemain, lorsque les mangemorts revinrent, ils fouillèrent tout le manoir à la recherche de leur maître ou de sa femme. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la piscine, ils aperçurent Angelo et Aconit qui surveillaientt la porte.

- Que faites-vous là? Demanda Severus en étant pas très sur de vouloir connaître la vérité.

- Nous nous sommes attitrés gardiens de cette porte. Répondit Angelo fier.

- Et pourquoi? Demanda Bellatrix intriguée.

- Parce que je ne crois pas que vous souhaiteriez voir ce qu'il y a voir. Dit Angelo

- A moins qu'elle tient vraiment à voir son bien aimé dans les bras d'une autre en tenue d'Adam! Oh Angelo, vas-y laisse la rentrer que je me marre. Ricana Aconit sachant très bien que personne d'autre que Angelo et les deux protagonistes endormis au milieu de la piscine ne pouvaient le comprendre.

- Tu rigoleras que pendant une courte durée puisque aussitôt notre charmante et adorable déesse sera au courant, nous serons morts.

- Vu comme ça. Répondit Aconit avec fatalisme

- Bon et si vous arrêtiez de discuter tout les deux et que vous nous expliquiez ce qu'il s'est passé hier après que Timothée est vomi sur le maître! S'énerva Lucius

- En résumé, il s'est énervé, elle s'est moquée, il lui a couru après. Ils se sont défiés, il a gagné, ils se sont réconciliés. Tu veux vraiment des détails? Demanda Angelo narquois.

- Non ça ira. Répondit Severus qui maudit en cet instant le Lion, pour les images mentales qui se formaient dans son esprit.

Ils reprirent leurs activités au manoir. Ce fut Tom qui ouvrit le premier les yeux. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Hermione blottie contre lui. En effet, c'était la première fois qu'il se réveillait avec sa femme à ses côtés. Il ne put que trouver cela agréable. Il resta un moment dans sa contemplation à caresser les cheveux de sa belle comme il l'aimait à l'appeler. Cette dernière se réveilla à ce contact.

- Il faut marquer cela dans les annales ma belle, c'est la première fois que je me réveille avant toi! Lui dit-il moqueur

- Ça fait un peu moins d'une semaine que je n'est pas dormie Tom, tu n'as aucun mérite. Rétorqua-t-elle en baîllant

- La faute à qui?

- A Timothée

- Non, Severus. Si tu ne t'était pas entêtée pour lui faire échapper son châtiment, tu aurais dormi. Cependant je doit dire que tu as fait un magnifique travail. Tu travailles plus rapidement que Severus.

- Je n'ait aucun mérite, les potions doivent se faire comme de la cuisine moldue. C'est un art délicat qui demande beaucoup de savoir faire, de la concentration et être capable de travailler à la seconde. Or moi j'ai tout fait avec des sortilèges. Certes j'ai l'expérience qui m'a permit de le faire, et ainsi avoir 50 potions qui se préparent en même temps toutes seules sans que je soit derrière. Je n'ait qu'a superviser. Comme dans une classe sauf que tout dépendait de mes sorts pour la réussite et non pas de l'élève.

Puis ils partirent manger, vêtus d'un peignoir avec un sourire satisfait. Les mangemorts ne s'étonnaient même plus de voir leur maître avec ce genre de sourire depuis qu'Hermione était au manoir. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon là où les plus fidèles étaient installés. A leur entrée, comme d'habitude, les mangemorts se mirent à genoux. D'un signe de tête, ils se remirent à leurs occupations.

Certains étaient en train de se disputer une partie d'échecs, d'autres étaient autour de la table à discuter avec un whisky à la main. Ils rejoignirent les Malefoy qui étaient auprès du feu, en compagnie du petit Timothée qui était en train d'attirer l'attention de pas mal de monde avec ses sourires à faire fondre n'importe qui, même Voldy.

- Alors comment ça c'est passé? Demanda Hermione dont ses animaux venaient quémander des caresses.

- Très bien, il a été sage. On s'est même demandé s'il n'était pas mort le matin! Il fait ses nuits! Il commence à marcher bien que très difficilement. Enfin bref c'est un vrai bonheur de l'avoir

- Si tu le souhaites, tu pourras le prendre de temps en temps le week-end. Proposa Hermione que Tom remercia silencieusement.

- Se sera avec joie.

- Et toi Drago avoir un enfant ça ne te dit pas? Glissa Hermione malicieusement

- Laisse moi respirer, ensuite on verra! Mais ton petit protégé est un ange. Ca me donnerait presque envie! J'ai dit PRESQUE! Précisat-il en voyant Hermion sourire comme c'est pas permit.

- il va falloir te trouver une femme alors! Glissa-t-elle innocemment

- Oh non! Pas question! S'interposa Tom. Tu le laisses trouver tout seul! Déclara-t-il pendant que Drago le bénissait intérieurement.(ndl: décidément ils se bénissent tous!lol)

- Mais je n'ait rien dit.

- Non mais tu l'a pensé trop fort! S'exclamèrent Tom et Drago dans un bel ensemble et à la suite de cela ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

Aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre, Hermione qui jouait les entremetteuses n'était pas franchement pour leur plaire. L'un parce qu'il allait assister à un défilé de femme sans cervelle! Quoique avec Hermione on pouvait s'attendre à tout! Et l'autre parce que la dernière fois qu'elle avait jouait les entremetteuses, elle l'avait trompé! (souvenez-vous avec cette histoire de fringue!)

- Vous étes vraiment pas drôle! S'exclama Hermione faussement boudeuse

- Qui a dit que c'était notre but? Demanda Drago toujours impressionné d'être autant proche du seigneur des ténèbres sans que ce soit pour les missions.

- Ouais. Murmura Hermione de mauvaise foi.

- Et si nous allions manger? Proposa Tom avant que sa femme n'ait encore une de ses idées tordues bien particulière.

- Et pourquoi on organiserait pas un bal? Demanda Hermione naturellement

« qu'es-ce que je disais déjà? A oui aller manger avant une idée stupide de ma femme! Bon ben c'est raté! » pensa-t-il

- C'est ça! Tu n'as qu'à inviter le ministre. Et moi j'inviterais Dumbledore! Dit Tom sarcastique

- C'est vrai? Demanda Hermione plein d'espoir feint.

- Oui, on se fait ça pour célébrer la naissance de notre enfant! Répliqua-t-il en continuant le jeu de sa femme.

- Je retiens. Repliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Bon allez on va manger.

Le repas se passa presque sans accident notable. Bien sur Hermione avait toujours une dent contre Greyback, si ce n'était une mâchoire entière! Par conséquent elle avait décidé d'égayer un peu ce repas. Tout se passa bien jusqu'au désert. Hermione savait que notre loup-garou adorait le chocolat. Heureusement pour elle, bien que Greyback n'était pas à l'aise avec le regard d'Hermione sur elle depuis le temps, il s'y était habitué.

En ce magnifique soir, du moins pour Hermione. Arrivé au désert, tout le monde explosa de rire en voyant Greyback. En effet, ce dernier était habillé d'un magnifique tutu rose de petite taille. Hermione s'empêcha de rire devant ce spectacle, mais ne put retenir un sourire de même que son mari. Elle entendit également ses animaux rire derrière elle. Et le visage qui faisait clairement apparaître sa rage, n'allait pas, mais alors vraiment pas avec ce magnifique tutu!

- Un problème avec le chocolat Greyback? Demanda Hermione hypocrite.

Elle se prit un regard noir qui arrivait à peine à la cheville de ceux de Voldy chou!

- C'est toi qui a fait ça! Cracha-t-il en se levant rageusement de sa chaise et sortant sa baguette

- As-tu des preuves Greyback? Demanda Tom froidement.

- Je suis sur que c'est elle! S'exclama-t-il

Et avant même que Hermione est put faire quelque chose, le loup-garou se prit un Doloris de la part de Tom. Hermione fut surprise, non seulement elle ridiculisait un mangemort mais en plus Tom le savait très bien que c'était elle, et la défendait.

- Pas de châtiment sans preuve Greyback! En revanche le rose te va a merveille. Répondit Tom avec un sourire sarcastique.

Et c'est à partir de ce moment là que la plupart des mangemort comprirent qu'ils allaient devoir redoubler d'attention envers Hermione. Car aujourd'hui c'était Greyback mais qui sait si demain ce ne serrait pas eux! Et le pire c'était que ce n'était pas les mêmes règles en ce qui consernait Hermione, et leur mission. Et effet durant leur mission ou autre, s'il avait un doute sur un traître ou autre il devait le dire même sans preuve flagrante, mais la il fallait des preuves si on ne voulait pas se prendre quelques sorts bien placés.


	31. Les plan du ministére

Ca y est je pars! Je revien Mardi, doc la suite Mardi si j'ai les 8 reviews! biz a tout et bon week-end! Merci pour toutes vos reviews

Une semaine après, Narcissa insista pour prendre Timothée, pour - soit disant - laisser Hermione se reposer. Bien que Hermione n'y croyait pas du tout, elle enfila un bikini, pris un peignoir et se dirigea vers la piscine qui se trouvait dans l'aile à côté des recherches. En chemin, elle croisa Macnair et Crabbe junior, un garçon avec un certain charme mais qui était trop sûr de lui. Tandi que le premier lui sifflait après le deuxième bavait littéralement. Elle se retourna.

- Un problème Marcnair? Dit-elle froidement

Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle, d'une manière sensuelle, avec son regard pervers.

- Fait attention, Le maître n'est pas la pour te sauver la mise, puisqu'il y a une réunion dans 5 minutes

- Et?

- Et il serait facheux qu'il t'arrive quelque chose - Serait-ce une menace ? Demanda-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

- A toi de juger. Lui répondit-il en s'approchant dangereusement

Contre tout attente Hermione éclata de rire

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois pouvoir me faire?

- Plus de chose que toi, en tous cas. Je doute qu'il te soit possible d'être armée dans cette tenue.

- Et tu veux que je mette où ma baguette? Dans mon vagin? Demanda-t-elle exaspérée par tant d'intelligence.

- Si tu veux je peut m'occuper de le remplir? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

- Merci mais non merci. T'a pas une réunion dans 2 minutes?

Elle vit Mcnair pâlir légèrement, puis partir sans demander son reste. Hermione elle n'en revenait pas. Comment ce petit con prétentieux pouvait lui faire des avances aussi franches et indécentes ? Quoi qu'il en soit elle n'allait pas changer de programme pour ce con. Ainsi elle se rendit dans la piscine. Mais à peine fut-elle dedans qu'une idée lui vint. Macnair avait bien parlé d'une réunion?

Sans perdre une seconde, elle remit son peignoir et fila vers la salle de réunion. Elle croisa personne. Logique ,ils étaient tous en réunion. Arrivée devant la salle, elle se pencha sur la porte, mais elle n'entendit pas grand-chose. Un sort de silence, songea-t-elle. D'un geste de la main, le mur devient transparent. Un autre sort plus tard, des lettres se formaient sur le mur, ses lettres retranscrivaient les paroles prononcées dans la salle de réunion. Pendant une heure, elle lut les rapport des mangemorts.

Ainsi, elle apprit que les membres de l'ordre étaient surveillaient de près. Mais de toute évidence pas d'assez près pour Voldy qui ne se priva pas pour leur faire savoir son mécontentement à coup de sortilèges bien sortis! Puis vint ensuite les nouveaux plans d'attaques. Quand Hermione lut qu'il avait l'intention de s'emparer du ministère la semaine prochaine, elle réfléchit à toute vitesse, pour l'instant, Voldy exposait juste le besoin de réussir cette mission. Comment pouvait-elle empêcher les plans de se concrétiser?

- Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes. Sursura une voix taquine à côté d'elle

- Angelo! Tu m'as fait peur. Qui te dit que j'écoute aux portes?

- Hermione…

- Non, t'a raison j'écoutais aux portes. Écoute, je sais que vous étes toujours derrière moi, que je suis toujours dans votre champ de vision! Même quand vous étes invisible, je vous sens, mais évitez de me faire des frayeurs pareilles !

Puis au bout d'un moment, elle reprit :

- Bon je vous laisse, je doit aller divertir mon cher et tendre !

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

- C'est très simple, je suis sa femme, et je sort de la piscine.

- Très Serpentard ça comme idée. Constata Angelo avec un sourire ravi

- Un homme est un homme Angelo!

Puis elle se retourna vers les portes, prit une grande inspiration et y entra. Elle était légèrement inquiète, elle n'avait jamais fait une chose pareille. Du moins pas avec Voldy. A son entrée, tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Elle prit une attitude froide et chercha des yeux Voldy. Une fois le contact visuel établit, son visage s'illumina. Elle put voir que Voldy n'était pas très heureux d'être dérangé dans ses explications. Elle n'en avait absolument rien à faire.

Après lui l'avoir regardé de manière perverse, elle s'avança vers lui d'une démarche féline et sensuelle. Tout les mangemort étaient à genoux devant le trône de Voldemort, n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Hermione avait eu le culot de venir les interrompre. Une bouffée de jalousie les prirent. Si c'étaient eux, aucun doute qu'ils auraient déjà subit le Doloris. Tom, quant à lui, était furieux. SA femme se permettait de venir l'interrompre et en plus, elle était dans une tenue indécente. Et malgré le regard noir qu'il lui envoyait, elle avait ce sourire niais sur le visage comme un enfant devant ses cadeaux de noël. Que voulait-elle?

Hermione ne fit pas attention à son regard noir. Ce regard ne l'avait jamais intimidé, peut-être était-elle vacciné avec Severus? Elle avançait lentement vers Voldychou. Les rôles étaient clairement définis. Elle était le chasseur, et il était la proie. Elle s'arrêta à un mètre de Tom, ouvrit son peignoir de sorte que seul Tom puisse la voir en maillot de bain. Elle se rapprocha de nouveau. Arrivée au niveau de Tom, elle s'abaissa pour l'embrasser. Tom l'interrompit froidement en la regardant droit dans les yeux

- De quel droit oses-tu venir ici, dans cette tenue?

Ce qui ne fit que accentuer le sourire d'Hermione.

- Cela te dérange-t-il?

- Je suis occupé !

- Tu ne m'as jamais interdit de venir t'interrompre?

- Je pensais que cela était une évidence!

- Serais-tu fâché?

- Hermione! Gronda-t-il sévèrement

- Non parce que si c'est le cas, j'avoue que cela m'arrangerait !

- Et pourquoi cela? Demanda-t-il méfiant

- Parce que peut-être que seras-tu plus enclin à satisfaire mes envies, en même temps que j'apaiserait ta colère. Dit-elle d'une voix charmeuse

Un silence passa. Les mangemorts avaient le souffle coupé, attendant les foudres de leur maître.

- Je suis occupé ma belle, alors vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis!

Prenant au mot les paroles de son cher et capricieux mari, elle se retourna pour s'en allait ou du moins elle essaya. Avant de se retrouver brutalement face à Tom qui lui envoyait un regard noir tout en fermant son peignoir.

« hum, jaloux le petit Voldy ».

Elle s'avait qu'elle jouait avec le feu, mais elle ne put au s'empêcher de se lecher sensuellement les lèvres. Tom leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se rasseoir. Hermione, elle, parcourut des yeux la salle avant de reconnaître Macnair. L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné. Elle s'approcha de lui. Elle vit Tom la suivre du regard lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle n'allait pas en direction de la porte.

- Que fais-tu? Demanda-t-il exaspéré.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle fixait Macnair tout en s'avançant vers lui. Lorsqu'elle fut assez proche, elle lui caressa le torse, et daigna enfin répondre à son mari.

- Tu m'as dit d'aller voir ailleurs si tu y étais, c'est ce que je fait! Répondit-elle calmement en attendant la tempête qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

- SORTEZ TOUS D'ICI!

Hermione prit la main de Macnair et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

- HERMIONE JANE GRANGER ELVIS JEDUSOR TU RESTES ICI, LES AUTRES DEHORS!

A contre cœur, du moins en apparence, elle lâcha la main de Macnair, pour rester dans la salle. Elle vit au loin tata Bella, comme elle l'aimait l'apeller depuis que Timothée l'avait surnommée ainsi, la regarder avec une joie non dissimulée

« Elle croit que je vais me faire torturer! Quelle garce celle-là! »

Elle y répondit par un sourire pervers qui déstabilisa Lestrange. Une fois tout le monde parti, Hermione resta silencieuse, attendant que Tom prenne la parole.

- Ne me fait plus jamais ça! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix furieuse remplie de menaces en s'approchant doucement d'elle.

- Sinon ? Provoqua volontairement Hermione narquoise.

- Sinon, n'oublie pas que je trouverais toujours quelqu'un sur qui passer mes nerfs!

- Est-ce une menace? Demanda Hermione la voix chargée de reproches

- Un avertissement! Rétorqua-t-il un sourire aux lèvres

- Je pensais qu'on avait un accord Tom. Je te suivais mais je gardais ma liberté

- Pas tout à fait. Je t'ais dit que tu seras libre quand j'aurai plus confiance en toi, et tu crois qu'en draguant ouvertement un de mes fidèles, parce que je suis occupé momentanément et donc ne peux te faire l'amour quand cela te prends, que j'aurai plus confiance en toi?

- Tu sais très bien qu'il ne se serait rien passé entre lui et moi. De même qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre tes toutou et moi! Tu utilises cette argument ridicule pour m'empêcher de sortir! Pourquoi? De quoi as-tu peur Tom?

- Je n'ais peur de rien! Je pensais que tu le savais depuis le temps. Mais je t'ais demandé gentiment d'avoir du respect envers moi! Ce qui n'est pas encore arrivé à ma connaissance!

- Tu sais très bien que quoi qu'il se passe, j'aurais toujours tendance à te taquiner, en plus dans mes souvenirs, c'est-ce qu'il te plaît chez moi non? Demanda-t-elle en souriant tous en se rapprochant de Tom

- Mm mouai. Répondit-il de mauvaise grâce

- Et à l'avenir, je te prierais de ne plus me menacer Tom, ou crois moi tu le regretteras

- Est-ce une menace?

- Un avertissement! Ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose. Répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

- Tu n'avais pas parler d'apaiser ma colère? demanda-t-il taquin

- Et c'est dans ses rares moments où je te répondrait : vos désirs sont des ordres, mon cher! Répondit-elle avant d'exécuter la demande de notre charmant petit Voldy chou.


	32. Une bataille

Ca y est je suis de retour aprés un exelent week-end! la suite

Hermione avait fait en sorte d'occuper Lord Voldemort toute la semaine. Que se soit par Timothée, ou par son devoir conjugal, elle ne lui laissa pas une minute de répit. Elle avait prévenu l'ordre du phénix de l'attaque. Ceux-ci avaient été plus vigilent jusqu'à la date de l'attaque, qui n'avait finalement pas eue lieu. Hermione avait été également voir Timothée durant sa semaine de vacances chez les Malefoy. En effet, le soir même ou il était parti, il n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer. Hermione vite s'était rendue compte qu'en fait Timothée avait peur. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps dehors dans le froid. Et les premières personnes qu'il avait vu ensuite furent Hermione sous sa forme animagus, Angelo et Aconit.

L'enfant semblait réaliser qu'Hermione n'était pas réellement un animal, mais il refusait de se séparé d'Angelo, et d'Aconit. Il voulait avoir Aconit qu'il avait adopté comme doudou, et Angelo sur qui il s'appuyait pour marcher. Il se sentait en sécurité avec Angelo. Faut dire aussi que vu la taille d'Angelo, sa fourure douce, sa voix douce et ferme, Angelo avait tout du parfait garde du corps. Par conséquent à chaque fois qu'il manquait un de ceux qui l'avait retrouvé, il paniquait. Par conséquent, Angelo avait du rester au manoir Malefoy.

Aujourd'hui Hermione avait décidé de sortir dans un parc avec Timothée. Le problème allait être une fois de plus de le demander à Tom. Et ça, ce n'était pas de la tarte. Elle décida de lui en parler pendant le repas. En attendant, elle fit comme d'habitude depuis qu'elle était arrivé chez Voldy elle joua au piano. Finalement ce n'est pas au repas qu'Hermione saisit sa chance, mais au piano. Car comme d'habitude lorsqu'elle jouait du piano et que Tom l'entendait, il venait la rejoindre.

- Je vais faire un tour cet après-midi. Dit-elle simplement

- Non.

- Pardon? Demanda-t-elle simplement

- Non, tu ne vas pas faire un tour.

- Je ne crois pas que je te laisse le choix Tom. Tu as dit que j'était libre de faire ce que je voulait du moment que je te prévenait. C'est fait je t'ais prévenu. Cet après-midi, je sors.

- Tu veux sortir, très bien tu vas sortir. Je t'emmenne. Lui dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

Hermione était inquiéte. Elle voulait sortir avec Timothée, mais elle n'aurait peut-être pas du insister à ce point la. Car elle le savait bien que papa Voldy devenait plus souple, dirons-nous, il avait toujours l'esprit presque aussi tordu. C'est avec apréhension qu'elle se rendit, avec Timothée, au début de l'après-midi dans le hall ou Voldy lui avait demandé de s'y rendre à 14H.

- Où va-t-on? Demanda Hermione

- C'est une sorte de surprise. Répondit Voldemort

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup tes surprises, la dernière fois, tu as capturé mes collègues de travail.

- Tu verras. Fit-il énigmatique.

Il l'encercla par la taille pour transplaner.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fut horrifiée de se retrouver sur un champ de bataille. Elle reconnut Pré-au-Lard. Des corps commençaient à s'entasser en nombres autour d'eux. Hermione vit au loin Dumbledore se battre contre trois mangemorts. Les membres de l'ordre du phénix en sous-effectifs. Ils se battaient en général contre deux voir trois mangemorts. Ses yeux prirent de suite la couleur noire, Voldemort avait osé l'emmener sur un champ de bataille, et en plus accompagnée de Timothée. Elle se retourna vers Voldemort qui lui souriait tout simplement. Elle le giffla tellement fort qu'il en tomba par terre. Tout le monde s'arrêta au son de la giffle qui s'était répercuté dans tout le village

- Tu as osé nous emmener dans une de tes folie! S'écria-t-elle durement.

Sa voix se prolongea en échos à travers le village désormais silencieux.

- Tu n'as pas respecté ta promesse,…

- Bien sur que si! Je n'attaque pas Poudlard à ce que je sache! Rétorqua-t-il en se relevant.

Il sorti sa baguette, Hermione en fit de même. Ils tournèrent en rond au centre de la bataille. En se tuant du regard.

- Tu savait très bien qu'en attaquant Prés-au-lard, le village recevrait de l'aide venant de Poudlard! De plus tu t'attaque en lache Voldemort!

- Tient c'est plus Voldy chou maintenant? Se pourrait-il que je t'ai, par mégarde, mise en colère? Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement

- Tes homme sont deux voir trois fois plus nombreux que le camp adverse! Par conséquent je me voit dans l'obligation de faire l'équilibre.

- Tu dois régner avec moi sur les ténèbres ma belle, tu ne peux donc pas les aider!

- Angelo, emmène Timothée! Demanda-t-elle a son lion sur lequel elle plaça Tim, avant que ses deux-là disparaissent.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais me contenter d'admirer la défaite que tu vas te prendre. Rétorqua-t-elle en s'installent sur chaise qu'elle venait de faire apparaître.

Elle commença par manger une glace au chocolat toute en regardant la bataille. Tom ne fut plus aussi sur de son idée. Hermione était en colère, et une Hermione en colère à ce point-là, était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

« Les nuit vont être longue » Pensa-t-il. Puis il s'assit à côté d'Hermione.

- Ou sont les Malefoy et les Zabini? Demanda-t-elle froidement

- Ici. Lui répondit-il en lui montrant quatre personnes, qui se battaient contre deux personnes de l'ordre.

Hermione vit avec satisfaction qu'ils se battaient avec des sortilèges mineurs. Autrement dit, l'ordre ne risquait que quelques égratignures. Hermione aida par télépathie les membres de l'ordre. De temps en temps elle prenait le contrôle des membres de l'ordre afin de les aider. Rapidement, on voyait les mangemort se faire écraser par l'ordre peu nombreux. En revanche Bellatrix, elle, s'en donnait à cœur joie. Depuis que Hermione était arrivée, elle avait déjà tué 17 personnes et torturée 42. Pour éviter les soupçons de Voldemort, Hermione décida de prendre le contrôle de Maugrey.

Cependant elle savait très bien que Maugrey était suffisamment fort pour résister à son contrôle avec ses pouvoirs « normaux ». L'utilisation de ses pouvoirs « spécifiques », serait trop flagrant. Et comme une seule personne était au courant, elle ne pouvait pas s'en servir.

« - Alastor, puis-je utiliser ton corps s'il te plait?

- Et pourquoi? Tu vois bien que je suis occupé à combattre cette peste!

- Justement, j'ai un petit compte à régler avec cette garce, mais pour le faire en toute discrétion j'aurai besoin d'utiliser ton corps, et ta force.

- Attend le bon moment pour en prendre possesion! Je n'ait pas envie de me prendre un de ses sortilèges cuisants!

- Ok laisse moi voir à travers toi. »

Elle se tourna légèrement pour ne pas que Tom voie qu'elle ferme les yeux, puis elle transféra un peu de sa magie dans Maugrey puis prit possession du corps de Maugrey lorsque Bellatrix pensa au prochain sort qu'elle allait lancer. Lorsque le rayon partit de la baguette, Hermione avait prit entièrement possession du corps de Maugrey. Elle contra le doloris de Bellatrix d'un simple mouvement de main.

- Co…Comment t'as fait ça? Demanda Bellatrix furieuse et stupéfaite.

- Allons tata bella, je te livrerais mes secrets un jour, quand tu passeras dans la cour des grands! Répondit Hermione avec un immense sourire. En entendant que ce jour béni arrive, tu veux faire joujou avec moi? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix enfantine.

Elle lui envoya un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui plia la dite tata bella en deux.

- Ne jamais sous-estimer tes adversaires bella!

Elle enchaîna avec un sort de transfert qui permettait de faire ressentir à la personne, les émotions ou dans notre cas la douleur d'une autre personne. Hermione avait amélioré le sort ainsi elle pouvait faire ressentir la douleur de trois personnes différentes. Elle choisit une personne en train de subir un doloris, puis une personne en train de se faire lacérer tout le corps, et la dernière personne elle en prit une en train de recevoir un sectumsempra. Bellatrix hurlait à la mort. Elle avait l'impression que son corps s'enflammait. En effet chacun des sort que Hermione avait transféré, était tous des sort qui donnait l'impression de prendre feu.

Ce que Bellatrix ne savait pas c'est que la douleur était seulement psychologique. Lorsque le sort prendrait fin, elle aurait l'impression que son corps aurait subit ses sorts, alors que son corps serait en parfaite santé. Si bien sur on ne compte pas le coup de poing et ce que Hermione avait l'intention de lui faire.

Malheureusement pour Hermione, elle fut déconcentrée dans son entreprise puisque qu'elle fut « réveillée » par une claque magistrale donnée bien évidemment par Voldy. Vu le regard noir qu'il lui envoya, elle n'eut aucun doute sur le fait qu'il venait de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de faire. En temps normal, elle aurait eue une petite appréhension. Mais aujourd'hui, non, aujourd'hui, rien. Parce qu'il avait trahi une promesse même si dans un sens, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort dans le fait qu'il n'attaquait pas directement Poudlard, le fait est qu'il avait trahis le peu de confiance qu'elle lui avait accordé.

- Alors, on s'amuse bien avec Bellatrix? Demanda-t-il d'une voix où perçait la colère.

- Je ne voit pas de quoi tu parles. Lui répondit-elle de façon innocente, peut-être un peu trop innocente au gout de Voldemort qui lui asséna une claque.

- Tu disais? Lui redemanda-t-il.

- Je disais que tu n'ait plus la de me toucher. Lui répondit-elle durement en se levant pour se relevant pour se mettre à même hauteur.

- Embrasse moi. Lui ordonna-t-il

- C'est un ordre Tom? Demanda-t-elle froidement

- Exact, embrasse-moi

- Non. Lui répondit-elle fermement

- Tu refuses d'obéir?

- Je ne reçoit d'ordre de personne, Tom. Tu devrais le savoir de….

« Putin, j'ai prit un abonnement aux gifles c'est pas possible autrement! Y'en a marre! » Pensa-t-elle avant de mettre un coup de genoux dans les bijoux de famille de Lord Voldemort, qui pour le coup avait plus l'air de Voldy chou que du grand Seigneur des ténèbres.

- Ne me frappe plus jamais Tom, c'est clair? Demanda-t-elle

Comme elle n'obtenait aucune réponse, elle prit les bijoux de famille avec ses mains afin de leur faire un massage correspondant à son humeur.

- Est-ce que c'est clair?

- Très clair. Maintenant tu peux me les lâcher avant que mon matos soit hors service?

- Promet-le Tom, promet moi de ne plus jamais lever la main sur moi, car je n'ait pas l'intention de me disputer avec toi à chaque fois ou te réfuser de te faire l'amour à chaque fois pour me venger!

- Je te le promet, maintenant lâche moi.

- …

- S'il te plait.

- C'est déjà mieux.

- Rentrons.

Une fois arrivés au manoir, ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre en silence. La tention était palpable. En chemin, Hermione voulait descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre les cachots. Mais cela était avant que Tom l'attrape par le bras, pour l'entrainer vers la chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, Hermione se retrouva plaquée contre le mur.

- Ne me fait plus jamais ça, Hermione!

- Je suis ta femme Tom, je ne suis pas un de tes sous-fifre. Tu as été trop loin surtout que tu étais plus en tort que moi!

- Ce n'est pas une raison!

- Alors toi tu as le droit de me frapper, et moi je doit me taire, ne rien faire et subir? Je suis désolée mais ça ne marche pas comme ça! Respecte moi, et je ferais pareil! Respecte tes engagement envers moi et je respecterai les miens! Ca marchait plutôt bien entre nous, non?

- Plutôt oui, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir!

- Je t'ecoute, je réponds à tes besoins, je suis la quand tu en as besoin, et c'est toute ma vie, être là pour les personnes qui en ont besoin, être la pour aider les autres. Et j'avoue m'être attaché à toi Tom, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de liberté, j'ai besoin de manger au coin du feu, d'aller marcher dans les bois, d'aller au cinéma, de voir mes amis, d'aller danser, d'aller chanter, et je peux rien faire de tout ça. Je n'ait pas besoin d'aller faire la guerre, je ne veux pas aller faire la guerre! Et maintenant soit un amour, et fait moi l'amour! Lui demanda-t-elle pour faire passé sa gêne.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres gente dame, lui répondit Tom un peu troublé par ses révélations voilées.


	33. Le poison

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'Hermione était auprès de Voldemort. En ce début décembre, Hermione resta allongée au lit pour faire le point de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et apprit de Voldemort. Depuis l'épisode de la piscine, Tom avait exigé d'elle qu'elle reste dans leur lit tant qu'il n'était pas réveillé. Ainsi, Hermione avait changé son cycle de sommeil. Elle avait remarqué que Tom se levait la plupart du temps au alentour de 8-9h. Elle se couchait avec, puis lorsqu'elle était sûre que celui-ci dormait, elle partait dans le laboratoire faire ses expériences, ou elle partait discuter avec Albus à l'aide sa projection astrale.

Cette dernière, d'ailleurs, avait pris une forme corporelle entière avec le temps. Elle s'arrangait pour être dans son lit à 4h du matin pour ainsi avoir son compte de sommeil. Elle avait fini par relâcher Skeeter, avec un avertissement de ce qui l'attendait en cas de « récidive ». Elle avait également appris à partager son temps entre Timothée et Voldemort. Il s'était avéré que Tom pouvait être un papa poule. Lorsqu'elle s'était faite la réflexion, elle avait rigolé toute seule. « Qui l'eut cru, le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps est un papa poule ». Elle en était arrivée à cette conclusion quand Timothée voulait se débrouiller tout seul pour marcher. Lorsqu'il faisait quelques chutes, Tom accourait derrière pour voir s'il n'était pas blessé. Et rien qu'à cela, Hermione voyait que Tom s'attachait à Timothée. Du coup, ce n'était plus Voldy chou mais papa Voldy qui prenait la tête dans les surnoms trouvés par Hermione.

Pendant ces deux mois, il arrivait également quelques aventures aux mangemort. Sev et Drago faisaient des jaloux puisque pour l'instant, seuls eux deux n'avaient pas encore été touchés par Hermione. Les autres mangemorts se levaient le matin dans une chambre aux couleurs roses pour certains, jaune criard, vert pomme,… leurs cheveux changaient régulièrement de couleurs, les garçons se voyaient transformés en filles, toutes des farces dans ce genre. Tout le monde savait que Sev et Drago étaient intouchables, sous peine d'avoir affaire à une Hermione en colère. Et une Hermione en colère n'était jamais seule. Personne ne se sentait d'attaque d'affronter une Hermione avec trois animaux en colère.

Timothée, bien qu'il avait le plus souvent besoin de marcher avec quelqu'un qui lui tenait la main, commençait à marcher tout seul. Il faut dire aussi qu'il s'appuyait sur Angelo pour marcher. Il avait adopté les Animaux d'Hermione et jouait souvent avec eux. Lorsqu'il dormait, il se servait d'Aconit comme doudou, et Angelo, lui, était couché au pied du lit, à surveiller que personne ne vienne perturber la tranquillité de son petit protégé, pendant que Zaphira lui chantait une douce mélodie.

Narcissa, qui était toujours absente dans le manoir des ténèbres en temps normal mais depuis l'arrivée de Timothée, elle passait au moins 4 jours par semaine au manoir. Voyant à quel point la femme était attachée à Timothée, Hermione lui avait proposé de le prendre deux fois par mois. La première fois s'était révélée une catastrophe, il ne faisait que pleurer. Lorsqu'Hermione avait été voir ce qui se passait, elle avait comprit pourquoi il pleurait. En fait, c'était tout simple. Il n'avait pas ses doudous. A la suite de cela, Aconit, Angelo et Zaphira suivirent Timothée chez les Malefoy. Au début réticente, Narcissa s'était également attachée à ces animaux au fil du temps

Pour ce qui est de Voldemort, sa thèse s'était révélée exacte. Voldemort n'était pas tout à fait lui-même, il était possédé. Et comme les mauvaises nouvelles n'arrivaient jamais seules dans la vie d'Hermione, Tom était possédé par le pire ennemi d'Hermione, à savoir: Marcus. En s'introduisant dans les pensées de Tom lorsque ce dernier dormait, elle fut sidérée par ce qu'elle apprit. Lord Voldemort était en réalité un mage blanc. Dans le fond, cela ne l'étonnait pas que Marcus choisisse parmi les meilleurs. Il existait peu de mages blancs dans le monde. Mais elle était satisfaite d'être sa femme, car grâce à elle, il allait pouvoir se défaire de l'emprise qu'avait Marcus sur lui. Le tout maintenant était de faire cela discrètement pour ne pas que Marcus le découvre.

Elle savait qu'elle était née pour tuer une seule et unique personne. Cette personne n'était nul autre que Marcus. Mais l'affronter maintenant, elle ne le pouvait pas. C'était trop risqué. De plus elle ne savait pas où il se cachait, car c'était sûr qu'il savait qu'elle était venue sur terre pour lui. Seul Dumby était au courant de ce qu'elle était réellement. Elle avait rapporté ses conclusions à l'Ordre. Dumby lui avait demandé si elle était au courant d'une quelconque attaque. Il lui fit remarquer que depuis qu'elle était à ses côtés, il y avait moins d'attaques. En y pensant , c'était vrai que les mangemort se faisaient moins torturer lors d'un échec. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une personne qui tambourinait à la porte. Tom et Hermione se levèrent d'un bond.

- Lucius, que se passe-t-il? Demanda Hermione en voyant la tête déconfite de Lucius qui semblait au bord des larmes, ce qui n'arrivait jamais.

- C'est Drago, viens vite.

Hermione courut à travers le manoir avec Lucius pour arriver dans la salle à manger. Elle vit Narcissa pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Pansy dans un coin, quelques mangemorts s'affairaient autour de Drago pour essayer de le réveiller.

- Que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-elle en poussant tout le monde pour voir Drago.

Il était pâle, son corps était froid et son cœur battait au ralenti.

- On ne sait pas, Pansy lui a donné une tasse de café, il en a bu une gorgée puis il est tombé.

Hermione réfléchit à tout vitesse…Pansy…verre… cette garce lui avait fait boire quelque chose. Hermione se retourna et agrippa férocement Pansy par le col de sa chemise et la plaqua au mur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait boire? Lui cria-t-elle au visage.

- …

- REPONDS! IL EST EN TRAIN DE MOURIR PAR TA FAUTE! QUE LUI AS-TU FAIT BOIRE??

- Un philtre d'amour. Répondit Pansy d'une petite voix.

Hermione la lâcha. Elle avait compris, Pansy avait fait un philtre d'amour, mais elle l'avait tellement bien fait que s'en était devenu un poison. Il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps à vivre à Drago. Sa dernière chance était à Poudlard. Hermione n'avait pas le seul ingrédient qu'il lui fallait à cet instant. Elle pria Merlin pour que Severus en ait.

- Il faut aller à Poudlard. Zaphira, tu emmènes Lucius et Narcissa, ensuite Tom et Pansy. Bidule, occupe-toi de Timothée le temps de notre absence. Angelo, Aconit, vous surveillez Pansy, elle est à moi! Déclara-t-elle d'une voix féroce que personne ne lui connaissait.

Hermione disparut dans un silence religieux, avec Drago qu'elle tenait à la main. Elle réapparut au milieu de la grande salle a Poudlard. Il devait être tôt, les élèves étaient en train de déjeuner, jusqu'à son apparition. Elle se retourna face à la table des professeurs. Avec la chance qu'elle semblait avoir aujourd'hui, Sev n'y était pas.

- Allez me chercher Severus, dépêchez-vous! Cria-t-elle à travers la salle silencieuse.

- Hermione, que se passe-t-il? Demanda Dumby en voyant ce qu'il n'avait jamais cru possible, une Hermione effrayée.

- Albus, je vais avoir besoin de Sev et de Pompon. Annulez les cours de Sev ce matin. Pansy a donné un philtre d'amour mal préparé à Drago. Tellement mal préparé que c'est un poison. Il lui reste deux heures à vivre au grand maximum. Les Malefoy, Tom et Pansy me suivent avec Zaphira.

Sev arriva en courant dans la salle. Hermione lui demanda s'il avait un bézoard. Pour la première fois depuis ce matin, Hermione eut vraiment de la chance. Les Malefoy arrivèrent. Hermione donna rendrez-vous à Sev à l'infirmerie. Dans l'infirmerie où les Malefoy, Hermione, Sev et Pompon se trouvaient, l'attente était à son comble. Cela faisait deux minutes qu'on avait enfoncé le Bézoard dans la gorge de Drago et Hermione savait que si dans 3 minutes, rien ne s'était produit, il lui faudrait faire un antidote spécial contre ce poison. Ce qui serait difficile étant donné que ce n'était pas elle qui avait fait la potion, donc elle ne pouvait savoir l'erreur commise… Rien ne s'était passé, Hermione était en colère.

Elle courut jusque dans la grande salle et pratiqua la legilimancie. Elle revit tout la préparation que Pansy avait faite. Lorsqu'elle sortit de son esprit, elle était dans un état second. Pansy avait entrepris de faire le plus puissant philtre d'amour, et elle avait tout raté! Les brassages étaient mauvais, elle avait oublié trois ingrédients dont l'un était primordial. On ne pouvait plus rien faire pour sauver Drago, il allait mourir.

Elle tomba à genoux, impuissante. Jamais, dans toute sa vie, Hermione ne s'était sentie si impuissante. D'après son calcul, il restait 1h à Drago pour vivre. Tom avait vu sa femme s'effondrer sur le sol. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement pour ne pas la brusquer. Le temps, qui était au beau fixe, devint rapidement nuageux, la pluie commençait à tomber. Tom prit Hermione dans ses bras pour la bercer. Il n'en avait rien à faire du monde autour d'eux. Tout ce qui lui importait était que sa femme était effondrée, pour on ne sait quelle raison.

- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda doucement Sev.

- Elle a essayé de faire le plus puisant philtre d'amour!

- Quoi?! …Mais … mais à ma connaissance nous somme 5 à savoir la brasser correctement!

- Et en plus de ne pas savoir la brasser, elle n'a pas mis l'essence d'Eucalyptus, en revanche elle a bien mit le pitita et le cœur de poule.

Aussitôt finie son explication, le visage de Severus se ferma. Il avait également compris. Etant les deux seuls spécialistes en potion présents dans cette salle, ils n'étaient que deux à comprendre que dans une potion, il ne fallait jamais mélanger le pitita et le cœur de poule. Ils faisaient partit d'une classe qu'on appelait les contraires. C'est pour cette raison que lorsque ces deux ingrédients étaient présents dans une potion, il fallait rajouter l'essence d'Eucalyptus entre les deux ingrédients car elle neutralisait l'effet de contraire tout en gardant leurs propriétés.

Hermione pensait alors à autre chose. Elle se releva et courut vers l'infirmerie. Arrivée, elle demanda à tout le monde de se reculer. Elle lança plusieurs sorts que l'on appelaient les sorts de survie. Lorsque les sorciers allaient camper, ils avaient le parchemin de survie. C'était tout une panoplie de sorts en cas de coupure, de brûlure… Malgré ça, l'état de Drago ne changea pas. En dernier recours, elle le fit vomir. Il reprit un peu de couleurs, mais très vite, elles laissèrent place à la pâleur de son corps. Il était trop tard, le poison avait atteint le sang.

Hermione était en rage. Cette garce allait le payer. L'orage éclata. Severus venait d'expliquer à Tom qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Lorsque ce dernier vit Hermione entrer en trombe dans la salle avec la fureur qui était clairement inscrite sur son visage, il sut qu'elle allait massacrer Pansy, vers qui elle se dirigeait. Tom courut derrière elle, l'encercla avec ses bras, en prenant soin de bloquer ses mains, pour éviter la magie sans baguette.

- Hermione, calme-toi! Dit-il doucement

La salle était silencieuse. Tout le monde connaissait Hermione, et franchement, personne ne serait assez fou pour s'interposer entre Hermione et sa proie. Même Albus ne se sentait pas d'attaque.

- Je suis parfaitement calme! Dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait calme

- Et tu vas la massacrer calmement? Demanda-t-il sarcastique

- C'est ça l'idée! Dit-elle dans un murmure, en lançant des regards meurtriers à Pansy.

La phrase de Tom avait eu un effet bénéfique, Hermione arrêta de se débattre. Personne ne savait pourquoi. Hermione, elle fixait un point droit devant elle et réfléchissait à ce qu'avait dit Tom.

- La massacrer calmement, mais oui, c'est ça l'idée! Puis elle se retourna vers Tom avec un grand sourire.

- Tom, t'es un génie! Déclara-t-elle.

Elle lui sauta dans les bras, l'embrassa sauvagement avant de courir vers l'infirmerie. Tom et la salle étaient sous le choc, il y a deux minutes, on aurait pensé à un meurtre à Poudlard, et maintenant elle était Heureuse. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle avait dit au grand Lord Voldemort, qu'il était un génie! A ne plus rien comprendre avec cette fille. Après le choc passé, Tom se tourna vers la table des professeurs qui avaient tous la même tête déconfite sauf Dumbledore qui lui souriait.

- Si quelqu'un a compris quelque chose, c'est le moment de parler. Dit Tom

- En fait c'est tout simple, Hermione a trouvé une idée qui pourrait éventuellement sauver son frère de cœur, et tout ça grâce à toi! Répondit Dumbledore plein de malice

- Ah. Fut tout ce que fut capable de répondre Tom, surpris par la réponse du vieux fou.

Après un temps de réflexion il demanda à tout hasard :

- Et quel est cette idée, qui semble si géniale?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée! Déclara Dumbledore en souriant de plus belle

« décidément, la vieillesse ne lui va pas vraiment à ce vieux fou! » Pensa Tom. D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit apparaître une chaise longue entre les quatre tables de Poudlard et la table des professeurs. Il ne comprendrait décidément rien à cette femme. Il s'affala plus qu'il ne s'assit. Fit apparaître une glace que sa femme raffolait tant. D'après elle, cela s'appelait une dame noire. Quand elle lui avait fait goûter, il l'avait tout de suite adoptée. Il fut tiré par ses pensées par l'entrée des Malefoy et de l'infirmière dans la grande salle. Tom leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Elle nous a littéralement jetés dehors. Expliqua l'infirmière à Albus d'une voix scandalisée et furieuse.

Elle reçut en échange un sourire moqueur de la part de Tom et Albus.

- Vous n'êtes pas si différents l'un de l'autre. Continua l'infirmière en les toisant du doigt, ce qui eut pour effet de faire agrandir leurs sourires.

- Même pas le courage de chercher une réplique! Répondit Tom en continuant de manger sa glace.

Grâce à cet échange, Albus eut la confirmation de ce qu'avançait Hermione. Lord Voldemort commençait à s'effacer petit à petit pour laisser la place à Tom Elvis Jedusor. La salle n'avait pas osé bouger. Au début c'était par peur, mais maintenant ils étaient tous stupéfaits. Il faut dire aussi que ce n'était pas souvent qu'Hermione débarquait en tenue de nuit au beau milieu de la salle avec un supposé mangemort à l'agonie. Sans parler de l'apparition de Voldemort, de son sourire franc face à la tempétueuse infirmière et de la glace moldue qu'il était en train de manger! Bref c'était le monde à l'envers comme on dit. Ce fut Severus qui rompit le silence.

- Albus, je suis sûr que vous en savez plus de chose que vous voulez bien le dire. Hermione a toujours eu la carte de la dernière chance! Alors que fait- elle? Demanda-t-il d'un ton dur chargé de reproches.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire. Si Hermione décide de vous le révéler alors elle le fera. Répondit Albus avec douceur.

- Juste une question, et je vous demanderai de répondre la vérité. Ça lui sera fatal?

- Je ne pense pas.

- Que voulez vous dire? Demanda cette fois Tom qui suivait l'échange avec intérêt

- Tout dépendra de la réaction de Drago. Elle est butée et fera tout pour le sauver, même si elle doit s'affaiblir.

- Elle n'a pas fait ça!! S'exclama Angelo qui connaissait le secret d'Hermione.

- J'en ai bien peur. Répondit Albus le visage grave

- Mais enfin, comment peut-elle prendre autant de risques! Dit Angelo

- Elle est complètement folle! Rajouta Aconit

- Mais enfin de quoi vous parlez? Demanda Tom qui commençait vraiment à s'énerver, en même temps que la peur de perdre sa femme grandissait.

- Il y a trop d'oreilles ici, venez…

- VOUS N'AVEZ PAS COURS VOUS !! DEGAGEZ. Hurla Tom à travers la salle.

Ce fut radical. En deux minutes, il ne restait plus qu' Albus, Pompom, Sev, Tom, Pansy, les Malefoy et les animaux d'Hermione. Tom mit un sortilège autour d'eux pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement. - Hermione n'est pas qu'une sorcière ordinaire… commença Albus.


	34. Un ange dévoilé

- Hermione n'est pas une sorcière ordinaire… Commença Albus

- Ça, j'avais remarqué, merci! S'exclama Tom

- Laisse-le finir ! Le gronda Angelo

- Elle n'ait pas qu'une simple sorcière, ses veines sont remplies de magie.

- Venez-en au fait Albus!

- Hermione est un ange. Lui déclara Angelo comme s'il annonçait la météo.

Après une minute de silence, Tom put enfin sortir un son :

- Quoi?

- Enfin plus exactement, la moitié d'un ange, Expliqua Angelo pour qui le tact n'était décidément pas inné chez lui.

- Et l'autre moitié, c'est quoi? Demanda Tom Voyant Qu'Angelo allait tout lui dire, Albus le coupa.

- Elle est mi-sorcière, mi-ange. - Et c'est tout? Demanda Sev avec sarcasme.

- Oui. Répondit Angelo qui, au grand soulagement d'Albus, s'était rendu compte qu'il avait faillit faire une gaffe. Il rajouta :

- C'est pour ça que ses blessures physiques guérissent vite.

- Et qu'est-elle en train de faire à Drago ?

- Elle est en train de lui transmettre son sang. Dans son sang, il y a tout son capital magique, ce qui fait que selon la quantité qu'elle se retire, elle s'affaiblit. Son sang est son énergie. C'est pour ça qu'elle est paralysée devant une aiguille. En étant petite, les médecins moldus lui ont fait plein d'examens. Je ne sais pas les détails mais depuis elle a une peur bleue des seringues. Et comme les potions qui marchent avec elle se comptent sur le doigt de la main, même gravement malde, elle ne se fera pas soigné d'elle-même. Elle arrive à surmonter de temps en temps sa phobie uniquement avec Pompom. Si je ne me trompe pas, elle donne son sang a Drago puisque son sang va, d'une certaine manière, anéantir le poison. Elle le fait à la méthode Molus. C'est pour cela qu'elle a viré tous le monde. Faut pas s'étonner si elle nous revient blanche comme un cadavre!

- Donc, c'est pour ça que tout à l'heure quand j'ai dit qu'elle allait massacrer Pansy calmement, elle était ravie. Elle pensait au poison, l'éliminer en douceur. Seule, elle peut le sauver au risque de sa propre vie. Et vu qu'elle s'attache facilement aux personnes, il y en a un bon paquet pour lesquelles elle se sacrifierait!

- Tu écoutes pas ce qu'on te dit. C'est un ange. C'est dans ses gènes de protéger les gens, même contre eux même. N'importe qui aurait des problèmes, qu'Hermione irait à son secours. Elle réussit la plupart du temps à refouler son instinct protecteur, mais plus les problèmes sont grands, plus elle a du mal. Ensuite, c'est sûr qu'elle est plus protectrice envers ceux qu'elle connaît qu'un étranger, expliqua Angelo

Lucius et Narcissa semblaient plus soulagés. S'il y avait un ange près d'eux, Drago avec de grande chance de survivre. En revanche, ce qui les inquiétaient étaient les moyens mis en place par Hermione. Ils ne voulaient pas non plus que Drago survive au dépend d'une autre vie. Tout le monde était plongé dans leurs réflexions lorsque la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit dans un fracas. Tous tournèrent la tête à l'unisson, prêt à étrangler celui qui venait de les faire sursauter. Leur envie de meurtre fut vite calmée lorsque qu'ils virent une Hermione qui semblait fatiguée, épuisée. Elle était pâle, on voyait deux coupures nettes sur ses poignets, signe qu'elle s'était entaillée les veines.

« Bon ben je me suis trompé, elle n'a pas utilisé de seringue! » pensa Angelo

- Drago est toujours dans un sale état mais il est hors de danger, annonça-t-elle.

Elle se demandait combien de temps elle allait encore tenir sur ses jambes. Elle s'avança durement mais sûrement vers Pompom.

- Je te laisse prendre la relève, j'en peux plus. Donne-lui ça, une goutte toutes les 15 minutes pendant 24H. Ensuite je verrais selon son état, Dit-elle en donnant 3 fioles d'un liquide rouge.

Puis sans prévenir, elle s'écroula au sol. Tom la rattrapa pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse mal en tombant.

- Et maintenant? Demanda-t-il

- Et maintenant faut la maintenir réveiller sinon c'est le coma! S'exclama Aconit qui avait élu domicile sur les épaules de Tom.

- Combien de temps?

- Environ une heure, pour plus de sûreté vaut mieux deux heures, il faut qu'elle mange, elle n'a rien mangé ce matin.

Il prit sa queue et la frappa au visage. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'elle sursaute.

- Toi, tu vas m'écouter attentivement, tu veux sauver l'univers, d'accord. Mais maintenant tu vas me garder tes jolies yeux ouvert et manger ! Sinon je demande à ton cher et tendre de te donner à manger à la bectée! S'exclama Aconit.

-…

- J'ai dit les yeux ouvert ! S'exclama Aconit en lui redonnant un coup de queue.

- Je suis si fatiguée ! Dit Hermione dans un murmure.

- Donnez-lui à manger bande de crétin, et toi, Angelo, tu vas lui donner un gros bisous bien baveux, lui demanda Aconit.

- QUOI ?! Mais tu veux qu'elle me tue ou quoi ?

- Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'elle est en état de te faire quoi que se soit ?

- Même sur son lit de mort, elle serait encore capable de ne pas mourir rien que pour assouvir ses vengeances! Grommela-t-il.

- Tu crois que je te demande ça pourquoi ? Et n'oublie pas de courir après ! Et toi, tient-la bien, sinon tu peux etre sur qu'elle va courir plus vite que son ombre, juste 100 mètres avant de s'écrouler ! S'exclama Aconit en s'adressant à Tom.

Angelo s'exécuta à contre cœur. Il avait encore en mémoire la dernière fois qu'il l'avait réveillé de cette manière parce qu'elle allait être en retard à son travail. Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais lui refaire. Ça lui avait coûté trop cher. L'effet fut immédiat. Elle se redressa d'un bond.

- ANGELO, TU ME LE PAYERAS ! Hurla Hermione en se débattant comme une furie mais Tom lui avait monopolisé les bras. Beurk… dégueulasse!

Tout le monde riait. Hermione leur lança un regard noir, qui n'eut aucun effet. Même Severus ne put se retenir. D'un mouvement de baguette, Albus la libéra de la bave du lion. Ils s'installèrent à une table afin de faire manger Hermione. Mais celle-ci refusa de manger. Elle était trop fatiguée pour faire le moindre geste. Tom la tenait afin que si elle finissait par s'effondrer au moins, elle s'effondrerait sur lui. Tom commençait à désespérer que sa femme tienne debout encore 1h30.

Il laissa tout le petit monde pour rentrer chez lui avec sa femme. Il prit un portoloin en tenant bien Hermione dans ses bras. Il l'emmena à sa chambre, et lui fit l'amour doucement, pour ne pas trop la fatiguer plus qu'elle ne l'était. ( Quoi? on est Serpentard ou on ne l'est pas!! ^^). Les divers sensations qu'il lui faisait naître permirent à Hermione de rester éveillée 3h. Puis elle s'écroula dans les bras puissants et réconfortants de son Voldychou.


	35. réveil d'Hermione

Cela faisait bientôt 24h qu'Hermione était endormie. Tom avait tourné en rond durant toute la journée. Il espérait que le lendemain matin, elle se réveillerait. Mais elle restait toujours endormie. Les animaux d'Hermione la veillaient. Quand Tom leur avait demandé pourquoi elle ne se réveillait pas, ils lui avaient répondu que le métabolisme d'Hermione se régénérait lorsqu'elle dormait. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne dormait pas beaucoup. En temps qu'Ange, elle n'avait pas besoin de dormir. Mais son côté sorcière la faisait dormir durant 3-4 heures. Alors Tom restait assis sur un fauteuil à côté du lit le jour et dormait a côté d'elle la nuit. Ce fut au bout du cinquième jour qu'elle se décida à ouvrir l'œil. Tom poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de se coucher à côté d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser tendrement.

- Bonjour mon ange.

Hermione resta septique. D'habitude il l'appelait sa belle. Comme d'habitude, elle n'en montra rien et répondit avec un sourire

- Idem trésor. Répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

De baisers en baisers, de caresse en caresse, ils atteignirent le 7ème ciel en même temps. Après ça, ils restèrent longtemps au lit sans rien dire, sans rien faire, juste à savourer la présence de l'autre. Avant d'aller manger, Hermione demanda:

- Comment va Drago?

- Son état s'améliore, il n'a toujours pas ouvert l'œil d'après Albus.

- D'après Albus?

- Oui, après ce qui lui est arrivé, Albus m'a proposé de garder Drago le temps qu'il faudra, et moi en retour je lui donne de tes nouvelles.

- Attends, Drago est à Poudlard? Mais il va se faire arrêter ! Dit-elle en paniquant.

Tom s'approcha de son ange, l'encerclant de ses bras, il lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas de tout façon, je ne sais pas comment mais même lorsque moi j'y suis allé cette semaine, on n'a pas vu la présence d'un membre du ministère. Lorsque j'ai fait la remarque a Albus, il ma dit qu'il te le devait. Tu m'expliques ? Demanda-t-il

- Euh…

- Alors ?

- C'est une incantation. Je n'ais pas trouvé de sort simple. Cette incantation permet de protéger Poudlard. Lorsque j'ai apprit que le ministère était au courant de pas mal de chose sur ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard, j'ai cherché à savoir comment. En fait, le ministère paye certains élèves qui se chargent de tout lui rapporter. Ils le font par courriers. Cette incantation à pour but de supprimer de leurs lettres toutes informations concernant Poudlard. Le fonctionnement est compliqué à expliquer mais c'est ça, l'idée.

- Tu m'impressionneras toujours! Dit-il ébahi. Tu as toujours une carte en main!

- Merci, ça te dérange si je vais voir Drago après mangé? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Non, on ira voir où ça en ait ! Lui répondit-il en souriant. Oh fait, tu as vraiment des animaux têtus ! Ils t'ont empêché de sombrer dans le coma. Aussi têtus que leur maîtresse!

Elle lui répondit par un franc sourire. Le repas se passa sans encombre. A sa grande surprise, certains mangemorts furent ravis d'apprendre qu'elle allait bien. Même Blaise lui sauta au cou pour la remercier d'avoir sauvé son meilleur ami! Hermione rigola en voyant le regard noir de Son Voldychou, comme elle l'aimait bien l'appeler. Timothée fit également la fête à Sa Mione.

D'après ce qu'elle comprit des remarques de Narcissa, Timothée et Tom étaient en compétition pour savoir à qui appartenait Hermione. L'un soutenait qu'elle était sa Mione, l'autre qu'elle était son Ange. Cela ému beaucoup Hermione de voir que ses deux petits monstres tenaient à elle. Bien que l'un soit adulte quand il s'agissait de « protéger ses biens personnels » selon ses termes, il pouvait utiliser des arguments plus que gamin.

Mais cette bonne humeur fut interrompue par l'entrée de Pansy. A la grande satisfaction d'Hermione, elle se prit un regard noir de tout le monde présent. Vu l'état de panique dans lequel était Pansy, Hermione avait deux conclusions : ou elle avait peur d'elle ou alors les autres mangemorts ne l'avaient pas loupée. Pourtant elle avait était claire, Pansy lui appartenait.

- Pansy, quelqu'un t'a-t-il fait quelque chose? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Pansy regarda pendant une fraction de second Blaise avant de répondre « non » d'une petite voix.

- Trop tard, tu viens de te trahir et par la même occasion Blaise, dit-elle doucement, quasiment dans un murmure. Blaise que lui as-tu fait?

- Juste un avant goût de ce que tu lui feras, répondit-il en fusillant Pansy du regard.

- N'avais-je pas dit qu'elle était à moi? Demanda-t-elle plus froidement

- Je suis désolé, mais comprends-moi. Drago est mon meilleur ami. C'était au dessus de mes forces de la laisser tranquille jusqu'à ce que tu t'occupes d'elle.

L'ambiance changea du tout au tout. Hermione pouvait être plus redoutable que le seigneur des ténèbres. Il avait dit sa dernière phrase en suppliant intérieurement qu'elle se défoule sur Pansy, plutôt que sur lui. Il avait peur et ça se voyait. A son grand soulagement, et celui de son maître (ben oui elle vient d'ouvrir l'œil, elle doit se ménager) Hermione lui répondit avec un sourire.

- Je t'en veux pas, je crois même que ça m'aurait déçu si personne ne lui avait pas fait de … préliminaire. En plus je t'offre le moyen le plus sadique de te venger, mais ça tu le seras en même temps que les autres. Pansy je serai toi, je profiterai de ma liberté, et de ton rang de sorcière, car dès demain matin tu auras ma première surprise! Dit-elle avec un sourire sadique.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui dire maintenant? Demanda Tom qui avait hâte de savoir ce que mijotait sa femme.

- Cela ne serait pas marrant.

- Dis-le moi. Lui dit-il en l'encerclant par la taille et lui fit des bisous dans le cou, la tempe, la joue…

- C'est un ordre? Demanda-t-elle d'humeur taquine.

- Non, mais là tu m'en as trop dit ou pas assez! Déclara-t-il en continuant son manège.

- Curiosité maladive? Taquina-t-elle

- Oui, je suis curieux, maintenant que je l'ai avoué, dis-moi ce que tu prépares. Dit-il en la chatouillant.

- D'ac…d'accord… dit-elle entre deux crises de fou rire.

- Alors? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire vainqueur.

- Qu'est-ce qui, d'après toi, et le pire pour un sang Pur?

- J'aime pas les devinettes, alors viens au fait!

Puis ils échangèrent quelques paroles en fourchelangue.

- Tu ne vas pas lui faire sa! S'exclama Angelo avant de rigoler.

- Je vais me gêner! S'exclama-t-elle sadique

- T'es vraiment sadique. Lui dit Tom avec un sourire franc.

Puis il se retourna vers Pansy

- Ma femme a raison, Parkinson, profite de ta liberté et du temps qu'il te reste. Lui conseilla-t-il avec un sourire qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.


	36. a coeur ouvers

Bon c mon aniversaire donc je sais pas si j'arriverai a mettre un autre chapitre ce soir, même si j'ai les 8reviews. Mais promit je fait de mon mieux!

Comme convenu, Hermione et Tom allèrent voir Drago. Il se retrouvèrent à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'elle vit Drago, elle fut stupéfaite de le voir, comme s'il dormait. Il avait perdu son teint trop pâle. On aurait pu croire qu'il était simplement endormi tellement il paraissait serein. Mais elle se reprit très vite lorsque Tom lui rappela que ça faisait presque une semaine qu'elle était restée endormie. L'infirmière lui expliqua que, désormais, on ne pouvait plus rien pour lui, c'était à lui de se sortir de là !

Hermione eut alors une idée farfelue. Elle fit sortir tout le monde de l'infirmerie. Une fois dehors, elle se mit debout derrière la tête de Drago. Ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête et se concentra pour entrer dans le subconscient de Drago. Elle fut totalement submergée par la beauté de l'endroit où Drago se retenait prisonnier. Il y avait des fleurs partout, des arbres divers, des animaux sauvages et pas très loin une plage à perte de vue. C'est d'ailleurs à cet endroit qu'elle le retrouva. Il était assis sur le sable à fixer un point d'horizon. Elle s'assit a côté de lui. Drago fut d'abord surprit de la voir là, puis il rigola comme jamais Hermione l'avait vu rigoler.

- Même dans le coma, je t'ai encore sur le dos! Lui dit-il un peu calmé.

Hermione lui fit un sourire en guise de réponse. Il ajouta

- Pourquoi la vie est si compliquée?

- …

- C'est vrai, on m'as toujours apprit qu'aimer était une faiblesse. J'ai aimé je m'en suis jamais remis. Je l'ai prise pour acquise. Je me suis réveillé un matin pour réaliser que j'avais perdu un diamant, pendant que j'étais trop occupé à collecter des pierres. Pourquoi?

Une lumière commençait à s'éclaircir dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Drago avait aimé Melissa de tout son cœur, mais en bon Serpentard qu'il était, il ne lui avait jamais dit, ni même montré ses sentiments. Résultat, Melissa était partie. En bon Malefoy, il n'avait rien montré et sa fierté lui avait fait dire des choses qu'il regretterais toute sa vie. De plus sa décision d'être mangemort ne l'avait pas aidée, puisque Melissa faisait partie de l'Ordre. Aujourd'hui, Hermione savait que Melissa pensait encore à lui et visiblement, c'était réciproque. Alors que répondre? Que faire? Pour elle, il était temps que Drago se livre à quelqu'un. Qu'il sorte tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur.

- Pourquoi quoi? Demanda-t-elle

- Pourquoi je l'ai perdue? Pourquoi je suis comme mon père? Pourquoi je me suis lancé chez les mangemorts alors qu'au fond je ne suis pas comme eux? Pourquoi la vie est-elle si compliquée? Pourquoi je me demande chaque jour pourquoi je me lève? Pourquoi je suis ici à penser à ça? Pourquoi maintenant?

- Avant de te répondre, réponds-moi a une question. Que penses-tu d'elle?

Drago réfléchit à la question avant de sourire et de répondre:

- Elle sentait toujours bon, même si ce n'est que du shampooing. Sa tête trouvait toujours sa place sur mon épaule… Elle avait un air de bébé lorsqu'elle dormait… Elle était toujours à l'aise lorsqu'elle dormait dans mes bras… La façon qu'elle embrassait fait que tout va bien dans le monde… Elle prenait beaucoup de temps à se préparer, mais à la fin on voit que ça valait la peine… Elle avait toujours froid même s'il fait 30° dehors, uniquement pour que je la prenne dans mes bras... La manière qu'elle avait de toujours bien porter ses vêtements... et surtout les miens… Elle avait toujours le dernier mot… Sa main trouvait toujours la mienne… Elle disait souvent 'tu m'énerves, j'en ai marre!' et une heure plus tard je savait que ce n'était pas vrai… Sa façon de dire 'je t'aime' sans prononcer les mots, juste avec le regard…. Sa manie de me frapper avec ses petits poings jusqu'à ce que ça lui fasse mal… Lorsque je la regardais dans les yeux, je me disait que la vie est rien sans les battements de son coeur contre le mien.

Hermione ne l'avait pas interrompu pendant son monologue. Il avait le sourire face à ses souvenirs. Elle ne se sentait pas le cœur de l'interrompre dans ses souvenirs. Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, à regarder la mer. Puis soudain le visage de Drago se ferma.

- Mais maintenant tout est fini. Plus jamais je la regarderai dormir, plus jamais je la prendrai dans mes bras, plus jamais je…

- Drago, l'interrompis Hermione. Pour commencer, il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Ensuite pour répondre à tes questions, c'est simple. Pourquoi tu la perdue, tu y a répondu toi-même, tu l'as prise pour acquise. Tu n'es pas comme ton père ! Tu ne seras jamais. Et sache que ton père montre une facette de lui qui est aussi fausse que la tienne. Vous n'êtes pas des sans cœur. Même mon Voldychou a un cœur!

- Euh…Hermione, t'es sur qu'on parle de la même personne ?

- Oui, tu crois que l'on peut accepter un enfant de 18 mois si on a pas de cœur ? Il aurait pu le tuer ou le donner au ministère, il ne l'a pas fait. Son expérience de la vie a fait que cette enfant se trouve chez lui et il s'en occupe très bien.

- Vu comme ça. Répondit-il simplement.

- Ne lui dit pas que je te l'ai dit, je crois que je passerais un mauvais quart d'heure! Dit-elle en rigolant.

- Et pour mes autres questions? -

Tu es devenu mangemort pour que ton père soit fier de toi. Alors qu'au fond de lui il espérait que tu ne fasse pas la même erreur que lui!

- QUOI??

- Drago, dit-elle exaspéré. Comme tout bon Malefoy, être soumis à quelqu'un, se mettre à genoux, ca lui met un sacré coup dans sa fierté! Vous ne vous êtes jamais parlés en laissant tomber cette distance qu'il y a entre vous. Comment voulais-tu l'apprendre un jour ? La vie est compliquée, c'est vrai. Mais si elle ne l'était pas, à quoi bon la vivre? Et je te répondrais à tes trois dernières questions, parce que tu es amoureux!

- Je ne suis pas amoureux! Déclara-t-il buté.

- Pour que tu te souviennes d'elle avec autant de précision, de détails anodins, ce n'est pas pour rien. Drago ne fait pas le Gryffy buté, ça c'est mon job! Lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

- A quoi bon être…Amoureux lorsqu'on a pas cette personne à ses côtés?

- Parce qu'il faut se battre pour l'avoir, et ensuite il faut se battre pour la garder. Et tu dois te battre pour lui dire enfin tout ce que tu as sur le cœur!

- Je ne peux pas. Toi mieux que personne le sais.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi moi seul peux te comprendre?

- Parce qu'on est pareil! Tous les sentiments affectifs, on est incapable de les dire à la bonne personne. On peut aider les autres, mais quand il s'agit de nous, on applique pas nos propres conseils! On sait pousser les gueulantes, dire merde quand il le faut, mais on est incapable de dire ce que l'on ressent!

- Je sais dire "je t'aime" aux gens que j'aime! S'exclama-t-elle

- Serais-tu capable de dire à Ton Voldychou que tu l'aimes? Demanda-t-il avec amusement.

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Riposta-t-elle

- C'est ça! Lanca-t-il sarcastiquement. Tu ne t'es pas vu! Les regards que tu lui lances, quand tu es dans ses bras, ça se voie que tu te sens bien, que pour rien au monde tu changerais d'endroit. Timothée vous a rapproché. Tu l'aimes et tu ne peux pas le nier. Il est temps pour toi aussi de t'avouer tes sentiments!

- Je ne peux pas l'aimer ! C'est le mal en personne! Je ne l'aime pas! Dit-elle outrée.

- Oui, tu peux l'aimer, toi aussi tu as un cœur. Et je te ferai remarquer qu'il n'est aussi mal que ça depuis que tu es là! On a moins de mission, on se fait moins torturer, il lance moins d'attaques. Il ne fait que rechercher ta présence ! Mais toi tu le fuis, ou plutôt tu fuis tes sentiments. Tu étais une célibataire endurcie toute ta vie, tu t'es empêchée de ressentir autre chose que de l'amitié, et aujourd'hui tu es attachée à quelqu'un! Je comprends que cela fasse bizarre, ses nouveaux sentiments, ce nouveau besoin d'être avec la personne que tu aimes, je le sais parce que je suis passé par là! Hermione, tu pourras le nier autant que tu veux, mais les faits sont là! Ton comportement ainsi que celui de ton mari sont plus que réel ! Et les mangemort s'en sont aperçut, ils sont en train de monter un plan pour vous séparer! Seuls Rogue, Nous, (les Malefoy) et les Zabini somme avec vous! Le reste essaye de vous détruire.

- Qui est en tête?

- Ma tante et Greyback.

- Quel duo!!! Tu sais ce qu'ils ont l'intention de faire?

- Aucune idée, nous étions tout sous fidélitas lorsqu'elle nous a demandé de quel côté on se rangeait. Je ne sais d'ailleurs même pas pourquoi je ne suis pas encore mort!

- Tout simplement parce que tu ne me l'as pas dit, enfin pas directement, On est dans ton subconscient. Toi, tu es bien présent, mais tu ne me l'as pas dit directement. Ce sort a quelques failles. Si quelqu'un découvre ce que tu ne devais pas dire, contre ta volonté, ce sort ne sert à rien. Mais ça peu de gens le savent !

- Tu m'épateras toujours!

- Que comptes-tu faire ? Revenir avec nous ou partir?

- Je ne sais pas, je veux revenir, mais vivre sans elle, je ne peux plus. Lui répondit il d'une voix éteinte.

- Alors reviens, bas-toi pour l'avoir. Je t'aiderais et crois-moi elle te tombera dans les bras! En plus tu as de la chance c'est une Pouffy, pas une Gryffy butée ! Ma tâche n'en sera que plus facile! Lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Pourquoi tu tiens temps à m'aider ? A ce que je revienne?

- Imagine que tu gagnes un concours dont le prix serait le suivant : chaque matin une banque t'ouvre un compte de 86 400 gallions

« mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? »

- cependant il y a deux règles : la première règle est que tout ce que tu n'as pas dépensé dans la journée t'est enlevé le soir , tu ne peux pas tricher , tu ne peux que le dépenser mais chaque matin au réveil, la banque te rouvre un nouveau compte avec de nouveau 86 400 gallions pour la journée. La deuxième règle : la banque peut interrompre ce petit jeu sans préavis , à n'importe quel moment elle peut te dire que c'est fini, qu'elle ferme le compte et qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autre. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

- je ne comprend pas où …

- Réponds, que ferais-tu si un tel don t'arrivait ?

- Je dépenserais chaque gallion à me faire plaisir, à offrir des cadeaux aux gens que j'aime, j'apporterais du bonheur dans ma vie et dans celle des gens que j'aime…

- Cette banque magique, nous l'avons tous, c'est le temps ! Chaque matin, au réveil, nous sommes crédités de 86 400 secondes de vie pour la journée, et lorsque nous nous endormons le soir il n'y a pas de report à nouveau, ce qui n'a pas été vécu dans la journée est perdu, la banque peut fermer notre compte à n'importe quel moment, sans aucun préavis : à tout moment, la vie peut s'arrêter. Aujourd'hui tu as la chance de pouvoir choisir à la place de ta banque si tu veux que ça s'arrête ou que ça continue. Des millions de personnes seraient près à n'importe quoi pour avoir le choix que tu as. Tu ne crois pas que ça peut encore attendre pour tout arrêter ? Demanda-t-elle hésitante.

Elle le laissa là, avec ses pensées, à réfléchir sur ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle s'éloigna un peu sur la plage pour réfléchir à ce qu'avait dit Drago. Était-elle si transparente? Ressentait-elle de l'amour envers Son Voldychou? Elle se sentait bien avec lui, mais en même temps elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il la protégeait, alors que c'était à elle de protéger les autres. De plus, ne pas pouvoir sortir comme elle le voulait ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Et ce même si Tom faisait tout pour lui faire oublier qu'elle était enfermée.

En effet, lorsqu'elle sortait dans le jardin, c'était avec Timothée et Tom. Lorsqu'elle ne s'occupait pas de Tim, il lui faisait l'amour. Hermione le soupçonnait de vouloir la mettre enceinte. Elle eut un sourire à cette pensée. En effet, depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, il faisaient l'amour au moins une fois par jour. Seulement voilà, Hermione prenait une pilulle qu'elle avait trouvé chez les moldus. Elle avait chargé Ginny de lui en acheter tous les mois et elle envoyait Zaphira les lui chercher.

Après environ une heure de marche, ses pensées étaient plus claire. En effet, elle était en train de tombert amoureuse de Son Voldychou. Son côté ange avait un effet bénéfique sur Tom. En effet, plus une personne possédée côtoyait un ange, plus celle-ci reprenait sa vraie nature. Pour ce qui est de cette rébellion des mangemorts, ça, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant. Le plus important était Drago. Elle le retrouva dans la même position que quand elle l'avait quitté. Le regard dans le vide.

Il devait faire son choix et vite, car elle commençait à fatiguer. Entrer dans le subconscient d'une personne n'était pas de tout repos. Et le fait qu'une semaine avant, elle s'était vidée de son sang, n'était pas pour l'aider. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup récupérée, mais si elle disait ça à Tom, aucun doute qu'elle passerait ses journées entières dans un lit à se faire chouchouter, avec interdiction de se lever. Chose qu'elle avait en horreur!!! Lorsque Drago l'aperçut, il se releva.

- Je suis prêt. Comment fait-on pour revenir dans la réalité?

- Donne moi ta main. Lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Hermione se retrouva dans l'infirmerie, dans la même position qu'elle l'avait « quittée ». Elle enleva ses mains de la tête de Drago et attendit qu'il se réveille. Au bout de cinq minutes, Drago dénia enfin se réveiller. Lorsqu'il la vit, il lui fit un magnifique sourire auquel elle répondit.


	37. inquietude, dispute, réconciliation!

merci pour ceux qui m'ont souhaité joyeux anniversaire, il était exelent, et il vien que de finir avec une fille dans mon lit, ne m'en demandé pa plus, je suis pas apte a vous répondre momentanément! mdr! non franchement la j'ai besoin de sommeil et c'est pas prés d'arrivé, bon je rassure quand même je suis pas lesbi, bien que c'est pas sur, wé ben, la chui pa en état, bonne lecture, et bon dimanche!!! mdr! dure dure les 19 ans, il on pas passé comme une lettre a la poste ce qui fut le cas de mes 18 ans!! bo n allé la fau vraiment que j'y aille!

Pendant ce temps dans la grande salle, Tom paniquait. A la première minute où Hermione était rentrée dans l'esprit de Drago, ses animaux avaient perdu leurs liens avec elle. Ils étaient partis en trombe dans l'infirmerie, mais celle-ci restait obstinément fermée. Peu importait les sorts, la porte n'avait pas cédé. Et vu les compétences d'Hermione, personne n'en était étonné.

Cependant, c'était la première fois que ses animaux perdaient le lien avec leur maîtresse mais cela n'avait pas plus que ça inquiété Tom. Cependant, au bout de deux heures, là, il se demandait ce qu'il se passait, surtout que Angelo, Aconit et Zaphira étaient très agités. Au bout de cinq heures, il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque Hermione et Drago entrèrent dans la grande salle. Arrivé devant la table des professeurs, Tom vit le regard inquiet de Drago pour Hermione. Que s'était-il passé? C'était la question à laquelle il aurait bien voulu avoir une réponse. Cependant, il se doutait qu'il allait devoir leur tirer les vers du nez. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Angelo le devança.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait? Pendant cinq heures, on a plus eu de contact avec toi. Comme si le lien était inexistant. On a cru que tu étais morte! Explication jeune fille et tout de suite! Ordonna-t-il d'un ton dur et sec qu'Hermione ne lui connaissait pas.

Évidemment avec le tac légendaire du Lion, Tom commençait à douter d'obtenir quoi que ce soit comme aveux!

- Non mais oh!! Tu te prends pour qui toi pour me parler ainsi! Je n'ai pas à justifier mes actes devant toi! Je fait ce que je veux, c'est clair?

- Hermione! Gronda sévèrement Tom. Ça fait cinq heures que tu es partie, tu as admirablement bien bloqué les portes de l'infirmerie. On a pas eu de nouvelles, tes animaux ne ressentaient plus le lien que vous avez. Ce qui est normalement le cas en cas de mort et on ne devrait pas s'inquiéter! Qu'as-tu fait?

Hermione soupira. Ils étaient tous en train de la couvrir, de la chouchouter, de la couver et là il y en avait marre! Déjà comme ça, depuis son réveil, elle était restée au lit. Elle essaya autant que possible de ne pas laisser exploser sa colère mais avec les regards accusateurs de ses amis, animaux et mari, c'était quasiment impossible.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre! Alors arrêtez de me couver! S'exclama-t-elle durement.

- On ne te couve pas… commença Tom doucement

- Ah non? Demanda-t-elle faussement. Il faut toujours que je vous rende des comptes, je suis grande et je fait se que je veux! Si vous ne l'acceptez pas ce n'est pas mon problème! LACHEZ MOI LA GRAPPE! LAISSEZ MOI VIVRE TRANQUILLEMENT!

Les vitres de Poudlard explosèrent en même temps que ses dernières paroles. Elle préféra partir avant de faire des blessés. Elle se téléporta sur une colline. A peine arrivée que le temps changea. Il se mit à pleuvoir et le tonnerre gronda lorsqu'elle repensa au comportement de tout le monde. Il fallait qu'elle fasse sortir sa peine, sa colère, mais si elle le faisait, elle provoquerait un déluge, et ça, elle ne pouvait pas. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Ce surplus de protection, d'inquiétude et d'enfermement avait eu raison d'elle.

Elle avait l'habitude d'être seule depuis six ans, de faire les choses seule, de ne pas avoir à rendre des comptes, et aujourd'hui elle se retrouvait mariée et enfermée dans un château ! Elle resta là durant toute la journée et la nuit à ruminer ses pensées. Cela lui faisait du bien de rester un peu seule, sans personne. Mais il fallait rentrer. Timothée devait bientôt rentrer de son week-end chez Narcissa et Tom devait s'inquiéter. Elle décida de rester là encore 1h puis de rentrer affronter les foudres de son mari. Elle rentra au manoir encore dans ses pensées. Elle marchait sans vraiment regarder où elle allait. A un moment, elle entendit la voix de Tom résonner dans tout le manoir.

- MAIS OU EST-ELLE? VOUS ALLEZ PAS ME DIRE QUE VOUS N'ARRIVEZ PAS A ME LA RETROUVER!!!! VOUS ÊTES QUE DES INCAPABLES!!! DOLORIS !!DOLORIS !!

Elle décida d'intervenir, mais comment ? Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était perdue et que la voix résonnait partout. Elle ne pouvait donc pas se fier à son ouïe. Elle mit un sonorus.

- Tom ?

- Hermione?! Répondit-il surpris.

- Oui, Tom. J'ai comme un petit soucis!

- Hermione? Mais où es-tu?

- Ben, à vrai dire, c'est là mon soucis!

- Comment ça?

- Je ne sais pas où je suis!

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas où tu es?

- Pour faire simple, rentre dans mon esprit, et vois ce que moi je vois, et viens me chercher, tu seras un ange!! Dit-elle en perdant patience.

Elle sentit quelqu'un rentrer dans son esprit, elle ouvrit les yeux et lui fit voir ce qu'elle voyait. Elle était dans un couloir sombre, en face d'elle, il y avait deux portes, avec au milieu un tableau représentant une créature, qu'elle avait déjà rencontré, mais dont elle avait oublié le nom. Une commode était également présente. Elle sentit Voldemort quitter son esprit donc il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Au bout de 5 minutes, elle le vit arriver.

- Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais à l'autre bout du château ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

- Je me suis perdue, ça ne se voit pas?? Répondit-elle sarcastiquement

- Et que faisais-tu?

- Je suis rentrée, j'était perdue dans mes pensées et je n'ait pas fait attention où j'allais. Je ne me suis jamais retrouvée dans cette partie du manoir, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

- En effet, tu es dans l'aile de mes fidèles! Et elle t'ait interdite!

« Dis moi plutôt ce qui ne m'ait pas interdit, ça ira plus vite! » pensa-t-elle amèrement n'ayant pas envie de créer une nouvelle dispute.

Elle s'approcha de lui et passa ses mains autour de son cou.

- Que fais-tu? Demanda-t-il surpris.

En effet, à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour, hormis pour le distraire de ses plans d'attaques, c'était toujours Tom qui prenait en premier les initiatives. C'est seulement quelques minutes après qu'Hermione se détendait. Tom aimait ça chez sa femme, car une fois lançée, on ne l'arrêtait plus.

- Je me fait pardonner!! Dit-elle avait un brin de malice au fond des yeux.

Il l'embrassa, lui caressa les lèvres du bout de la langue, demandant l'accès à la bouche si douce de sa belle, elle lui autorisa l'entrée. Leurs langues vinrent se rencontrer. Il était si doux et passionné. Elle ne sut combien de temps, ils étaient resté là à s'embrasser. Les mains de Tom caressaient à présent de dos de la jeune fille, et descendait lentement le long de ses cuisses, pour remonter vers son intimité encore barrée d'un bout de tissu. Il la porta et Hermione passa automatiquement ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il l'a plaqua contre le mur le plus proche.

Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de sa femme et en huma le parfum, ce parfum qu'il aimait tant. Puis il picora son cou de petits baisers pour remonter vers sa bouche offerte et l'embrassa doucement avec tendresse. Un frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle sentit les caresses de Tom devenir plus insistantes. Elle ne voulait s'abandonner à lui, là, maintenant. Mais elle avait du mal à résister sous ses caresses. Elle frissonna de plaisir.

Pendant son absence, Tom avait imaginé les pires scénario sur l'absence de sa femme. Il était allé jusqu'à imaginer qu'elle était partie voir d'autres hommes, et ça l'avait rendu fou furieux! Il ne pouvait pas concevoir que SON ange soit dans les bras d'un autre homme et il se promit de faire souffrir tout ceux qui oseraient poser les yeux sur SA femme.

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Hermione de se laisser faire dans un endroit où on pouvait facilement les surprendre. Mais là, le plaisir était intense. Tom la posa sur la commode, sans pour autant arrêter ses baisers. De ses deux mains, il commença à déboutonner la robe que portait Hermione. A ce contact, Hermione se raidit. Ils étaient dans un couloir et pas n'importe lequel. Celui des mangemorts. Elle essaya de se détacher mais Tom lui attrapa sauvagement les cheveux, appliqua une pression pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe de ses lèvres. Il avait comprit qu'elle avait réalisé où ils étaient. Il continua de déboutonner sa robe d'une seule main.

« Pourquoi elle n'as pas mise celle avec la fermeture!! » pesta-t-il intérieurement.

- Tom… pas… ici, dit-elle d'une voix saccadée entre deux pressions que Tom exerçait.

Il arrêta de l'embrasser, la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

- Oh que si, je te fait l'amour ici et maintenant! Répondit-il avec un regard lubrique auquel répondit Hermione par un sourire sadique.

Puis il fit glisser sa main qui tenait ses cheveux à sa nuque pour la rapprocher avec délicatesse cette fois-ci. Hermione écarta les jambes pour que, lorsque Tom arriverait à cet endroit, il ait encore plus de mal à détacher les boutons.

En effet, Tom avait de plus en plus de mal à enlever ses fichus boutons et quand il vit le sourire d'Hermione, il comprit qu'elle l'avait eut à son propre jeu. Il lui répondit par un sourire taquin. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot! Il fit style de rien, puis doucement, il rapprocha ses mains sur sa robe, en mit une de chaque côté, se détacha tout doucement pour pas qu'Hermione se doute quelque chose.

Puis d'un coup, il tira sur chaque côté. Tout les boutons sautèrent! Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Tom l'embrassa. Tout en la prenant par les fesses et la souleva afin de lui enlever son boxer. Il la reposa délicatement. Hermione ressentait les vague de plaisirs que Tom lui procurait. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Tom, et amorça un mouvement pour lui ouvrir son pantalon... Elle se fit taper sur les doigts... Apparemment Tom n'allait pas lui laisser faire autre chose que de savourer le plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Alors elle se laissa faire…

- Maître, dit la voix qu'ils reconnurent comme celle de lucius.

- Maître, répéta celle de Bellatrix.

Ils s'arrêtèrent d'un coup avant qu'ils ne puissent les voir ainsi. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière dans le couloir mais Hermione put voir les yeux rouges de Tom.

- Calme-toi Tom! Lui chuchota-t-elle au creux de l'oreille en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Elle connaissait parfaitement ses réactions et savait calmer la plupart de ses « colères ». Il la regarda et vit qu'elle avait les yeux mauves, ce qui était dut au désir, à l'envie ou à l'excitation et il s'en réjouissait. C'est avec un sourire qu'il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant d'aller retrouver ceux qui avaient osé l'interrompre dans un moment pareil.

- Que voulez-vous? Dit-il avec une voix trop calme.

- Ca fait …20 minute que vous…vous êtes partit …m..maître on… s'inquiétait! Répondit Bellatrix d'une petite voix.

- Et ben, tu vois, Bella, ton maître n'est pas mort!!! Tant de méfiance a mon égard me chagrine. Ton manque de confiance, il y en a ral bol Bella. Répondit Hermione d'une voix froide et sèche.

Puis elle s'approcha de l'oreille de Bellatrix et lui murmura :

- Ne t'approche pas trop de ton maître Bella, il est à moi, et je peux devenir très méchante, lorsqu'on, ne serait-ce qu'en pensée, me prendre ce qui m'appartient !

Elle lui caressa la joue, ce qui provoqua un sursaut. Ça marchait à chaque fois !!! Voldemort s'approcha d'elle et la pris par la taille. Hermione, pour bien en remettre une couche, l'embrassa à pleine bouche devant Bellatrix. Puis la regarda et lui dit :

- Allons-y ! Ils traversèrent de nombreux couloirs avant d'arriver dans une salle de rassemblement. Hermione n'avait pas très envie de participer à ses réunions idiotes qui avaient pour but de faire des rapports sur la surveillance que chacun fesait sur les membres de l'Ordre. Alors elle demanda à parler à Tom deux minutes.

- Tom, je peux me retirer dans la chambre? Je n'ait pas envie de les voir! - Pourtant, il me semblait que depuis le temps que tu es là, à chaque réunion, à chaque repas, tu adore fixer Greyback?

- Tom, pas ce soir! S'il te plait, de tout façon je ne sers à rien! En plus, je suis fatiguée.

« OOUUUUHH, la menteuse! »

- Très bien. Ne fait pas de bêtise! Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Elle l'embrassa puis partit dans sa chambre. Elle prit sa douche, enfila sa nuisette rouge et partit se mettre dans son lit, en prenant au passage un livre dans la bibliothèque. A peine fut-elle installé qu'elle aperçut Tom dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

- Tu es déjà là?

- J'ai reporté la réunion. Dit-il simplement en s'approchant doucement.

Hermione voyait clairement qu'il était le chasseur et qu'elle était sa proie. Tom s'approcha lentement du lit et pris le livre des mains d'Hermione. Il retira alors ses vêtement dévoilant son sexe tendu et il rejoignit Hermione sur le lit. Il lui enleva sa nuisette et la jeta au sol sans autre forme de procès. Allongés nus l'un contre l'autre, Tom commença à l'embrasser passionnément et à la caresser. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre à ses caresses et ses baisers. Tom commença à caresser ses fesses et ses seins tendus, puis sa main descendit encore plus bas pour remonter à l'intérieur des cuisses jusqu'au cœur de sa féminité. Du pouce, il caressa délicatement son clitoris, la laissant gémir de plaisir, puis il descendit un peu et introduisit deux doigts dans l'antre de sa féminité.

Hermione se cambra sous cette caresse. Elle, de son coté, avait pris le sexe de Tom dans sa main et le caressait avidement. Elle était humide désormais. Tom laissa alors ses lèvres et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou puis il descendit vers les seins en dessinant une ligne imaginaire sur la peau douce d'Hermione. Il avait pris l'un de ses mamelons entre ses lèvres et jouait avec sa langue, laissant Hermione haleter puis, lorsque le mamelon fut dur, il passa à l'autre répétant les mêmes gestes. Tom lâcha les mamelons d'Hermione et descendit le long de son ventre, traçant un sillon de feu, à l'aide de ses lèvres expertes. Puis il atteignit enfin le cœur de sa féminité et le prit entre les lèvres, tantôt le léchant, tantôt l'aspirant ou jouant avec.

Hermione bougeait les reins tout en gémissant de plaisir. Elle ne tenait plus. Il donna un dernier coup de langue et remonta vers les lèvres pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Puis elle prit son sexe et le guida à l'entrée de son plaisir. Il donna alors un grand coup de rein, la pénétrant totalement. Puis il ressortit, agaça son clitoris avec son gland, tout en la faisant languir. Hermione gémissait de plus en plus fort, il donna alors un autre coup de rein.

Heureux dans la douce moiteur de cette féminité, il commença à faire des vas et viens pour propulser son ange vers les sommets de la jouissance. Ivre de désir, Hermione accompagnait tout les mouvements de son mari, ce qui le comblait encore plus. Il augmenta le mouvement, donnant de temps en temps de petits coups de reins plus puissants qui achevèrent de propulser Hermione vers la délivrance. Elle se mit à crier de plus en plus fort, lui griffant la peau du dos, alors que son corps était tendu de plaisir contre lui. Puis ils retombèrent sur le lit haletant tout les deux et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	38. chatiment de Pansy

Le lendemain matin était venu l'heure des explications pour Hermione. Elle repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Dumby, la première fois où elle était revenue à Poudlard après qu'elle eut amochée Lestrange.

Flash back

- Salut Dumby

- Bonjour Hermione, alors comment vas-tu?

- Ça va et toi?

- Ça va, alors comment ça se passe?

- J'ai connu mieux, mais ça aurait pu être pire. Hier, ça a été, il me veut pour femme. Ce matin, nous avons discuté et mis pas mal de choses aux points. Comment avoir la confiance de Voldemort, tu le sais toi?

- Je sais que pour les mangemorts, c'est le respect, ou plutôt l'adoration, la réussite des missions.

- Oui, et pour ce qui est de ceux qu'il enlève? Et qu'il a l'intention de prendre pour femme???

- Là, je ne peux pas t'aider, je ne peux que supposer.

- Ben, au point où j'en suis, je suis prête à tout entendre.

- Soit la femme dont il rêve.

- Et comment je sais moi quel genre de femme il veut?

- Voldemort n'a jamais eu d'amour dans la vie, il n'a jamais eu de personne qu'il aime réellement, qui tienne à lui. Ce qui fait de lui Voldemort. En étant dans la position où tu te trouves, aime-le.

- QUOI!! Mais t'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi?

- Severus m'a dit que tu aimais ses baisers, laisse lui une chance, ce n'est pas un surhomme, il a également des sentiments.

- C'est peut-être pour ça que tout à l'heure, il avait l'air triste quand je ne lui ai pas laissé approfondir le baiser!!

- Peut-être. Tu sais, Hermione, tu as tout pour plaire à Voldemort, tu es intelligente, rebelle, tu es une jolie femme, puissante et tu as un certain don pour t'attirer les ennuis. S'il t'a choisie toi, ce n'est pas pour rien.

- Je hais Rita Skeeter!!! ( petit rire de Dumby)

- Pourquoi?

- C'est elle qui a fouiné dans ma vie, qui a dit au monde entier que j'étais puissante. Ensuite, la population voulait de moi comme ministre, mais comme ce n'était pas dans mes ambitions, j'ai refusé, elle en a fait un scandale.

- Tôt ou tard, Tom l'aurait su. Avant toute cette histoire, tu t'étais battue à nos cotés à plusieurs reprises. On a gagné plus d'une fois lorsque tu arrivais sur une bataille. Les mangemorts ont fait leurs rapports. Tom te connaissait bien avant tout ça. Tu es la seule sorcière de toute l'histoire de Poudlard à n'avoir fait que 4 ans d'études. Chaque année, tu sautais une classe. Tu es la seule sorcière de toute l'histoire de Poudlard à avoir eue ses ASPIC à 14 ans. Tu es la plus intelligente des jeunes sorcières.

- Mais sur ce coup là, je me suis fait avoir comme une débutante. Je me suis engagée à vie auprès de lui, Dumby.

- Peut-être mais tu as en toi le pouvoir de le faire changer et puis il a beau être ce qu'il est, il a gardé son physique d'adolescent et il est pas si mal que ça! Tu me la dis toi-même, il y a deux ans!

- Oui, mais c'est le mal en personne.

- Là, tu me déçois Hermione, je croyais que toi, plus que quiconque, avais comprit que dans chaque être humain…

- … il y a une part d'ombre et de lumière, que seul compte ce que veut faire ressortir la personne. Oui, je sais tout ça, mais Voldemort, quelqu'un de bien?!

- Bref, comme tu la dis, tu t'es engagée à vie, alors fait en sorte que cette vie te soit agréable!! Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

- Bon d'accord, je vais me montrer attentionnée, patiente, amoureuse, et aux petits soins avec mon mari.

- Tu sais au fond de toi quel est le problème.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est d'après toi?

- Tu as peur de t'attacher. Et pour toi, t'attacher à quelqu'un comme Voldemort, c'est comme de commettre un crime!

- Mais c'est le cas!!

- Alors attache-toi à Tom Elvis Jedusor. Lui répondit il avec un sourire malicieux.

Fin du flash black

Avec la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Drago, elle put en déduire qu'elle s'était effectivement attachée à Tom Elvis Jedusor. Lord Voldemort commençait tout doucement, mais sûrement à disparaître pour laisser la place à Tom Elvis Jedusor. Mais avant l'heure des explications, elle allait se faire un plaisir d'annoncer à Pansy ce qui l'attendait! C'est ainsi que la plupart des mangemorts, Tom et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans la salle de réunion.

Tous étaient à genoux devant Tom et Hermione, qui eux, étaient assis. Pansy se trouvait entre les mangemorts et le couple. Angelo était à la droite d'Hermione, Aconit sur le dossier du siege de Tom à sa gauche et Zaphira perchée sur le siège d'Hermione. Cette derniere prenait un malin plaisir à faire durer le suspens. Pansy était sur le point de s'évanouir en attendant la sentence. Et ses parents, qui n'étaient pas très loin derrière, cachaient habillement leurs tristesses, leurs colères et leurs curiosités.

Hermione discutaient mentalement avec Severus et Drago. Ces derniers étaient en train de se retenir de rire devant les sarcasme d'Hermione devant l'attitude de certains mangemorts qui ne se prenaient pas pour de la merde. Elle leur annonça également la dernière invention de Timothée pour ridiculiser tata Bella. En effet, en présence d'Hermione, Timothée s'était autorisé à jouer avec les nerfs de Bellatrix.

Surprenant tout le monde, il demanda à aller sur les genoux de Bella lors d'un diner. Cette derniere; après un avertissement visuel d'Hermione, l'avait prit pour lui donner à manger. Timothée avait alors engagé une bataille de nourriture en vidant la moitié de son pot dans les cheveux de Bella. Après quoi, il lui avait tiré les cheveux en réclament sa nourriture. En insistant sur le fait que c'était la sienne et pas celle de Bella. Il avait réussit à lui arracher une sérieuse touffe de cheveux. Hermione lui avait alors repris Timothée.

Hermione décida de revenir à ses chaudrons, lorsqu'un petit ricanement de Drago - qui semblait avoir un excellent sens de l'imagination - se fit entendre. Bien entendu, cela attira les regards curieux de plusieurs mangemorts ainsi que de Tom lui-même. Et comme il était très important pour Hermione qu'il ne devine pas qu'elle puisse parler par télépathie avec d'autres personnes, elle commença alors sa tirade.

- Pansy, tu as délibérément et en connaissance de cause touché à un de mes proches. Ta seule erreur qui t'aurait valut un châtiment moins … humiliant à était de t'attaquer à une potion que seule 5 personnes savent faire correctement et ce, en sachant pertinemment que tu es une cruche en potion. Par conséquent, à partir de maintenant, tu feras le travail d'un elfe de maison. Tu travailleras comme un elfe de maison. Tu vivras comme un elfe de maison. Et enfin, tu seras traitée comme un elfe de maison. Comme je suis extrêmement fâchée de ce que tu as fait et que j'ai la rancune tenace, tu le feras de manière entièrement moldu.

Hermione admira son petit effet sur l'assemblée. Quelques rares personnes étaient choquées, tristes ou en colère. En réalité, seuls ses parents et elle-même étaient dans cet état. Quand au reste de l'assemblée, ils jubilaient. En effet, Pansy était appréciait ou plus exactement supportée que parce que Drago leur avait demandé de la laisser tranquille. Cependant depuis que leurs fiançailles avait été rompu, Pansy fesait l'objet de diverses railleries.

- Il est bien sur évident que quiconque sera surpris en train de l'aider ou de la traiter comme un être humain et non comme un elfe de maison la rejoindra immédiatement dans son châtiment. Et je tient particulièrement à vous prévenir que non seulement, j'ai des yeux et des oreilles, mais que en plus, je ne dors que quelques heures par nuit. J'ai passé une semaine à observer chacune de vos habitude à laisser traîner vos affaires. Si je constate que certain d'entre vous ont perdu leurs habitudes de fainéant, je m'occuperais personnellement de lui rendre la tache extrêmement difficile.

Hermione balaya la salle du regard. Visiblement, certain allait s'en donner à cœur joie.

- Bien. Pansy, je récupére ta baguette.

Pansy s'approcha d'Hermione, hésitante, et lui donna sa baguette bien à contre cœur.

- Voici ta nouvelle tenue.

Hermione fit apparaître une robe, qui ressemblait vaguement à celle de Cendrillion, exepté qu'elle avait la couleur d'un sac de patates.

- Tu seras sous les ordres de mon elfe personnel. Celui-ci a reçu des ordres te concernant. Il te donnera tout le nécessaire afin de commencer tes nouvelles tâches. Tu commenceras par les cachots. Tu les nettoyeras de fond en comble, je ne veux plus aucune traces de moisissure. Et tu apporteras de la nourriture décente aux prisonniers, car je doute que les cachots soient vides.

Hermione se retourna vers son mari. Si les cachot de Voldy étaient vides alors, elle serait prête à se marier avec Dracula! (ndl: me demandé pas pourquoi j'ai mis Dracula, je ne serais vous répondre!)

- En effet, ils ne sont pas vide. Cependant, je peux savoir pourquoi je devrais mieux loger mes prisonniers ?

- Qu'y a-t-il de pire pour une sang-pur, imbue d'elle-même et fière que d'être réduite à l'état d'esclavage et en plus de servir de bonne à des prisonniers ? Moi, ça m'éclate, donc j'ai eu cette idée qui passait par là. Répondit-elle innocente.

En effet, Hermione avait décidé de rajouter de la honte à Pansy en s'assurant que les prisonniers aurai une légère amélioration de leur condition. Ainsi, elle accompagnerait Pansy sur l'excuse de s'assurer qu'elle ferait bien son travail afin de guerir et d'aider moralement les prisonniers.

- Bien, as-tu des questions? Demanda-t-elle à Pansy.

- Oui, … Combien de temps cela va durer?

- Très bonne question. Drago a perdu 2 semaines de sa vie avec tes conneries. Ensuite, si tu avais réussi dans ton entreprise, tu l'aurais sans doute soumis pour la vie entière. Et tu as joué avec sa vie. Si je n'avais pas été là, il serais mort 30 minutes après avoir bu ton poison. Sa vie se serait arrêtée donc à 21 ans. Donc pour l'instant, je dirais que tu as deux semaine sûre. Ensuite je compte continuer aussi longtemps que cela m'ait permit. Ce-là ne tient donc qu'à moi et de ton comportement. Je me lasserait bien un jour. Déclara-t-elle sur un ton froid.

- Hermione, je sais qu'elle a tort mais franchement tu…

Tom s'interrompit de lui-même en voyant le regard ainsi que la couleur noire dans les yeux de son ange. Il se rendit réellement compte à ce moment-là à quel point il ne fallait surtout pas toucher à un être qu'Hermione aimait. Elle était vraiment prête à tout pour sauver ceux qu'elle aimait. Tom se demanda un instant si ça avait été lui, Hermione aurait-elle déployé les mêmes efforts et quelque part, au fond de lui, il était un peu jaloux de ça. Il repoussa ses pensées afin de se concentrer sur le problème actuel. Hermione était en colère. Elle n'avait pas digéré le fait d'avoir faillit perdre quelqu'un qu'elle aime. Ce qui, considérant la puissance magique d'Hermione, était un réel problème.

Bon étape 1 : Calmer sa femme.

- Si tu as fini, nous pouvons peu-être nous retirer ? Suggéra-t-il.

Hermione hocha simplement la tête avant de suivre Tom qui s'était levé et se dirigeait vert la sorti. Ils prirent la direction de leurs appartements afin de disposer de toute l'intimité dont ils auraient besoin. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi assis sur le canapé. Hermione nichée dans les bras réconfortant de Tom. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant près d'une heure, juste à apprécier la présence de l'autre.


	39. secret dévoiller

ils restèrent silencieux pendant près d'une heure, juste à apprécier la présence de l'autre.

- Alors, comme ça, tu es un ange?  
- Et comment tu le sais? Demanda-t-elle en sachant très bien qu'il ne servait à rien de le nier.  
- Je le sais depuis que tu as sauvé Drago !  
- Ça, je m'en doutais, mais qui te la dit ?  
- J'ai mes sources !  
« Il m'énerve! »  
- Ah. Fit-elle simplement.  
- Pourquoi ne l'avoir dit à personne?  
- Personne n'a besoin d'être au courant! C'est déjà dur à gérer alors si les autres s'en mêlent, ça va être un calvaire!  
- J'aurais pu t'aider !  
- Pour l'instant, Tom, ne m'en veux pas de te dire ça, mais tu l'a empiré.  
- Pourquoi?  
« je lui dit, je ne lui dit pas, je lui dit,… »  
- Tu m'empêches de sortir, je ne suis pas libre. Tu m'étouffes, je suis à peine libre de mes mouvements!  
- En quoi je l'ai empiré?  
- Un ange a besoin de liberté, d'assouvir son besoins de protection. Il n'a pas besoin d'être protégé. C'est toi qui ne fait que ça, de me protéger, moi, je ne protége personne.  
- C'est pour ça qu'on se dispute aussi souvent?  
- Exact, tu me protéges, alors je te protége à ton tour.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé !  
- Si, tu en as besoin. Tu livres des batailles qui ne mèneront qu'à ta perte!  
- Et pourquoi?  
- Parce que pour réussir une bataille, il faut étudier toutes les possibilités, il faut étudier ton ennemi, savoir comment il se défend ou attaque. Or toi tu étudies seulement le terrain, les meilleures cachettes pour les prendre en surprise, mais tes ennemis s'attendent toujours à être attaqué! Si tu repars aussi souvent bredouille, c'est parce que tu as été étudié, tu as toujours la même palette de sort. Alors tu deviens prévisible.

Il avait remarqué que lorsqu'elle regardait par la fenêtre, ses yeux s'assombrissaient. Après tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait, il se dit que c'était peut-être également à lui d'en faire. Il avait prit la décision de la laisser sortir, seulement, il ne lui avait pas encore dit, et il ne savait pas encore comment lui dire. Peut-être que c'était l'occasion?

- Et si je te laisse sortir, tu arrêtes de me protéger? On arrêtera de se disputer pour rien?  
- Je ne te promets ni l'un ni l'autre. Te protéger, je le ferais toujours, mais de ma place d'épouse et pas de ma place d'ange. Pour ce qui est des disputes, elles seront probablement moins fréquentes, mais ça ne serais pas marrant si tout était calme. Et puis je doit dire que le « mode » réconciliation n'est pas pour me déplaire! Dit-elle avait un sourire coquin.

Il lui répondit par un baiser, puis reprit.

- Tu dis que tu n'as personne à protéger, mais tu protéges Timothée, Drago et Rogue.  
« merveilleux changement de sujet!!! »  
- Et c'est pour ça que tu t'acharnes sur Sev et Drago quand j'ai le dos tourné?  
- Comment tu le sais?  
- J'ai mes sources! Répondit-elle avec un énorme sourire. Alors pourquoi tu t'en prends aussi souvent à eux?  
- Ils sont trop près de toi. Confessa-t-il simplement  
« Jaloux! »  
- Pourquoi tu préfères que je me batte avec eux?  
- Pas forcement, mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi eux tu leur parles et pas aux autres!  
- Il n'y a pas que eux à qui je parle! Cependant, il est vrai que je reste avec eux lorsqu'il sont là. Sev parce que tout simplement, on a la même passion des potions! Drago parce je trouve que c'est le plus fréquentable de tes mangemorts. Il en a dans le cerveau. Puis quand il est avec Blaise, Ils se mettent à deux sur mon dos. Et on se lance des joutes taquines! Ça fait passer le temps.  
- Essaye de parler aux autres, je n'aime pas trop le fait que tu parles avec des mecs!  
- Franchement, tu me vois faire la conversation avec Lestrange?  
« Sans compter le fait qu'elle essaye de nous tuer! »

Tom eu un sourire amusé à cette question. En effet, les deux femmes lui causaient assez de soucis comme ça, sans avoir besoin d'en rajouter. Elles passaient leur temps à se chercher. Plusieurs fois, elles s'étaient trouvées. Tom s'avait très bien qu'Hermione faisait durer le plaisir avec Lestrange. Si Hermione le voulait, Lestrange était par terre en même pas 5 secondes. Heureusement les mangemorts présent prévenaient immédiatement Tom.

Bien qu'il fasse le furieux en les voyant se battre, cela l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Il s'avait très bien qu'au fond, elles se battaient pour lui. Elles inventaient des prétextes superflus lorsqu'il leur faisait passer un mauvais quart d'heure à la suite de chaque duel. Le problème, pour lui, c'est que l'une était sa femme. Il ne fallait surtout pas la toucher. Et l'autre était l'une des meilleurs duelistes qu'il avait dans ses rangs.

Mais si l'une des deux devait mourir, il n'avait aucun doute sur celle qu'il préférait voir en vie. Il avait beaucoup appris d'Hermione. Il commençait à distinguer ses vraies crises de colère de celle qui sont feintes. Ses manières de le distraire lorsqu'il programmait une attaque. Sa manière de lui enfoncer les ongles dans le dos, lorsqu'elle jouissait. Pour ça il avait résolu le problème. A chaque fois qu'il sentait que sa femme allait jouir, il lui bloquait les poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait d'abord essayé de croiser ses doigts dans les siens, mais elle lui avait broyé les mains.

Il avait apprit à l'apprécier. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle avait fait pas mal d'efforts. Elle avait apprit à partager son temps entre Timothée et lui. Elle ne le repoussait plus, comme au début. Au contraire, elle recherchait sa compagnie, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire! Au début, elle passait quasiment tout son temps dans le laboratoire, puis après quelques disputes bien salées, elle y allait que quelques heures par jour. Elle ne rechignait plus à soigner les mangemorts qui étaient blessés lors des batailles.

Mais il avait également quelque doute sur la nature de sa femme. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question auparavant, mais depuis la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Dumbledore lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle était un ange, il doutait qu'elle puisse être mi-sorcière, mi-ange. Il revoyait les bataille dans lesquelles ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face, et il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il y avait autre chose. Elle était beaucoup plus puissante que lui, que Dumbledore. Et d'après ce qu'il savait sur les anges, les pouvoirs qu'elle utilisait, la puissance des sorts, tous en informulés, n'étaient en aucun cas des pouvoirs d'ange. Pourquoi ne pas lui demander simplement?… Pff même pas la peine, elle lui dirait pas. Et ce fichu lion non plus, ne lui a pas dit. Du moins, il soutient qu'elle est mi-ange, mi-sorcière.

Il s'aperçut alors qu'ils étaient tout les deux plongés dans leurs pensées. Il continua alors la conversation qu'il avait commencé, en espérant pouvoir glisser sa question au détour de la conversation.

- Tu parles aussi beaucoup avec Narcissa.  
- C'est normal puisqu'elle s'occupe de Timothée. Et puis je doit dire que malgrés ses manières d'aristocrate, elle est sympa.  
- Si je te pose une question, tu me répondras franchement?  
« ça doit être important pour qu'il me le demande. »  
- Tout dépend de la question, je ne te promet rien.  
- Tu n'es pas qu'un ange, n'est-ce pas?

« Ouais, enfin, c'est plus une affirmation qu'une question. Qu'est-ce que je lui dit? Dois-je lui avouer? Ou garder mon secret? Au vu de ce que l'on a partagé, je pense pourvoir lui dire sans rien risquer. Mais bon d'abord assurons-nous que ce n'est pas pour en profiter. »

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?  
- Tu es puissante. Et pourtant les pouvoirs que tu utilises ne sont pas des pouvoirs d'ange. J'ai remarqué que tu influençais sur le temps et tes yeux changent de couleurs en fonction de tes émotions. De plus, tu as plus de puissance que même un mage n'a pas. Alors qu'est-ce que tu es au juste?  
- Mais yeux changent en effet de couleur selon mes émotions fortes. Noir pour la colère, mauve pour le désir, bleu pour la tristesse, rouge pour la fatigue, noisette quand je suis malade et le vert est ma couleur normal. Ce qui est en effet, pas une caractéristique d'un ange. Mais au fond, qu'est-ce que ça changera que tu le saches ou pas?

- Tu es ma femme Hermione et je n'ai pas envie de te perdre! J'avoue qu'au départ, je te voulais dans mon camps parce que tu était puissante. Vaut mieux t'avoir dans mon camp que dans celui de mes ennemis. Par la suite, tu m'as intrigué. Tu ne te sentais absolument pas effrayée ou en colère, ni supérieure ou inférieure à moi. Je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment-là que je me suis dis : " A être dans mon camp pourquoi ne pas en profiter un peu et donc faire de toi ma femme ? " Puis ensuite, j'ai appris à te connaître. Et j'avoue qu'avec le temps, tu ne me laisses pas indifférent. J'aime bien passer du temps avec toi. Ta présence me réconforte. Je veux savoir à quoi m'attendre. S'il y a une façon de te calmer, le jour où tu piqueras une grosse colère. Si toutes les vitres de la grande salle de Poudlard explosent pour une simple colère. Alors qu'est-ce que ce sera quand tu auras de la haine?

Hermione réfléchissait à ses paroles. Quelque part, elle se sentait réconfortée par ses paroles. Peu-être qu'il était tant pour elle de faire sa guerre. De se préparer à l'affronter. Et ainsi faire découvrir au monde des sorciers le vrai visage de Tom Elvis Jedusor. L'homme qui a eu le malheur de croiser un jour un dieu qui ne cherchait qu'à profiter de ses faiblesses. Alors elle répondit sincèrement.

- Probablement la fin d'une grosse partie de l'Angleterre. Je suis une déesse. Mi-déesse, mi-ange. Mon père était un ange et ma mère une déesse. Lorsque que j'avais un an, mes parents m'ont confiée aux Granger. Il y a sur terre une grande menace, un dieu qui a mal tourné. Il s'appelle Marcus, c'est lui que je doit tuer.  
- Celui dont tu parlais à notre mariage?  
- Exact.  
- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre?  
- Tout dépendra du moment venu. Avec la magie ou avec l'épée.  
- C'est pour ça que tu as appris à te défendre de manière Moldue ?

- Oui et non. Je voulais savoir me défendre alors j'ai appris les différents arts. A huit ans, je suis tombée dans le coma pendant trois mois. C'est la que j'ai appris ce que j'étais et l'étendue de mes pouvoirs. Enfin bref, mon éducation magique. Seulement les médecins Moldus m'ont fait une prise de sang. Ils ont découvert des molécules étranges, selon leurs termes. Et quand je me suis réveillée, j'avais des aiguilles enfoncées partout dans la peau. De la tête aux pieds. J'avais horriblement mal, je ne pouvais pas bouger ou sinon la douleur empirait. J'avais des fourmis dans les jambes et les bras. Physiquement et moralement, j'en ai beaucoup souffert. Le simple fait de voir une seringue me terrifie. Le problème, c'est que les potions ne servent pratiquement à rien sur moi. Et pour me soigner, il faut utiliser ses fameuses seringues. Ce qui fait que j'évite d'aller dans les hôpitaux. Seuls Albus et Pompom connaissent mon secret. Quand j'ai besoin de me faire soigner ou autre c'est là-bas que je vais. Heureusement pour moi, je ne suis jamais malade. Et mon côté ange guérit mes blessures physique en peu de temps.  
- Donc tu es invincible.  
- Bien sûr que non! Je suis sur Terre donc j'ai les mêmes problèmes que le commun des mortels. Excepté les blessures physique. Je ne suis pas à l'abri d'un poison, d'un virus ou autre. Si la mésaventure de Drago m'était arrivé, ça aurait mit plus longtemps, mais au final, je ne sais pas si je m'en serait sorti. Mon sang a battu le poison mais si le poison aurait été dans mon sang, il aurait fallu me faire vomir dans les 5 minutes. De plus si j'ai de trop nombreuses blessures ou que je perd trop de sang, je ne suis pas à l'abri d'un coma. En venant sur terre, j'ai les même faiblesse que n'importe quel être humain. La magie a plus de mal à m'atteindre puisque j'ai toujours des boucliers sur moi.

« Mais je ne suis pas immortelle face aux attaques version moldue » s'empêcha-t-elle de rajouter.

- En parlant de Drago, tu ne crois pas que tu y as été un peu fort avec Parkinson?  
- Elle a faillit le tuer ! S'exclama-t-elle durement  
- Mais il n'est pas mort. Et ce grâce à toi!  
- Serais-tu en train de me dire que je devrais retirer sa punition? Demanda-t-elle froidement en se redressent.  
- Non, mais tu m'as demandé d'être clément envers Rogue, alors soit le envers Parkinson.  
- Rogue n'avait pas fait joujou avec la vie de Drago! Ça fait une différence Tom.  
- Je sais. Mais je n'ait pas envie de voir une de mes fidèles se faire traiter comme un elfe. De même que tu n'as voulu voir Rogue se faire punir pour m'avoir mal parlé ! Alors, allége sa punition ou la prochaine fois, peu importe qui c'est, mais je me montrerais particulièrement méchant.  
- Disons, un mois si elle coopère. Je rajoute un mois à chaque fois qu'elle s'oppose.  
- Un jour.  
- Deux semaine.  
- Deux jours.  
- Une semaine et c'est mon dernier mot Tom.  
- D'accord a condition qu'elle se soit réellement opposée.  
- Marché conclu.

Il scellèrent leur marchés par un baiser. Ainsi Parkinson restera un mois dans la condition d'elfe de maison et aura une semaine de rab à chaque fois qu'elle s'opposerait à ses corvées.


	40. En état d'arrestation

Deux mois et demi. C'était le temps qu'il avait fallu à Hermione pour avoir le droit de sortir sans escorte. Enfin, elle avait entendu une conversation entre son serpent et Tom. Ce dernier exigeait qu'au moindre problème, le serpent vienne immédiatement le chercher. Hermione n'avait rien dit. Après tout, il s'inquiétait pour elle et lui avait donné enfin l'autorisation de sortir.

Un seul problème. Maintenant qu'elle avait le droit de sortir, ben, elle ne savait pas où aller. Après un moment de réflexion, elle se décida pour Poudlard. En effet, ça faisait un bon moment déjà qu'elle n'avait pas embêté Sev. Vu l'heure qu'il était, les élèves n'allaient pas tarder à aller manger dans la grande salle.

Elle se dirigea vers les cachots en se demandant l'attitude à adopter. Finalement, elle opta pour une attitude joyeuse. Elle se prépara mentalement à ne pas laisser son fou rire prendre le dessus quand Sev allait voir sa tête. Elle entra en faisant claquer les portes bruyamment, puis s'exclama :

- Sev, quel … plaisir de te revoir… en vie! En faisant exprès de buter sur les mots.

Tout en gardant son visage de joie, elle se fit la réflexion qu'un Severus surpris était vraiment amusant. Elle l'avait vu clairement sursauter et ses yeux qui semblaient vouloir sortir de sa tête étaient vraiment quelque chose d'unique au monde. Peu de monde pouvait se vanter d'avoir surpris la terreur des cachots. Cependant, il reprit bien vite contenance.

- Hermione, as-tu lu la gazette ces derniers temps? Demanda-t-il doucement

Tellement doucement que Hermione se méfia un instant. Pourquoi posait-il cette question?

- Non, c'est Voldy qui s'en charge. Il me l'aurait dit si un truc clochait, non?  
- Visiblement ce n'est pas le cas. Tu ne peux pas rester à Poudlard. Hermione, tu … ta tête est mise à prix.

Hermione ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes. Sa tête était mise à prix?! Mais pourquoi sa tête était mise à prix? Aux dernières nouvelles, elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Alors, par Merlin, pourquoi sa tête était mise à prix???

- Et en quel honneur ma tête est mise à prix? Demanda-t-elle pas sûre vouloir connaître la réponse. Et à combien?  
- 100 gallions. Ta tête est…  
- 100 GALLIONS! C'est tout? C'est tout ce que je vaux! 100 misérables gallions ! S'exclama-t-elle. Va falloir que je monte les enchères. Rajouta-t-elle dans un murmure plus pour elle que pour quelqu'un d'autre.

La cloche sonna. Hermione prit la direction de la grand salle. Quand elle y pénétra, toutes les conversations se turent. Elle profita de ce silence pour mettre son plan à exécution.

- Qui veut gagner 100 Gallions? S'éxclama-t-elle joyeusement

Aucune réponse. Ca fallait s'en douter. Quelqu'un qui est recherché ne propose pas de faire gagner 100 gallions à un inconnu. Elle prit un élève au hasard. Elle fit aparaitre un parchemin et une plume.

- Bien. Ecrit ce que je te dicte.

Monsieur le ministre,

Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger à cette heure-ci. Suite à l'article qui est parut dans la gazette du sorcier concernant Hermione Jedusor, j'ai des informations à vous communiquer. En effet, celle-ci est actuellement à Poudlard. Visiblement, elle n'était pas attendu en vu de la surprise qu'on eu les professeurs. Elle se trouve actuellement dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Je pense qu'elle compte rester pour manger…

Hermione se retourna vers Albus qui avait un sourire amusé.

- Quand penses-tu Albus?  
- C'est une excellente idée.  
- Bon reprenons...

…. Rester pour y manger. Croyez-le bien, monsieur le ministre, c'est un honneur pour moi de servir mon pays. Avec mes plus honorables sentiments.

PS: N'oubliez pas la récompense.

Tu signes et tu envoies à notre charmant ministre.

Sans demander son reste, l'élève partit poster sa lettre. Hermione, elle, s'installa à la table des professeurs. Elle se mit entre Harry et Albus. Il discutèrent de banalités. Les dernières actions du ministère contre Voldemort, qui fit bien rire Hermione. Comme Voldemort allait sortir sous prétexte qu'un de ses mangemorts serait capturé. Il en avait rien à cirer!

Par contre le dernier plan était dangereusement plus réaliste. En effet, si sa tête était mise à prix, ce n'était pas pour rien. Sa tête était mise à prix pour complicité. En effet, cela remontait à la foi où Tom l'avait emmenée sur une bataille. Le ministère avait pris ce prétexte. Ainsi capturée, Tom avait plus de chance de sortir si c'était sa femme qui était à Azkaban que si c'était l'un de ses mangemorts.

Contrairement à tout le monde, Hermione ne craignait pas les détraqueurs. Et pour cause, son côté ange la protégeait. Ainsi même si elle avait froid, en gardant son sang froid, ils avaient aucune chance contre elle.

- Bon je vous laisse. Déclara-t-elle aussi soudainement.

En effet, elle avait senti la présence du ministère. Ce dernier était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte. Elle se mit de dos pour ne pas faire voir qu'elle savait qu'il était là. Et quand la porte fut ouverte sans même laisser le temps au ministre de faire quoi que soit exepté de la voir, Zaphira l'aggripa de ses griffes et toutes deux disparurent dans les flammes.

Zaphira emmena Hermione dans sa chambre. Aussitôt arrivée, Hermione se mit à la recherche de Tom. Pourquoi cette ordure n'avait pas prit la peine de la prévenir que sa tête était mise à prix ? Vu le peu de mangemorts qui se trouvaient dans le manoir, aucun doute sur le fait qu'il devait être en réunion.

L'entrée d'Hermione dans la salle de réunion se fit fracassante. Tout les mangemorts sursautèrent à son entrée bruyante. Hermione fixa sévèrement Voldemort. Elle sortit sa baguette lentement tout en continuant de fixer Tom durement.

- Sortez ! Siffla-t-elle durement.

Aucun mangemort ne bougea. Elle agita sa baguette, puis elle les expulsa de la salle un par un. Ils se retrouvèrent tous entassés les un sur les autres juste devant la porte. Hermione claqua les portes et mit des sortilèges en place pour ne pas être entendu.

Tom, lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il se demandait ce que sa femme allait bien lui faire, pour avoir - légèrement - oublié de lui dire qu'elle était recherchée dans tout le pays.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit? Demanda-t-elle durement  
- Je n'ait pas jugé utile de t'inquiéter pour des détails. Répondit-il étrangement calme  
- Des détails? DES DETAILS? Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi? Je suis recherchée par tout le ministre de la magie! Tu aurais du m'en informer! Répliqua-t-elle furieusement  
- De tout façon cela ne change rien. La discussion ne mène nulle part!  
- Y en a marre ! Je suis recherchée par les aurors et ce par TA faute. Si tu ne m'avait pas emmené comme un abruti sur la bataille, je ne serais pas recherchée! S'écria-t-elle

Tom commençait à perdre patience. S'il y avait une chose dont il avait horreur, c'était qu'on lui crie dessus et qu'on critique ses choix. Ils étaient, certe, pas tous bon, mais de là à le traiter d'abruti là, elle allait trop loin. Il se leva calmement et s'approcha d'Hermione.

- Ne bouge pas! Lui dit-elle durement en braquant sa baguette contre son époux.  
- Tu oserais me lancer un sort ? Demanda-t-il narquois, un sourire aux lèvres, en sortant sa propre baguette.

Ils se faisaient face. Se défiant du regard, aucun ne voulait lacher du terrain face à l'autre. Hermione savait qu'elle était plus puissante que Tom. Qu'elle pouvait le ridiculiser d'un simple mouvement de doigt. Cependant, quelque chose au fond d'elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser.

Tom, de son côté, était concient du fait qu'il n'était pas assez puissant face à sa femme. Il ne voulait pas non plus lui faire de mal. Il ne le voulait plus. Cependant, sa propre femme qui osait le défier avait quelque chose d'agacant, frustrant. Il n'était pas question qu'il laisse passer ça. D'un commun accord, sans parole, ils baissèrent leurs baguettes. Hermione prit la direction de la porte. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle se retrouva plaquée contre cette même porte avec derrière elle, Tom qui la ceinturer.

- Ne me refait plus jamais ça Hermione! Tu as peut-etre plus de liberté, par rapport aux mangemorts, mais je n'accepterait pas plus longtemps ce genre de comportement.  
- Tu rêves, Tom. Au passage je te rappelle que je ne suis un de tes toutous! Il serait préférable que tu ne l'oublies pas. Je n'ait pas à t'obeir au doigt et à l'œil!  
- Suffit! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. N'oublie pas que je peut aisément lancer une attaque contre n'importe lequel de tes camardes.

Dans son enfance, Hermione avait apprit l'auto défense. Elle avait apprit une technique qui marchait presque à tout les coups. La technique du P.O.N.G. Ainsi Hermione appliqua à la perfection cette technique. Elle lui mit un coup de coude dans le plexus, Elle enchaîna en lui écrabouillant les orteils puis un coup de poing à l'envers dans le nez, et pour finir un coup de coude dans les gonades. Et nous avons un Voldy à terre.

- Arrête de me traiter comme un de tes sous-fifres!

Puis elle disparut de la salle en laissant un Voldy le souffle coupé dans la salle de réunion. Elle fit apparaître son maillot de bain deux pièces, pour aller se défouler dans la piscine.


	41. et c'est parti!

Cela fesait une semaine qu'Hermione et Tom n'avaient pas échangé le moindre mot. Cela se fesait ressentir lors des réunions ou plus d'un mangemort se retrouvait sous un doloris pour aucune véritable raison. Bagayage, respire trop fort,… Enfin bref, la plupart des mangemorts était venu se plaindre à Hermione. Ou plutôt les mangemorts qu'Hermione avait fini par apprécier.

Severus lui en avait touché deux mots au bout du deuxième jour. Blaise Zabini était venu à quatre pattes tellement il s'était pris de Doloris l'heure d'avant. Elle l'avait soulagé et il était reparti comme-ci, rien ne s'était passé. Même Lucius était venu la voir. Chose qui avait fait considérablement réfléchir Hermione en vu de la fierté des Malefoy. Toujours sous sa condition d'elfe de maison, Pansy était celle qui s'en prenait le plus.

Ils ne dormaient plus ensemble. Hermione avait décidé d'aller dormir que quand Tom n'occupait pas la chambre. En bref, ils agissait comme de parfait étranger l'un envers l'autre. Insconciemment, aussi bien l'un que l'autre, ils étaient en manque. Les moments passés ensemble à ne rien faire juste à apprécier la présence de l'autre, leurs manquaient. Les après-midi passé au piano avec Timothée, les sourires, les taquineries, les ballades qu'il avait commencé dans le monde moldu.

Mais ce matin-là allait peut-être changer. En effet, à onze heures trente. Hermione se réveilla en sursaut en entendant Drago hurler de douleur. Et avec l'éducation que Drago avait reçu, s'il hurlait ainsi de douleur c'était vraiment qu'il y avait quelque chose. Surtout pour que ça se répercute à l'autre bout du château. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en l'entendant, et se décida d'agir.

Elle se leva, ne prit même pas la peine de mettre un peignoir et parcourut la distance qui la séparait de la salle de réunion, sa baguette à la main. Arrivée devant la porte, elle ne se gêna absolument pas pour l'ouvrir avec fracas. Elle s'avança vers Drago, lui mit les main sur le front afin de faire partir la douleur, tout en faisant semblant de le réconforter. Elle lui envoya un message par télépathie en lui demandant de jouer la comédie et donc montrer qu'il souffrait toujours le martyr.

Elle le fit léviter avec sa baguette pour le conduire vers la sortie. Seulement Tom qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié l'intervention de sa femme pendant une séance de torture, qui plus est en nuisette, ne se gêna pas pour verouiller la porte au nez avant qu'elle ne sorte.

- De quel droit te permets-tu de venir... commença-t-il d'un ton froid.  
- Ne t'inquiéte pas, j'en ai pas fini avec toi. Le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Puis sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle fit exploser les portes, puis les passa derniere le corps de Drago toujours en lévitation. Puis remit les portes en place en les verrouillant elle-même jusqu'à son retour. Elle se dépêcha de transporter Drago jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Lorsqu'elle vit celui-ci palir en voyant qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre de son maître, elle lui dit sèchement.

- Bouge ne serait-ce que d'un orteil en dehors de cette pièce et je garantis que c'est moi qui te torture, et crois-moi mes tortures à moi sont beaucoup plus impressionantes que celles de Voldemort dans ces meilleurs jours.

Bon, elle lui mentait légèrement mais ça, qui peut le savoir ? Personne ! Même si ses tortures peuvent vraiment faire blanchir de jalousie celles de Tom, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était hors de question qu'elle le torture. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait et ce n'était pas maintenant que cela allait changer.

Puis sans autre forme de procès, elle retourna voir Tom histoire de lui faire comprendre certaines choses. Elle re-rentra avec fracas dans la salle. Elle s'approcha directement de Tom et lui mit le coup de poing du siècle.

- Tu crois réellement que c'est en torturant tes toutous qu'ils vont être au meilleur de leurs formes pour exécuter tes missions toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres?  
- De quoi tu te mêles toi? De puis quand est-ce que leur sort t'intéresse?  
- Depuis que je me réveille en sursaut en entendant leurs cris d'agonies! Tu sais ce que je suis, et tu sais donc ce que ça me fait!  
- Et donc tu te donnes le droit de venir ici, m'interrompre, me frapper et me demander des comptes?  
- Exactement!  
- Doloris!

Voldemort avait perdu patience. Il lui avait jetté un doloris si vite qu'Hermione n'avait pas pu le prévoir. Cependant Voldy avait légèrement oublié qu'Hermione possédait des réflexes hors normes. Et ayant déjà sa baguette dans les mains, elle jeta le sort Boomerang. Comme le nom l'indique, n'importe quel sort qu'elle était censée recevoir se retournait à l'envoyeur. Voldemort ne du qu'à ces réflexe de se jetter sur le côté pour éviter la trajectoire du sort. Il regarda Hermione comme-ci une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

- C'était quoi ce sort?  
- Un sort de mon invention.  
- Mais encore?  
- Boomeraang, ce sort fait le retour à l'envoyeur, ce qui est très pratique quand on ne connaît pas le sort de l'adversaire.  
- Quelle est la formule?  
- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te la donner?  
- Et pourquoi pas?  
- Je ne donne jamais mes armes tant que je n'ait pas trouvé mieux. Maintenant ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes en froid que tu dois t'en prendre aux autres! Tu ne m'as pas avertie que j'était recherchée, c'est entièrement de ta faute! Pas celle des autres. Il est tant que tu arrêtes le massacre, sinon dans quelques temps, ce ne serra plus des doloris que tu leurs enverras mais des avadas, et là ils ne pourront malheureusement plus rien faire pour toi puisqu'ils seront morts! Alors fout-leurs la paix cinq minutes.

Puis elle se retourna vers les mangemorts qui avait assisté à la scène, pétrifiés, et fier pour Severus qui savait déjà que Hermione fesait le poids face au seigneur des ténèbres.

- Très bien, vous avez un mois de vacances, pas une mission, rien. Je ne veut plus voir aucun d'entre vous pendant un mois, vous faites ce que vous voulez. Allez au Caraïbe, Mexique, faites-ce que vous voulez mais vous avez un mois de vacance. Si l'un d'entre vous est encore là dans deux heures, je l'envoie moi-même au pôle nord, ou il ne pourra rien faire que geler pendant un mois. Maintenant du balai ! Rendez-vous ici le 20 janvier.

Personne ne se fit prier pour partir. Le ton employé par Hermione n'entamait pas la discution. De plus leur maître leurs avait dit tout au début qu'il devait le même respect et obéissance à Hermione, sauf si les ordres étaient contradictoires. Et donc avant que celui-ci ne réagisse à la demande d'Hermione, il valait mieux partir avant de recevoir le contre ordre.

Quand tout le monde fut sortit, Tom sembla enfin réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

- Je peut savoir de quel droit tu leurs donnes des vacances? Demanda-t-il stupéfait.  
- Parce que si eux on des vacances, ça veut dire que nous aussi nous avons des vacances. Lui répondit-elle d'un voix pleine de charme  
- Et?  
- Et alors nous allons pouvoir nous rattraper de cette semaine et nous aussi, nous allons nous prendre un mois de vacances. Prépare tes valises Voldychou nous partons au soleil!  
- Je te rappelle tout de même que tu as puni Pansy. Que comptes-tu faire d'elle?  
- Elle aussi part en vacances! Allez va te préparer, je t'emmene en voyage expres.

Des vacances ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle avait passé la semaine à avancer dans sa guerre contre Marcus. Elle avait été blessé deux fois mais comme elle et Tom ne se voyaient quasiment plus, il n'avait pas était dur de cacher ses blessures dans le bas du dos et à la jambe qu'elle s'était prises dans un combat à l'épée pour le dos et à la magie pour la jambe. Elle avait du rentrer rapidement car les blessures étaient profondes. Aujourd'hui, elle avait encore des traces dans le bas du dos mais encore une journée et elle n'aurait plus rien.

Elle descendit au cachot puis d'un geste de baguette ouvrit tout les cachots. Au bout de deux minutes des petites têtes curieuses passèrent par les différentes portes.

- Chers amis, vous êtes libres. J'emmène votre bourreau en vacances, bon, il m'en voudra légèrement de vous avoir libéré mais ne vous inquiétez pas je lui ferais oublier ce detail.

Devant des têtes ahuries, elle partit se préparer également, en n'oubliant pas de demander à bidule de les reconduire jusqu'à la première ville qu'ils croiseraient et de prendre également des vacances. Ensuite, elle fila dans sa chambre préparer ses affaires ainsi que celles de Timothée.

_________________________________________________

J'ai trouvé pour faire mes mise en page, donc je reviens a l'ancien systéme! 5reviews= un chapitre


	42. vacanse

A peine arrivés sur un île chaude dans un paysage des tropiques qu'Hermione envoya une joviante(Contraire d'une beuglante) à Dumby.

« Nous sommes partis en vacances. Ne me demande pas d'où m'ait venu cette idée. Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Bref, vous avez un mois pour respirer, profites-en avec tes étudiants. Je suis sûre qu'une sortie à Pré-au-lard ne vont pas leur faire de mal! »

Après ça, elle avait enfilé un maillot de bain, forcée Tom à en faire de même et, enfin, fait de même avec Timothée. Ils étaient partis dans l'eau. Timothée ne savant pas nager, elle l'avait confié à Tom pendant 5 minutes le temps qu'elle revienne. Elle avait plongé au plus profond de la mer pour en ressortir 5 minutes plus tard, sur le dos d'un dauphin.

- Allez montez.  
- Tu rêves ou quoi? Tu ne vas quand même pas croire que je vais monter sur …  
- Tom, je te présente Léonore. C'est une dauphine et elle ne te fera rien. Maintenant si tu ne veux pas te laisser guider par des dauphins, je peut te transformer en dauphin.

Après avoir marmonné dans sa barbe inexistante, il avait finalement cédé sous la menace. Hermione avait prit Timothée avec elle et était montée sur Dixi, le compagnon de Léonore. Quelques sortilèges plus tard et ils exploraient les profondeurs de l'océan. Timothée et Tom n'avaient jamais voyagés dans les profondeurs d'un océan sur un dauphin. Par conséquent, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude des mouvements du dauphin. Ainsi pendant les premieres heures, Hermione avait plusieurs fois rattrapé Timothée et Tom qui glissaient du dauphin.

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent encerclés par des requins. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione vit la peur s'inscrire largement sur le visage de Tom. Quand à Timothée, étant trop petit pour comprendre que des requins étaient dangereux, il s'en foutait royalement. Hermione échangea une conversation par teléphatie avec celui qui semblait être le chef de la bande.

« - Dis-moi Crus, tu ne crois pas qu'il y a assez de poissons dans l'Océan sans que nous ayons besoins de servir de repas?  
- Qui es-tu?  
- Tu ne reconnais même plus une vielle amie? Là, tu me déçoit  
- Hermione?  
- Exact mon chou.  
- Putin, ça fait un bail ! Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta précence sur notre humble Océan.  
- Le même qu'à chaque fois mon chou. Les vacances! On est là pour environs un mois, je doute que nous allons être dans l'Océan, tout les jours, surtout vu la frayeur que tu viens de foutre à mon mari, mais prévient les êtres de l'eau.  
- Comme d'habitude quoi! Attends, t'as bien dit mari?  
- Exact, rien ne t'échape! Taquina-t-elle  
- Et le petit qui est avec toi?  
- C'est un garçon que j'ai trouvé dans une forêt. Abandonné, je l'ai donc repris.  
- Toujours à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin?  
- Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de me fréquenter, tu commences à avoir les expressions des humains!  
- Bref, je préviendrais que personne au sein de cet Océan vienne te faire chier pendant tes vacances, je te doit bien ça après tout.  
- Merci mon chou. Je vais te laisser, car je doute que mon mari puisse survivre une seconde de plus, sans savoir ce qu'il se passe. Heureusement il n'a pas de baguette! A plus !  
- A plus »

Puis sans autre forme de procès, les requins disparurent. Elle vit de loin Tom qui commençait à respirer plus librement. Voila maintenant quatre heures qu'ils était dans l'Océan. Le temps de rentrer, le soir serait bien entamé.

Arrivés sur la plage, Timothée était bien excité de cet après-midi. Tom, lui, était exténué. Ils restèrent cinq bonne minutes allongés sur le sable chaud à reprendre leurs souffles. En effet, pour revenir, ils avaient du nager une certaine longueur. Tom rompit le silence

- Dis-moi, que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure avec les requins?  
- C'était Crus et sa bande.  
- Tu connais tout l'Océan ou quoi? Demanda-t-il stupéfait  
- Non, mais je connaît la Bande à Crus. Un jour, j'était en train de nager comme aujourd'hui avec Léonore, et plusieurs requins s'étaient pris dans des filets de pêche. Je les ai aidés. Depuis ce jour-là, je sais que je ne crains plus rien dans l'Océan. Avec les dauphins et les requins, si j'ai un problème je peux compter sur eux. Là, ils vont prévenir l'Océan que si quiconque voit trois êtres humains, qu'ils n'ont pas intêret à les toucher sous peine de représailles.  
- Et en quoi des dauphins et des requins te protégeraient de tout l'océan ?  
- Parce que ces dauphins et requins là sont respectés dans l'océan. Un peu comme Dumby qui est respecté en Angleterre. De plus, quelqu'un s'est risqué à désobéir, non seulement je l'ai blessé mais en plus, il s'est fait sérieusement massacré par ceux qui me connaissent. Et il n'y a plus un qui a envie de faire l'expérience.


	43. Interrompu

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils était partis en vacances. Hermione avait réussit à faire avouer à Tom que finalement ces vacances n'étaient pas si mal. Qu'ils appréciaient être rien que tout les trois. Sans se soucier des réussites des missions. Ou de se promener sans avoir à faire attention à leurs arrières. Bref, trois semaines de bonheur. Hermione lui avait fait la remarque quand plus il était beaucoup plus mignion quand il était légèrement bronzé.

Le matin, ils le passaient soit sur la plage ou dans la forêt à se balader. Et l'après-midi, ils le passaient dans l'océan afin de résister à la chaleur qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'avoir en étant en Angleterre. Hermione, vêtue d'un maillot de bain deux pièces rouge, d'un paréo également rouge et de lunettes de soleil. Tom, d'un short rouge qu'Hermione l'avait forcé à enfiler marchait enlacés derrière Timothée vêtu d'un short rouge et d'un tee-shirt blanc sur le dos d'Angelo. Ils discutaient tranquillement jusqu'à ce que le serpent d'Hermione qui n'avait pas voulu venir avec eux apparaisse devant eux.

- Hermione, il y a urgence! Poudlard se fait attaquer par des mangemorts.  
- QUOI? Il y a des blessés? Des morts?  
- Non quand je suis parti pour te prévenir, ils étaient en train de faire apparaître la marque des ténèbres.  
- Quelle bande d'idiots! S'exclama Tom  
- On doit faire vite. Tom, je part et si tu viens avec moi, c'est uniquement pour calmer tes troupes et leur dire de partir. Et non pour faire la guerre! Que choisis-tu?  
- Je viens avec toi!  
- Bien allons y. Angelo je te laisse Timothée. Tu te rends dans la tour de Gryffondor. S'il y a un problème, tu ne réfléchis pas, tu vas dans la chambre des secrets.

Hermione se télèporta avec Tom dans le parc de Poudlard. Invisibles aux yeux de tous, ils observèrent la scène. D'un côté, il avait les mangemorts avec certaines créatures. Et de l'autre, il avait l'ordre du phénix, les Aurors, et les professeurs.

- Alors Dumby, (regard noir invisible d'Hermione), ta petite protégée n'est pas là? Oh, mais, que je suis bête(tout à fait d'accord), elle est partie en vacances! S'exclama Bellatrixe qui jubilait toute seule. Dès qu'elle reviendra et qu'elle verra l'état de Poudlard, elle va être tellement fâchée, que je vais enfin pouvoir récuperer mon maître! ( 0o0 voila à peu près la tête de Tom, bouche bée jusqu'à terre)

Pendant que tata Bela continuait sur sa lancée, Hermione parlait à Tom en chuchotant.  
- Dis-moi Tom, ça te dirait un petit effet de surprise pour cette pimbêche?  
- Tout ce que tu veux ma belle. Je n'aime pas trop qu'on utilise mon nom quand je ne suis pas au courant.  
- Bien mettons nous entre les deux.

Hermione et Tom se retrouvèrent vite fait entre les deux, face aux mangemorts. Hermione mit Albus au courant de leurs précences, qui reprit immédiatement des couleurs. Il se mit même à rire.

- Pourquoi tu ris vieux chnoque ?  
- Je ne suis jamais seul. Répondit-il énigmatique.  
- Endoloris. S'écria Bellatrixe.

A la surprise de tous le monde, le sort s'arrêta sur un barrière transparente sans même que Dumbledore est bougé un petit doigt.

- Comment t'a fait ça? Demanda Bellatrixe stupéfaite.  
- C'est très simple, tu crois réellement que j'aurai prit des vacances avec MON mari sans m'assurer que Poudlard ne risquait rien? Demanda Hermione en se montrant visible.  
- C'est im…  
- Impossible? Non. Rien n'est impossible! Je sais déjà d'avance que ta mort est prochaine.  
- Tu crois réussir à me tuer? Demanda Bellatrixe avec un peu plus d'assurance.  
- Plusieurs choses vont te tuer à vrai dire. Le fait que tu viennes d'utiliser le nom de MON mari sans son consentement, et crois-moi, il n'en est pas très heureux. Ensuite, le fait que tu viens de couper court à nos vacances aussi bien moi que lui allons te le faire payer. Tu t'en prends à Poudlard, là c'est moi qui vais te le faire payer. Et pour finir, que tu veuilles absolument Tom là, ça relève ou du rêve ou de la folie pur et dur. Et pour toutes ces raisons Je te tuerais . Il serais plus sage que ceux qui n'y sont pour rien, ou qui ont était traîné de force ici sorte immédiatement des rangs avant que je fasse un carnage.

Sans que personne ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, les Malefoy, Zabini, Nott, macnaire, Severus, et d'autres sortir des rangs. Chacun savait ce qu'ils risquaient de se montrer ainsi mais grâce à leurs masques, ils étaient méconnaisables, exeptés pour leur maître et Hermione. D'un geste de la main, Hermione les fit tous partir. Il ne restait plus qu'une centaine de personnes et les créatures. Hermione rendit Tom visible. Et il était évidant pour n'importe qui que Bella avait peur.

- Bella, puis-je savoir en quel honneur, tu t'attaques à Poudlard, alors que je l'avait formellement interdit et que vous aviez tous un mois de vacances?  
- Maître je voulais vous faire plaisir  
- Me faire plaisir en enfreignant mes ordres. A cause de toi, une de mes promesse vient d'être cassée. Et lord Voldemort respecte toujours ses promesses! S'écria-t-il durement.

D'un geste de baguette, Hermione sorti Bella du lot. Maintenant, elle allait s'occuper de tout ceux qui restait. Elle fit apparaître autour de l'ordre du phénix, des aurors et des professeurs, un voile rose transparent qui pour quiconque connaissait suffisamment Hermione était une protection. Elle fit de même avec Tom, Bella, et ses animaux qui étaient venus la rejoindre.

Puis enfin un voile noir les entoura elle, les mangemorts et les créatures. Aussitôt, ses animaux compris et se jetèrent contre la paroi qui malheureusement étaient trop solide. En criant des « non », « Hermione ne fait pas ça! », « je t'en pris ». Puis elle se retourna vers les mangemorts et créatures.

- Quiconque passe ce voile meure! Ici et maintenant c'est vous contre moi.

Dans l'heure qui suivit, la tention était à son comble. On voyait des rayons de toutes les couleurs qui passaient, des nuages, des ouragans, des éclairs. Hermione était blessée à plusieurs endroits et il lui restait la moitiée des effectifs adverses. Alors qu'une nouvelle ration se dirigeait vers elle, elle les aspira d'un sortilège. Puis sans que personne ne comprenne, tout était en feu. Ce n'était plus une cage noire transparente avec des concurrent qui se battaient mais une cage de feu. Un feu qui ne dépassait pas les limites de la cage.

Un cri, plus puissant que les autres, se fit entendre. Un cri que personne n'aurait voulu entendre. Un cri à vous faire dresser les poils du dos. Un cri d'agonie. Qui raisonna dans le cœur de chacun. Un cri qu'ils n'oubliront jamais. Le cri de la victoire mais en même temps de la défaite.

Puis tous s'arrêta. Le feu et les protections disparurent. Personne ne bougea. Ils restèrent immobiles face à la vision d'horreur qu'ils avaient. Plus loin, Hermione était secouée de spasme. Son corps se tordait sous la douleur. Il ne restait rien. Rien que des cendres et ce corps qui souffrait.

Puis les animaux d'Hermione s'approchérent d'elle. Doucement. Inquiets. En priant. Zaphira chanta en volant au dessus du corps d'Hermione. Angelo posa ses deux pattes avant sur la poitrine d'Hermione. Puis il rugit, comme il n'avait jamais rugit. Il rugit comme un hommage. Il rugit comme le Lion blessé qu'il était.

Puis plus rien. Seul le silence berçait cette atmosphère. Un silence pesant. Lourd. Effrayant. Un silence que tout le monde aurais voulu fuir. Un silence que personne n'aurait voulu connaître. Mais pourtant un silence que personne n'oublira jamais. C'est dans ce silence que chacun réagit à ce qu'il signifié. Car aujourd'hui, ce silence signifiait qu'une chose.

Hermione était partie.

_**Petit rappel: UN AUTEUR MORT NE PEUT PLUS ECRIRE!!!**_


	44. Proces de TOM

**JE SUIS EN VIE!!!!! MIRACLE**

**Luciemalfoy **: Bien que la fin de cette fic est proche, non je n'arrête pas d'écrire. Elle comptera 54 chapitres.

**Gabrillesse **: Non, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de mourir. ^^ (ndc : t'inquiète pas pour l'auteur, la correctrice fait également office de garde du corps *auréole d'ange* hé, hé, j'ai de quoi maintenir l'auteur en vie jusqu'à la fin de son histoire !!)

**Hermyblack**: Inutile de me forcer à écrire la suite, il n'y a plus de suite! ^^ (j'ai fini de l'écrire). Mais tu ne peux quand même pas m'assassiner puisque tu n'as pas accès à mon PC pour voir la fic, ni à mon mot de passe pour valider mes chapitres.^^ Mais rassure-toi, je compatis à ton sort. Tu me crois au moins?? (Si oui, tu as de la chance, moi-même j'ai du mal à me croire ! ndc : niark ! Qui a dit qu'elle avait vraiment fini d'écrire sa fic ?)

**Barbiie:** Non tu n'as pas veillé toute la nuit pour finir sur ça (ça serais pas drôle *sourire sadique*) Tom ne réagit pas parce qu'il est choqué. C'est la première fois qu'on voit réellement l'étendue des pouvoirs d'Hermione. Cependant, maintenant que je me relis, j'avoue de pas avoir trop détaillée les sentiments des spectateurs de la scène. Tu veux Hermione enceinte hein ? *sourire sadique* Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi ! (ndc : moi je sais moi je sais ! Mais je ne dirais rien ! Na !*court se planquer*)

ah! J'adore ma correctrice! ET INTERDICTION DE POURSUIVRE MA CORRECTRICE!!!! Elle est à moi! niark!

chapitre... euh...je sais pu, 44 je crois!

Cela faisait deux mois qu'Hermione était partie. Le ministre était aux anges. Lord Voldemort avait été arrêté à la suite de la mort d'Hermione. Bien que le ministre n'est rien dit sur les circonstances. Quand Tom avait vu Hermione tomber, il était rentré dans un état second. Qui aurait pu un jour croire que Lord Voldemort avait finalement un cœur ?! Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour, Lord Voldemort se plongerait dans une demi-conscience par amour pour la seule personne qu'il n'ait jamais aimé ?!

Mais tout ça était bien fini, pendant que Tom souffrait des jours heureux à Azkaban, le monde était enfin en paix. Plus d'attaques, plus de morts, plus de tortures, plus rien. La communauté des sorciers était enfin en paix. En paix après tant d'années à se battre, à vivre dans la crainte, le monde était enfin en paix. Enfin ça, c'était surtout l'avis de notre bon vieux ministre...

En effet, si on interrogait également le directeur de Poudlard, on saurait alors que le ministre de la magie à comme qui dirait « du brun dans les yeux ». Bien que les attaques se faisaient discrètes et moins sanglantes, il n'empêche que Albus ne pouvait pas affirmer les dire du ministre de la magie. Le monde n'était pas en paix. Et aujourd'hui, il y avait plus aucune chance qu'il le soit un jour. Hermione avait était le seul espoir de la communauté. Par conséquent, il était peu probable que le monde des sorciers, bien que puissant, puisse faire face à un dieu !

Albus faisait un travail courageux avec l'ordre du phénix afin de contrer certaines attaques. Malheureusement il arrivait bien trop tard. Car même si le chef était un dieu, il n'en restait pas moins que ses sous-fiffre étaient des sorciers, voir même certaines créatures.

Albus avait perdu ses yeux pétillant depuis qu'Hermione était partie. Il se laissait aller. Tout lui était tombé dessus en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Merlin! ». Tout homme ayant la marque des ténèbres sur le bras était enfermé à Azkaban. Ainsi Severus était parti pour Askaban et le ministre avait été particulièrement intraitable. Aucune chance pour personne de le faire sortir de là. Le ministre s'était arrangé pour être lui-même le juge et personne ne trouvait à redire. Ainsi même avec la meilleure foie du public, personne n'avait de chance de s'en sortir.

De plus, Hermione avait laissait derrière elle un testament. Sur celui-ci, elle demandait la libération de certains mangemorts. Or, dans la loi sorcière, peu importe la demande du défunt, elle devait être respectée. C'est un contrat qui unissait le défunt avec le ministre même. Cependant Fudge avait fait exprès d'avancer les procès des mangemorts et de reculer la mise en pratique du testament d'Hermione(ndc : Oh ! Le vilan pas beau !). Albus était certain qu'il ferait tout pour condamner tout les mangemorts et Voldemort aux baisers des détracteurs avant de mettre l'annonce public -comme l'exige la tradition sorcière- du testament. Ainsi, tout le monde n'y verrait que du feu, puisque qu'il avait soit disant trop de choses à faire avec les mangemorts pour s'occuper de la publication du testament de Hermione.

Aujourd'hui, Albus allait assister au procès de Severus. Il marchait lentement. Comme-ci cela annulerait la sentence. Il se rappeler des souvenirs de son professeur de potions qui avait tellement fait pour lui. Aujourd'hui, il n'était même pas capable de lui rendre la baguette. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans une pièce sombre et que des mots se répétaient dans sa tête : « Severus Tobias Rogue, je vous déclare coupable! »

Albus était anéanti. Il n'avait rien su faire pour aider cet homme qui lui avait tant fait. Il adressa un regard désolé à son professeur, pendant que les détraqueurs le traînaient hors de la salle, pour faire rentrer le prochain prisonnier : Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Quand Tom entra dans la salle, Albus put constater qu'il n'était plus le même homme. Tom avait vraiment était anéanti par la perte de sa femme. La seule qui osait lui tenir tête. La seule et unique personne qui le traitait comme son égal, la seule qui restait elle-même. La seule personne qui le rendait heureux, la seule personne qui le faisait sentir bien, normal, heureux, la seule personne qui tenait à lui, la seule personne à qui il faisait réellement confiance. La seule personne à qui il s'était un peu confié et qui avait pris la peine de l'écouter. La seule personne qu'il aimait. Car oui, aujourd'hui, Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort, se rendait enfin compte à quel point il aimait Hermione.( Mdr il aura fallu 44 chapitres pour qu'il s'en rende compte!)

Le procès démarra avec tout les chefs d'accusations retenus contre lui(ndc : ça doit faire une très longue liste...). Mais Tom n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il était reparti dans ses sombres pensées.

Quand, soudain, les portes de la salle volèrent en éclats. Inutile de préciser qu'il régnait un silence d'enfer. Tout le monde se demandait ce qu'il se passait. La magie de la personne engloutie les personnes présentes. Elle était suffocante. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que cette personne était vraiment en colère. Et que si personne ne la calmer, il était fort possible que le ministère se retrouve en miette. Il en était à cette conclusion lorsque la voix, aussi improbable fut-elle, s'éleva.

- Hermione Jane Granger Elvis Jedusor, avocate de l'accusé, siffla-t-elle froidement

Elle crut qu'elle allait exploser pour de bon quand elle vit deux détraqueurs s'acharner sur SON mari.

- Vous deux, ajouta-t-elle froidement à l'intention des détraqueurs, oui vous deux, vous avez exactement trois secondes pour arrêter de vous acharner sur MON client avant que je ne vous PULVERISE!!! s'écria-t-elle  
- Un...

Les détraqueurs semblaient ébahis. C'était la première fois qu'on s'adressait à eux sans une once de peur.

- Deux...

Que devaient-ils faire?

- Madame Jedusor...  
- TROIS !

D'un geste de la main, les détraqueurs disparurent dans une fumée noire. On put apercevoir un petit tas de cendres à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient une seconde auparavant.

Hermione avançait vers Tom, qui ne semblait pas trop en revenir. Ce qu'Hermione comprenait, étant donné qu'elle était censée être morte depuis deux mois. Elle lui donna du chocolat. Puis, voyant qu'il ne semblait pas y croire, elle lui enleva ses chaînes et s'approcha de son oreille.

- Si tu ne crois pas tes yeux, j'espère que tu croiras au moins à tes sensations.

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que soit, elle l'embrassa. Elle l'embrassa comme jamais elle ne l'avait embrassé. Un baiser à la fois doux, tendre et chaleureux. Un baiser que seule Hermione était capable de lui donner.

Elle interrompit son baiser, et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle le vit lever sa main pour lui caresser la joue comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Sa main tremblait.

Il hésitait. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il avait passé trop de temps à se morfondre sur la perte de sa femme. Il ne voulait plus souffrir. Mais il savait que c'était vrai. Que sa femme était bien là devant lui. Seule elle avait le pouvoir de l'embrasser de cette façon. Il était bien obligé de le reconnaître. Sa femme était devant lui et elle était bien vivante.

Hermione avait vu toute une palette d'émotion dans les yeux de Tom. Et dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait pu trouver ça drôle. Lui, le Grand Lord Voldemort, fier Serpentard, maître dans l'impassibilité, montrait des sentiments autre que la colère. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la voix, pour le moins peureuse, du ministre de la magie.

- Madame…Jedusor…vous… vous êtes.. mo.. morte.  
- Non, sans blague! Répliqua-t-elle sarcastiquement. Je l'était en effet.  
- Co… comment es-ce po.. possible? Deux.. mois que vous.. êtes morte pourquoi … maintenant?  
- Je n'est jamais dit que se battre contre la mort était chose aisé. Cependant si vous voulez, je peux toujours vous arranger un rendez-vous avec celle-ci. Mais après m'avoir supportée pendant deux mois, je doute qu'elle soit aussi patiente avant au moins quelques décennies ! Siffla-t-elle froidement.

Le ministre de la magie blanchit d'un coup. « Tiens, il fait de la concurrence aux Malefoy. » Pensa-t-elle

- C'est impossible.  
- Excusez-moi, Monsieur le ministre, mais il me semble que nous sommes là pour juger mon client et non pour parler de mes propres aventures.

Albus était déçu. Il allait assister à un match avec Hermione contre le ministre et il n'y avait personne pour conmpter les points avec lui. Tant pis, il les compterais lui-même.  
1-0

- Très bien, alors…  
- Excusez-moi monsieur le ministre, mais depuis quand est-ce le rôle du ministre de la magie de juger une affaire ? N'a-t-on pas élu des juges pour faire ce travail? A moins que j'ai loupé quelques choses en deux mois, je crois qu'il serait bon de reporter cette audience jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un juge qualifié pour suivre cette affaire.

2-0

- Je suis tout à fait qualifié pour juger cette affaire madame Jedusor.  
- Très bien, quelles sont les lois votées en 1989 ?  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi…  
- Je vérifie juste que vous connaissez les lois Monsieur le ministre. Un juge se doit de connaître les lois afin de ne pas faire d'erreurs de jugement qui pourrait accuser un innocent.

3-0

- Cet homme n'est pas innocent ! S'ecria le ministre qui commençait à voir rouge.  
- Pardonnez moi, monsieur le ministre, mais il me semble que dans notre pays, un homme est innocent tant que l'on a pas prouvé qu'il était coupable et non pas l'inverse ! Répliqua-t-elle froidement.

4-0 « qui dit mieux? » pensa Albus (ndc : pas moi)

- Par ce que selon vous, Vous-savez-qui est innocent?  
- Qui vous dit que cet homme est Voldemort ? D'Après vous, pensez-vous avoir une chance de capturer Voldemort sans une égratignure ?? De plus, là n'est pas la question, monsieur le minitre. Vous êtes ministre, pas juge par conséquent, je refuse que mon client soit jugé par quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas son métier. D'après la loi des sorciers, l'avocat peut demander à changer de juge s'il doute de son impartialité dans l'affaire. Or, il est évident que ce n'est point votre cas. Par conséquent, je demande un changement de juge.

5-0

- Vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher d'y assister…  
- En effet, faisant parti du Magenmagot, vous êtes tout à fait dans votre droit d'assister au procès et de voter la culpabilité de mon client. Cependant, en temps ministre, vous avez aucun droit de vous proclamer juge, surtout en ayant jamais étudier le droit.

6-0 « Pas mal la petite. Qu'est-ce que une voix contre 99 autres du magenmagot? Elle est tout à fait capable d'avoir les 99 autres voix! »

Fudge était rouge pivoine. Il avait cru être débarrassé de cette femme mais apparemment personne n'avait entendu ses prières!

Hermione demanda à un Auror d'aller chercher un vrai juge. Près de cinq minutes plus tard, il revient avec le juge Bones.

- Madame la juge, je vous demande de prendre en charge l'affaire de Tom Jedusor, de Severus Rague, de Drago Malefoy, Lucius Malefoy, Narcissia Malefoy, Théodore Nott, Théo Nott, Sara Nott, Blaise Zabini, Blaisus Zabini et enfin Linda Zabini.  
- Je suis désolé Madame Jedusor mais il me semble que le procès de Mr Rogue était ce matin. De même que les procès de Drago Malefoy, Lucius Malefoy, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini étaient hier.  
- Quels sont les résultats des procès?  
- Ils ont tous été reconnu coupable. Les baisers du détraqueurs, si mes souvenir sont bon, seront appliqués à la fin de la semaine dès que tout les procès seront finis.  
- Très bien, je vous demande de prendre tout de même leurs dossiers, je fait appel. Je vais m'occuper de raccompagner mon client à Azkaban, en même temps, j'irai rendre visite à tout mes autres clients. Envoyez-moi un hiboux pour m'informer de la date des procès. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée.

Sans autre forme de procès, elle se dirigea vers Tom et se télèporta vers Azkaban.


	45. Ultimatum

Hermione arrivea aux portes de la prison d'Azkaban. Bien qu'elle s'était faite à l'idée de susciter un intérêt particulier pour les gens pendant un long moment du fait qu'elle revenait de la mort, il n'empêche que ça l'irritait davantage. Elle supporta le regard suspicieux du maître des lieux avant de la laisser passer. Cependant, avant d'aller plus loin, elle s'adressa à lui.

- Je suis ici en tant qu'avocate. Par conséquent je vous prirais de me remettre le plan de la prison.

Voyant le regard hébété du gardien, elle rajouta :

- Pas celle qui leur permettra de s'échapper ! Mais celle qui indique dans quelle cellule se trouve quel prisonnier !

En effet, telle était l'organisation de la prison. Il y avait un plan de la prison avec inscrit chaque cellule et le nom des prisonniers qui s'y trouvaient puis au dos de ce plan, il y avait les noms des prisonniers avec à côté la cellule à laquelle ils appartenaient.

En consultant le registre, elle fut horrifiée de constater que tout ceux qu'elle avait prévu de défendre se trouvaient aux quatre coins de la prison. La journée allait être longue! Mais c'est avec un sourire machiavélique qu'elle se mit à la tâche.

Quatres heures plus tard, Hermione avait pris un couloir de 12 cellules et les avait tous installés les uns à côté des autres. Selement, elle ne s'était pas arrêté là. En effet, si les prisons avaient des étoiles, se serais sans aucun doute, une prison 5 étoiles dans laquelle les prisonniers se trouvaient. Elle avait métamorphosé tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main afin de leur offrir un minimum de confort.

Seulement dans son esprit de vengeance envers le ministre, il s'averrait qu'ils avaient plus qu'un minimum de confort mais un maximum de confort. Hormis la présence des barreaux qui les empêchaient de sortir, on aurai pu se croire dans une chambre d'hôtel 3 étoiles. Le moindre petit cailloux avaient été métomorphosé. Ils avaient tous un coin toilette, un coin chambre et un coin pour manger tranquillement. Enfin bref, elle s'était surpassée. De plus, les cellules étaient désormais pourvues de différents sort. Un sort contre les détraqueurs, un sort de protection et un sort d'illusion que Tom l'avait obligée à mettre afin de ne pas faire connaître leur confort. Ensuite, il avait également un rideau afin d'avoir un minimum d'intimité. Le rideaux était enchanté afin que lorsqu'il était tiré, personne ne pouvait voir ni entendre ce qu'il se passait à l'interieur.

Bien sûr, hermione avait prit la dernière cellule pour en faire un salon afin que lorsqu'elle venait, ils puissent tout se mettre dans cette pièce, ce qui serait plus pratique pour parler de leurs procès. C'est d'aillleurs dans celle-ci qu'ils étaient tous installés, en train de parler.

- Tu sais, Hermione, tu devrais rédécorer cette prison! Franchement, je prefére largement la déco de ce couloir que celui de mon ancien couloir.

Hermione récompensa les paroles de Drago par un sourire, il n'y avait pas 8 heures qu'elle était revenue de la mort et autant de magie l'avait fatiguée. De plus, elle avait prit le couloir le plus éloigné de l'entrée et lorsqu'elle avait dû aller remettre les nouveaux plans au directeur de la prison avec le nouvel emplacement de certains prisonniers, il en avait fait une crise cardiaque.

- Pourquoi tu fais tous ça? Demanda Severus  
- Pourquoi pas? Rétorqua-t-elle  
- Je voulais dire pourquoi tu as fait tous ça pour nous? Et pas par exemple pour Les Macnaire? Pourquoi nous? Redemanda-t-il

Hermione était quelque peu inquiète. Tôt ou tard, il lui faudrait révéler sa mission, l'existence de Marcus, enfin tout quoi! Mais étaient-ils près à entendre la vérité? Étaient-ils près à assumer le fait que leurs vies ne leur plaisent pas? Etaient-ils près à accepter leurs subconscients? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait des choses qui etaient horriblement difficiles ? Alors en dernier recours, sachant qu'il fallait qu'ils comprennent, elle leur posa un ultimatum.

- Si vous voulez avoir une réponse à cette question, il va vous falloir faire un choix. Un choix que vous n'êtes peut-être pas près à accepter maintenant.  
- Dis-nous les choix, s'il te plait. Demanda Narcissia

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, elle allait également se dévoiler dans cette histoire. Mais était-elle réellement prête à se dévoiler ?

- Pour répondre à cette question, il va vous falloir faire tomber toutes vos barrières, vous accepter tels que vous êtes. Il va vous falloir faire preuve de sang froid avec tout ceux qui sont dans cette pièce, accepter ceux de cette pièce comme ils sont. Il va tout simplement falloir parler sans tabous. Sans avoir peur des représailles. C'est ou vous acceptez de vous mettre à nu, bien qu'aussi dérangeant que cela peut-être, soit je ne vous dirais rien et j'agirais dans l'ombre comme je l'ai toujours fait. Avant de prendre cette décision, je voudrais juste vous dire que bien que cela puisse être humiliant vu l'éducation que vous avez reçu, je serai tout de même celle qui se dévoilera le plus et qui en cache plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Certains d'entres vous savent déjà l'un de mes plus grand secret, un seul connaît mes deux plus grand secrets. Mais personne ne sait ce que cela signifie réellement. Je vous laisse jusqu'à demain pour réfléchir. Sachant que vous êtes tous dans le même cas et que c'est pour cela que vous seuls avez accès à la chance d'avoir mon aide et croyez-moi, je gagne toujours !  
- Pas modeste pour deux noises! S'exclama Blaise, moqueur.  
- Tu serais surpris de savoir à quel point j'ai raison. Si cela peut te rassurer, dans toute ma vie je n'ais échoué que trois fois. Et je ne crois pas que cela compte puisque c'était pour des futilités quand j'était gosse. Je n'est jamais perdue ce que j'avait entrepris depuis mon entrée dans Poudlard. Vous avez jusqu'à demain pour y réfléchir. Moi je vais me coucher.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se dirigea vers la cellule de Tom, vite suivie de ce dernier. Elle s'installa confortablement dans le lit de Tom, avant que Tom ne la rejoigne.

- Ca va? Demanda-t-Tom  
- Dans la vie en général, je n'ais jamais eu réellement peur. Je doit dire que pour la première fois, j'ai eu peur. J'ai vecu beaucoup de chose ces derniers temps. Et franchement, j'aurai bien voulu m'en passer.  
- Angelo n'avait pas tort.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Après que tu ais sauvé Drago, quand tu était prête à partir dans le coma, il a dit, et je cite « Même sur son lit de mort, elle serait encore capable de ne pas mourir rien que pour assouvir ses vengeances! »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Visiblement le Lion la connaissait plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

- C'est vrai. Dis moi, qui est l'imbécile heureux qui m'a enterré avant l'heure ?  
- C'est moi. Répondit-il

Soudain son visage se ferma. C'était la chose la plus difficile qu'il est eu à faire de tout son existence. Jamais il n'aurai cru que cela puisse être aussi difficile. Avec cette expérience, il comprenait désormais le sentiment des familles qu'il avait tuées impunément, sans aucun scrupule. Et la culpabilité l'envahit. Bien qu'il ne sache pas exactement d'où vienne ce sentiment, il savait qu'il devait désormais y faire face.

Hermione pria pour que demain tout le monde accepte de se mettre à nu devant les autres. Afin de peut-être le délivrer d'un poids qu'il n'avait pas à porter seul. Un poids pour lequel au fond il n'était pas responsable. En attendant, elle devait le réconforter, le faire oublier. Et quoi de mieux que de lui montrer à quel point elle tenait à lui ?


	46. les verités revélés

- Alors quelles sont vos décisions? Demanda Hermione qui faisait face à 11 personnes devant elle.

Bien que Severus et Lucius eurent un peu plus de mal, ils acceptèrent finalement comme les autres.

- Très bien alors voila comment cela va se passer. Pour commencer, vous serez autorisé à parler que lorsque j'aurai fini de parler. Ensuite ce que je vais dire à chacun d'entre vous est la pure vérité. Cela ne sert à rien de nier, vous comprendrez pourquoi dès que j'en viendrai à mon cas.  
- Pourquoi ne pas commencer par toi? Demanda Narcissa.  
- Parce que tout simplement après ce que je vais dire sur chacun d'entre vous, vous risquez d'être gêné d'être mis à découvert. Alors je finirais par moi comme cela, les tensions qui vont certainement monter redescendront. Bien que veut commencer ?

Naturellement, c'était comme-ci Hermione leur avait demandé de sauter dans les chutes du Niagara.

- Très bien, alors, je vais commencer par Severus.  
- Pourquoi moi? Demanda-t-il froidement  
- Parce que toi, ce seras vite réglé. Vous m'avez demandé pourquoi je vous défendez. Je vais prendre chacun à part et lui dire pourquoi je le défends. Donc Séverus, cela sera tout simple. Tu es tout simplement un espion pour l'ordre du phénix et ceci depuis pas mal de temps. Cependant ces derniers temps, tu n'as qu'une envie, c'est qu'on te foute la paix pour que tu puisses aller sur une île déserte et qu'on t'oublie. Des questions pour l'instant?

- Severus, tu es vraiment espion pour l'ordre du phénix? demanda Tom d'une voix dangereuse.

Hermione vit Severus prendre sur lui pour répondre, sachant très bien que cela ne servait a rien de mentir.

- C'est la vérité.

Hermione vit Tom se lever et s'approcher de Sev plutôt de manière dangereuse.

- Tom, tu t'assois, si tu ne va que je te transfére dans un autre couloir qui n'est pas protégé contre les détraqueurs!

Tom lui lança un regard noir mais se rassit

- Bien, je sais que cela ne va pas te plaire Severus mais pourtant il faut que je le dise. Ne m'oblige pas à t'attacher sur une chaise. Tu n'as pas eu une enfance agréable comme beaucoup d'entre vous, Quand tu es entré à Poudlard tu était connu comme un gosse solitaire plongé dans la magie noire. Personne ne voulait t'approcher sauf Lucius et Bella. Tu t'es fait influencer et tu es rentré dans les mangemorts. Une fois que tu as vu le désastre, tu ne pouvais plus t'en sortir, car comme le veut le devise de Voldoudou « Tu sers ou tu meurs » Par la suite quand une personne que tu appréciait était menacée de mortn tu es allé voir Dumby. A la suite de quoi tu es devenu espion. Ai-je tort ?

- Non, répondit-il au bout d'un moment.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Ainsi donc il y avait bien un traitre dans les rangs de Voldemort.

- Bien maintenant Lucius. Tu t'es conduit comme ton éducation te l'a enseigné. De plus tu as remarqué le double jeu de Severus, et tu as commencé à lui « livrer » quelques informations complémentaires. Ce qui fait que tu es devenu espion sans le devenir. Quand tu t'es rendu compte que lecher les bottes de quelqu'un n'était en rien de la classe des Malefoy, il était trop tard. Tu étais déjà engagé. Ensuite, tu as voulu tenir ton fils le plus éloigné de Voldemort. Seulement, comme tu n'as jamais parlez avec ton fils en vous mettant à nu, lui ne pensait que à avoir la fierté de son pére. Ainsi, il a choisi de suivre tes trace sans savoir que tu ne voulait pas qu'il fasse la même erreur que toi.  
- Et en quoi me suivre est une erreur? Demanda froidement Tom.  
- Tout dépend de la manière dont on te suis Tom. Mais te suivre pour être soumis à un moins que rien comme l'on était tes mangemorts, est une erreur. Tu auras beau dire tout ce que tu veux les fait sont là, Tom, accepte-les. Pour Drago, il est incapable de tuer. D'ailleurs, il ne l'a jamais fait. Il voulait juste faire la fierté de son père. Quand à vous, mesdames, vous n'avez tout simplement pas eu le choix. En tant que sang-pur vous êtiez fiancées avant même de savoir marcher. Ce n'est en rien votre faute si vous avez êtes marié avec un mangemort. Pour ce qui est de Blaise et de Théodore, en tant qu'amis de Drago, vous l'avez suivit pour le soutenir. De même pour faire la fierté de vos parents. La différence avec Drago, c'est que pour Théodore, tes parent le voulaient, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte que tu étais incapable de faire de mal à une mouche. Par conséquent, lorsque tu te faisait punir (regard noir de Hermione pour Tom) ils avaient du mal à le supporter. Le fait de supporter que son seul et unique enfant puisse souffrir peut être plus douloureux que vous ne le pensez.  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi? Demanda Lucius  
- Cela fera partit de mes révélations de tout à l'heure. Vous avez tous ici présent, exepté Tom et moi, eu une éducation de parfait sang-pur. Seulement vous avez oubliez la plus importante de tous ! Quelqu'un peut-il la rappeler ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Une honte était inscrite sur tout les visages. En effet, avec la guerre, les différentes histoires, ils avaient oublié la plus fondamentale des règle de toutes familles de sang-pur qui se respectent. Une règle apprit dès le plus jeune âge, transmit de génération en génération. De père en fils. Une règle que tout les hommes prononcèrent dans un murmure.

- La famille avant tout.

Et en effet, ils avaient tous oubliés à quel point la famille était importante. Car sans elle, ils n'étaient rien.

- Bien, je vois que vous avez compris vos erreurs. Dommage, qu'il vous ait fallut une visite à Azkaban pour vous en souvenir. Je vous promet de vous sortir de là, si vous me promettez à votre tour de prendre soin de votre famille. Vous avez la chance d'en avoir une, ne la gâchait pas.

Maintenant je vais passer à toi, Tom. Je te demanderais de garder ton sang froid. Et de m'écouter car aujourd'hui il est important que tu comprenne qui tu es. Te souviens-tu d'un certain Mr Brutus?  
- Hum… Ca me dit vaguement quelque chose… J'ai déjà entendu ce nom-là quand j'était gosse. (ndl: difficile a imaginé hein?)  
- En effet, Mr Brutus est venu te voir a ton orphelinat quand tu avais six ans. Il voulait t'adopter mais à chaque foi que tu le voyais un malaise s'installait.

Mr Brutus est en réalité Marcus, mon adversaire. Il est un dieu qui a mal tourné et qui est venu sur terre il y a 25 ans afin de conquérir le monde. Il recrute parmi les meilleurs. Il a vu en toi le potentiel magique que tu avais. Il a voulu t'avoir à ses côté. Il a toujours recruté parmi les meilleurs. Seulement voila à la base tu n'es pas un mage noir… Tu es en réalité un mage blanc. Marcus a perçu ton pouvoir, mais comme il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire remarquer, alors au lieu de te forcer à le suivre, il a prit la décision de te corrompre. Il s'est servit de ta haine, de ta colère, de ta tristesse, de ta solitude. Il a renforçé tes sentiments négatifs. Et petit à petit, il a pris le contrôle sur toi. Il se sert de ton subconscient pour te manipuler. Ainsi personne ne le remarque, sauf quelqu'un qui est aussi puissant que lui ou du moins qui soit perspicace, intelligent et surtout très observateur.

- Alors comment ça ce fait que tu t'en es aperçu? Demanda Blaise  
- Parce que je ne suis pas Hermione Granger simple sorcière. Je suis la descendante de l'Ange Gabriel, Ange gardien et de la déesse de la justice, Liliane. Et par ce fait la petite fille de la déesse de la guerre Lilou. Mon nom d'Ange est Hermione. Mon nom de Déesse est Linna. Je suis mi-Ange, mi-Déesse. Mes parents, à la suite de la demande de Salazar Serpentard, ont décidé de m'envoyer sur terre afin d'aider le dernier descendant de celui-ci mais également de mettre fin au régne de Marcus.

Un long silence s'installa. Chacun méditait sur ce qu'avait dit Hermione.

- Comment peux-tu savoir si je suis un mage blanc?  
- Je m'attendait à cette question. Tout simplement parce que je peux voir les Auras. Si tu veux, je peux te la montrer.

D'un signe de tête, Hermione prononça un incantation. Tous purent voir l'Aura de Tom. Elle était puissante, éblouissante, attirante. De couleur Blanche avec des points noirs.

- Quels sont tes différents pouvoirs? Demanda Théodore  
- Pour ce qui sont de mes pouvoirs d'Ange, la télépathie, le pouvoir d'imposer les mains,…  
- Imposer les mains? Demanda Sara Nott  
- Guérir si tu préfères, ensuite je suis multiAnimagus, la télékinésie également. Et je ressent les émotions. Bien qu'avec le temps, j'ai apprit à mettre sous cloche, lorsque quelqu'un souffre, je ne peux l'ignorer, je ressens sa douleur. Pour mes pouvoirs de Déesse, la magie sans baguette. Je voie les Auras. Je maîtrise les éléments. Et je fait de la magie cognitive.  
- Cognitive ?  
- C'est assez dur à expliquer. C'est l'art dérivé de l'incantation, en plus simple. Pour lancer une incantation, il faut qu'elle soit précise et formulée avec classe. La magie cognitive, c'est de simple parole de tout les jours. Par exemple, « je veux une glace au chocolat ».

Une glace au chocalot apparut sur la petit table.

- Tu imagines ce que tu veux, tu te concentres sur ton noyau magique, et tu lances ton désir. Ca marche sur tes désirs et tes besoins. Lorsque Lestrange s'est retrouvé dans une bulle d'eau, c'était de la magie cognitive, ensuite, à l'aide d'un sort, j'ai fait refroidir l'eau puis rechauffée. Ensuite je fait également la magie celtique et Runique.  
- Ouais en gros tu fait partie du 1er cycle. Demanda Drago  
- 1er cycle ? demanda Linda Zabini  
- Le monde magique est composé de 7 cycles. Un enfant, un Cracmol fait parti du 7eme cycle. Tout sorcier qui a fini ses 7 années d'études fait parti du 6eme voir même pour certain du 5ème cycle. A l'age adulte, un sorcier normal devrait arriver au 5eme cycle, certains même au 4ème cycle. Les grands sorciers comme Albus ou Tom peuvent compter partis le 3ème voir du 2ème cycles. Un mage blanc en général atteint le 3ème cycle. Ensuite, il y a les vampires, les vêla, les loup-garou, les anges, les Chicouras (totalement inventé) et j'en passe qui font partit du 3ème au 2ème cycles. Et pour finir, le 1er Cycle sont les dieux, les déesses, les élémentaliens et les runiques. Mais il y a toujours des exceptions. Ca marche selon la puissance et la connaissance. Un vampire peut très bien faire parti du 7ème cycle s'il est faible ou du 2ème cycle s'il est très fort.  
- Chaque magie s'apprends, mais il est très difficile d'apprendre. Non seulement les peuples gardent jalousement leurs secrets, donc il faut réussir à trouver quelqu'un pour vous l'enseigner, mais en plus il est rare de trouver des livres qui donne des modes d'emplois. Rajouta Tom

Et c'est à ce moment-là que tout le monde réalisa à quel point ils étaient dans la merde. Pour qu'un être du 1er cycle descende sur terre, c'est vraiment qu'il y avait danger pour tous.

- Au fait, pourquoi en pouvoir d'Ange tu as la capacité d'être multiAnimagus? Demanda Lucius  
- Pour effectuer à bien les missions. Si je suis chargé de protéger quelqu'un mais que cette personne n'est pas du style à faire confiance à un humain, alors être l'animal de ces rêves peut aider.  
- Qui irait se confier à un animal ? C'est ridicule ! S'exclamèrent Drago et Zabini en même temps  
- Pourtant vous avez bien fait confiance à un chat noir au yeux bleus lorsque vous étiez à Poudlard!

Pour une mystérieuse raison, les deux interpellés rougissèrent.

- C'était toi? Demandèrent-ils effrayés  
- Non, ce n'était pas moi. Une connaissance du nom de Emmanuel. Trois Ange veillent de loin sur Poudlard. Et j'avoue que de temps en temps, ils aiment bien se faire caliner après avoir sauvé un élève de la chatte de Rusard ou Rusard en personne. Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire d'ange.

- Au fait comment ça se fait que Tom (regard noir de celui-ci) change à ton contact ?  
- Disons que ma présence d'Ange aide les gens à être plus eux même. De plus, étant en quelque sorte possédé, face à l'influe d'un ange c'est de la merde. C'est pour ça qu'à mon contact, il devient celui qu'il aurait dû être. Ma présence l'appaise. Il va falloir que je m'absente afin d'aller accélérer vos procès. S'il y a le moindre problème, appelez Bidule, elle saura où me trouver. Je laisse Angelo et Aconit en surveillance.  
- Une minute, et toi, tu étais morte et te revoilà ? Que s'est-il passé pour toi ? Demanda Théodore.  
- Cette histoire-là sera pour une autre fois.

Elle les raccompagna à leurs cellules, embrassa tendrement Tom puis disparut.


	47. enfin!

NDL: les chapitres qui arrivent sont trés cour, la fin aproche, les derniere révaltions aussi, bref voila. je vous remercie du soutient que vous m'apporté, je suis a l'écriture de ma troisiéme fic, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! ... enfin quand je la publirais. biz a tous bonne lecture

Une semaine. C'est le temps qu'il avait fallu à Hermione pour gagner tout ses procès. Bizarrement, ce fut le procès de Tom qui fut le plus facile. Il était le dernier de ceux qu'Hermione avait décidé de prendre en main. Ils avaient un peu menti dans les autre procès. Hermione avait invoqué la deuxième chance dans chacun de ses procès. A la fin de chaque procès, elle avait déclaré qu'elle garderait un œil sur ses protégés. Plusieurs plafonds avaient subit la colère de Hermione. Le ministère avait failli se retrouver en miette(ndc : avec le ministre dessous, pourquoi pas ?).

Ils étaient tous de retour dans le manoir Jedusor. Chacun était plongé dans leurs pensées quand Lucius les interrompit.

- Que demandes-tu en échange? s'adressa-t-il a Hermione  
- Pardon?  
- Tu nous as sorti de la merde. Nous avons une dette envers toi. Que veux-tu?  
- Je ne suis pas une Serpentard Lucius. Chez les Gryffy, il nous arrive de rendre service à ceux qu'on appelle des amis. Maintenant, si vous voulez réellement faire quelque chose pour moi, alors je vous annonce ma liste. Pour commencer, Bellatrix est à moi. Je vais lui apprendre à fantasmer sur mon mari,…  
- Jalouse? Demanda Drago avec un de ses stupides airs narquois.  
- Protectrice de mes biens personnels, ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose. Répondit-elle de la même maniere.  
- Ba bien sur, et Rogue (regard noir de celui-ci) mets du chocolat dans sa baguette!  
- J'aurai plutôt dit du whisky mais bon.  
- Bon vous allez arrêter vous deux! S'exclama Rogue.

Hermione et Drago s'échangèrent un sourire complice avec de répondre d'une même voix.

- On n'avait même pas encore commencé!

- Donc tu disais ? Rappela Tom a Hermione  
- Bella est à moi. Ensuite je souhaite prendre en charge votre entraînement. Il est hors de question que je vous laisse mourir. Hors, face à un dieu un bon entraînement ne sera pas du luxe. Ainsi donc je vous propose de vous entraîner chaque matin pendant trois heures. Je prendrais Tom et Albus pour vous montrer ce que j'attend de vous. Ce sont les plus puissant que je connaisse.  
- On a vu ton combat avant que tu disparaisses! Répliqua Rogue.  
- Ce que vous avez vu n'était pas un combat, ce que vous avez vu été juste de la légitime défense, je ne fesais que leur renvoyer chaque sort qu'ils me lancaient en attendant de voir le ministre pour me disculper. Ce que je vais vous apprendre c'est l'art de la magie, l'art du combat à mains nues, ou avec différentes armes. Je vais également vous apprendre un quart de ma pallette de sort.  
- Pourquoi seulement un quart?  
- Parce qu'il me faudrait des années avant de vous apprendre la totalité de ma palette de sort. Mes connaissances s'élevaient l'année dernière à 3567 sortilèges. Bien sûr, il n'y a pas que des sortilèges de défenses, il y a aussi des sortilèges pratique pour la vie de tout les jours. Sachant que quelques uns sont sadiques, et que je ne veut absolument pas les voir pratiquer sur un être humain hors bataille.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Un exemple tout simple. Il y a un sortilège qui fait en sorte que la personne qui reçoit le sort soit concentré sur son orgasme.

Voyant les regard incrédule, elle s'expliqua.

- Lors d'une bataille, il faut être concentré pour parer les sorts de tout les côtés. Et je ne sais plus se que je fesait ce jour-là, mais j'ai eu l'idée de déconcentrer quelqu'un avec le plaisir. Ainsi quelqu'un qui reçoit le sort n'aura qu'un obsession : celle de satisfaire le plaisir qui montera progressivement en elle. Et même le meilleur Serpentard avec le meilleur self-contrôle ne résistera pas à mon sort.  
- Rappelle-moi de ne jamais être contre toi ! S'exclama, incrédule, Blaise.  
- J'en ais pas mal dans ce genre, ça ma surtout servit quand un un mec avec une panne, mais c'est aussi bien dans une bataille.  
- Qui? Demanda Tom de sa voix innocente  
- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te donner des noms? Je n'ai pas envie que tu leur rendes une petite visite pour leur expliquer ta maniére de penser.

On entendit des ricanement amusés. Tom se mit simplement et purement à bouder. « On a beau dire, un Voldy qui boude, c'est trop mignon. »Pensa Hermione avec amusement.

- Tôt ou tard je referai la liste, et j'irai leurs rendre une petit visite. Répondit-il  
- Bonne chance pour le savoir!  
- Je sais déjà qu'il y a Drago, un certain Michael, Peter. Je finirais par savoir la liste complète tôt ou tard.  
- Si tu le dit. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais bien je suis morte pendant 2 mois, je n'ais pas dormie depuis une semaine. Bref, mon lit m'appelle. Et évitez de réveiller, je crois que je suis partie pour 24 a 48H non stop.  
- Tu croit vraiment que Tom va pouvoir s'abstenir pendant 48h? Demanda Drago moqueusement.  
- Il a intérêt s'il ne veut pas finir en statue.

Elle se dépêcha d'aller à sa chambre avant que Tom ne réagisse à ses paroles. Malheureusement, cela ne fut pas suffisant. Elle avait a peine fini de prendre un bon bain bien mérité qu'elle s'endormit dedans.

Elle fut réveillé un peu plus tard par Tom qui s'était incrusté dans la baignoire. Elle se cala dans ses bras protecteurs. Seulement, c'était à prévoir Tom n'avait pas l'intention de prendre qu'un bain...


	48. que faire?

- Cela fait un mois que je vous entraîne et vous êtes toujours aussi peu sportifs. Nous allons changer les choses radicalement. Vous avez de bon réflexe mais la puissance de vos sort, c'est de la merde ! Vous allez me faire chaque matin le tour du château et dans une semaine, vous en ferez deux. Ensuite vous reviendrez ici, je vais changer de tactique.

Pendant que les hommes faisaient le tour du manoir, Hermione, elle, réfléchissait. Cela fesait un mois et demi qu'elle était revenue. Elle avait réussit à libérer tout ceux qu'elle savait regretter leurs gestes. Elle avait réussit à récupérer Timothée. Celui-ci semblait malheureux dans l'orphelinat où il était placé. La directrice lui avait dit qu'il se renfermait sur lui-même. Qu'il ne parlait que très peu, sauf pour réclamer Mione, Tom, Angelo, Aconit, Drago ou Severus. Elle l'avait donc adopté. Ce qui avait était plus facile étant donné qu'il était dans un orphelinat. Dés qu'il avait aperçu Tom et Hermione, il leurs avait fait la fête. Et depuis, il ne voulait plus les quitter. Durant les leçons, Tim partait chez Narcissa.

Depuis qu'elle était revenue, Tom était encore plus protecteur. Il réussissait à avoir toujours Hermione en vue sans pour autant l'étouffer. Et ça, pour Hermione, ça relevait de l'exploit quand on connaissait son côté jaloux maladif. Il se contentait seulement d'envoyer des regard noirs aux hommes qui l'approchaient à moins de 3 mètres ou alors qu'on la regardait avec un peu trop d'insistance à son gout. Bref, Tom était parfait dans tout les points, et …

- Oh bordel de merde, par le caleçon de merlin! S'exclama-t-elle

Puis sans autre forme de procès, elle se télèporta vers Poudlard, directement dans la grande salle. Quand elle arriva, tout le monde se tut. Voir une Hermione catastrophée qui se téléportait dans la grande salle, était en effet peut courant.

Elle sortit de la grande salle à grand pas. Elle se dirigea vers l'infirmière qui sursauta lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce.

- Pompom, il y a urgence j'ai besoins de toi je t'en supplit aide moi, et je te fait un stock de potion pour les fièvres et je te donne ma recette contre la flemingite aigue!  
- Hermione, respire et dit moi ce qui ne vas pas.  
- Je… Je crois que.. Je crois que je suis enceinte!  
- Et c'est ça ton urgence? Demanda-t-elle totalement stupéfaite. Tu sais, une minute de plus ou de moins, ton enfant ne se serait pas sauvé!  
- c'est pas drôle Pompom, et je voudrais que tu vérifies si je suis bien enceinte. Dit-elle totalement désemparée  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tu es enceinte?  
- Toujours envie de chocolat, j'arrive pas à manger avant 2H de l'après-midi. Je mange comme quatre. J'ai grossi, j'ai des nausées dès que j'approche un chaudron ou de la nourriture. Exepté pour le chocolat. Depuis que je suis revenue, j'ai complètement oublié de prendre la pillule. Et j'avait l'esprit occupé ailleurs pour penser à mettre un sort de protection. Ensuite, cet enfant a était consu à Askaban! S'exclama-t-elle horifiée.

Pompom ne pu rien faire d'autre qu'éclater de rire, ce qui ne fit que s'accentuer lorsque Hermione lui envoya un regard noir. Après s'être calmée, elle lui lança un sort qui confirma son état. Puis la rassura.

- Tu crois que parce qu'il a était consu à Azkaban qu'il va devenir mauvais ? Hermione, on ne néait pas mauvais, on le devient. De plus, quelle chance il y a que l'enfant d'un ange, et d'un mage blanc devienne mauvais? Franchement ne te fait pas de soucis pour ça.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire? J'ai une guerre qui m'attend, si Marcus aprend que je suis enceinte, il va me le faire payer.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça change? Demanda Pompom inquiéte  
- Je ne l'ai dit a personne, mais Marcus me veut à ses côtés. Et pas pour le servir, si tu vois ce que je veu dire. Je ne peux pas me permettre qu'on l'apprenne.  
- Tu ne pourras pas le cacher indéfiniment. Tôt ou tard ça va se voir.  
- Pas si je jette un charme d'illusion.  
- Un charme d'illusion va cacher ton ventre, mais il n'enlèvera pas le vide si quelqu'un te colle. Si tu as des rapport avec Tom, je doute qu'il ne s'apercoive pas qu'il y a un vide qu'il ne peut combler.  
- Je vais combiner quelques sortilèges. Il ne s'apercevra de rien. Bon, je crois qu'ils ont fini de faire le tour du manoir, je vais y aller. Merci Pompom.  
- Vien faire des examens toutes les deux semaine. Et si quelque chose ne va pas, viens me voir.

Hermione partit de la même maniére qu'elle était arrivée. Elle s'aperçut que pendant le temps qu'elle était partie que les hommes n'avait pas fini de faire leur tour. Elle était arrivée juste à temps pour ne pas qu'il y ait de soupçons.

- Bien, maintenant, vous allez vous allonger dans l'herbe. Vous vous concentrez sur votre magie tout en reprenant votre respiration. Vous visualisez votre magie et vous la débloquez un petit peu. Chaque sorcier a inconsciemment bloqué un quart de sa magie. Mais si vous le débloquez d'un coup, vous pouvez risquer le coma. Il faut le débloqué petit à petit pour que vous puissiez vous habituez à cette nouvelle présence. Vous devez vous décontracter entièrement. Concentrez vous sur votre magie.

Le temp qu'ils se concentrent sur leurs magies, Hermione était à ses réflexions. Les nausées, les envies de glace au chocolat, le malaise, les sautes d'humeurs, une susceptibilité grandissante, tout était là. Et il y avait Timothée, comment réagirait celui-ci? Et Tom, devait-elle lui dire ou attendre? Non il valait mieux attendre, déjà comme ça il la chouchoutait mais si elle lui disait, là, c'était certain, il ne la lâcherait plus! Et la guerre avec Marcus? Cela ne faisait que peu de temps qu'elle était enceinte. Comment préparer la naissance de son enfant sans que Tom le sache? Une fois l'enfant né, Tom resterait-il avec elle? En tout cas, il était hors de question qu'elle abandonne son enfant!


	49. ou comment mettre un Tom en colére!

Le mois de juin arrivait et, avec lui, les beau jour. Voilà trois mois qu'Hermione était enceinte. Seule Pompom était au courant de sa grossesse. Et heureusement ! Il valait mieux pour elle que Tom l'apprenne le plus tard possible. Après l'accouchement, cela serait parfait (ndc : un peu sadique la Hermione là...)! Déjà comme ça, il n'arrêtait pas de la couver depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle devait faire face à un dieu, mais là, elle n'était pas sûre de survivre.

Elle avait finalement trouvé un sort pour que sa grossesse passe inaperçue aux yeux de tous. Le seul problème, maintenant, était ses sautes d'humeurs. Elle avait déjà repeint le manoir trois fois. En rose. Seulement, la vue du rose lui avait donné une subite envie de Tom. Mais,  
ce dernier avait refusé de faire quoi que ce soit avec cette couleur horrible(ndc : n'empêche, je le comprends). Hermione avait fondu en larmes et il lui avait quand même fait l'amour avec du rose sur les murs(ndc : Oo... Ah... L'amour... Rend-il fou ?? *soupir*).

Une semaine après, au cours de laquelle Tom n'avait pas été très présent au manoir sauf le soir, Hermione en avait eu marre du rose alors elle avait changé contre un beau bleu ciel ! Mais comme cela ne lui convenait pas, elle s'était décidée pour du blanc, au plus grand malheur de Tom qui, lui, n'osait plus rien dire à cause de la dispute qui avait suivit suite à la couleur rose. Le pauvre avait l'impression de faire l'amour dans un hôpital.

Il lui arrivait d'avoir des envies diverses. Surtout de glaces au chocolat. Tom l'avait engueulée parce qu'elle se bourrait de cette cochonnerie juste avant le repas(ndc : faut pas trop manger avant le repas...). Mais, depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé dans la salle de duel couvert de glace au chocolat, avec une Hermione qui rafollait encore plus de glace au chocolat, il rougissait quand il en voyait une. Faut dire qu'elle n'y allait pas mollo sur la dégustation(ndc : attention aux kilos en trop après !)!

Hermione était dans le parc du manoir à se demander de quelle couleur elle pourrait repeindre le manoir. Le blanc était devenu trop clair finalement(ndc : et puis aussi, le blanc, c'est salissant, non ?).

- TOM! Apella-t-elle.

Tom, qui avait entendu sa femme l'appeler, n'était pas réellement sûr de vouloir savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait(ndc : et après, les hommes se plaignent qu'on ne leur demande jamais leurs avis !).

- Oui? Demanda-t-il méfiant.  
- Mon cœur, je veux des choupas choups.  
- Hein? Répondit-il avec élégance.  
- Ce sont des sucettes moldues, j'ai trop envie de choupas choups.  
- Et où tu veux que j'aille te chercher tes … trucs? Demanda-t-il ironique.  
- Ben, dans n'importe quel magasin... Ils doivent bien avoir des choupas choups...  
- Tu crois vraiment que MOI, je vais aller dans un magasin MOLDU(ndc : on peut toujours rêver mais quand même, Voldy dans un magasin moldu, ça serait à voir, non ?), pour aller te chercher des SUCETTES ???  
- Ben ouais, répondit-hermione comme ci c'était l'évidence même.  
- Tu RÊVES(ndc : tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais ?)!

Le beau temps se dégrada à une vitesse ahurissante. Tom, qui en ce moment ne vivait que des changements de temps rapide, se doutait du danger.

- Ok, ça va, je vais aller te chercher tes sucettes! Dit-il sur un ton exaspéré(ndc : n'empêche, ils ont toujours beau protester, ils finissent toujours par craquer).

Et voilà, notre Voldy national partit chez Carrefour (clin d'œil a Harry-Voldemort-fan, pour comprendre vous devez allé a la page 16 de ce blog) pour sa chère et tendre. Déjà, il fallait trouver ce foutu magasin, ce qui lui prit 45 minutes(ndc : pas doué Voldy pour se repérer... Ca sert à quoi les panneaux d'après lui ?). Ensuite, trouver le bon rayon. Il bénissait les gosses ! Alors qu'il s'était retrouvé dans le rayon ménagerie, il avait entendu un gamin rappeler à sa mère de ne pas oublier les nounours(ndc : jamais content les gosses, leur faut toujours des bonbons... Attention aux carries quand même).

- Oui, on va y aller chercher tes bonbons! Répondit sa mère excedée.

Il avait alors suivit le couple dans tout le magasin. Là, il avait maudit la mère du gamin, qui n'avait pas l'air décidé à satisfaire son fils. Merde, lui satisfaisait sa femme de plus en plus capricieuse!

Arrivés devant un rayon.

- Man, ils sont là les bonbons.

Là, Tom avait de nouveau béni le gamin, et pesté contre la mère tête en l'air(ndc : tête en l'air ou elle veut voir son gosse manger des bonbons ?). Après avoir parcouru tout le rayon, il dut se battre avec un gamin pour avoir le dernier paquet. Le gamin avait attiré tout le magasin lorsqu'il avait hurlé à la mort(ndc : hey ! c'est qu'un paquet de bonbons, non ?). Sous le regard réprobateur des autres, il s'était rendu à la caisse. Là, la patience de Tom fut mise à rude épreuve ! Mais bordel, les gens ne travaillaient donc pas ???(ndc : ben, figurez-vous que quand je vois que mon voisin est toujours partit en vacances, je me pose la même question...). Ils pouvaient pas rester chez eux non?(ndc : ben pourquoi ? Après tout, ils ne connaissent - ni de subissent - les colères d'Hermione). Bref, c'est deux heures et demie plus tard qu'il fut enfin de retour à la maison.

Arrivé au manoir, il en lâcha le sachet de sucettes à la vue offerte à ses yeux. Son manoir avait été repeint une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois-ci, en ROUGE!!!! (ndc : je le comprends, ça énerve le rouge). Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour voir que sa future défunte femme, l'avait dupé! Il traversa le château en hurlant « HERMIONE JANE GRANGER ELVIS JEDUSOR, JE VAIS TE TUER »

La seule pensée qu'Hermione eut en entendant son mari crier ainsi, c'est un « oups! ». Quoi ? Il n'allait quand même pas la tuer pour une visite dans un magasin moldu et parce qu'elle avait changé les meuble du salon, si ?(ndl: et la couleur rouge du manoir??…)

Lorsque Tom rentra dans la salle de bain qui, elle, avait été refaite en bleu nuit, il put constater que sa femme prenait un bain. Alors qu'il allait lui dire ce qu'il penseait, elle le coupa.

- Ecoute, mon amour, je sais que les magasins moldus, c'est vraiment pas ton fort, mais bon, je ne crois pas mériter la mort quand même, si? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix charmante, sensuelle et innocente.  
- Tu te fous de moi là? TU AS REPEINT UNE QUATRIEME FOIS LE MANOIR!!!! Et en plus en rouge!  
- Au lieu de hurler, si tu venais me rejoindre? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix coquine(ndc : changeons bien de conversation...)  
- Il est hors de question que je te rejoigne temps que tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite tes crises de couleurs! Tu reviendras me voir quand tu auras remis mon manoir dans son état d'origine!(ndc : il risque d'attendre longtemps le pauvre)

Hermione mit un moment avant d'assimiler ses paroles. Il voulait la jouer comme ça ? Très bien. Elle se leva de la bagnoire et sortit enfiler une serviette tout en hurlant sur Tom.

- Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça, toi et ton foutu manoir, allez au diable! Elles sont où mes sucettes? (ndl: elle perd pas le nord…ndc : bah, quand on a faim, on perd par le nord en général, non ?)

Tom lui jeta son foutu paquet de sucettes. Qu'Hermione rattrapa avant de prendre la direction du hall pour partir.

- Que comptes-tu faire?  
- C'est simple, je me casse! Il y en a marre que tu me gueules toujours dessus pour un rien!(ndc : ça me rappelle mes grands-parents, toujours en train de s'engueuler pour un rien... Je devrais peut-être organiser une rencontre entre les quatre, juste histoire de voir qui s'engueule le plus)  
- POUR UN RIEN? Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi ? En trois semaine, mon manoir a changé quatre fois de couleurs (ndc : c'est bien de changer un peu de temps en temps)! Chose qui se passe en général jamais dans un manoir ! Sauf, peut-être une fois tout les mille ans !  
- Et alors ? J'ai pris de l'avance (ndc : un peu beaucoup l'avance là)! Qu'est-ce que ça peut-faire ?

Puis, sans que personne ne le vit arriver, alors qu'ils étaient à l'entrée du château, dehors, comme des cons en train de se disputer, le manoir explosa. Ils furent tout les deux projetés dans le lac qui était à une dizaine de mètres. Ils sortirent de l'eau avant de se noyer. Ils se redressèrent et observèrent pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes les reste du manoir, ébahis.

- Chérie ?  
- Hum ?  
- Tu as fait exploser le manoir(ndc : hé ! oh ! Qui prouve que c'est elle d'abord ? Non, enfin, quand même, c'est toujours les femmes qu'on accuse en premier !).  
- Oups...  
- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?(ndc : ben, c'est déjà pas mal) Demanda-t-il calmement.  
- Je vais voir Dumby.  
- Attends… Lui dit-il en lui attrapant le bras pour la retenir.

Mais malheureusement…


	50. Ou comment Drago l'apprend

Mille excuse pour le blok que je vous est servi, c'est une simple erreur. Lorsque c'est comme cela, faut juste me le signalé et je refait la mise en page qui ne s'est pas trés bien enregistré! ^^ voila sa devrait allé mieu maintenant! lol

- Attends… Lui dit-il en lui attrapant le bras pour la retenir.

Mais, malheureusement, celle-ci s'était télèportée en même temps. Ils atterirent tout les deux dans la grande salle qui commençait à se remplir d'élèves. Hermione était toujours en serviette. Tom lui mit son gilet et accrocha mieux la serviette à sa taille pour en faire une jupe.

- Un problème ? demanda Albus qui avait prit l'habitude de voir Hermione assez souvent.  
- Nous avons, en effet, un léger problème.  
- Léger ? Tu as fait exploser le manoir et tu appelles ça un léger problème(ndc : si léger... Mais... C'est où qu'ils vont dormir ce soir ?)?  
- Si tu ne m'avais pas fait chier pour…  
- Tu as repeint le manoir en rouge et tu l'as fait exploser ! Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ?  
- Tu vas pas me remette ça jusqu'à perpét' ?  
- Je vais me gêner !  
- Suffit ! interrompit Albus. Je n'ais pas envie de voir le château exploser également.(ndc : ça se comprend... Ils vont aller où après les élèves ?)

Lorsque qu'on regardait autour d'eux, on pouvait voir que les fenêtres n'étaient pas restées intactes. Hermione trouvait cela assez étrange. Jamais, pour une simple dispute, sa magie prenait autant de liberté. Aurait-elle un farceur dans le ventre ? Fallait qu'elle voit Pompom. Problème ? Comment le faire sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ? Ou, pire, se doute de quelque chose...

Tom en avait plus qu'assez des crises de sa femme. Il avait rencontré le mur beaucoup trop de fois à son goût lors du mois dernier. Elle explosait quelque chose presque à chaque fois qu'un événement n'allait pas dans son sens. Cette fois, il y en avait marre. Il prit la direction des cachots afin d'emprunter la cheminée(ndc : faut pas se gêner, faisons comme chez soi). Une fois fait, il demanda à Drago de venir surveiller sa femme le temps qu'il parte faire un course et de lui apporter une robe pour Hermione.

Hermione se demandait ce qu'était partit faire Tom, lorsque celui-ci revint avec Drago qui avait une robe dans les mains.

- Allez ! viens ! Lui dit ce dernier en la prenant par la main.

Ils partirent dans les premières toilettes à proximité afin que Hermione se change. Suite à cela, ils allèrent dans le parc afin de discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Allez, vas-y, raconte.

Hermione le regarda pour jauger sa confiance.

- Tu promets de ne jamais raconter ce que je vais te dire?  
- C'est si grave que ça?  
- De mon point de vue, oui.  
- D'accord, dis-moi tout.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration. Ce qu'elle allait dire n'était pas vraiment une situation courante. Ils s'assirent côte à côte devant le lac de Poudlard.

- Depuis que je suis avec Tom, nous avons fait l'amour tout les jours.  
- Et c'est ça qui te perturbe? Demanda-t-il perplexe.  
- Laisse-moi finir. Au début, Tom le faisait dans le but premier de me mettre enceinte. Ensuite, c'était plus par plaisir et habitude dirons-nous. Bref, sachant ses intentions, et ayant vécu avec des moldu, je connais un moyen de contraception efficace. Je l'ai donc pris jusqu'à ma pseudo mort.  
- Faudra d'ailleurs un jour que tu me dises comment tu es de retour parmi nous.  
- Plus tard. Donc, lorsque je suis revenue, avec les procès, j'ai complètement oubliée de prendre ce que les moldus appellent la pilule. Dès mon premier jour parmi vous, on a pas pu résister et nous l'avons fait à Azkaban.  
- Etant donné que tu avais transformé la prison en hôtel, je pense que j'aurais fait la même chose. Dit-il pensif. Heureusement que le ministère l'a découvert une fois que nous étions tous libre.  
- La tête qu'il a fait était mémorable.  
- Donc si je comprends bien, tu es contrariée parce que vous avec couché à Askaban? Demanda-t-il incrédule.  
- Pas seulement, Drago, un mois après, j'apprenais que je suis enceinte. Et l'enfant a était conçu à Askaban, puisque qu'après, nous avons rien fait pendant deux semaines, avec la paperasse, les détails à régler, ainsi que la mise à nue de Marcus.

Après un silence où Drago analysa la nouvelle, il reprit la parole.

- Attends, tu veux dire que tu est enceinte de trois mois?  
- Oui.  
- Tu es sûre ? Hermione, si tu es enceinte de trois mois, ça devrait se voir, or, sans vouloir te vexer, tu es toujours plate. Tu n'as pas pris un kilo !  
- Un sort de camouflage, Dray.  
- Et quel est ton problème ?(ndc : lent à la détente, le Drago). Parce que, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, être enceinte dans ta situation n'est pas réelement un problème. Je me trompe?  
- Le problème n'est pas réellement le fait d'être enceinte dans ma situation. Le problème est qui je suis et de qui je suis enceinte!  
- Là, je suis largué !  
- Drago, cet enfant est l'enfant d'une mi-déesse, mi-ange et d'un mage blanc !  
- Tu devrais être contente, il sera puissant !  
- Drago, j'ai fait exploser le manoir pour une petite dispute, je suis venue ici directement et j'ai fait exploser les vitres de Poudlard parce que Tom m'a contrariée. Sans compter que, comme le dit si bien Tom, j'ai repeint quatre fois le manoir avec des couleurs plus horribles les unes que les autres. Je l'ai envoyé dans un magasin Moldu pour aller m'acheter une marque de sucettes spécifique. Je mangeais une glace au chocolat, quand tom m'a engueulé. Au lieu de me mettre en colère, je l'ai emmené dans la salle de duel et je l'ai recouvert de glace au chocolat pour ensuite la déguster érotiquement. J'ai changé la plupart des meubles du manoir. J'ai des envies de sexe n'importe où n'importe comment. Et crois-moi, sur un balais à deux mille mètres, c'est excitant, mais n'attends-pas de te refroidir pour descendre. Et j'en suis qu'au troisième mois ! Tom n'est évidemment pas au courant.

Voyant comment Hermione était désespérée, Drago la prit dans ses bras pour la bercer.

- Et quand vas-tu lui dire?  
- Après l'accouchement! Répliqua-t-elle, catégorique.  
- Hermione, tu ne peux pas lui dire qu'il a un enfant une foi qu'il est là! Lui dit Drago désespérément.  
- Drago, Tom est constamment sur moi depuis qu'il sait que je doit me battre avec un dieu. Lorsqu'il me quitte des yeux, hormis cette après-midi, il envoit quelqu'un pour rester avec moi. S'il apprend que je suis enceinte, s'en est foutu pour moi ! Moi et mes hormones sommes pas sûres de tenir le coup.  
- Et que vas-tu faire pour Marcus?  
- Je vais continuer ce que j'ai commencé. L'enfant est protégé par un sort contre n'importe quel traitement. Le seul problème, c'est qu'en canalisant ma magie pour le protéger contre n'importe quelle épreuve, je suis affaiblis. Je suis toujours plus puissante que n'importe qui, mais je risque d'être vite essoufflée dans mes combats. C'est pour cela que j'ai refusé de me battre et de vous entraîner face à moi.  
- Il faut que tu apprennes à canaliser tes émotions.(ndc : plus facile à dire qu'à faire...)  
- Très drôle Drago!  
- C'est pas une blague!  
- Drago, on ne contrôle pas ses émotions. Tu ne peux pas te dire :"ah, tiens, aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'être en colère!"! Tu contrôles ton corps pour qu'il ne laisse ressortir aucune émotions mais pas tes émotions en elle-même. Oh, bien sûr, il y a quelques trucs qui te permettent de gérer tes pulsions. Mais c'est tout.

Chacun était dans ses pensées quand, au bout de cinq minutes, Tom était de retour. Et il ne paraissait pas vraiment ravi de voir SA femme dans les bras de Drago.(ndc : Oo)


	51. ou comment Tom est un con

NDL: J'ai refait la mise en page du chapitre précédent, votre lecture dévrait être amélioré! ^^

Chacun était dans ses pensées. Au bout de cinq minutes, Tom fut de retour et ne paraissait pas vraiment ravi de voir SA femme dans les bras de Drago.

Sans qu'aucun des deux ne l'ai vu arriver, il mit le collier qu'il était aller chercher. Ce collier avait la faculté d'annuler la magie de n'importe quel être magique. Et il ne pouvait être retiré que par celui qui l'avait mit ou lorsque celui-ci était mort.

Lorsque Hermione se retourna au contact du métal froid et vit Tom avec un magnifique sourire. Lorsqu'elle vit le collier de Rochelle, elle le regarda paniquée. Ce collier marchait sur n'importe quel être magique, y comprit elle. Son enfant n'était donc plus en sécurité. De plus, si on l'attaquait, elle ne pourrait se défendre qu'avec ses poings.

Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle fut relevée sans douceur puis portée comme un sac à patates sur l'épaule de Tom.

- Tom, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu m'as mis ce collier ? (ndc : pas intello sur ce coup-là, Hermione...)  
- Pourquoi ? C'est très simple. J'en ais marre de tes sautes d'humeur. Peut-être qu'avec ça, tu feras moins de dégâts à ta prochaine crise !(ndc : c'est à voir à mon avis)

Tom emmena Hermione au septième étage. Tout en parlant.

- Que faisais-tu avec Malefoy ?

Hermione se demandait de quoi il parlait.(ndc : vraiment pas intello, la Hermione)

- Tu t'es bien amusée avec lui ? Tu as pris du plaisir ?(ndc : il pense vraiment qu'à ça notre Voldy ?)

Un lumos s'alluma chez Hermione. Tom était jaloux, protecteur, et possessif. Aucun doute que ce dernier avait cru qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Drago et Hermione.

- Tu crois que je couche avec Drago ? Demanda-t-elle, amusée, oubliant provisoirement son petit problème de magie.  
- Vous en profitez bien tout les deux dès que j'ai le dos tourné ? Cracha-t-il avec hargne.  
- T'es pas sérieux là? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète, face à Tom.  
- Tu es à moi Hermione. Nous sommes mariés. Je ne tolérerais aucun écart de ta part!(ndc : vraiment macho Voldy)  
- Mais enfin, Tom, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu penses que je couche avec Drago? Demanda-t-elle, cette fois paniquée.  
- Tu l'as bien fait lorsque tu étais au collège !  
- On avait 14 ans Tom!  
- Et alors? Demanda-t-il impitoyable  
- Tom qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle sur demande. Tom jeta Hermione dans le lit, puis lui lança un sort de ligotage. Il l'a déshabilla d'un sort qu'il avait finalement réussi à trouver, puis fit la même chose avec lui.

- Je vais t'apprendre que je ne partage pas !  
- Tom, je ne t'es jamais trompé ! Ne fait pas ça !

A présent, Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux en ayant comprit les intentions de Tom. Ce dernier n'en eut rien à faire et la pénétra sauvagement, sans aucune douceur, ni préparation, rien. Sous les cris d'Hermione qui avait mal, et qui lui répétait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais trompé.

15 minutes plus tard, Tom sortit de la salle sur demande après avoir enlevé les liens d'Hermione.

Hermione s'était roulée en boule. Jamais de toute sa vie, elle n'avait subit une telle humiliation. A vrai dire, c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait sans pouvoirs, donc dans l'incapacité de se défendre contre ce genre de chose. Elle prit une douche vite fait, s'habilla puis partit.

Même sans pourvoirs, elle avait toujours sa baguette. A la sortie de Poudlard, elle appela le magicobus. Puis le prit sans une once de regrets. Tom avait dépassé la limite de l'acceptable et Merlin sait qu'elle en avait beaucoup toléré. Elle ne savait pas où aller. Elle pensa à chez elle, puis à ses parents, mais, à la réflexion, c'est là que Tom essayerait en premier. Elle décida d'aller au chaudron baveur, de prendre de l'argent, de prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil et de décider de sa prochaine destination le lendemain.

Son plan marcha à merveille jusqu'au lendemain matin. En entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte et croyant que c'était la femme de chambre, Hermione alla ouvrir et resta pétrifiée devant Tom. Elle s'insulta mentalement en pensant à la petit vingtaine de sort qu'elle connaissait pour localiser quelqu'un. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas demandé à quelqu'un de lancer le sort ? Lorsqu'elle reprit un peu ses esprits, Hermione claqua la porte au nez de Tom. Malheureusement pour elle, Tom mit sa main pour empêcher la porte de se fermer et rentra de force dans la chambre.

- Vas-t en!  
- Hermione, écoute-moi…  
- Non vas-t en!  
- Pas avant que tu m'ais écoutée ! Je suis désolé… (ndc : ben voyons ! Ils disent tous ça !)  
- Tu crois qu'il suffit d'être désolé pour que je te pardonne? Bordel, Tom ! Tu m'as violée, tout ça parce que tu n'as pas confiance en moi !  
- J'ai confiance en toi !  
- Visiblement pas assez ! Surtout pour me violer !  
- C'est en moi que je n'ais pas confiance. Murmura-t-il. J'ai peur de te perdre... Je me demande chaque jour ce que tu fais avec un homme comme moi. Et quand je t'ais vue dans les bras de Drago, j'était furieux. Oubliant le genre de relation qui vous unie, je n'ai pas réfléchi.(ndc : les garçons ne réfléchissent jamais avant d'agir...*se fait poursuivre par son chéri*)  
- Drago est devenu comme un frère pour moi! Au même titre que Harry et Ron! Comment as-tu pu croire que je te tromperais avec un de mes frères?  
- A force de t'avoir pour moi tout seul, je crois que j'ai oublié que le monde ne tournait pas qu'autour de moi. Qu'il n'y avait pas que moi dans ta vie. Et j'ai été jaloux, parce que, pour moi, il n'y a que toi dans ma vie.  
- Il n'y as pas que moi dans ta vie, Tom! Tu as Severus, Lucius, et j'en passe. Les anciens mangemorts ne t'on pas tenu rigueur de tes actes, et sont devenus tes amis !  
- Je m'en suis rendu compte.  
- Et comment ? Demanda-t-elle septique.  
- Lorsque je suis parti hier. Je suis tombé sur Drago, je me suis pris un sermon mémorable. Je crois qu'il a plus de cran que je ne le pensais, le petit Malefoy.  
- Lorsqu'il s'agit de défendre ce qui lui tient à cœur, il est en effet impulsif. J'ai eu le droit également un sermon. Je sais ce que c'est.  
- En quel honneur?  
- Je te le dirais peut-être un jour. Quand tu me feras plus confiance!  
- Je te fait confiance! Protesta-t-il  
- Visiblement pas assez pour que tu me mettes le collier de Rochelle.  
- Hermione, tu sais très bien pourquoi je te l'ai mis. Tes excès de magie vont finir par réduire l'Angleterre en cendres si cela continue.  
- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est abusif? Dit-elle avec un sourire charmeur.  
- Je ne crois pas non. Si, à chaque émotion, les murs tremblent, vaut mieux que tu sois sous contrôle quelques temps.  
- Je n'ais pas besoin d'être sous contrôle! Répliqua-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.  
- On verra. En attendant que dirais-tu de profiter de cette chambre pour d'autre activités sportives(ndc : il pense vraiment qu'à ça...)? Dit-il en l'embrassant langoureusement.  
- Je ne sais pas. Retourna-t-elle en y répondant.

Cependant, ils n'eurent le temps de rien faire car la porte explosa. Un homme avec, en apparence, une trentaine d'années, rentra. Hermione eut son sang qui se glaça lorsqu'elle le reconnut.

- TOM, retire-moi le collier !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt assomé. Marcus, en entendant les paroles d'Hermione, l'envoya contre le mur contre lequel il perdit connaissance.

- Linna. Salua-t-il.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?  
- La même chose depuis toujours. Toi.  
- Putin, mais c'est une manie des mecs de tous me vouloir ou quoi? Vous vous êtes filés le mot pour me faire chier?

Tom ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir la pire connerie de sa vie. Hermione venait d'être enlevée par quelqu'un. A cause du collier qu'il lui avait fait porter, elle se retrouvait sans défense face à son ennemi.

ndl: je vous rappel au passage que Linna est le nom de déesse d'Hermione.


	52. Ou comment les glace au chocolat

- Putin, mais c'est une manie des mecs de tous me vouloir ou quoi? Vous vous êtes filés le mot pour me faire chier ?

Tom ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir la pire connerie de sa vie. Hermione venait d'être enlevée par quelqu'un. A cause du collier qu'il lui avait fait porter, elle se retrouvait sans défense face à son ennemi.

Tom était désespéré. Cela faisait environ trois mois qu'Hermione avait été kidnappé(ndc : n'empêche, je ne peux m'empêcher sur le coup de plaindre son ravisseur). Aucunes traces. Elle avait tout simplement disparu de la surface de la terre. Du moins, c'était l'impression que ça donnait. Et face à un dieu, il ne faisait pas le poids, même avec les entraînements d'Hermione.

Il avait réussit à faire en sorte que la totalité de la population sorcière soit à ses côté afin de pouvoir la localiser si elle rentrait de nouveau dans le monde magique. Mais voilà trois mois qu'il avait mis en place plusieurs sortilèges divers afin de localiser Hermione dans le monde sorcier. Rien n'avait aboutit.

Il partit à Poudlard, pour savoir si Dumbledore avait eu plus de chance que lui. Depuis qu'Hermione était partie, Tom voyait une fois par semaine Dumbledore pour échanger leurs recherches. Cette fois-là ne donna rien non plus. Cependant, lorsqu'il entra dans la grande salle pour manger comme il le faisait d'habitude, Hermione apparut dans la grande salle avec un elfe de maison.

- Comment? Demanda Tom, en revenant de sa surprise.  
- Une elfe ne connait que l'ordre de son maître ! Et il m'a fallu trois mois pour m'en souvenir ! Raga-t-elle(ndc : je comprends qu'elle rage sur ce coup-là). Bidule, je t'ordonne de me donner le porte au temps que je t'ai confiée. Celui qui m'amènera durant la cinquième année de Tom.

Tom réagit à ce moment-là, de même qu'Albus. En la voyant prendre un objet qu'avait fait apparaître l'elfe, ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils purent vers Hermione afin de l'en empêcher. Tom vit tout autour de lui ralentir, Hermione se pencher très lentement vers l'objet. Il avait l'impression que même un escargot aller plus vite que lui. Et ce doigt qui se rapprochant de plus en plus de l'objet.

Il leur fallu dix minutes pour trouver la formule, à l'aide des animaux et de l'elfe d'Hermione pour, à leurs tours, rejoindre Hermione. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle à l'époque souhaitée, Tom, qui s'était étalé par terre, eut juste le temps de voir son lui passé enlever le collier d'Hermione. Aussitôt une vague de magie trop longtemps retenue retentit dans la grande salle. On sentait à travers elle, la tristesse, la peine, la colère et l'envie de vengeance d'Hermione(ndc : ça va chauffer).

( Ndl: Pour plus de pratique le Tom de notre mione, je vais l'appeler Voldemort, et celui du passé Tom, pour Dumbledore, Dumby pour le Présent et Albus pour le Passé)

- Oh, pitié, Merlin, dis-moi ce que je t'ais fait ?  
- Oh, si il n'y a que ça, répondit généreusement Hermione. Alors tu m'as prise pour femme par la force, tu es le seigneur des ténèbres! (petit rire sarcastique), tu as …  
- Ça va, j'ai compris ! la coupa brusquement Tom.

Ils se relevèrent tous sous les yeux ébahi de la grande salle au complet. Deux personne plus que les autres en se reconnaissant plus vieux.

- Messieurs, Mademoiselle, que…  
- Madame, coupa rageusement Tom attirant un sourire amusé sur Dumby, et un regard noir d'Hermione.  
- Mademoiselle ! S'écria Hermione.(ndc : non mais !)  
- Et depuis quand ? Demanda Tom.  
- Depuis toujours, puisque Monsieur n'a pas pris la peine de me demander en mariage! Cracha-t-elle.

Tom marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante un truc donc le seul mot qu'Hermione comprit fut "Poufsouffle". A la suite de quoi, elle lui envoya un regard noir.

- Et que puis-je faire pour vous? Demanda gentiment Dumbledore, qui reçu enfin l'attention d'Hermione

- Waouh hey ben dis donc, Dumby t'a pris un coup de vieux en… s'exclama Hermione avant de voir la main de Tom se plaquer sa bouche  
- En quelques années!  
- Tant de délicatesse à mon égard me touche! Répondit Dumby un moue boudeuse.  
- Tout le plaisir est pour moi…Tiens, j'aimerais bien te voir toi plus jeune voir ce que ça donne. Dit-elle avec un sourire sadique à l'intention de Voldemort

Celui-ci ne se gêna pas pour lever les yeux au ciel et l'empêcher de scruter la table des Serpentard.

- Crois-moi, vaux mieux pas! Tu ne ferais que t'attirer un regard noir de mon moi jeune!  
- Jeune ou viellot (claque à l'arrière de la tête/ndc : tiens, moi aussi, j'en aurais mis une au même endroit), tes regards noirs, je m'en chope à longueur de temps. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment font tes mangemorts pour être encore intimidés après temps d'années! s'exclama moqueusement Hermione.  
- Bref, comment revient-on dans notre temps? Demanda Tom en priant Merlin et tout les fondateurs réunis pour ne pas l'étrangler sur place.  
- Oh, ça, c'est très simple, mais tu ne le sauras pas!! Répondit-elle, le narguant ouvertement, en se penchant sur le côté afin d'apercevoir Tom junior.  
Mais c'était sans compter sur Tom senior qui se mit devant elle et qui l'empêcha de scruter la salle.

- Hermione! Gronda-t-il à bout de patience.  
- Oui? demanda-t-elle avec un visage d'ange très innocent.

- Bordel, Dumby, dis-moi que tu as une idée pour revenir d'où on vient ou je l'étrangle !!  
- Comme c'est charmant ! Répondit Hermione une voix chargée de sarcasme.  
- Navré. Répondirent Les deux Albus.  
- Hermione, ramène-nous dans notre temps ! Ordonna Tom.  
- C'est un ordre ? Demanda-t-elle avec un magnifique sourire  
- Oui Hermione c'est un ordre ramène nous dans notre temps! S'écria-t-il  
- Navré! Je ne reçois d'ordres de personne mon cher. répondit-elle, toujours avec ce sourire agaçant.

Puis elle repartit vers la table des Serpentard pendant que Tom se remettait de sa conversation en essayant de garder son self contrôle. Quand il se retourna pour voir où était partie sa future défunte femme, il se rendit compte qu'elle était encore avec une de ses foutues glace au chocolat, en train d'approcher sensuellement de lui version jeune!

- Hermione! Gronda-t-il doucement

Il reçu en échange un regard pétillant de malice quand elle se retrouva derrière Tom junior. Sans le quitter du regard, elle fit disparaître sa glace, puis se baissa sensuellement pour mettre ses main de part et d'autre de Tom junior qui lui était resté assis. Elle murmura sensuellement à l'oreille sous le regard meurtrier de Tom senior.

- Alors, beau gosse, tu es en quelle année?

Le dit beau gosse, se leva d'un coup, pour se mettre face à Hermione pour la fusiller du regard. « Heureusement je suis vaccinée contre ce regard!! » puis elle sourit devant son comportement. Ce qui déstabilisa Tom junior, qui, de tout sa vie, n'avait jamais vu personne lui sourire comme ça, surtout face à son regard.

- Qui es-tu? Demanda celui-ci en se demandant s'il avait bien fait d'accéder à sa requête.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandit, puis elle regarda par-dessus l'épaule du jeune pour rencontrer le regard du plus vieux.

- Les neurones étaient trop cher pour toi à l'époque? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

Autant dire que sa remarque ne plus guère aussi bien au jeune qu'au vieux, « deux regards noirs pour le prix d'un, hey ben, dit donc, je monte les enchères moi! »

- Je répète, qui es-tu?

Elle vit du coin de l'œil son époux lever les yeux au ciel, un air de dire « j'étais si con que ça à l'époque? » (ndl: faut croire…)

- Je m'appelle Hermione … (regard de pur défi entre Voldy et Hermione) … Granger. Lui susurra-t-elle sensuellement au creux de l'oreille.

- Hermione! Gronda Tom senior furieux.(ndc : qu'est-ce qu'il a être toujours furieux ? C'est pas bon pour la santé de toujours s'énerver !)  
- Oui? Demanda-t-elle innocente.  
- Viens ici et ramène nous dans notre temps!  
- Non, je vais aller faire un tour pour visiter Poudlard. Répondit-elle en tournant les talons tout en faisant apparaître une glace au chocolat.  
- HERMIONE JANE GRANGER ELVIS JEDUSOR, RAMENE TES FESSES ICI!

« ouh ! En colère le Voldy! »

Elle s'arrêta net et se retourna vers Voldy. Enleva la cuillère qu'elle avait dans la bouche de manière sensuelle et aguicheuse.

- Sinon?

Voldy était hors de lui. Il s'avança d'un pas furieux vers une Hermione pas perturbée pour un sous et qui continuait de manger sa glace.

« Allez, approche, encore un peu… »

- Tom, je sais que tu ne m'écouteras pas mais je te déconseille de t'approcher d'Hermione de cette façon. Lui conseilla Dumby.

Toute la salle était silencieuse. Ce n'était pas tout les jours que trois personnes apparaissent devant vos yeux, surtout, qu'apparemment, (pour les plus futés), ils viennent du future. Et que visiblement, il agissait d'un élève de leur école en plus âgé ainsi que ce bon vieux Dumby! Sans compter la petite scène de ménage à laquelle ils assistaient.

Tous retenaient leurs souffles. Tom et Hermione se fixaient. Hermione, une mine réjouie, tandis que Tom, une mine furieuse, s'avançait vers elle dans l'espoir de la remettre un peu à sa place.

« Allez, approche…encore un peu…parfait »

C'est toujours avec un sourire réjouit, qu'Hermione, lorsque Tom fut à un mètre d'elle et s'apprêtait à la prendre brutalement par le bras, qu'elle fit apparaître une bulle translucide bleu qui expulsa Tom. Qui atterrit aux pieds de Dumby. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel avant de l'aider à se relever.(ndc : fallait écouter Dumby)

Tom ne se décourageait pas pour autant. Il sortit sa baguette et s'avança vers son insupportable femme(ndc : abominable garce ?^^clin d'oeil à Docteur House, ndl: Ne me demandé rien, je ne regard pas la télé…). Tout en veillant à rester à une distance de sécurité raisonnable. Il s'arrêta enfin à environ 5 mètres d'Hermione. Il lança tout les sorts qui lui passaient par la tête. Endoloris, sectusempra, le sortilège crucio,… Au bout de 5 minutes, voyant que son bouclier ne cédait pas et qu'elle avait toujours ce sourire idiot collé sur le visage, à bout de patience, il lança l'avada Kavadra. Il remarqua alors que son bouclier avait faibli sans pour autant disparaître ! Il lança alors le même sort en répétition. Jusqu'à ce que son bouclier finisse par exploser.

Il le remarqua qu'une fois avoir lancé l'avada Kadavra de trop. Le sort fusait vers elle à une vitesse folle. Hermione se rendit également compte que son bouclier avait explosé lorsqu'elle vit le sortilège se diriger vers elle.

Elle était déjà épuisée. Faire apparaître ce genre de bouclier et le maintenir durant une cinquantaine de sort, parmi lesquels une vingtaine d'avada Kadavra, qu'aucun sortilège au monde ne pouvait arrêter. Le seul moyen de ne pas être tué lorsqu'un évada vous foncait dessus est d'éviter sa trajectoire.

Elle vit le sort foncer sur elle. Par instinct de survie, elle leva la main pour repousser le sort. Quelle ne fut pas son erreur ! Elle vit avec horreur le sortilège se diriger vers Tom !

Tom était toujours en état de choc. Il venait de tuer sa femme. La seule personne qu'il n'ait jamais aimé. La seule qui lui avait fait revenir les pieds sur terre. La seule qui le respectait vraiment. La seule qui est risquée sa réputation, la colère du monde de la magie, son bonheur, son bien être, sa liberté. La seule qui est risquée son image, ses principes, pour que lui, qui se prenait pour le maître du monde, puisse sortir enfin de son manoir pour faire autre chose que la guerre. Qui au file du temps avait appris à découvrir l'amour, l'amitié, les petites choses simple de la vie, comme aller manger au restaurant, faire des sorties tout simplement avec ceux qu'il considéré aujourd'hui comme ses amis et non pas comme ses sous-fifres!

Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'il réalisa que le sort se dirigeait à présent vers lui. Après tout, c'est tout ce qu'il méritait, il avait fait souffrir la femme qu'il aimait. Il ne méritait que de mourir. Il ferma les yeux en attendant le sort. Les seconde passèrent. Un ange passa. Il attendait le choc du sort. Il n'avait plus peur de mourir, après tout, il avait tué, torturé sans aucune pitié. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas sur voir la réalité en face? Son ange avait raison. Une fois de plus. Avoir le monde, c'est bien. Mais une fois qu'il l'aurait obtenu, il ne saurait pas quoi en faire! Si seulement il l'avait vu plus tôt !

« Bon, si je doit mourir autant le faire vite, non? ». Il rouvrit les yeux. Mais bizarrement, il n'y avait plus de rayon vert qui se dirigeait vers lui. Lorsqu'il reprit un peu ses esprit, il constata avec effarement que son ange se tenait devant lui. Et semblait prête à recevoir le sort à sa place.

Hermione qui avait vu le sort se diriger vers Tom, s'était téléportée devant lui. Le sort était sur le point de la toucher lorsqu'elle se sentit poussée sur le côté.

Tout ce passa au ralenti. Hermione fut brutalement poussée sur le côté. Mais le sort était trop proche et c'est lorsqu'elle commença à perdre l'équilibre que le sort percuta sa glace au chocolat qui explosa(ndc : pourquoi gaspiller une glace au chocolat ?, ndl: c'est pour un bien, non?). Tom fut recouvert de chocolat avec des bouts de verres qui lui avaient entaillé son visage. Hermione tomba par terre dans le même état que Tom. Elle retourna la tête, en voyant Tom sain et sauf et recouvert de la tête au pied de chocolat, elle poussa un long soupir en murmurant avec un sourire pervers :

- J'adore les glaces au chocolat !

Hermione les nettoya d'un coup de baguette, puis fit apparaître une autre glace avec un sourire subjectif. Tom ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de rougir sous les rires de la grande salle. Excédé, il rétorqua :

- Si vous saviez tout ce qu'elle peut faire avec …

(ndl: pour ceuw qui se demande pourquoi elle est partit dans le passé, simplement parce que le collier Larochelle ne peu être enlevé que par celui qui la mit. Sachant que Tom ne lui enlévera pas, alors elle change de Tom pour lui enlevé.)


	53. Ou comment Tom l'apprend

- Si vous saviez tous ceux qu'elle peut faire avec une glace au chocolat…

Il n'eut guère le temps de finir sa phrase que les portes de la grande salle explosèrent pour laisser entrer un homme. Un homme inconnu de tout le monde sauf de Hermione et de Tom qui reconnaissait maintenant celui qui avait enlevé sa femme il y a trois mois! Une pure vague de haine le traversa.

- Il me semblait bien avoir senti les pouvoirs d'une déesse, Linna.  
- Désolée de te gâcher l'exclusivité! Rétorqua-t-elle.  
- Linna ? Demanda Albus.  
- Mon nom de déesse.  
- A défaut de t'avoir, il va falloir que je te tue. Ainsi, je serais le plus puissant, Interrompit Marcus.  
- Je te souhaite dans ce cas bien du courage.

Le premier sort, ce fut Marcus qui le lança. Ce qui fit de nouveau exploser la glace au chocolat d'Hermione(ndc : à mon avis, ça va l'énerver... Mais ils arrêtent quand de gaspiller de la glace au chocolat ?). Tom vit qu'il n'avait plus rien d'érotique ni d'aguicheur dans son regard. Mais bien de la colère. Il se demandait pourquoi Hermione se mettait en colère pour une simple glace au chocolat, alors qu'elle avait un dieu en face d'elle.

Les sorts s'enchaînaient à une telle vitesse que maintenant Tom comprit qu'il avait réellement de la chance d'être encore en vie après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Ils ne virent rien du combat. C'était trop rapide pour leurs pauvre yeux. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à retenir constamment son souffle, Hermione s'adressa à Tom.

- Tom, après bien entendu, m'avoir demandé en mariage dans les règles de l'art, ça te dirait de vivre avec moi pour l'éternité ?  
- Hein ?  
- Tu as jusqu'à ce que j'achève cette pourriture pour te décider !

Tom ne comprenait rien. Il était marié, bon certes, il n'avait jamais été validé puisqu'il fallait porter les papiers au ministère. En tant que Voldemort, ça ne l'aurait pas vraiment fait s'il avait débarqué au ministère pour donner les papiers de leur mariage! Qu'est-ce qu'elle entendait par vivre avec elle pour l'éternité ? C'est vrai que les dieux et déesses ne vivaient pas vraiment sur terre, mais cela voulait dire quoi ? A sa connaissance aucun mortel ne pouvait aller dans le royaume des dieux ! A bout de 20 minutes, il reprit contact avec la réalité lorsqu'un cri de douleur provenant d'Hermione se fit entendre.

- Tom, il faut que tu te décides ! Je commence légèrement à avoir besoin de quelques soins !

Le combat continuait comme ci de rien n'était. Les insulte fusaient également en même temps que les sorts. Tom se dit que sa femme avait une imagination débordante en matière d'insultes! Lorsqu'il vit Hermione perdre sa baguette, il eut peur. Marcus la regardait avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Et sa femme ne semblait pas du tout perturbée. Il vit ensuite une grimace sur le visage de Marcus et se demanda ce qu'il se passait encore. (ndl: juste un duel à mort, pas de quoi fouter un chat si vous voulez mon avis…ndc : quoi ? Fouetter un chat ? Ca va pas non ? Je soutiens la SPA moi !!, ndl: Youps…*ce barre en courant*)

- TU ES ENCEINTE!!! Cria Marcus, abasourdi, qui commençait à se demander s'il avait bien fait de s'attaquer à elle dans cet état(ndc : à mon avis, il aurait mieux fait de rester couché bien au chaud dans son lit).  
- Ravie que cela te plaise !

Hermione rassembla toute la magie de son corps. Deux boules noires apparurent dans chacunes de ses mains. Lorsqu'elle les rejoignit, un fil noir s'élança vers Marcus tel un jet d'eau. Marcus le regarda arriver abasourdi. Avant qu'il ait pu se reprendre, la concentration mortellement magique d'Hermione le toucha. C'est dans un long cri d'agonie qu'il perdit la vie. Hermione se précipita à côté du cadavre.

- Tom, il me faut une réponse!  
- Tu…tu es…enceinte...??  
- Quelle déduction ! Mon chéri, tu m'épateras toujours ! Répliqua-t-elle, sarcastique.

Hermione ponça un rituel. Une petite boule blanche sortit du corps de Marcus. Elle s'appliqua à la tenir sous contrôle. Cette petite boule de magie était en réalité la magie de Marcus. Pour les dieux et les déesses, lorsque ceux-ci mouraient, leur magie n'allait pas dans la nature comme pour n'importe qui. Celui qui défiait le dieu récupérait la totalité de ses pouvoirs. Ils avaient ainsi le choix de le remettre au roi des dieux qui trouvera un remplaçant digne de ce nom ou d'absorber les pouvoirs du vaincu. Malheureusement, peu de dieu pouvait supporter la surdose de magie.

C'est ainsi qu'elle voulait que Tom soit le remplaçant. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle l'aimait durant sa captivité. Il lui manquait. Elle avait eu le cœur brisé en se rendant compte qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais. Avant qu'elle pense au pouvoir des elfes. S'il acceptait, ils ne seraient pas séparés par la mort. Il lui fallait une réponse bientôt car elle n'allait pas tarder à lâcher le contrôle de la magie. Lorsque la magie n'avait plus de corps où habiter, elle devenait instable.

- Tom, j'ai besoin d'une réponse !

Tom, lui, était toujours sur son nuage. Il venait de réaliser qu'il allait être papa !

- Je… Je vais être père ??  
- Tom ! Merde ! Ressaisis-toi, je te ferais l'amour autant de fois que tu le voudras. Sans chambre rose, ni balais, ni glace au chocolat, c'est promis, mais là, il faut que tu descendes de ton nuage, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Tu veux de moi pour toujours oui ou merde ??  
- OUI!! S'extasia Tom.  
- Je te préviens, ça risque d'être douloureux. Ne renie pas la douleur !

Elle fit léviter la boule de magie jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre en contact avec Tom. L'air réjouit de Tom laissa place à un visage crispé par la douleur. Hermione s'approcha de lui.

- Tom, il faut que tu l'acceptes. Ne repousse pas la douleur, cela ne fera qu'empirer.

Tom avait du mal à respirer. Il se tordait de douleur sur le sol. Il n'avait jamais connu de telle douleur. Il avait des sueurs froides, tout son corps tremblait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance. Hermione n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Suite à son combat, elle avait plusieurs lacérations sur tout le corps. Mais contrairement à Tom, elle savait que ses blessures seraient vite guéries grâce à son côté ange.

Voyant que Tom repoussait la douleur, elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Elle mit la tête de Tom sur ses genoux. Chacune de ses mains étaient au niveau des oreilles de Tom. Elle se concentra et l'aida à accepter la douleur. Elle l'apaisa tout en prenant la douleur psychique. Lui laissant la douleur physique qui était la moins forte. Il ouvrit les yeux au bout d'une heure de ce traitement.

- Merci.  
- De rien. Je t'aiderais à contrôler ta nouvelle force.

Un long silence gêné s'installa.

- N'empêche, ça explique pas mal de choses.  
- De quoi?  
- Si tu es enceinte, cela explique tes sautes d'humeur. Ainsi que le changement de couleurs trop fréquent du manoir!  
- Tu vas pas remettre ça sur la table ! D'accord, repeindre le manoir en rose, puis en bleu, suivit de blanc et pour finir rouge alors que tu es un Serpentard, ce n'était décidément pas une bonne idée.(ndc : et c'est maintenant qu'elle s'en rend compte ?, ndl: Quoi vaux mieux tard que jamais, non?)

La grande salle éclata de rire sous les joues rouges d'Hermione qui n'avait pas fait attention. Personne n'avait bougé de la salle depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé dans ce temps. Ils avait donc tout vu. Et surtout tout entendu. Tom observa la salle lorsqu'il remarqua l'embarras d'Hermione.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu enceinte? Demanda-t-il.

Hermione se tortillait, mal à l'aise.

- Depuis six mois.  
- Tu te fiches de moi ?  
- Euh… non...  
- Hermione, comment peux-tu être enceinte de six mois, alors que tu n'as pas pris un kilo ? Demanda-t-il septique.  
- Un sort de camouflage.  
- Attends, tout les sort de camouflage divers et variés que je connaisse n'enlève pas et la vue et le vide !  
- N'oublie pas qui tu as en femme. J'en ai inventé un.  
- Et tu me l'aurais dit quand?  
- Le plus tard possible!  
- QUOI ? Tu ne me l'aurais dit qu'à la naissance?  
- Quelque chose comme ça.  
- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il incrédule.  
- Tom, tu étais déjà en train de me couver depuis que tu savais que je devais battre un dieu. J'aurai espérer profiter un peu de ma liberté avant que tu apprennes que j'était enceinte.  
- Dit que je t'enchaîne aussi !(ndc : pourquoi pas ?)  
- Exactement. Et maintenant que je suis enceinte, je sens que les vitres de Poudlard ne vont pas survivre !  
- Attends. Si je fait le calcul, l'enfant a été concu à Askaban (ndc : il sait bien compter Voldy)?? Demanda-t-il choqué.

La grande salle était choquée, alors que Albus riait comme un con.(ndl: Il en faut toujours un qui sort du lot..) Tout le monde se demandait comment on pouvait avoir ce genre d'envie à Askaban.

- Oh, ça va ! Ne soyez pas choqués. J'avaient transformé le cinquième étage de l'aile Nord en véritable petit hôtel. Heureusement, le ministère ne l'a vu qu'après les procès. Du coup, le couloir ne reçoit plus de prisonniers puisqu'ils ne savent pas comment l'enlever. Pour le reste, vous ne saurez rien!  
- Au fait, Hermione, enlève le sort.  
- Non. Répondit-elle tout simplement.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce demain tu croiras à un rêve et j'aurais encore une chance d'avoir la paix.  
- Hermione. Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Manque de chance pour lui, elle courut plus vite que son ombre pour échapper à Tom.

- VIENS ICI!

Sans que personne ne comprit comment, Hermione fut attirée par Tom comme un aimant. Elle percuta Tom de plein fouet.

- Oh, merde! S'exclama Hermione.  
- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.  
- Tu fait de la magie cognitive !  
- Traduction ?  
- Temps que tu ne contrôleras pas tes pouvoirs, tout ce que tu voudras, tu l'auras. Ca marche avec tout ceux qui ne font pratiquement pas cette magie.  
- Ce qui veut dire?  
- Que, à part moi, puisque je peux la contrer par mes propres désirs, tu peux faire n'importe quoi.  
- Intéressant. Lui dit-il avec un sourire pervers.  
- Tom, je suis vraiment désolée pour la chambre rose, commença Hermione en paniquant face à ce sourire, et aussi pour le balai. …Oh et la glace au chocolat aussi !  
- Je vais enfin pouvoir prendre ma revanche! Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien trouver une idée à ta hauteur.  
- C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète! (ndl: remarquez, je la comprends, qui sais ce que mon esprit aura inventé d'ici là !! ndc : la correctrice se prépare mentalement à une bonne crise de rire)  
- Mais non. Lui assura-t-il en l'embrassant.  
- Tom, quelque soit ton idée, je suppose que tu l'a déjà en tête!(ndl: EUREKA!! J'ai trouvé!! Pauvre Hermione…ndc : j'ose pas imaginer ce qui va arriver...)  
- Tu supposes bien.  
- Puis-je être au courant ?  
- Bien sûr, mais dans quatre mois!  
- Et pourquoi quatre?  
- Parce que d'ici là, tu auras accouché!  
- Et pourquoi faudrait-il attendre que j'ai accouché?  
- Parce que notre enfant risque d'être baloté dans tout les coins! Et n'essaye pas de savoir ce que c'est, ce sera une surprise.

(ndl: pour ce qui se demande pourquoi elle a était dans le passé, pour la simple et bonne raison que seul Tom peut lui enlevé le collier, et comme le sien ne veu pas, alors elle va dans le passé, sans compté les hormonnes!)


	54. Ou comment c'est fini! snifff

Enfin ! Ils étaient de retour dans leur époque. Tom souffla de soulagement. La dernière idée d'Hermione était de faire l'amour avec son lui du passé et lui-même en même temps ! Les hormones lui donnaient vraiment des idées bizarres. Enfin bref, cette histoire était enfin terminée. Ils étaient de retour dans le bureau du directeur qui les avait convoqués.

- Hermione, Tom, je vous ais fait venir ici afin de vous demander un petit service, commença Albus, mal à l'aise.  
- Va droit au but, Albus, répondit Tom  
- L'année scolaire vient de commencer. Comme tu le sais, Hermione, Harry a préféré sa carrière d'Auror à celle de professeur. Depuis que l'année a commencé, Dolorès Ombrage enseigne, faute d'un meilleur élément.  
- QUOI ?? S'écria Hermione, scandalisée(ndc : il y a de quoi !).  
- C'est pourquoi je te demande de prendre la relève…  
- Il n'en est pas question! Coupa Tom.  
- Mais, Tom… supplia Hermione.  
- Non, tu es enceinte Hermione. Il est hors de question que tu joues au professeur.  
- Et c'est là que tu interviens, Tom, coupa Albus.  
- Comment ça?  
- Hermione est enceinte. Nous savons tout les deux qu'elle n'a confiance qu'en Pompom pour les soins. De plus, votre manoir a été réduit en cendres, même dans ce futur que vous avez crée.  
- Ce qui veut dire? Coupa Tom qui avait horreur qu'on tourne autour du chaudron.  
- Je vous propose donc de rester à Poudlard en temps que professeurs de défense contre les force du mal. Ainsi, Hermione recevra les meilleurs soins et sera très surveillée. Tout en restant sous tes yeux. Vous vous répartirez les cours, comme vous le souhaitez.  
- Et que vont penser les parents d'élèves? Tom est un ancien mage noir!  
- C'est là que tu trompes Hermione.  
- Pardon? Demandèrent-il en même temps.  
- Suite à notre petit visite du passé, l'influence que Marcus avait sur Tom s'est dissipée. Voldemort n'a donc jamais existé. A l'époque Tom, tu as constaté le niveau déplorable de certains enseignants. Tu t'es mise dans l'idée de faire des recherches et d'écrire des livres de cours pour remédier au problème. A côté de cela, tu fais également des recherches sur divers sujet. Potions, sort, objet magique…  
- Vous voulez dire que Voldemort n'a jamais existé?  
- Exact.  
- Que sont devenu les autres? Harry, Drago, moi,…  
- Harry a vécu la même vie, sauf qu'il n'a plus la célébrité aux fesses et des parents. La famille Malefoy, bien que toujours aussi respectable et influente, n'est plus aussi froide. Pour les autres, leurs vies n'ont tellement pas changé. Certains ce sont connus plus tôt, d'autre plus tard. Tu as rencontré Tom il y a deux ans…  
- Ce qui n'est pas vraiment un grand changement.  
- … grâce à vos recherches communes. C'est là que vous êtes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre.  
- Quelqu'un sais que je suis enceinte?  
- Il semblerait que tu ais eu la même idée. Seule Pompom est au courant. Quand à moi je l'ai découvert à cause de tes sautes d'humeurs trop fréquentes.  
- Severus est toujours Severus? Demande Hermione curieuse  
- Oh, il est moins Severus que nous avons connu, mais Severus reste Severus.  
- Et Drago? Il est toujours sous le charme de Melissa?  
- Ils se sont mariés à la sortie de Poudlard et ont un petit garçon de deux ans.  
- Ils ont pas perdu de temps !  
- Et pour les mangemort que nous avons connu?  
- Certain on était emprisonné pour quelque méfait pas très grave quand on considère ce que nous avons quitté, mais ils n'ont jamais tourné comme ils auraient du.  
- Et moi qui avais laissé Lestrange en vie exprès pour la tué moi-même! Dit-elle boudeuse, puis elle se reprit.  
- Et Timothée?  
- Tu ne le connais pas. Tu ne l'a jamais trouvé.

*******************************

Les mois précédent l'accouchement furent horrible pour Tom. Sa femme avait vraiment des envies bizarres. Elle avait apprit à ses élèves, en cours de défense contre les force du mal, à faire apparaître une glace au chocolat. Ce qui devint le dessert favori de Poudlard sous les yeux excédés de Tom(ndc : le pauvre, je le plains). Même Albus avait changé ses bonbons au citron contre ceux au chocolat(ndc : si Albus s'y met aussi, je plains encore plus Tom). Ils avaient passé un accord ensemble. Hermione s'occupait de la théorie pendant que Tom s'occupait de la pratique. Bien que lorsque Hermione était la seul dans la classe profité pour faire de la pratique, jusqu'à ce que Tom le découvre cause d'un élève qui perdit bizarrement beaucoup de points par la suite.

*****************************

En cette veille de noël, Hermione était tranquillement installée à la table des professeurs. Tom à sa gauche. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé cette année. Elle se souvient de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu cette année. C'était vraiment intense, merveilleux, triste et chargé en émotion.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une douleur au ventre. Tom voyant la grimace de douleur s'inquiéta immédiatement.

- Que se passe-t-il ? ...Hermione, tu m'entends ? Demanda Tom face au silence de Hermione.  
- Tom… Il… ARRIVE. Cria-t-elle en même temps qu'une contraction.

Le silence de plomb suivit cette annonce dans la grande salle. Tom fut paralysé par cette nouvelle. Incapable de faire un geste. Ce fut au bout du deuxième cri, que Tom se « réveilla ».

- Il faut l'emmener à Saint-Mangouste ! Déclara Tom plus pour lui que pour les autres.  
- NON ! Cria Hermione en reprenant son souffle. Pas… Sainte… Mangouste. murmura-t-elle difficilement.  
- Mais enfin, mon ange, faut bien que …  
- Pompom ! Pas saint-MANGOUSTTEE ! Parvint-t-elle à dire avec une contraction.  
- D'accord. Il prit Hermione dans les bras et se rua à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Hermione fut en plein travail dans l'infirmerie, tandis qu'une horde d'élèves, de professeurs et de journalistes s'était faite mettre à la porte par l'infirmière, Aurors et anciens mangemorts également. Tom se faisait broyer les mains. Severus et Pompom se préparaient au travail. Pendant qu'Albus, Drago, Mélissa, Blaise, Harry et Ginny attendaient derrière le rideau, a stresser comme des malades aux cris d'Hermione. Ils avaient beau se répéter, aux cours des derniers mois, différents discours sur les joies de l'accouchement, ils n'en menaient pas large. Surtout les garçons qui commençaient à se bénir d'être des garçons.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
- Pousse Hermione, on y est presque.  
- Tu crois que je fais quoi ? Je tricote? Répondit-elle énervée.  
- Pousse Hermione!  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
- Je vois la tête ! S'exclama Pompom.  
- C'est quand il veut ce sale gosse pour sortir ! S'écria Hermione pendant que Tom se marrait de sa réplique.

Hermione continua à pousser alors que Pompom sortait son bébé. Tom sourit malgré qu'Hermione lui broyait les mains depuis pas mal de temps. Le sentiment de bonheurs était intense.

- Oh, Merlin ! S'écria Pompom.  
- QUOI ??? S'écrièrent Hermione et Tom d'une même voix pas rassurée face à Pompom.  
- Il y en a un deuxième !! Annonça Pompom.  
- Un deuxième ? Mais ce n'était pas prévue ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là celui-là? Répondit Hermione, qui, de toute évidence, était devenue de mauvaise foie suite à sa grossesse.  
- Tu veux peut-être le laisser où il est ?  
- Oh non ! Tu le sors! S'écria Tom qui n'avait plus de main.  
- Le premier qui me parle encore de JOIE de l'accouchement, JE LE TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUE! Hurla-t-elle alors que le deuxième bébé sortait.

- Félicitations, vous avez deux magnifiques jumelles en bonne santé! Annonça Pompom qui était vraiment émue.

Qui aurait pensé, que celle qu'elle avait vu grandir dans ses murs, celle qui avait contribué à l'aider à de nombreuses reprises dans l'infirmerie, celle dont elle avait du prendre soin durant toutes ses années à cause de sa phobie des seringues, mariée à un homme attentionné, un homme qui l'aimait vraiment. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour elle mettrait au monde leur descendance ? La vie nous réserve bien des surprises...

- Hermione, tu as fait un magnifique travail ! Murmura Tom au bord des larmes en contemplent ses deux joyaux.

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprit qu'il l'aimait comme un fou. Elle lui avait donné deux magnifiques enfants. Il en avait rêvé en étant jeune. Aujourd'hui, il l'avait. Même s'il s'y était mal pris au début. Aujourd'hui, il avait une famille unie, aimante, joyeuse, et rien qu'à lui. Et le tout, le jour de noël. C'était son plus beau noël, celui qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Elles étaient toutes les trois l'amour de sa vie, l'amour et le soleil, ceux en quoi il ne croyait plus. Elles étaient son plus beau noël, celui qu'il n'attendait pas. Ce merveilleux cadeau tombé du ciel, celui dont rêve tout les parents.

Il se baissa pour capturer les lèvres de son ange avant qu'elle sombre dans le sommeil. Puis il prit ses deux fiertés pour les présenter.

**************************

Les mois qui suivirent furent durs pour tout le monde. En effet, les enfants du couple n'étaient pas approchables. Même pas pour leurs propres parrains, Severus et Drago pour Sarah, Lilianne Jedusor et, Harry et Ron pour Mélodie, Linna Jedusor. Ni pour leurs marraines Ginny et Mélissa pour Sarah et Coralie et Ophélie pour Mélodie. Les enfants étaient jalousement gardées par leurs parents.

Suite à une magnifique beuglante de la part des quatre parrains et marraines, ils avaient enfin consenti à enfin leur laisser voir leurs filleules au bout de quatre mois. Tom en avait profité pour prendre sa revanche sur Hermione. En effet, si Hermione préférait les chambres rose, Tom lui préférait la hauteur. C'est ainsi, qu'il partir durant une après-midi, pour faire l'amour en parachute!(ndl: hey oui la voila ma renvenche que vous attendiez tous!!) Hermione ayant le vertige et n'étant plus enceinte, il ne lui avait rien dit. Lorsque Hermione avait était au pied du mur, elle avait hurlé a la mort avant de se perdre dans les sensations.

Le niveau de Poudlard augmenta en express, suite aux solutions qu'avaient trouvé Hermione. En effet, lorsqu'un élève n'arriverait pas à faire un sort ou qui ne faisait pas ses devoirs, devait venir en retenue le soir même pour le faire. Les autres professeurs ayant vu à quel point le système marchait, ils avaient également suivit ce système. De plus, désormais, lorsqu'un élève sortait de Poudlard, il n'avait plus une palette d'environ cinquante sort, mais bien de trois cent à quatre cent sorts. Poudlard accueillait de plus d'en plus d'élèves grâce à sa renommée nouvellement acquise.

Mélodie et Sarah étaient de vrais chipies, mais elles étaient très douées. Lorsqu'elles furent majeures et mariées, Tom et Hermione prirent la décision de retourner dans le royaume des dieux. Lorsque leurs enfants leur demandèrent de venir avec eux, Hermione leur expliqua que cela était impossible. Étant nées sur terre, elles ne pouvaient s'y rendre. Pour y aller, il fallait être né dans le royaume ou en devenir un. Malgré des adieux difficile de la part de leurs proches, ils promirent de revenir tout les dix ans. Alors qu'il allait partir, Tom demanda à Hermione un petit détail.

- Au fait tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tes yeux change de couleur! (ndl: la bourde! J'ai jeté tout mes notes pour cette fic la croyant fini! Bon improvisons d'après mes souvenirs)  
- C'est une caractéristique des anges. Noir pour la colère, bleu pour la tristesse, mauve pour le désir, rouge quand je suis extrêmement fatigué, et vert normal. (ndl: Je crois ne rien avoir oublié.)

Après un moment de silence, Tom demanda également.

- Hermione, pourquoi nous avons toujours l'apparence de personnes de vingt, vingt-cinq ans?

Hermione lui sourit et lui répondit :

- Tu sais maintenant d'où vient l'expression « être beau comme un dieu! »

Ils s'embrassèrent et partirent dans une lumière blanche aveuglante.

NDC : Et voilà, la correctrice et sa cousine ont finalement réussi à survivre aux nombreuses fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe de l'auteur... Et vraiment pardon s'il reste encore des fautes... Nous avions beau être deux pour corriger, nous n'avons pas tout vu(bien que nous portons des lunettes)...

NDL: Pff!… En tout cas j'espère qu'ils survivront a la deuxième fic! Je leur souhaite bon courage. Enfin bref, ça y est, cette fic est fini. J'espère qu'elle vous a plus, et que vous avez passé un bon moment a la lire. Si vous avez des question, n'hésitez pas. Je sais que j'ai passé certaine zone sous silence.

Comme comment Hermione a survécu? N'oubliez pas qu'elle a une part d'ange. Un simple chantage, Marcus contre sa vie. Il a refusé mais, après un acharnement d'Hermione, il a déclaré subitement qu'il ne voulait plus la voir avant des centaine d'année. Enfin, c'est un truc comme ça que j'avais imaginé.

Maintenant je me consacre entièrement a ma nouvelle fic, Miss Jedusor. La fille de Voldy qui est une garce, sadique et j'en passe, qui veut se vengé de son père, le pourquoi du comment faut allé lire! Biz a tous, et merci de m'avoir suivit.

je ne vous demande qu'une seule chose, c'est de me laissé un reviews pour dire ce que vous en avait pensé, ce que vous n'aimez pas ce qui été bien, ect.


End file.
